Dragon Ball 2nd Epoque
by HECTOR4
Summary: Una odisea en la que Son Goku Jr. y su grupo de amigos deberán liberar al universo de la tiranía de Kaarat, una divinidad demoníaca. ¡Descubre el comienzo de una nueva época en el Dragon World!
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO:

Cuenta la leyenda que en los tiempos de antaño existían unas esferas mágicas de un poder incalculable, que aquel que consiguiera con esfuerzo reunir las siete, podría obtener el deseo que se le antojase de manos de un gran dragón sagrado. A lo largo de los años estas esferas fueron utilizadas por muy diversas personas, y no siempre para fines adecuados. En un principio, las Dragon Balls, fueron creadas para ayudar a los seres humanos cuando realmente necesitaran de su ayuda divina, pero la ambición de las personas y el uso continuado de éstas hizo que las esferas se recargaran de energía negativa, dando lugar a la mayor amenaza que jamás conoció el universo; siete dragones malignos aparecieron para castigar ese uso abusivo. Pero hubo un guerrero que consiguió demostrar su enorme valor y su gran y puro corazón. Este guerrero hizo un trato con el dragón sagrado y sacrificó su vida a las Dragon Balls, no obstante su destino siempre había estado íntimamente ligado a las mágicas bolas. Así, el legendario guerrero Son Goku entregó su espíritu para proteger por siempre las esferas, hasta que llegara el día en que la gente volviera a demostrar que, en verdad, su esfuerzo merecía ser recompensado con una nueva aparición de las siete bolas, una aparición que solo debería ser símbolo de una pequeña esperanza si de verdad fuera necesaria...

El tiempo pasó, y los años donde la Tierra se veía inmersa en grandes amenazas y peligros quedaron en el olvido, solo mencionadas en los libros de historia. La humanidad había demostrado sus ganas de vivir y su capacidad de resurgir cual ave fénix. Las Dragon Balls ya se habían desprendido de toda su energía negativa, había llegado el momento de que la tregua marcada por el dragón divino Shenron acabase...

En una especie de limbo nebuloso, en un plano de existencia mas allá del mundo de los vivos y del otro mundo, el guerrero legendario conocido como Goku dormía sobre un lomo verde escamoso:

-¡Goku, despierta!.

Una voz profunda, como si fueran dos voces sonando al unísono, resonaba en toda la dimensión, despertando a un siempre apacible Son Goku de aspecto adulto:

-Uuuuaaaah, ¿hum?, ¿qué pasa Shenron? ¿He dormido demasiado esta vez?-pregunta el extrañado guerrero, notando en esa voz un tono distinto, un tono que le recordaba al pacto divino que hizo tiempo ha.

Las otras veces que Goku había despertado encontrándose en ese limbo tan solo había pedido un permiso especial para echar un vistazo a su querida Tierra, pues nunca había dejado de velar por los suyos, y Shenron casi nunca hablaba o simplemente decía "ve, Goku"...pero esta vez era distinto:

-¡Ha llegado el momento!.-volvió a resonar la voz.

Goku intuyó de ipsofacto que las Dragon Balls volvían a estar listas para hacer una nueva aparición en la Tierra.

-Oh, ya veo, Shenron...Jeje, ya tenía ganas de volver a llenarme la barriga de verdad.

-¡No, Goku, tú ya no puedes regresar...!-vuelve a hablar Shenron, con su grave e impasible tono.

-Ya veo...Jeje, si, tienes razón, ése ya no es mi lugar...-dice Goku, resignándose de inmediato a su destino.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Bueno, pues vamos allá...

-...¡Si!...-resuena.

De repente el cuerpo de Goku comienza a brillar y a flotar en el aire. De diversas partes de su cuerpo comienzan a salir, resplandecientes, las siete esferas del dragón. Éstas se sitúan formando un círculo sobre la cabeza de nuestro guerrero y, al mismo tiempo, Shenron se convierte en un haz de luz que recubre las bolas. Shenron vuelve a formar parte de las esferas.

-Bueno, ya está, ahora solo queda que os disperséis de nuevo por la Tierra.-dice Goku dirigiéndose a las relucientes Dragon Balls.

Pero en ese momento Goku, alertado, capta un tremendo ki belicoso y muy maligno:

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Quién eres?!

De entre la neblina nebulosa empieza a descubrirse una silueta esbelta. Conforme aparece de entre las nubes su cuerpo comienza a tomar forma y color. Ante Goku aparece un ser humanoide, con un largo cabello plateado que hondea en el aire, unas orejas puntiagudas, atravesadas por sendos y extraños pendientes, su piel pálida como la nieve, violácea, y su cara destacando una siniestra mirada llena de odio y codicia, una mirada demoníaca. Sus ropas, de aspecto también siniestro, tapadas casi en su totalidad por una capa de pinta oscura y diabólica que recubre todo su cuerpo. En su mano derecha porta un báculo negro y retorcido.

-¡He dicho que quién eres! ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?!-Goku no sale de su asombro.

-Esas bolas son mías, guerrero legendario Goku.-habla el siniestro y oscuro ser.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre tú?! ¡Yo a tí no te conozco de nada, que recuerde!

-Yo se muchas cosas, cachorrillo, jejeje.-ríe con un tono burlón y sobrado.-Me voy a llevar las esferas mágicas. Son de mi pertenencia.

-¡Las Dragon Balls no son tuyas, pertenecen a la Tierra! ¡No vas a llevártelas a ningún lado si yo puedo impedirlo!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-sus carcajadas llenan el ambiente de un sonido monstruoso.-Pequeño y beligerante saiyano, tú también me perteneces.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo solo entiendo que tú no deberías estar aquí, así que vete o yo te juro que...!-grita Goku lanzándose contra la nueva amenaza.

En un rápido movimiento el oscuro ser extiende sus brazos, agarrando su báculo con las dos manos. Son Goku llega hasta él pero queda paralizado justo frente al negro bastón. Impasible, el demoníaco ser empieza a pronunciar unas palabras ininteligibles y Goku comienza a notar que pierde el control sobre su cuerpo. Entonces, Goku cierra los ojos un instante y cuando los abre se halla rodeado por una intensa oscuridad. Nuestro saiyano no alcanza a pronunciar palabra. Suena la tenebrosa voz del maligno ser, creando un eco que envuelve el oscuro lugar:

-Nos encontramos dentro de tu inexpugnada mente, valeroso guerrero Son Goku. Tú y las Dragon Balls me pertenecéis y me ayudaréis a conseguir el control absoluto de las cuatro galaxias.

-Eso ni lo sueñes...-alcanza a decir nuestro saiyano con gran esfuerzo.-Déjame salir de aquí y pelea limpiamente, ¡aghk!.

-No trates de hablar, guerrero, todo será en vano. Si hablas tan solo conseguirás debilitarte y me harás demasiado fácil el conseguir el control de tu mente. JAJAJA. Veo que eres un ser de gran energía positiva, tu pureza no tiene límites, y cuanto mas puro seas mas podré controlar tu corazón.-de pronto, la voz del nuevo enemigo toma un tono solemne.-Tú que te elevaste desde lo mas bajo hasta mas allá de la divinidad, Son Goku, tú mereces ser mi guardaespaldas personal, así que recuerda bien este nombre, beligerante saiyano, yo soy el amo y señor del universo, ¡el gran hechicero KAARAT!.

Toda la oscuridad que rodea a Goku termina envolviéndolo y cubriéndolo de un halo oscuro. Su piel se torna de un color negruzco (mas incluso que en GT, jejeje) y la expresión de su cara toma una forma grotesca y belicosa. De repente todo se torna negro y en esas tinieblas se pierde la pista del saiyano Goku y de las Dragon Balls.


	2. Sin esperanza

CAPÍTULO 1: SIN ESPERANZA

Han pasado mas de cien años desde que Goku desapareció en el cielo junto con Shenron y las Dragon Balls. Desde entonces la Tierra ha vivido en paz durante un siglo, pero todo cambió el día en que el Gran Maligno se alzó con el poder. Hace cuatro años un deseo fue concedido al ser demoníaco conocido como Kaarat:

-"¡Oh, gran dragón sagrado Shenron! ¡Concédeme mi anhelado deseo de dominar el universo! ¡Haz que yo, el portentoso hechicero demoníaco Kaarat me alce como gran señor de las cuatro galaxias!"

De esta manera el Gran Maligno consiguió el control de un basto imperio galáctico, donde todos los pueblos han sido sometidos al poder de los esbirros del hechicero. La Tierra, un planeta que siempre ha destacado por su gran belleza, ha quedado reducida a un árido paraje, donde las pocas ciudades que aún quedan en pie ahora no son mas que áreas de recreo para el ejército de Kaarat. A la gente no se les permite vivir en libertad, controladas por numerosos toques de queda y castigadas con la muerte si alguna se atreve a chistar siquiera.

Los grandes desiertos de la zona central del planeta ahora no son mas que el escenario para que bandidos y piratas campen a sus anchas, como pequeñas plagas que devoran sin piedad los recursos naturales, y que saquean sin cesar todo pueblo o aldea que encuentran a su paso. Los desiertos, ahora, tienen un nuevo "dueño", el Gran Jabalí Youmaoh, un pirata conocido en toda la zona por su gran codicia y desalmados métodos. Youmaoh consigue grandes botines y víveres robando y traficando, que mas tarde entrega, en parte, a los hombres del Gran Maligno. De esta manera el jabalí gigante obtiene total venia del gobierno.

En la zona central también se encuentra el epicentro administrativo del planeta, la Capital Central, sede del poderoso ser demoníaco conocido como Bulkan. Este demonio es uno de los grandes generales de los ejércitos del Gran Maligno, cuyas proezas le han valido los favores de su señor mas de una vez y que, en agradecimiento, le ha sido entregada la Tierra, uno de los planetas mas bellos y prósperos de toda la galaxia del norte.

Aunque la Capital Central sea el centro administrativo, la Capital del Oeste es la auténtica metrópolis del planeta, centro económico y tecnológico, no obstante aquí se encuentra la Ciudad del Oeste con su gran empresa de tecnología avanzada; Capsule Corporation.

En las frías tierras de la zona norte del planeta se erigen inmensas bases y fortalezas, donde los súbditos del Imperio esconden sus riquezas. En las heladas aguas del norte se encuentra la base submarina del ser anfibio conocido como Sgoil, un monstruo venido del ejército del Imperio, que ha encontrado en las aguas gélidas de la Tierra una cierta comodidad.

La zona sur del planeta, anteriormente conocida por su ambiente apacible y por sus numerosas islas, ahora es un hervidero de corrupción y jolgorio. La isla Papaya, donde anteriormente se realizaba el Tenkaichi Budokai, ahora es toda una isla de total recreo, con infinidad de torneos donde los lacayos del Imperio dan rienda suelta a sus salvajes maneras, y donde los humanos no son mas que esclavos pagados con menos de nada.

La humanidad ya no tiene héroes, nadie se atreve a plantar cara al ejército del gran soberano intergaláctico. La pequeña brizna de esperanza de la gente residía en el descendiente del grandioso guerrero legendario Mr. Satan, el pequeño GOKU JR. Pero se dice que el mismísimo hechicero maligno acabó con su vida y con la de su abuela Pan hace cuatro años, cuando el Imperio aún no había sido creado y los ejércitos aún no se habían asentado en el planeta. Así, sin nigún ánimo ni afán por encontrar luz en el inmenso caos, la vida humana subsiste sin ninguna esperanza.

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión del Mas Allá, en Kaioh Shin Kai, el Mundo Sagrado de los Kaioh Shin, los dioses se debaten en la mas absoluta de las impotencias. Kaiobito partió hace tres años y medio a algún lugar del universo, para intentar buscar un remedio a la hecatombe y todavía no da señales de vida. El viejo Kaioh Shin por su parte ha estado esperándolo, espectante a los sucesos universales desde su bola de cristal, junto a los dos tanukis espaciales, Sugoro y su hijo. El anciano dios no puede aguantar mas la situación desesperante en la que se encuentran y se lamenta:

-Sugoro, esto no puede seguir así, se supone que yo soy un gran dios y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada para remediar esta situación...Si por lo menos mi joven sucesor estuviera aquí...

-No se preocupe, maestro, seguro que el joven Kaioh Shin se encuentra ocupado, buscando una solución al problema y volverá pronto.-tranquilizaba Sugoro.

-Eso espero...No se por cuanto tiempo mas podremos seguir aquí. Ese Kaarat conoce bien incluso las leyes de este mundo. El día que decida atravesar la barrera dimensional, el Mas Allá también caerá bajo su yugo y el universo, tal y como lo conocemos, desaparecerá. Todo será un caos absoluto y las dimensiones se unirán unas con otras creando un descontrol monumental...

-No piense eso, seguro que aún queda algo de esperanza...

-¿Esperanza dices, pequeño tanuki?-decía el ancestro Kaioh Shin con un tono triste y consternado.-Toda mi esperanza se fue al garete cuando vi a Goku destruyendo aquellos planetas. Esos ojos fríos y siniestros nunca los podré olvidar...¡Ese criminal de Kaarat debería pagar por eso! ¡Si tuviera unos cuantos miles de millones de años menos yo mismo le daría una buena patada en el trasero a ese traidor!

Sugoro echa su mirada desconsolada al suelo, Kaioh Shin un vistazo a su bola. De repente el anciano dios nota una presencia a su espalda. Al volverse advierte que el joven Kaioh Shin ha vuelto, esbozando una media sonrisa en la cara. El viejo y Sugoro se abrazan y gritan al unísono:

-¡BIEN, ha vuelto, ha vuelto!

-¡Escuchadme! ¡He encontrado a GOKU!-exclama el joven dios completamente convencido.

¿Será verdad lo que dice Kaiobito? ¿Podremos contar de nuevo con la esperanzadora ayuda de nuestro saiyano? Solo nos queda esperar.


	3. Yunzabito

CAPÍTULO 2: YUNZABITO

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Has encontrado a Goku?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!-pregunta el viejo Kaioh Shin entusiasmado.

-Veréis, no es el Goku que vosotros pensáis. Es su descendiente, el nieto de Pan.

-Pe...pero se suponía que había muerto cuando Kaarat se hizo con el control de la Tierra, ¿no?-aclaraba Sugoro.

-Si, yo también pensaba eso. Os lo explicaré: hace mas de tres años, cuando me fui de aquí me dirigí a Namek, para fortalecer la barrera mágica que creamos, y entonces el gran Saichoro Muri me preguntó si Dende se encontraba bien. En ese momento se me encendió la bombilla y pensé; "si Kaarat había conseguido pedir su deseo a Shenron es que Dende aún vivía". Me dirigí a la Tierra, algo que me fue muy costoso; el ejército aéreo de Kaarat tiene numerosos controles por toda la estratosfera terrestre, además de infinidad de métodos mágicos para captar cualquier presencia.-suspiró breves segundos y continuó.-Conseguí ocultar con esfuerzo mi presencia y me teletransporté al Palacio Divino, pero allí no encontré a nadie. El palacio estaba vacío. Desde allí capté levemente la energía del Kami Sama de la Tierra.

-¡¿Y dónde estaba, si puede saberse?!-interrumpían ansiosos los dos oyentes.

-Pues existe un lugar en la Tierra que los esbirros de Kaarat aún no se han molestado en visitar, la meseta de Yunzabito. Un lugar inhóspito y totálmente deshabitado, una planicie rocosa y desierta, "el fin del mundo" lo llaman. Quizá por esto el ejército del hechicero maligno no tiene interés en esas tierras. Pues bien, al parecer Dende había conseguido escapar hacia allí cargando con el cuerpo del pequeño Goku. Cuando los encontré Dende cuidaba de él. Había conseguido curar sus heridas físicas pero su alma pendía de un hilo, estaba contaminada por un hechizo de energía maligna. Kaarat tiene ese poder. Yo y Dende hemos estado depurando el espíritu del pequeño todo este tiempo.

El Kaioh Shin anciano y Sugoro saboreaban la nueva información. La presencia de un descendiente vivo de Goku abría una pequeña puerta hacia la libertad. El viejo Kaioh Shin dice:

-¡¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en volver y contarnos todo esto?!

-Lo siento, antepasado, pero Kaarat tiene un control mágico inconmensurable. Es muy difícil viajar a lo largo de las dimensiones sin que sus esbirros se den cuenta.-explica Kaiobito.- Además, ha sido muy costoso mantener vivo al pequeño hasta curarlo del todo. Los maleficios de Kaarat son muy poderosos.

-Entiendo...¡Ese maldito...! Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo están el Kami Sama de la Tierra y el pequeño?

-Pues justo ahora acaban de emprender un peligroso viaje. Deben llegar hasta la zona central de la Tierra, allí quizás encuentren algo de ayuda...

-¡¿Cómo, los has dejado solos a su suerte?!-exclama el anciano Kaioh Shin indignado.

-No me quedó mas remedio. Deben viajar a pie para no ser descubiertos, mi presencia no sería mas que un estorbo. Kaarat conoce muy bien la energía de un Kaioh Shin, no le sería difícil dar conmigo.-se lamentaba el joven dios.

-Ya, si, eso es verdad...Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora nosotros? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados otra vez?

El viejo Kaioh Shin se sentaba de piernas cruzadas frente a su bola de cristal, intentando dar con el paradero de la nueva esperanza. Kaiobito, Sugoro y el pequeño hijo de éste, seguían al anciano formando un corrillo en el suelo. El joven Kaioh Shin finalizaba la conversación:

-No nos queda mas que velar por ellos y estar al tanto. Si las cosas se ponen feas no tendré mas remedio que acudir a ayudar en lo que pueda. Ese pequeño es nuestro último recurso...

Las desérticas llanuras de la meseta de Yunzabito parecen clamar al viento. Las ventiscas son fuertes estos días, donde la Tierra llora lágrimas rojizas en todos sus horizontes. Pequeñas piedras y nubes de polvo invaden los caminos del fin del mundo. Desde lo lejos dos siluetas se divisan, dos caminantes que desafían al áspero clima con un paso inquebrantable. Sus cuerpos y sus cabezas cubiertos por grises sábanas, donde difícilmente podemos adivinar sus rostros:

-Viejo Kami Sama, si quiere podemos parar a descansar. Llevamos muchas horas caminando sin parar.- propone el joven Goku Jr. al anciano Dende.

-Jujuju, no te preocupes por mí. Aunque esté viejo mi cuerpo, mi espíritu se muere de ganas de ayudar a este planeta. Caminar sin descanso es lo único que de momento puedo hacer por él.

Las palabras de Kami Sama llenan al pequeño de entusiasmo pero aún así corrige al Dios de la Tierra:

-No hable así, si no fuera por usted yo no me habría salvado de aquella batalla. Le debo la vida, señor Kami Sama. Muchísimas gracias por eso.

-No, pequeño. Durante años me he sentido impotente frente a las innumerables amenazas que ha sufrido este planeta. Siempre eran tus antepasados quienes lo defendían con gran valor. Aún siendo el Dios de la Tierra y nunca pude servir de gran ayuda, ni siquiera cuando Goku tuvo que dejar este mundo. Siempre me limité a velar por todos. Soy yo quien está enormemente agradecido a tu familia.

El anciano miró al suelo con una expresión triste y continuó hablando:

-Aún hoy me arrepiento de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a tu abuela Pan...

Son Goku Jr. se sintió triste durante unos instantes pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa y dijo mirando al viejo Dende:

-¿Sabe? Una vez mi antepasado Son Goku me dijo que el valor es lo único que uno necesita para llegar a ser grande. Usted demostró un gran valor al dirigirse a salvarme aquel día. Para mí usted es un gran Dios y la Tierra le estará siempre agradecida por todos sus desvelos.

Dende miró al pequeño sin saber que decir. Finalmente también sonrió y atinó a hablar:

-Jaja, de veras me recuerdas a tu antepasado Goku. Por muy desesperados que nos encontráramos los demás él siempre nos hacía sentir bien tan solo con su forma de ser.-Dende al fin decidió.-Está bien, jovencito, será mejor que acampemos en algún sitio.

Goku Jr. señaló hacia una hendidura, situada bajo una cordillera rocosa. Allí acamparon y encendieron un fuego. Dejaron el equipaje apoltronado en un rincón y se dispusieron a preparar algo de alimento:

-Oiga, ¿usted qué quiere comer? Kaioh Shin consiguió todo tipo de alimentos muy ricos, jeje...Tenemos salchichas, hamburguesas, queso...

-No, no...-interrumpe Kami Sama.-Los namekianos solo bebemos agua, jeje.

-Jaja, es verdad, usted es de otro planeta, ¿no? ¿Y cómo es su planeta? ¿Es tan bonito como lo era la Tierra?-pregunta curioso el pequeño.

-Pues si, Namek es muy bonito. Todo lleno de agua y plantaciones. Con sus verdes arboles de ajjisa...-el tono de Dende se torna melancólico.-Espero que estén bien y que el Gran Maligno no les haya hecho nada a mi gente. No sería la primera vez que un tirano destruye nuestro mundo...

El pequeño Goku Jr. dice mientras prepara un pinchito de salchicha:

-No se preocupe, señor Kami Sama, Kaioh Shin nos contó que había creado una fuerte barrera mágica alrededor de su planeta.

-Si, es verdad. Pero no sabemos si Kaarat decidirá romperla. Allí se encuentran los objetos mas valiosos del universo.

-Las Dragon Balls, ¿verdad?-contestó veloz el joven.

-Si, ¿las conoces, pequeño?

-Conocí la existencia de las Dragon Balls de la Tierra, incluso llegué a tener una en mis manos, pero mi abuela me contó que en el planeta Namek existían unas Dragon Balls originarias.

-Así es, mi joven acompañante. Gracias a eso aún nos queda algo en lo que creer...

Dicho esto, el anciano se acurrucaba y quedaba dormido de agotamiento rápidamente. Goku Jr. daba un mordisco a su embutido y tapaba con una manta al anciano.

El horizonte empezaba a ennegrecer y el frío hacía mella en el descendiente de Goku, pero él no podía dormir, en su interior aún notaba la oscuridad que el Gran Maligno cobijó en su alma. Goku Jr. era joven e inexperto, pero en esos momentos sentía que si desviaba una sola vez la mirada su mundo jamás volvería a levantarse.

-Come y duérmete de una vez, jovencito. Mañana debemos partir de nuevo bien temprano...

-Ah, si, si...Tiene razón...

Gracias a esas palabras del anciano Kami Sama, Goku jr. pudo conciliar el sueño. Yunzabito era un paraje solitario y vacío, pero entre los silbidos de los fuertes vientos, nuestros héroes dormían bajo la compañía del firmamento.


	4. Atravesando el mar, hacia el desierto

CAPÍTULO 3: ATRAVESANDO EL MAR, HACIA EL DESIERTO

Esa mañana el Sol brillaba extrañamente, signo de que el mar andaba cerca. Los fuertes vientos hacía unas horas que habían cesado. Goku Jr. se levanta con gran ímpetu y, observando el panorama desde la pequeña hendidura en la roca, exclama:

-¡Uoooooh! ¡Anciano, salga a ver esto! ¡Mire como brilla el Sol!

-¿Pero qué diablos...? ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?-se queja Dende recién despierto y entreabriendo los ojos.

-Mire el Sol...Hacía días que no lo veíamos tan resplandeciente...

Al anciano le molestaba la luz, debido a que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de Yunzabito. Cuando por fín pudo medio abrirlos dijo:

-Parece que nos hemos acercado a los límites de Yunzabito. Falta poco para llegar al mar.

-Es verdad, el mar...¿Y cómo lo haremos para cruzar las aguas sin que nos detecten? No disponemos de ninguna embarcación que yo sepa...¿Iremos nadando?

El viejo, incorporándose, aclara:

-Pues yo vine aquí hace cuatro años volando y cargando contigo, claro que entonces los ejércitos del Gran Maligno aún no estaban totálmente distribuidos y no lo tenían todo tan controlado. Yo oculté mi energía todo lo que pude y la tuya era muy débil como para ser captada...

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué?-preguntaba el joven.

-Pues no nos quedará mas remedio que volar hasta la otra orilla...Y confiar en la suerte...

-¡¿Quéééééééé?! ¡Pero entonces eso podríamos haberlo hecho desde un principio y habernos ahorrado días de caminata!-exclama Goku Jr. sintiendo que había caminado un largo trayecto sin necesidad.

-No, jovencito...Debemos de minimizar al máximo las situaciones de riesgo. Piensa que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos y que nosotros somos la última esperanza que le queda a la Tierra.-corregía el sabio anciano.

-Vaya, pues si que estamos bien...Unas veces nos escondemos y otras salimos a plena luz del día.-mostraba de esta manera su disconformidad el joven.

-Así es como debe ser. Guarda tus energías y no rechistes tanto. Debemos empezar ya a caminar...

-Vaya fastidio.-decía Goku mientras recogía el equipaje.

Siguieron caminando durante otros cinco kilómetros hasta que, detrás de unas enormes rocas, pudieron al fin divisar la resplandeciente arena de la playa y, tras ella, el inmenso océano. Los ojos del pequeño Goku Jr. brillaban como si reflejaran la cristalina agua marina. Después de años viviendo en la oscuridad el joven se siente totalmente eufórico al ver la inmensidad de las aguas, acompañadas por el frenesí de las libres olas. Sin poderlo remediar se lanza corriendo a mojarse dejando atrás el equipaje:

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH! Mira anciano, hemos llegado. ¡Esto es el mar!-grita el pequeño salpicando agua hacia el cielo.

-Bueno jovencito, no es momento de juegos. Debemos empezar a volar cuanto antes.-cortaba, tajante, Dende.

-Es verdad, ¿y cómo lo haremos? Debemos esconder bien nuestra energía, ¿no?

-Si, así es. Debemos volar sin llamar la atención. Por esta zona no suelen acercarse los hombres del Gran Maligno pero toda precaución es poca.

Así, sin tiempo apenas para saborear el aroma de la playa, nuestros dos héroes se disponen a emprender vuelo hacia el gran continente. Durante cuatro largos años Goku Jr. se había mantenido aislado de la civilización, en su corazón aún anidaba el horror que Kaarat le había hecho pasar, aún recordaba la cara de sufrimiento de su abuela y como el Gran Maligno la había asfixiado mediante su tremendo poder mágico.

Hace cuatro años el cielo oscureció totálmente en toda la faz de la Tierra. Kaarat había decidido que el planeta desde donde realizaría su deseo de conquistar el universo sería la Tierra, así que Goku Jr. y su abuela Pan, alertados, fueron los únicos que consiguieron llegar al sitio donde el hechicero maligno había invocado a Shenron. Fue en las frías tierras del norte, en un área glaciar. Cuando la anciana y su nieto llegaron, el dragón ya había sido invocado y a los pies de las Dragon Balls se encontraban Kaarat y dos de sus siervos, Sgoil y Bulkan:

Sgoil es un ser repulsivo, grande y obeso, de piel verde brillante y húmeda, debido a su condición de anfibio-humanoide. Su cara nos rebela un rostro cuya nariz son dos pequeños agujeros y unos ojos sin cejas, de rojas pupilas. Sus orejas dos pequeños orificios a cada extremo de su cabeza, a la altura de las comisuras de su tremenda y glotona boca. En ambos lados de su prominente papada cuelgan dos protuberancias alargadas, a modo de ridículos bigotes. Sus manos y sus pies cuentan con cinco dedos en cada extremidad, unidos entre ellos por unas finas membranas, de carne color verdácea. Sus vestimentas son color garbanzo, pálidas, con una capa de tela, que se arremolina entorno a su cuello para acabar colgando por toda su espalda. Una especie de hombreras de un material negro resplandeciente cubren también parte de su pecho, y bajo ellas una especie de tela color crema, en forma de faldilla, recubre su abdomen y sus pequeñas piernas.

Bulkan es un ser demoníaco, con una piel marrón que se confunde con tonos rojizos. Sus orejas son grandes y puntiagudas, como las de casi todos los seres demoníacos. De ambos lados de su frente destacan dos enormes cuernos que no esconden para nada su condición diabólica. Su cabeza cubierta por un cabello blanco y corto, de punta. Su cuerpo humanoide y robusto, exageradamente musculado, solo cubierto por una larga túnica gris y unos pantalones morados. Sus botas blancas con detalles rojos. En cada uno de los cinco dedos de sus manos nacen unas uñas negras y afiladas, y sus terroríficos ojos amarillentos, con unas pequeñas pupilas semejantes a las de una serpiente.

Y Kaarat a punto de pedir su deseo, con su aterrador rostro iluminado por la luz de las Dragon Balls y sus brazos extendidos frente al tremendo Dios Dragón:

-¡Pedid vuestros deseos! ¡Os concederé dos deseos, sean cuales sean!-encomiaba el dragón con su grave tono de costumbre.

-Si, Dios Dragón ¡Mi deseo es...!

-¡Esperad un momento!-interrumpía la vieja Pan apareciendo de repente junto a su nieto.-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?! ¡¿De dónde habéis sacado las Dragon Balls y para qué habéis invocado a Shenron?!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí interrumpiendo al gran señor Kaarat de ese modo tan impertinente?-interrogaba con ofensivas maneras el demonio Bulkan.

-Vaya, no os vimos llegar, jejeje...Ni siquiera notamos vuestra presencia.-habló Kaarat.

-Vosotros desprendéis una energía maligna...¡¿De dónde habéis sacado las Dragon Balls?!-volvía con la pregunta el nieto de Pan.

-No habléis así al gran emperador del universo.-contestaba Sgoil.-Seres inferiores ¡¿No sabéis que...?!

-Vosotros- interrumpía Kaarat.-debéis de ser los descendientes del gran guerrero Goku, supongo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi abuelo?!-preguntaba Pan totálmente sorprendida.

-Jujuju. Lo sabía, vuestras almas son igual de puras que la de él...-volvía a hablar Kaarat.-pero vuestro poder dista mucho del suyo.

-¡¿Qué...?!-exclamaban el pequeño Goku y su abuela a la vez.

De pronto la voz de Shenron intervenía en la conversación:

-¡¿Vais a pedir vuestros deseos?! ¡No tengo todo el día!

-Uuumm, parece que el Dios Dragón se impacienta. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos montar un imperio galáctico.-aclaró Kaarat.

Pan y Goku Jr. no daban crédito a lo que oían. Delante suya tenían a tres poderosos seres malignos con intención de hacerse con el control del universo. La vieja Pan ya intuía que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para plantar cara a esa amenaza. Empezaba a creer que su presencia allí había sido un error. Ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra:

-Señor,¡¿quiere que me ocupe yo de ellos mientras pide el deseo?!-preguntó Bulkan dirigiéndose a Kaarat.

-No, Bulkan.-contestó.-Sería una falta de respeto hacia mi fiel guardaespaldas.

De pronto, de entre la oscuridad de los glaciares, aparecía una figura que Pan conocía muy bien. La anciana comenzó a notar unos fuertes pinchazos en su corazón. Cuanto mas se acercaba la figura mas fuertes eran los pinchazos. Cuando por fín pudo adivinar los rasgos del nuevo individuo no pudo mas que exclamar:

-¡Abuelo!

Goku Jr. quedó boquiabierto, ante sus ojos aparecía su antepasado, aquel que una vez le animó a seguir adelante. Pero ahora era distinto, su tatarabuelo desprendía un aura maligna. Incluso su aspecto era siniestro y oscuro:

-An...¿antepasado?-pudo preguntar el pequeño dentro de su asombro.

-Así es, pequeños amigos. Ahora vuestro querido antepasado me pertenece.-dijo Kaarat.-Goku, ¡destrúyelos!-ordenó.

Goku se abalanzó velozmente sobre sus descendientes, y cuando llegó frente a Pan comenzó a concentrar un tremendo Energy-Ha de energía oscura, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre ella. Goku Jr. llegó justo a tiempo de empujar a su abuela, recibiendo el impacto de forma parcial en su pecho y quedando malherido. Al mismo tiempo, Kaarat apareció detrás de la anciana y con una misteriosa magia la atrapó. El hechicero demoníaco extendía su brazo con el puño casi cerrado y, al mismo tiempo, Pan notaba como si una extraña fuerza estrangulara su cuello, levantándola en el aire. Goku jr. utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para levantarse y gritar:

-¡Abuelaaa!

-Escucha...¡Uuughhkk!-a la anciana le abandonaban las fuerzas conforme la presión en su cuello aumentaba-...Pequeño Goku, huye...argk...huye de aquí...

Pan ,llorando, miró a su nieto directamente a los ojos con una última sonrisa, que rápidamente se tornaba en una mueca de dolor insoportable. Los ojos parecían salirle de las órbitas y su lengua escapaba de su babeante boca. Kaarat, sonriente y con los ojos clavados en el joven mestizo saiyano, cerró su puño totálmente y al mismo tiempo el cuello de la anciana perdía toda consistencia, sus ojos se tornaban blancos y su vida se desvanecía cayendo, al fin, su cuerpo inherte, al suelo. Con una furia ciega y descontrolada Goku Jr. se lanzó lloroso sobre Kaarat. Éste desapareció frente a él apareciendo a su espalda, abriendo la palma de una mano y sosteniendo un negro báculo en la otra. Al dirigir el báculo y su mano en dirección al cuerpo del joven Goku, Kaarat gritó:

-¡SOULS-GRAB!

Tras esto Goku Jr. quedaba totálmente inmovilizado. Kaarat, manteniendo su pose en dirección al niño, habló:

-No es nada personal, mi joven amigo. Respeto totálmente a tu valerosa estirpe. Quizá, si no hubierais osado interrumpirme, hubierais sobrevivido.-tras estas palabras vuelve a gritar.-¡SOUL FALLEN!

Después de esto en los recuerdos de Goku Jr. solo queda una sensación de vacío seguida de una profunda oscuridad, y las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar de boca del Gran Maligno antes de desmayarse quedaron grabadas en su mente:

-Nunca mas volverás a despertar.

Pero el espíritu de Goku Jr. resultó ser fuerte y, con la ayuda mágica de Dende y Kaiobito, consiguió recuperarse del conjuro que el hechicero maligno había dejado en su alma. El siguiente recuerdo del pequeño es despertar casi cuatro años después, acostado en una cueva de la meseta de Yunzabito, siendo la cara del viejo Kami Sama la primera que vio al abrir los ojos, la cara del mismo hombre que ahora le acompañaba, atravesando el mar, hacia el desierto.

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

Hechizos de Kaarat:

Souls-Grab (Agarra Almas):  
Hechizo consistente en penetrar en el alma de cualquier ser vivo y atraparla. Cuando el alma queda atrapada el hechicero puede controlar el cuerpo del sujeto a su antojo.

Malignant Possession (Posesión Maligna):  
Con este hechizo, Kaarat puede poseer cualquier espíritu y volverlo malvado. Kaarat consigue llenar el alma del individuo con su energía negativa, así logra tenerlo bajo su influencia y controlarlo totálmente. Cuanto mas puro sea el espíritu mas fácil es que la energía maligna penetre en el individuo. Kaarat pierde energía si utiliza este hechizo, la energía se pierde en la proporción que se necesita para poseer al individuo. Si el individuo posee una gran energía negativa, la energía necesaria para poseerlo deberá ser mayor a la de éste para neutralizarla. Si por el contrario el individuo tiene mucha energía positiva, la negativa no encuentra casi obstáculo para neutralizarla y se necesita muy poca proporción. Para entenderlo mejor, es como si los individuos puros fueran un recipiente vacío para la energía negativa, y los individuos con mucha maldad son recipientes llenos, con lo cual se necesita una corriente mayor de energía negativa para desplazarla.

Soul Fallen (Espíritu Caído):  
Con este hechizo Kaarat consigue, tras penetrar en un espíritu mediante el Souls-Grab, llenarlo de energía negativa e inocularlo para siempre, dejando al individuo en un estado parecido al coma de por vida, incluso a veces si la energía negativa es muy poderosa puede arrastrarlo hasta la muerte tras consumir toda la energía del individuo. En un principio ningún ser puede deshacer este hechizo, pero Son Goku Jr. demostró que poseyendo un espíritu fuerte, y con una ayuda apropiada, se puede depurar el alma totálmente.


	5. Piratas del desierto Parte I

CAPÍTULO 4: PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO

PARTE I

Durante diez minutos Dende y Goku Jr. sobrevolaron el mar hasta llegar a la orilla del gran continente. Por el camino tuvieron que esconderse bajo el mar una sola vez, ya que unos esbirros del Imperio rondaron desde lejos la zona aérea. Pero nuestros héroes no tardarían mucho en secar sus ropas, el calor del árido desierto así lo atestigua:

-Buff, ya era hora de llegar a la orilla...Menos mal que al final no nos descubrieron, aunque tuvimos que remojarnos un poco. Jeje.-dice el joven Goku.

-Si, pequeño Goku, fue necesario.

-¡Ja! Podría haber tumbado a esos soldados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...No parecían gran cosa.-exponía convencido el muchacho.

-No dudo de tu capacidad, pequeño, pero no debes mostrar tu poder porque...

-Ya, ya,-interrumpía.-porque "podrían descubrirnos". ¿No?

-Exactamente. Bien,-cambiaba de tema el viejo Dende.-ahora debemos caminar hasta la Capital del Oeste.

-Otra vez a caminar...brrrrr...

Goku Jr. se sienta en el suelo aburrido de tanto viaje, apoyando sus brazos en la caliente arena de la playa. El anciano se echa las manos a la cabeza, en señal de desaliento ante la caprichosa actitud del joven, y dice mientras también se sienta en una pequeña duna:

-Bueno, jovencito...-suspira.-descansaremos otra vez si eso es lo que quieres...

-Con todos mis respetos, señor Kami Sama, pero ya empiezo a estar verdaderamente harto de este viaje. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido andar durante días y acabar con las ropas y el equipaje chorreando. No veo en que puede eso ayudar a la Tierra.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?...Bueno, aunque puedo imaginar tu respuesta perooo...¿Tú qué propones que hagamos, pequeño?

-Pues yo iría a enfrentarme cara a cara con esos bastardos que mataron a mi abuela…-declara Goku con un tono de rabia creciente en sus palabras.- Les derrotaría y los mandaría de vuelta al infierno del que vinieron.

-Jujuju...¡Escúchame bien, pequeño!-de pronto, el tono del anciano se endurece.-Esas palabras son muy propias de un descendiente de saiyano y entiendo muy bien lo que sientes pero...¡Parece que no comprendes la situación!

Goku Jr. quedaba perplejo ante el severo tono de las palabras del sabio Kami Sama, que proseguía la conversación:

-Tú quizá no seas consciente pero, ¡¿sabes cuántos guerreros han muerto ya desde que el Imperio tomó el poder?! ¡Cientos! ¡Miles! Durante el primer año de tiranía muchos planetas fueron totálmente aniquilados, ¡¿entiendes?! Desde entonces ya no quedan héroes que se enfrenten al Gran Maligno y a sus tropas. Todo el mundo ha perdido ya toda esperanza de poder vivir en libertad, y ahora que lo último que nos queda yace tumbado en el suelo frente a mí, ¡¿me dices que quieres suicidarte, pequeño?!

-Pe...pero-titubeó Goku Jr.-podríamos derrotar por lo menos al ejército que hay en la Tierra y comenzar desde aquí una especie de resistencia. Ese Kaarat anda muy lejos de aquí, ¿no?

-Imposible, ¿cuánto crees que tardaría el Gran Maligno en enterarse y venir aquí? Él posee el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, en cuestión de segundos puede transportarse a cualquier lugar del universo y nosotros ahora no somos rivales para su tremendo poder. No pertenece a este mundo.

-Vaya...-queda sin palabras el joven saiyano.

-Además, en la Tierra hay varios esbirros muy poderosos. Tardaríamos meses en derrotar tan solo a uno de ellos. Está Bulkan, controlándolo todo desde la zona central de la Tierra y ese ser llamado Sgoil en las frías aguas del norte. Si se enteraran de nuestra existencia y se agruparan podrían acabar con nosotros fácilmente.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?-pregunta desanimado el joven.

-Pues nuestra única salida es escondernos hasta llegar a la Capital del Oeste. Allí quizás podamos encontrar algo de ayuda...

-¿A la Capital del Oeste? ¿Y que hay en la Capital del Oeste?-pregunta Goku Jr.

-Ya lo verás, pequeño...primero hemos de llegar...

-Bueno, es igual. Si usted dice que debemos llegar allí será por algo.-decía mientras volvía a levantarse con ánimos renovados.-Después de todo usted es Kami Sama, jeje. Perdón por mi actitud.-se disculpaba el descendiente de Goku.

-No pasa nada, jovencito. Entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos. Verás, la impotencia también corroe mi espíritu. Ver como los humanos son tratados con total despotismo, como han perdido toda esperanza, y como esos malditos maltratan el planeta me mata por dentro. Por eso hemos emprendido este viaje con tanto sigilo, para que en un futuro tanto este planeta e incluso el universo pueda albergar algún día algo de luz.

-Si, anciano. Ya lo comprendí. Es solo que debo estar algo agotado...Pero emprendamos el rumbo de nuevo. Ya tengo ganas de llegar, jejeje.

Así, los dos viajeros volvieron a retomar el camino, dejando atrás la playa, surcando el áspero y asfixiante desierto, a través de dunas y rocas.

Tapados con unos mantos grises, que cubren su cabeza y su cuerpo, avanzan a través de la abrasadora arena. El insoportable calor empieza a crear una imagen borrosa de todo el árido panorama, con cada paso sus pies se hunden mas y mas, sintiendo sus cuerpos cada vez mas pesados. De repente:

-Pequeño, ¡espera! Oigo un ruido detrás de aquellas rocas.-advierte el anciano namekiano gracias a su finísimo oído.

-¿Cómo? Yo no oigo nada...

-Chssssht. Baja la voz y acerquémonos despacio.-susurra Kami Sama.

Goku Jr. y Dende asoman sus cabezas desde detrás del altiplano rocoso y pueden ver una camioneta aparcada, cargada de cajas de madera, bien atadas con cuerdas, llenas de un sinfín de objetos varios. Alrededor dos personas de sucios atuendos.

Goku Jr. se sentía extraño, se trataba de los primeros seres humanos que veía en años:

-Vaya, son personas.-dice levemente el joven.-¿Qué harán aquí?

-Debemos escondernos.-alertaba el anciano.-¡Son PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO!

De pronto una silueta aparecía, a contra luz del Sol, atacándoles de un salto, desde detrás de sus espaldas.


	6. Piratas del desierto Parte II

CAPÍTULO 5: PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO

PARTE II

Como caído del Sol, un guerrero ataca a Goku Jr. y a Dende. Una lanza aparece de la nada intentando hacer diana en la cara del joven, que logra esquivarla a malas penas, quedando clavada en la roca, justo frente a su entrepierna. El atacante recupera velozmente la lanza y retrocede dando un salto en el aire, con una voltereta hacia atrás.

Frente a nuestros amigos encontramos a un guerrero bajito, menudo, con la cara cubierta con un paño gris y una especie de turbante en la cabeza, dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos. Un manto viejo y roído hace las veces de capa, cubriendo todo su torso. De aspecto, frágil, delgado. Con unas finas pero fuertes piernas al descubierto, flexionadas. Los brazos estirados, agarrando fuertemente la larga lanza, en posición ofensiva, en dirección a nuestros héroes. Goku Jr. exclama:

-¡Pero qué leches...! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-pregunta.-¡¿Por qué nos atacas?!

La respuesta del misterioso atacante no se hace esperar. Rápidamente, el ligero guerrero vuelve a la carga con una pasmosa, endiablada, velocidad. Su cuerpo se mueve de una forma ligera, grácil, casi embriagadora, cortando el aire, como acariciándolo. Una ráfaga de lanzadas buscan la cara del pequeño Goku, que las esquiva con dificultad. El joven no puede más que retroceder ante la repentina ventisca de tajos de lanza, hasta que al final salta en el aire. Con un movimiento perfecto, rápido y conciso, casi imperceptible, el misterioso guerrero desaparece entre las rocas:

-¡¿Quéééé?! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!-grita Goku Jr. soberanamente sorprendido, mientras flota en el aire.-¡Ni siquiera capto su ki!

De repente nota una ráfaga de aire a su espalda, que corta su brazo. La sangre ondea en el aire y seguidamente un puñetazo venido del vacío se estampa en su cara, lanzándolo de estampidas contra un puñado de rocas.

Goku Jr. se siente extasiado, hacía mucho que no peleaba, mucho que no sentía el impacto de los golpes...No podía creer que un guerrero mas enclenque que él le estuviera dando una paliza tan tremenda. "JU". De repente una leve sonrisa incontrolable en su cara. Un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo...Con un golpe de energía Goku Jr. lanza todas las piedras que cubren su cuerpo, despedidas hacia diversos sitios. Su cabello se eriza y eleva en el aire, sus ojos se aclaran. De pronto una voz en su interior:

-[[[¡No!]]].

Al mismo tiempo su atacante se lanza tras él desde el cielo, volviendo al ataque:

-[[[¡No lo hagas pequeño!]]]-la voz del viejo Dende suena en su interior:

-¡¿Eres tú, anciano?!-pregunta el joven Goku.

En ese mismo momento, en cuestión de segundos, su enemigo aparece frente a él pillándolo completamente desprevenido y desorientado. Goku Jr. no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y un tremendo golpe en su cuello, con el filo de la mano, lo deja tremendamente aturdido. Sin poder remediarlo el dolor actúa; sus ojos se nublan y pierde el sentido.

Un fuerte ruido de motor ahogado despierta a Goku Jr. Su cabeza le duele, pero cuando quiere mover su mano se da cuenta de que se encuentra maniatado. A su lado el viejo Dende, con sus manos también atadas mediante un fuerte nudo de cuerda. Aún, medio mareado, el pequeño descubre a su atacante, colocado enfrente suya sentado en cuclillas, con su larga lanza en una mano. Sus ojos relucientes, destacan en su cubierta cara. Nuestro joven héroe se queda ensimismado en esos ojos durante unos segundos. Un pequeño vuelco debido a un bache le advierte de que se encuentran en la camioneta que antes divisaron, en la parte trasera, rodeados de cajas bien embaladas. Mirando a su izquierda, hacia la cabina, nuestro héroe puede ver a través de una ventanilla a dos ocupantes; el conductor y el copiloto.

Goku Jr. justo comienza a forzar sus ataduras pero de nuevo la voz en su interior:

-[[[Escucha pequeño. Soy yo, Dende. Te estoy hablando por telepatía directamente al corazón.]]]

Goku Jr. mira a su derecha. Dende le devuelve una mirada cómplice y le vuelve a hablar:

-[[[Parece que esta gente son piratas del desierto. De momento será mejor no llamar la atención y dejarnos llevar.]]]

-[[[¡Pero...!]]]-responde Goku Jr. hablando con el pensamiento.

-[[[Verás, jovencito, el desierto está plagado de piratas al servicio del Imperio. Ellos saquean las aldeas y poblados, y entregan parte de los botines a los hombres del Gran Maligno. Por eso es mejor que no llamemos la atención y que ocultes tu verdadero poder, ¿entiendes?]]]

-[[[Si, entiendo...Pero ahora, ¿qué haremos?]]]-pregunta el joven.

-[[[Hemos de esperar a que nos lleven frente a su jefe. Quizá podamos negociar...]]]

-[[[¿Y quién es el jefe de los piratas estos?]]]

-[[[Se trata de un tal Youmaoh, un tremendo jabalí gigante muy fuerte y despiadado.]]]

-[[[¿Un jabalí gigante?]]]-dice Goku con una rara sensación de deja vu.

Mientras, el individuo que tienen frente a ellos, y que había conseguido abatir al pequeño descendiente de saiyano, les observaba casi sin pestañear, como analizándolos meticulosamente, de arriba abajo. Goku Jr. se dirige a él:

-Oye, ¿para qué nos habéis capturado? ¿A dónde nos lleváis?

El minúsculo pirata ni se inmuta, como si no escuchara nada, sin pronunciar palabra, como única contestación silencio:

-Ey, ¿no vas a hablar? Tengo entendido que sois piratas del desierto, ¿no?-insiste Goku Jr.

Silencio de nuevo:

-Pues vale, no hables.-proseguía Goku.-Tú eres muy fuerte. Manejas la lanza con mucha soltura y has conseguido noquearme, jeje...Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lucho y me pillaste por sorpresa. La próxima vez no te será tan fácil.-aclaraba, imponente, Goku Jr. desde su precario estado.

-JU.-parecía reír, divertido, el misterioso pirata, mientras apartaba su vista hacia otro lado.

La voz le sonó extraña al pequeño Goku Jr., como demasiado aguda. Justo en ese momento un temblor de tierra sacude el terreno por donde avanzan. La camioneta recibe un brusco y estrepitoso meneo que casi la hace volcar. De bajo tierra surge, de pronto, una monstruosa criatura, gigantesca y larga:

-¡Es un dragón-ciempiés!-grita el conductor mientras da un volantazo intentando no volcar.

-¡Caramba, es inmenso!-exclama Goku Jr. totálmente sorprendido.

El conductor consigue realizar un brusco trompo y estabilizar el vehículo pisando el freno a fondo. Frente a la camioneta surge un tremendo monstruo con cara de reptil, escamoso, con el hocico achatado. Su cuerpo largo y aplastado, dividido en anillos, con dos hileras de pinchos en cada costado haciendo las veces de pequeñas patas, y dos manoplas parecidas a las de los topos justo después de la cabeza.

Con una expresión voraz y un apetito insaciable en la mirada el dragón-ciempiés se dispone a atacar.


	7. Piratas del desierto Parte III

CAPÍTULO 6: PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO

PARTE III

La camioneta empieza a dar marcha atrás bruscamente. El gigantesco monstruo se lanza tras ellos, moviendo su alargado cuerpo a ras de suelo, a gran velocidad. Goku Jr. exclama:

-¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer algo.

Pero antes de que el joven pueda reaccionar el misterioso guerrero frente a él desaparece saltando, con un movimiento fugaz, hacia la grotesca criatura. El raudo y ágil pirata se coloca frente al monstruo. Flotando en el aire, con una brutal puntería, consigue clavar su lanza en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura.

El dragón-ciempiés abre su boca de par en par produciendo tremendos alaridos de dolor. El pirata se desliza rápidamente hacia sus fauces y con un bestial puñetazo consigue desencajar la mandíbula inferior del descomunal bicho. Sus gritos aumentan el volumen. El pequeño pirata del desierto se coloca en el suelo y seguidamente se impulsa brutalmente hacia las fauces de la bestia, entrando por la boca y atravesándole la cabeza con todo su cuerpo, destrozando cerebro y cráneo, saliendo por la coronilla.

El monstruo da sus últimos coletazos para caer, muerto y abatido, sobre las dunas del desierto. El conductor y el copiloto salen de la camioneta y felicitan a su compañero:

-¡Uaaaaaaah! ¡Lo has conseguido, ANDIRA!-exclama el conductor.

-Pues claro que lo ha conseguido. Andira es fortísima.-replica el copiloto.

-¡Callaos los dos! Nos estamos retrasando.-corta tajantemente la pirata, mientras arranca su lanza clavada en carne muerta.-En la fortaleza esperan el cargamento...Además, hemos de llevar a los prisioneros frente al jefe.

-Exactamente. ¡En marcha! No perdamos mas el tiempo.-finaliza el copiloto.

El conductor, ataviado con un turbante, grandes gafas de piloto y grises y andrajosos atuendos, vuelve a la camioneta. El copiloto, de indumentarias parecidas, también retoma su posición. La pirata llamada Andira se coloca nuevamente frente a nuestros héroes. Goku Jr. no da crédito a los hechos. El viejo Dende mira impasible a su captor:

-Vaya, entonces eres una chica.-dice Goku.-Eres fortísima. Ya creía que esa bestia nos tragaría pero tú ni siquiera titubeaste. Quizá ni con todo mi poder podría contigo. ¡Eres asombrosa!

Goku Jr., fascinado y sonriente, la elogia. Andira desvía su misteriosa mirada hacia nuestro héroe y al fin contesta:

-Juju. Eres muy divertido pequeñajo. Teniendo en cuenta tu situación, ¿crees que estás en posición de halagar a quien te ha atacado?

-Jejeje. Yo solo digo la verdad. Eres muy fuerte...Aunque yo hace tiempo que no lucho y no estoy en forma, no se si lograría vencerte.

-Jujuju.-ríe levemente Andira.

-Así que no eres humana.-interrumpe el viejo Dende.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku Jr. sorprendido.

El semi oculto ceño de la pirata se frunce de repente y grita apuntándoles con su lanza:

-¡Callaos de una vez, malditos intrusos, si no queréis que os pase lo mismo que a esa bestia!

Goku y Dende guardan silencio, pero hablan telepáticamente:

-[[[¿Por qué ha dicho eso, anciano Kami Sama? ¿Cómo que no es humana?]]]

-[[[Hay algo extraño en esa chica, pequeño. Aunque ella peleó ferozmente, en ningún momento capté su ki.]]]-aclara el anciano.-[[[Ni siquiera advertí su presencia cuando nos asaltó. Además, esa fuerza sobrehumana...]]]

-[[[Si, en verdad es muy fuerte...Nos vendría bien alguien así en nuestro viaje. ¿Verdad?]]]-propone el joven.

-[[[Jovencito, debes aprender a no fiarte de nadie y menos de unos piratas. Desde que el Imperio tomó el control de la Tierra la gente se ha vuelto mezquina y traidora.]]]

El joven ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del viejo Kami Sama, sus ojos se habían clavado en la chica que, minutos antes, conseguía vencerle. En su interior despertaba un sentimiento extraño, un afán de superación que solo una vez antes había sentido. Ardía en deseos de poder desatar su arte para la lucha. Deseos provocados, en parte, por el legado saiyano que palpitaba en su interior, en parte, por el afán que su abuela le inculcó y finalmente, y ante todo, por pura curiosidad. Para probarse a sí mismo. Para descubrir hasta que punto él podría servir de ayuda en la liberación de su planeta.

Tras un buen rato de trayecto, la camioneta se dirige hacia un área rocosa, con extrañas formaciones de piedra en los alrededores. Al llegar junto a una gran roca, el vehículo se para. Andira salta fuera del vehículo, seguida de los otros dos piratas. El copiloto se dirige a Goku y Dende:

-Escuchadme bien, malditos intrusos, bajad de una vez. Ya habéis visto de lo que es capaz nuestra querida amiga, así que mas os vale manteneros quietecitos. ¿No querréis acabar el día con algún hueso roto, verdad?

-Si tú lo dices.-farfulla Goku Jr. mientras baja de la camioneta, seguido por Dende.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama el pirata, molesto ante la actitud del joven.-¡Me parece que no sabéis donde os habéis metido, malditos espantajos! ¡Nosotros somos...!

-Oh, venga, vamos KOSTELLO, siempre estás igual.-corta el pirata conductor.-Déjalos estar. Al final acabarás convertido en un viejo cascarrabias.

-¡Cállate tú! Eres un asqueroso blandengue. Por eso siempre andamos haciendo los trabajos sucios, por tu maldita actitud tan pasiva. Maldigo el día en que me colocaron a tu lado.

-ABOK, Kostello, venid de una vez y dejaros de tonterías. Ayudadme a descargar el cargamento.-ordena Andira.

Andira saca de un bolso una especie de aparato. Aprieta un botón y una puerta de piedra empieza a abrirse, mostrando una entrada hacia la gran roca, una especie de cueva. Kostello saca de la cueva una especie de vagón donde comienzan a cargar las cajas embaladas. Cuando terminan de trasladar el cargamento, Abok, mientras se desprende de su turbante y se deshace de sus gafas, encomienda a nuestros héroes con maneras excelentes:

-Bueno, bienvenidos a nuestra fortaleza pirata. Si sois tan amables de marchar delante mía os lo agradecería.

-Ah, si...claro, claro.-obedece el anciano Dende.

-Buah, que asco das. "Si sois tan amables de marchar".Buahaha.-se burla Kostello mientras se quita su turbante y se adelanta hacia el interior de la roca, cargando un par de pequeñas cajas. Abok mira al cielo en señal de consternación, mientras aprieta un botón de la camioneta, que la convierte en una diminuta capsula Hoi-Poi, yendo a parar directamente a su bolsillo.

De sopetón Goku y Dende notan como alguien corta sus ataduras. De detrás de sus espaldas surge Andira:

-Vamos.-ordena Andira simplemente, dándoles la espalda y tirando al suelo su turbante, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva.

-Pe...pero.-dice Goku Jr.

-Por vuestro bien será mejor que le hagáis caso, jeje. No os gustaría verla cabreada.-dice Abok dejándolos atrás.

-Ey,-vuelve a hablar Goku sintiéndose un tanto ignorado.-¿Pero no vais a obligarnos a entrar o algo así?

Mientras el pirata también camina hacia el interior de la roca dice:

-Nosotros, queridos amigos, no somos niñeras de nadie, ¿comprendes? Somos PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO.


	8. Fortaleza subterránea

CAPÍTULO 7: FORTALEZA SUBTERRÁNEA

-¿Qué hacemos anciano? ¿Les seguimos?-pregunta Goku Jr. antes de cruzar el umbral hacia el mundo subterráneo de los delincuentes.

-Pues no nos queda mas remedio. Estos piratas conocen nuestra existencia y podrían hacérselo saber al ejército del Imperio en cualquier momento.

-¡Entonces vamos allá!-exclama el pequeño Goku, como poseído por un curioso ansia.

Nuestros dos viajeros entran en la gran roca, y comienzan a seguir a los piratas a través de la oscuridad de la gruta. Los ojos de nuestros dos héroes se acomodan enseguida a la oscuridad, debido quizás al largo tiempo pasado en Yunzabito. Delante de ellos, por este orden, van Abok, Andira y Kostello. Kostello es de constitución ruda, no mucho mas alto que Goku Jr., de unos 26 años de edad, cabello castaño y corto. Abok es delgado, de apariencia joven, algo mas alto que Kostello, de cabello semilargo, de color azul oscuro y de ojos negros que no dejan diferenciar su pupila.

La oscuridad dura poco, puesto que Abok presiona un interruptor situado en la pared rocosa. De golpe se enciende una hilera de focos situados en el techo. Goku Jr. y Dende quedan cegados levemente durante unos segundos. Andira mira hacia atrás y Goku busca su mirada, descubriendo unos ojos azules y fríos, imperturbables, acompañados de una expresión igualmente fría. Su cabello anaranjado, encrespado y recogido en una larga coleta que nace desde lo alto de su cabellera. Su cuerpo, no mucho mas alto que el joven mestizo saiyano, aún cubierto por una gris y cochambrosa capa, de tela desgastada. "Vaya, esa es la chica que me venció" piensa Goku Jr. totalmente sorprendido. La tez de Andira es de aspecto bello y delicado, por eso a Goku le resulta chocante que una chica así posea una fuerza tan descomunal. La voz de Kami Sama suena en su interior:

-[[[Parece que nos llevan a su guarida secreta.]]]

-[[[Si, eso parece...]]]-contesta Goku.-[[[¿Qué haremos ahora?]]]

-[[[Pues debemos conseguir que nos lleven frente a su líder.]]]

-[[[¿Y entonces?]]]

-[[[Entonces trataremos de negociar con él nuestra liberación. Hemos de actuar con cautela, jovencito, no debemos descubrir nuestra misión en ningún momento.]]]

-[[[Si, eso si lo tengo claro.]]]

Siguieron caminando entre el estrecho camino de roca, hasta que después de unos minutos divisaron, al fondo, una especie de entrada de forma redonda, tapada por una puerta de metal circular. Kostello deja en el suelo las dos cajas, saca de su bolsillo una especie de pequeña tarjeta y la introduce en una pequeña fisura, situada a un extremo de la puerta. La fisura absorbe la tarjeta para sí y suena una voz robótica:

-CÓDIGO W-0070157-AF. ACCESO HABILITADO.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.-dice Abok dirigiéndose a sus prisioneros con un tono apacible.

La puerta se abre hacia arriba y nuestros héroes pueden escuchar un profundo murmullo procedente del nuevo horizonte que están a punto de divisar. Los piratas atraviesan la puerta, seguidos de Goku y Dende. El joven Goku queda impresionado. Se apoya en una barandilla y mira hacia abajo. Bajo sus pies aparece un gigantesco agujero abierto en la roca, que se pierde hacia el subsuelo, con distintos niveles, a modo de plantas habitables. Desde arriba cuelgan un sinfín de cables y poleas. Por todos lados aparecen numerosos útiles mecánicos y máquinas. Todo el suelo regado de cables de distintos grosores y colores. Un movimiento vertiginoso e incesante de gente da vida al nuevo mundo que empiezan a explorar. Mirando hacia arriba se descubren otras tantas plantas que no son mas que salientes de roca bordeando el inmenso agujero. El joven intenta encontrar el nacimiento del cableado, pero por mas que agudiza la vista no lo consigue, así que no puede mas que exclamar:

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Qué, pequeño luchador? ¿Sorprendido?-pregunta Abok.-BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO SUBTERRÁNEO DE LOS PIRATAS DEL DESIERTO.

-¡Seguidnos!-vuelve a ordenar Andira.

Siguiéndoles, nuestros amigos llegan hasta un panel tubular, no muy grueso, plagado de botones y situado frente a un esqueleto de metal de forma cúbica. Kostello presiona un par de botones y un ruido mecánico parece activar una plataforma que empieza a subir, desde muy abajo, dentro del esqueleto metálico. De pronto, a lo lejos, una voz se dirige a ellos:

-¡Ey, esperadnos! ¡Nosotros también vamos abajo!

Se trata de otro grupo de piratas, también cargados de botines. Son también tres y aún van ataviados con sus turbantes, que solo cubren su cabeza, dejándoles la cara descubierta. Los tres se dirigen corriendo apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegan, el que parece mas robusto y líder del trío se dirige a Andira:

-Vaya, pero si eres tú otra vez, Andira. Veo que de nuevo te nos adelantas.-su tono se torna levemente arrogante.-Aunque la próxima vez os dejaremos en ridículo. Verás como seremos los primeros en traer un buen botín.

-¡Oh, vamos!-interrumpe Kostello.-No me hagas reír, bola de sebo. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a nuestro cabecilla? Cuando consigáis traer mas y mejores botines que nosotros quizá os deje lamer mis botas. Jajaja.

-¡Ey, ¿cómo te atreves tú?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, energúmeno cascarrabias?!-responde a la probocación.

Las caras de los dos piratas se encuentran frente a frente. De sus ojos, encendidos en llamas, parecen saltar chispas. Entonces Abok se interpone entre los dos:

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡Dejadlo ya! Se supone que todos somos piratas, ¿no?-intenta apaciguar el ambiente.- ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros los nuevos prisioneros?

Al fin Andira habla:

-PAKKU, ¿es qué no vas a cambiar nunca? Deberías estar pensando en llevar a cabo tu trabajo.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Acaso insinúas que no hago mi trabajo?!-replica Pakku.

-¡¿Pakku?!-exclama Goku Jr.

-¿Eh?-se sorprende Pakku, echando la vista por detrás de Andira.-Tú...tú...tú eres...

-Si, soy yo, Goku.

-¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pakku se lanza a abrazar a su pequeño y viejo amigo. Sin salir de su asombro vuelve a decir:

-¡En verdad eres tú, Goku! Has crecido un poco desde la última vez.

-Tú tambien estás irreconocible. Con ese trapo en la cabeza no te reconocí, jeje. Además, ahora eres mas alto que yo...

-¡Vaya! Así que, ¿os conocéis?-pregunta Abok, a lo que Pakku responde:

-Pues si. Goku es un amigo del colegio, jeje. De antes de que el Imperio controlara la Tierra.

-¡Dios los crea y ellos se juntan!-refunfuña Kostello. Kami Sama mira hacia otro lado dándose por aludido.

-Ey, ¿y cómo es que ahora estás con los piratas?-pregunta Goku.

-Pues verás...jeje...-no atina a responder Pakku.

-Ey, chicos. El ascensor ya ha llegado.-resuelve Andira, cogiendo a sus prisioneros de un brazo y arrastrándolos a la plataforma, que justo, acaba de llegar.-Pakku, ¿vais a subir o qué?

-Ah, si, si.


	9. Viejos amigos

CAPÍTULO 8: VIEJOS AMIGOS

Todos suben al ascensor, los piratas de Andira, sus prisioneros...y Pakku junto a sus piratas. La plataforma es grande y espaciosa. Pakku agarra a Goku y lo lleva a un extremo, apartado de los demás. Kami Sama habla al joven exclamando:

-[[[¡Goku...!]]]

-[[[No pasa nada, señor Kami Sama. Pakku es un amigo.]]]

Abok pulsa un par de botones y el ascensor comienza a bajar. Pakku explica a Goku:

-Pues verás, chico...yo hace un par de años...o quizá tres, no lo recuerdo bien...Bueno, el caso es que salí de viaje, a la aventura, ya sabes...jeje...y llegué a este desierto...

-Y te atraparon los piratas ¿Verdad?-completa Goku Jr.

-Pues si...jajaja...Yo no valía mucho como prisionero, así que me tocó trabajar para los piratas. Pero poco a poco fui abriéndome paso en este mundillo y ahora soy el cabecilla de un pequeño grupo de piratas...

-Pirata...Uuuuhmm...Nunca imaginé que acabarías así.-dice el joven con cierto tono de desprecio.

-Oye, no está tan mal. Se vive bien...Comida y bebida nunca nos falta. Además, es muy entretenido...

Goku mira a Pakku con una expresión de disconformidad y replica:

-¿Entretenido dices? ¿Qué tiene de entretenido robar a la gente y saquear poblados?

-¡Oye! Parece que tú tienes una mala imagen de los piratas...Aunque no te culpo, es verdad que muchos piratas son unos desalmados, como ese capullo de Kostello. Pero no todos los piratas son así. Los de mi grupo solo robamos a gente adinerada...Incluso a veces robamos a los hombres del Imperio, jejeje.

-Vaya, robáis a los ricos...Esa historia me suena. Y ahora me dirás que entregáis parte del botín a los pobres, ¿no?

-No, no...claro que no. Nuestros botines los entregamos al jefe, el señor Youmaoh. Él se encarga de repartirlos y hacer tratos con los hombres del Gran Maligno. Entregamos al Imperio lo que le robamos, jajaja.

-Aún así...no me convence mucho...Tú un pirata...-musita Goku mirando a Pakku de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco tuve mucha elección, jeje. Me atraparon, y la única manera de sobrevivir fue convertirme en uno de ellos...Además, fue culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía? ¡¿Cómo que fue culpa mía?!

-Pues si. ¿Qué ha sido de tí estos años?-Pakku frunce el ceño. Su tono se endurece.- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Todo el mundo pensaba que el descendiente del Gran Satan había muerto. Yo no lo creí, así que salí a buscarte. Me costó mucho viajar. Por aquel entonces el ejército del Imperio llevaba a cabo su asentamiento en el planeta y todo estaba muy controlado. Habían tropas del ejército por todos lados, por eso decidí viajar por el desierto...

-Ah, perdona...No sabía eso...Lo siento, Pakku.

-No pasa nada, hombre. La verdad es que estos años me han valido de mucho, jeje. Cada día una nueva aventura, como cuando tú y yo exploramos el monte Paoz. ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro, jeje. ¿Cómo iva a olvidarlo? Aquella vez me salvaste la vida a costa de la tuya propia. Desde entonces estoy en deuda contigo.

-Bah, no fue nada...

De sopetón un brazo raudo aparece agarrando a Goku Jr. y separándolo de Pakku. El amigo de Goku grita:

-¡Ey, deja en paz a mi amigo!

-Siento mucho interrumpir tan enternecedora escenita,-gruñe Kostello con su típico tono burlón.-pero recuerda que tu "amigo" ahora es nuestro prisionero. ¿O prefieres discutirlo con el jefe?

-¡Maldita escoria!-Pakku sabe perfectamente que los prisioneros de un grupo pirata les pertenecen a ellos, por lo que se siente impotente.-¡Escucha Goku, no te preocupes. Conseguiré sacarte de esto!

Kostello lleva a Goku junto a Kami Sama, junto a Andira y Abok. Pakku y sus dos piratas dan la espalda al grupo de Andira, mientras la plataforma baja unas cuantas plantas. Goku pregunta a sus captores:

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde nos lleváis ahora?

-¡Cállate, sucio andrajo!-exclama Kostello con brusquedad.-¡Limítate a obedecer!

-Pues ahora os llevaremos ante nuestro jefe.-responde Abok amablemente.

-¿Y qué será de nosotros?-vuelve a preguntar Goku Jr., mientras, Kami Sama clava su mirada en el pequeño.

-¡Eso lo decidirá el jefe! ¡Y no hay mas que hablar!-zanja el tema Andira.

El ascensor para en seco y todos bajan. Pakku se dirige a su viejo amigo:

-No te preocupes, Goku, yo me encargo de hablar con el jefe.

-¿Tú te encargas de hablar con el jefe? ¡Eso lo veremos!-se queja Kostello.

-Pues si, lo veremos.-responde Pakku.

Todos empiezan a caminar en dirección a una gran puerta de madera. Cuando llegan, Andira golpea la puerta levemente con los nudillos, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Desde el interior una voz grave y grotesca les invita a pasar:

-Entrad.-dice simplemente.

Andira empuja el gran portón de madera y ante Goku Jr. aparece una figura gigantesca, un jabalí-humanoide inmenso, de pelambrera morada, de afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca desde su maxilar inferior, de puntiagudas orejas. Sus vestimentas son una especie de armadura negra que recubre su pectoral, un cinturón fino y rojo que sujeta su blanco pantalón y una capa roja oscura que nace agarrada de los hombros y termina cubriendo toda su espalda. Cuando el jabalí ve a Goku Jr. parece reconocerlo y exclama con una exagerada expresión de agobio:

-¡TÚ! ¡NO PUEDE SER!


	10. El jabalí gigante Youmaoh

CAPÍTULO 9: EL JABALÍ GIGANTE YOUMAOH

El jabalí gigante comienza a gritar exaltado:

-¡Sacad a ese de aquí! ¡Sacadlo de aquí! ¡¿Cómo es posible...tú...?!

Goku Jr. extrañado, parece recordar:

-Tú...tú eres...¡AH, YA RECUERDO! ¡Tú eres el monstruo de la montaña Paoz!

Andira no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Su gran jefe parece temer al pequeño prisionero. La pirata intenta calmar a su jefe:

-Pe...pero señor, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Conoce a este niño?

-¡¿E...ese niño?! ¡ESE NIÑO ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido traerlo frente a mí?!

-Lo siento, señor, no sabíamos que usted lo conocía.

Pakku habla a Goku:

-Vaya, ¿así que tú y el jefe ya os conocíais?

-¿Ese es vuestro jefe?-pregunta Goku.-Él era el monstruo de la montaña Paoz, ¿recuerdas?

-Uuuummmm, recuerdo nuestro viaje pero yo caí por un precipicio y no llegué a verlo. Vaya, que casualidad.

-Pues si...Aunque yo creía que la mamá oso había acabado con él, jejeje.

-¿Mama oso?-Pakku se extraña.

-Pues si, él nos atacó y una osa que andaba por allí con su osezno se enfrentó a él...Aunque no se porque pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió al final...

Totálmente fuera de sí, el Gran Jabalí empieza a maldecir y a gritar dirigiéndose al menudo mestizo saiyano:

-TÚ...TÚ...¡ERES UNA PESADILLA, MOCOSO! ¡Después de aquello sufrí una gran vergüenza! ¡Mi honor no me permitía quedarme en aquella montaña, así que tuve que irme de allí! ¡Y ahora vuelves a aparecer aquí, en mi nuevo territorio! ¡En el territorio del Gran Youmaoh!

-No se preocupe, señor Youmaoh...Yo he conseguido capturarlo. Él ahora es nuestro prisionero.

Las palabras de Andira consiguen, al fin, apaciguar al Gran Jabalí. Algo mas tranquilo, Youmaoh queda pensativo unos instantes hasta que por fin dice:

-Entonces tú has vencido a este pequeño monstruo, ¿no, Andira?

-Si, jefe. Yo misma me enfrenté a él y lo capturé.

-Pche.-se queja Goku Jr. sabiendo que no pudo emplearse a fondo en esa lucha.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Era de esperar de tí, mi pequeña Andira.-prosigue Youmaoh.-También veo que has traído un buen botín.

-Ey, ¡yo también he traído un buen botín, jefe!-exclama de pronto Pakku levantando una gran bolsa, llena de artículos robados.

-Jujuju. No molestes y espera tu turno, gordinflón.-increpa Kostello.

-¡GRRRRRRR!-Pakku enfurece.-¡Estoy harto de este tío! ¡Señor Youmaoh, aquí tiene los botines!

Pakku deja en el suelo su bolsa y se dirige a sus hombres:

-¡Chicos, vámonos de aquí! ¡Si me quedo dos minutos mas acabaré matando a ese desgraciado! ¡Adiós!

Los dos piratas de Pakku siguen a su cabecilla hasta el exterior de la sala y se pierden en los pasillos. Youmaoh vuelve a hablar:

-Haaaay, este Pakku es incorregible, si no fuera porque es uno de mis mejores piratas...Bien, a lo que íbamos. Andira, tú y tu grupo merecéis un reconocimiento. Habéis capturado a un prisionero muy importante.

Youmaoh mira detrás de Goku y divisa al anciano Dende. Con una mueca de duda en el rostro el Gran Jabalí pregunta:

-¿Quién es ese viejo raro que va con él?

-No lo sabemos, jefe.-responde Andira.-Simplemente los encontramos en nuestro territorio y los trajimos aquí.

-Ummm, vaya, vaya.-Youmaoh se acerca a Goku y Kami Sama.-Dinos viejo, ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Oye, no te dirijas así a...!-Goku Jr. se da cuenta de que está a punto de meter la pata y para en seco sus palabras. El viejo Dende contesta:

-No soy mas que un pobre viejo que viaja hacia el oeste.

-¿Hacia el oeste?-pregunta extrañado Youmaoh.-En el oeste se encuentra el centro tecnológico del Imperio. ¿Qué se os ha perdido allí?

-Pues verá, en un pueblo del oeste se encuentran unos familiares nuestros que...

-Vale, vale, no nos cuentes tu vida, viejo.-interrumpe el Gran Jabalí, haciendo gala de su poca paciencia. Goku mira sonriente a Kami Sama y este le guiña un ojo en un gesto cómplice.-Está bien Andira, esta noche, para celebrar vuestro buen trabajo, haremos una fiesta en tu honor y el de tus hombres. Además, tengo que ofreceros una misión muy importante. Podéis retiraros.

-Jefe,-increpa Andira.- ¿y qué hacemos con los prisioneros?

-Los prisioneros, es verdad...Huuummmm...Llevadlos a una celda. Esta noche decidiremos que hacer con ellos.

-De acuerdo, así lo haremos.-finaliza Andira.

En una estrecha celda de forma rectangular, con una sola y diminuta ventana de rejas, Goku Jr., sentado en un sucio camastro, se queja de la situación:

-Uoooh, señor Kami Sama, lo que nos faltaba. Ahora nos encierran a los dos. Esto ya es el colmo. Podríamos destrozar esta celda y salir de aquí en cuanto quisiéramos.

Kami Sama yace erguido frente a Goku, apoyado en la pared:

-Si, podríamos.

-Pues hagámoslo. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo permaneciendo aquí.

-No deberíamos. En realidad nos encontramos en una situación muy crítica.

-¿Cómo?

-Antes escuché tu conversación con ese joven amigo tuyo. Al parecer era verdad que el jefe de los piratas tiene tratos con los esbirros del Gran Maligno.-aclara Dende.-Si escapamos ahora nos exponemos peligrosamente a ser descubiertos por el Imperio.

-Oh, vaya...tiene razón.

-Debemos esperar un poco mas a ver como se resuelve la situación. Debemos encontrar el momento oportuno para escapar.

-Pues si,-Goku Jr. se recuesta sobre el camastro con sus dos manos sobre la nuca.-supongo que no nos queda otra.

Goku se queda mirando fijamente, con sus ojos perdidos en la litera de arriba. A su cabeza vienen imágenes de su anterior encuentro con el jabalí gigante Youmaoh. En las imágenes se ve a sí mismo luchando con el gran monstruo, golpeándolo duramente y derrotándolo. Goku cree que esos recuerdos son fruto de su imaginación, ya que en su memoria solo se encuentra el momento en que aquella osa se enfrentaba al jabalí, pero en verdad fue él quien, con su poder oculto recién despierto, noqueó a Youmaoh. Entonces Goku piensa en voz alta:

-¿Cómo habrá llegado ese monstruo jabalí tan patético a convertirse en jefe de una banda pirata?

-El mundo es así, pequeño. En estos tiempos que corren, donde todo el mundo ha perdido el rumbo, la gente tiende a refugiar sus miedos detrás de alguien mas fuerte que ellos. Ese jabalí no es tan distinto de nuestros enemigos, solo se aprovecha de los débiles, de sus temores, y los guía por senderos de falsos sueños. Ahora trata de descansar, jovencito, hoy has gastado mucha energía.

Las palabras del anciano Kami Sama acariciaban los oídos del joven guerrero, tan suavemente que sus ojos comenzaron a rendirse al cansancio. Aquella tarde, Goku Jr. pudo conciliar el sueño apaciblemente, pero no así Kami Sama, que veía en la imagen del Gran Jabalí Youmaoh el presagio de un nuevo peligro en su largo camino.


	11. Antes de la fiesta

CAPÍTULO 10: ANTES DE LA FIESTA

Goku Jr. apenas había conseguido dormir unas horas cuando, de pronto, suena un ruido en la puerta de la celda. El ruido alerta a Kami Sama y despierta a Goku:

-Uhuuumm.-se despereza Goku Jr. restregando sus ojos con el puño.-¿Qué pasa señor Kami Sama?

Sin tiempo a responder, la puerta se abre y aparece Andira con un par de platos en ambas manos:

-Tomad, aquí tenéis la merienda.-dice Andira dejando los platos en el suelo, al lado de las literas.

Andira se había despojado de la capa andrajosa que cubría su cuerpo y ahora aparecía ante ellos un cuerpo esbelto y bello. Un chaleco diminuto, abierto y de manga corta, rojo oscuro, casi marrón, abriga la parte de arriba de su torso. Un top blanco, muy corto y bien ceñido, dibuja su bienavenido pectoral. Una minifalda marrón rojiza, con un pequeño cuchillo colgado alrededor de su cadera, deja al descubierto unas piernas hermosas y fuertes. En sus manos unos guantes morados, oscuros, desgastados, con orificios por donde asoman sus dedos y en sus pies unas vendas grises hacen las veces de calcetines, cubiertas por unos extraños botines marrones.

-Comedlo rápido, si se enteran que os he traído comida me caerá una reprimenda.-expone Andira con un tono apresurado.

-¡Ooh, tenía un hambre de mil demonios!-al pequeño se le iluminan los ojos.

Goku Jr. da un salto y se abalanza sobre uno de los platos, donde podemos adivinar un caldo espeso con algunos trozos de patata y carne. El joven empieza a engullir la comida sin saborearla siquiera, hasta que se da cuenta de su falta de educación y, mirando a la chica, aún con la boca llena, habla:

-Uupppss, pegdona...gulp.-traga.-Ey, muchas gracias Andira. ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad?

-Yo me voy, no tardéis en comer. Dentro de diez minutos volveré a por los platos.

La pirata da la espalda a sus prisioneros y se dispone a echar el cerrojo a la prisión. Entonces Goku dice:

-¡Eh, no tenías porque hacerlo! Espero que no tengas problemas por esto.

Andira habla de espaldas a ellos:

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Tú a comer y a callar!

-De todos modos, gracias de nuevo.

Andira queda parada en silencio unos segundos hasta que dice:

-Sois mi responsabilidad. No quiero tener cargos de consciencia si morís de hambre.

Rápidamente Goku responde:

-Así que se trata de eso. Jeje, pero aún así...-las palabras del joven se entrecortan unos instantes hasta que con un suave tono vuelve a hablar.-Después de todo no eres tan mala.

Andira gira la cabeza y mira hacia atrás con una expresión de enfado, de un enfado forzado. Levanta un poco la voz y exclama:

-¡Cómete eso de una vez, renacuajo!-empieza a salir por la puerta.-¡Ahora vuelvo!

La joven se despide con un sonoro portazo y cierra rápidamente. Goku y el anciano Dende se quedan mirando la puerta acompañados por el silencio, un silencio que el joven no tarda en romper:

-Vaya, señor Kami Sama...no se si es porque ella es una pirata o porque será, pero le juro que no entiendo nada a esa chica...

El saiyano acaricia su brazo derecho, acaricia la herida que Andira le hizo con su lanza, recordando la frialdad y la contundencia de las que hizo gala la pirata durante su breve "escarceo".

-Bueno, joven...ni siquiera yo, con los años que llevo como Kami Sama de este planeta, he conseguido entender aún ciertos aspectos de la conducta humana, juju...

Andira no volvió.

Pakku y sus piratas se encontraban indignados. Desde su habitación Pakku no dejaba de maldecir:

-¡Maldito engreído! ¡Estoy harto de aguantar esas estupideces! ¡Si no fuera porque el grupo de Andira son los protegidos del jefe...!¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr!-gruñe y continúa.-¡Juro que le partiría la jeta a ese estúpido! ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído ese enclenque?!

Uno de sus piratas, un zorro-humanoide, intenta calmarlo:

-Ey, Pakku, tranquilízate...No pasa nada hombre...Mañana traeremos un botín aún mas grande que el de hoy...y el jefe no tendrá mas remedio que ascendernos, jejeje.

-Escúchame, ZURUI,-dice Pakku acercándose al zorro y colocando una mano en su hombro.-¡¿De verdad piensas que me importan esas cosas?! ¡Yo no busco consagrarme como pirata, yo lo único que quiero es que se nos respete! ¡Es cuestión de orgullo, ¿entiendes?!

-Ya, pero no vamos a conseguir nada enfadándonos...Eso es lo que ese Kostello pretende, quiere conseguir dejarnos en ridículo delante del jefe para que nos descienda.

-En eso tienes razón...-Pakku se separa de Zurui.-Pero es que ya no aguanto mas. Estoy harto de tener que tragar siempre y encima Andira nunca hace caso de lo que le digo. ¡Esa pasota de pacotilla...será todo lo fuerte que sea, pero no tiene ni idea de disciplinar a sus hombres!

-Uuuy, si te metes con Andira tienes las de perder.-expone el zorro.-Ya sabes que Andira es como una hija para el jefe, jeje.

-Si, que rabia...-Pakku se recuesta en su cama.-Bufff, será mejor que pasemos de todo, como hace ella. No se como consigue ser tan pasota...Su conducta es impecable...A veces pienso que no es humana...

-Jajaja...No digas tonterías, Pakku. ¿Cómo no iva a ser humana una preciosidad como Andira? Jajaaa.

Pakku mira el techo pensativo, hasta que dice:

-¿Preciosa dices? Esa tía es una bestia.

-Lo dices por su tremenda fuerza, ¿verdad?-de repente los ojos de Zurui se iluminan misteriosamente y mientras entrecruza los dedos de sus manos dice:

-¿Pero no me digas que no es preciosa?

-¡Bah!-Pakku se da la vuelta en su cama cerrando los ojos y dando la espalda a sus hombres.-Eres un bobo Zurui. Voy a descansar, si vais a salir apagad la luz.

-Está bien, jefe...nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta a ver si nos enteramos de que van a hacer con tu amigo.

Pakku abre los ojos de golpe y salta escopeteado de la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y exclamando:

-¡ES VERDAD, GOKU...! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!-Pakku comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta.-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Espera, espera, jefe...-interrumpe Zurui.-Tu descansa aquí, ¿no querrás que los demás grupos empiecen a sospechar cosas raras de tí? Ese Kostello es un bocazas y a estas alturas todos sabrán que eres amigo de los prisioneros.

-Es verdad...¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Tranquilo jefe, jeje...tu confía en nosotros. Saldremos a ver si obtenemos información. Seremos muy cautos, ¿Verdad PLUMB?

-Si, claro.-contesta el otro pirata.

Pakku mira intensamente a Zurui, y justo en ese momento se demuestra que las palabras no llegan donde el entendimiento puede. Zurui muestra un pulgar hacia arriba a su cabecilla de grupo y Pakku, guiña un ojo y dice:

-Aquí os espero...No tardéis mucho, jeje.

-Tranquilo, jefe.-dice zorrunamente Zurui.-Sabemos lo importante que es ese chavalín para tí. Jejejeee.


	12. Zurui, astucia y magia

CAPÍTULO 11: ZURUI, ASTUCIA Y MAGIA

Zurui y Plumb salen de la habitación y empiezan a andar por el pasillo que lleva al centro de la fortaleza. La tarde ya ha caído y comienza a anochecer. Plumb pregunta al zorro:

-Oye, Zurui...¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?

-Pues no se.-contesta Zurui con una extraña seguridad.-Lo que debemos hacer es enterarnos de cuales son las intenciones del Gran Youmaoh, con respecto a los prisioneros.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Pues preguntando, hombre...¿Cómo si no?

-Ya claro, muy fácil lo ves tú. Hum, no creo que el jefe vaya contándole a todo el mundo sus planes.

-Haaaaaaaay, Plumb...pero mira que eres zoquete. Que hombre de poca fe estás hecho.

-¿Entonces qué, chico listo?

-Pues no se, ya veremos...

Zurui y Plumb son los dos compañeros de Pakku. Plumb es un chico de trece años, rubio, bajito y mas bien delgado. Sus atuendos son los típicos de los piratas del desierto; una capa desaliñada y desgastada que comienza arremolinándose alrededor del cuello y termina cubriendo toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Una camiseta manchada de polvo del desierto, blanca. Unos pantalones marrones y unas botas verde oscuras.

Plumb llegó hace dos años al desierto, huyendo, como otros tantos niños, del yugo del Imperio. Al igual que Pakku, fue capturado por los hombres de Youmaoh y con el paso de los meses acabó formando parte de la gran familia de los piratas.

Zurui es un hombre-zorro, de pelaje marrón, con un gran mechón de pelo marrón claro, casi amarillo, que nace entre sus dos grandes orejas y cuelga sobre su frente. Sus ojos zorrunos parecen estar cerrados dando una ligera sensación de despiste, pero en contra de todo, Zurui hace honor a su condición de zorro astuto, descubriéndose en situaciones difíciles como un gran y resuelto pirata, capaz de burlar cualquier peligro. Sus ropas también son las propias de los piratas del desierto, una capa gris y descuidada, una camiseta blanca ajustada, sin mangas, que se esconde, a la altura del abdomen, dentro de unos jeans verde oscuros. Unas botas rojo oscuras, adornadas con una especie de media bola azul a la altura de la pantorrilla, cobijan sus pies. Y en sus manos unos guantes morados.

Zurui procede de una antigua tribu de zorros que acabó hace muchos años disuelta y dispersa por el mundo. Se dice que los miembros de esa tribu poseían ciertos poderes mágicos, con los cuales aprendieron a ocultarse de la gente y a sobrevivir, valiéndose, por ellos mismos, ante las distintas adversidades. La infancia y la juventud de Zurui son todo un misterio, pero las cuatro últimas primaveras de su existencia acunan mil y una pillerías a las órdenes de los piratas del Gran Jabalí.

Zurui llegó al desierto buscando la posible comodidad que el mundo de los bandidos pudiera ofrecerle. Nuestro zorro se presentó frente a Youmaoh de la noche a la mañana, y tras mostrarle sus distintas y variadas dotes, éste decidió aceptarlo en sus filas. Tenemos ante nosotros un zorro de veinte años lleno de misterios y posibilidades. A pesar de que Zurui es el mas viejo del grupo de Pakku se encuentra agusto en su posición, al parecer huye de la responsabilidad y prefiere la comodidad que le brinda el ser un simple peón mas.

Los dos piratas salen del pasillo y llegan al centro de la inmensa guarida. Ante ellos se despliega todo un baiven de gente cargada de alimentos y bebidas de todas clases. Gente cargando grandes bandejas con ricos manjares de carne, arroz, ensaladas, frutas, dulces, y grandes jarras con bebida; cerveza, vino, botijas con licores, sake y mil y un condimentos distintos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunta Plumb.

Zurui se fija un poco en el gran barullo y dice:

-Fíjate, todos vienen y van al gran salón.

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué será?

El zorro coge a un veloz pirata cocinero por el hombro y le pregunta:

-Oye, ¿para qué es toda esta comida?

-¿No te has enterado?-contesta apresurado el cocinero, que porta una gran bandeja de alimentos.-El jefe va a dar una gran fiesta en nombre de Andira y su grupo.

-¿Y a qué se debe la fiesta?-insiste Zurui.

-Pues parece que quiere celebrar la captura de los nuevos prisioneros...

-Ya veo...-rumia el zorro.

-¡Bueno, me voy que tengo prisa! ¡La comida no camina sola, jeje! ¡Nos vemos!

El cocinero se pierde entre la multitud, en dirección al pasillo que lleva al gran salón de fiestas. Plumb dice:

-Vaya, otra vez Andira...Bufff...A Pakku no le va a gustar esta noticia...

-Algo me huele mal.-dice el zorro acariciando su barbilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Piensa un poco, ¿desde cuándo el jefe celebra fiestas solo porque se hayan capturado un par de prisioneros?

-¡Venga ya! No seas paranoico, Zurui. Seguramente el jefe quiera reconocer los méritos de Andira y los suyos. Ya sabes lo caprichoso que es.

-Si, pero de todas maneras me parece muy raro. Yo creo que el jefe planea algo...

-Ya estamos con tus presentimientos.-Plumb mira al suelo.-Bueno, ¿y qué crees que planea?

-Me da a mí en el hocico que se trata de algo referente al joven amigo de Pakku.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias el jefe por algo así?

-No se, pero ya viste como se puso de nervioso cuando vio a ese chico.

-Bien, ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que averiguar de que se trata.

-Ya, eso es muy fácil de decir. Perdona que sea tan pesado, perooo...¿cómo piensas enterarte de eso si puede saberse?

-Pues muy sencillo, preguntándole al jefe.

-¡¿Q..qué?!

-Calla y sígueme.

Zurui dirige a Plumb hasta el gran ascensor, entran en él y descienden una planta. Durante el trayecto Plumb pregunta:

-Oye, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

-Jeje, ya lo verás.

Cuando el ascensor llega a su destino, Zurui se dirige hacia un gran pasillo, por el que comienza a entrar sigilosamente. Plumb le sigue, averiguando ya las intenciones del zorro:

-No me digas que...

-Veo que ya empiezas a entender.-dice Zurui casi susurrando.-Baja la voz, sígueme y no hagas ruido.

-Esto es una locura, como nos pillen se nos va a caer el pelo.

-Jejeje, tranquilo, yo tengo mucho pelo. No seas miedoso, ésto no es nada que no hallamos hecho otras veces.

Andando de cuclillas y semi agachados, los dos piratas llegan hasta la gigantesca habitación de Youmaoh. La puerta por suerte está entornada, así que Zurui se atreve a asomar con cautela su hocico.

-¿Qué ves?-pregunta tímidamente Plumb.

-Pues veo al Gran Youmaoh hablando con el viejo contramaestre.

-¿Está ahí el señor JOZZY? ¿Y qué, oyes algo?

-Pues no, no oigo nada.

-Ale, pues ya está...¡Vámonos! Ya hemos hecho lo que hemos podido.

-Chsssssttt, baja la voz te he dicho. De aquí no nos vamos sin saber de que hablan estos dos.

-¡Estás loco, no tenemos nada que hacer! Vámonos de una vez o nos meteremos en problemas.

-No seas tonto. Voy a entrar ahí.

-¡¿Quéééé?! De verdad, estás sobrepasando el límite de la cordura.

-¡Calla!-alerta de pronto.-¡Ven, escóndete!

Zurui y Plumb se esconden detrás de la puerta, que comienza a abrirse del todo. Por ella aparece el viejo Jozzy, el contramaestre de Youmaoh.

Jozzy es el mas antiguo de los piratas del desierto y, además, el hombre de confianza de Youmaoh. En su juventud él era el líder de los piratas, hasta que le cedió el puesto al Gran Jabalí. Se trata de un veterano y experimentado bucanero de las arenas, todo un rudo rufián como ningún otro, pero actualmente su cometido es supervisar el trabajo de los demás piratas, guiarlos y controlarlos para que no surja ningún problema. También es el encargado de dar las órdenes para las misiones de cada grupo de piratas todas las mañanas.

Jozzy empieza a desaparecer entre la penumbra del gran pasillo. Zurui entonces expone su plan:

-Escucha, chiquillo cobardica, ahora yo voy a entrar ahí y tú mientras vigilarás aquí afuera por si vuelve Jozzy, o por si viene alguien mas.-Zurui mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un pequeño artefacto.-Toma, aquí tienes este móvil. Si viene alguien-Zurui marca un número en el teléfono.-me llamas a este número, que es el de mi móvil. Yo lo tengo en el modo silencio, dentro de mi pantalón, pero cuando me llames vibrará y sabré que algo ocurre.

-Ya, ya se como funciona un móvil...¿Pero cómo te lo harás para conseguir la información...?

-Mira que eres bobo...Pues me haré pasar por el señor Jozzy.

-Oh, ¿no me digas que vas a usar tus poderes otra vez?

-Claro, para algo los tengo...Así que, ahora apártate.

Plumb se hace a un lado y entonces Zurui da un salto en el aire hacia atrás, realizando una voltereta. De pronto una pequeña explosión; "BOOOMB", y tras una leve cortina de humo nos aparece Zurui totálmente transformado en el viejo Jozzy, con sus largos bigotes y su barba blanca. Con su armadura de pirata, sus pantalones grises e incluso las botas. Todo clavado al original:

-Ooooh. Por mas veces que te veo hacer estos cambios no dejo de sorprenderme. Eres clavado al viejo, hasta hueles igual que él.

-Jujuju, pues claro...-su voz clavada a la de Jozzy.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer yo lo mismo.

-No sueñes pequeñajo. Mi trabajo me costó aprender a dominar mis poderes en la *"ESCUELA DE TRANSFORMACIONES".

-Vaya, así que fuiste a la escuela...No lo sabía, siempre creí que eras un vagabundo sin raíces. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Pues si...jeje. Fui a la escuela, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!-de pronto una voz grave proviniente del interior de la habitación los alerta.

Zurui da su última orden al pequeño Plumb, antes de dar la cara ante Youmaoh:

-Corre, escóndete.-dice el zorro en voz baja.-Ya sabes que hacer.

-¡He dicho que quien anda ahí!-vuelve a insistir el Gran Jabalí.

Plumb corre rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo y Zurui abre la puerta y al fin asoma su cara en la habitación:

-Oh, señoooor...Que diga, Youmaoh, soy yo de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez aquí, viejo Jozzy?-el gigantesco jabalí traga totalmente con el engaño.

-Si, verás...Es que he olvidado preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué has olvidado preguntarme algo? Creía que ya te había quedado todo claro.

-Si, no...-la voz se le entrecorta un poco.-Es que olvidé preguntarte acerca de los prisioneros.

-¿Acerca de los prisioneros?-se extraña Youmaoh.-¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-Pues solo quería saber exactamente que vamos a hacer con ellos.

-Hummm, sabes que te respeto totálmente, viejo camarada...Pero no puedo evitar sentirme irritado ante tu pregunta. Acabo de explicarte extensamente cuales son mis intenciones.

Zurui ni siquiera pestañea, sigue frío e imperturbable ante la situación. Gracias a su temperamento es capaz de responder, veloz, a las palabras de Youmaoh:

-Huuuuy, es que últimamente no se que me pasa que a veces se me van las cosas de la cabeza. Debe ser cosa de la edad. Si pudieras resumírmelo una vez mas...

-Vaya, jajaja...-ríe, mezquino como él solo, el inmenso monstruo pirata.-Ya te lo digo yo todos los días, que cada vez eres mas viejo y estás perdiendo facultades. JAJAJAAAA.

El jabalí se acerca a su gran mesa, coge un gran vaso lleno de lo que parece vino y pega un gran sorbo:

-Está bien, viejo. Recapitulemos de nuevo. Verás, te he dicho que ese chico al que hemos cogido prisionero nos puede servir para llevar a cabo de una vez nuestro plan.

-Ah, si si. Ya, claro, nuestro plan...-disimula Zurui.-Yyyyy, ¿de qué manera nos puede servir?

-Vaya, sigues sin recordar...-Youmaoh da otro trago al vino y continúa.-Pues lo utilizaremos de cebo en la misión que encomendaremos a nuestros dos mejores grupos de piratas.

BRRRRRR, BRRRRRR, BRRRRRR. De repente un cosquilleo en su muslamen advierte a Zurui de que alguien se acerca a la habitación.

-Es verdad...la misión. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Bueno,-se apresura el zorro a finalizar la conversación.- ya me quedó mas claro el asunto...-Zurui se va acercando a la puerta.-Así que ya me voy...

-Te noto excitado viejo. Si solo te he invitado a cinco vasos de vino.

-Oh, eso debe ser, el vino, que debe haberme sentado mal.-Zurui comienza a abrir la puerta.-Espero no volver a olvidarlo. Adiós.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta. Espero que no te olvides también de eso, jajajaaajaaaa.

-No, claro que no.

Zurui da un portazo y sale raudo a encontrarse con Plumb, que viene corriendo desde el final del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeñajo?

-¡Escondámonos! Se acerca el verdadero Jozzy.

Desde el principio del oscuro pasillo aparece el viejo contramaestre. Rápidamente Zurui da un salto con voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, y se convierte en una manta negra:

-¡Rápido, cógeme y tápate conmigo, bien pegado a la pared!

-Vaya, también puedes hablar convertido en manta. Que gracioso.

-¡Vamos! No es momento de bobadas.

Plumb hace caso a Zurui, se tapa con la oscura manta y se apoltrona todo lo que puede contra la pared. El viejo Jozzy pasa de largo, pero para un momento y dice para sí mismo:

-Que raro, me parece haber escuchado una explosión...Bueno, serán cosas de la edad.

Seguidamente, Jozzy continúa sus pasos hasta la habitación de Youmaoh. Abre la puerta y entra dentro. El jabalí lo mira mientras sigue bebiendo vino y le dice:

-¿Otra vez aquí?

-Si, olvidé preguntarte algo.

-JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA. Viejo, cada vez eres mas patético. Anda, si lo que quieres es seguir bebiendo vino deberías esperar a la fiesta, menudo borrachuzo estás hecho. ¡JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAJAAAAA!

Las carcajadas de Youmaoh inundaban todo el pasillo, mientras Plumb y Zurui corrían escopeteados hacia el ascensor:

-¿Has averiguado algo?-pregunta Plumb.

-No mucho,-dice el zorro que ya ha vuelto a su estado normal.-pero debemos avisar a Pakku. Parece que su amigo está en peligro.

*NOTA: Leer Escuela de transformaciones (by Ismael).


	13. La fiesta y la misión

CAPÍTULO 12: LA FIESTA Y LA MISIÓN

La fiesta devenía muy animada. Los piratas no dejaban de comer y de beber sin parar. El gran salón estaba repartido en hileras de grandes mesas de madera, rectangulares, llenas de alimentos por todas partes, de restos medio mordidos y pedazos enteros de carne y frutas desperdigados por todos lados. La bebida también se derrama sin compasión, jarras de cerveza volteadas, licores desperdiciados bañando el suelo, vasos de vino rotos y pisoteados...

Los piratas no dejan de hablar y gritar creando un fuerte murmullo, sentados, unos frente a otros, en los bancos dispuestos en torno a las mesas. La gran sala queda iluminada por grandes y brillantes candelabros, situados en diversos puntos del techo, y al fondo una gran mesa regida desde el centro por el Gran Youmaoh. Sentado, a su derecha, el viejo contramaestre Jozzy, seguido, en ambos lados, por otros piratas cercanos a la gracia del gran jefe jabalí, casi todos bribones, chivatos y demás carroñeros y grandes jefes de grupo. Los grupos de Andira y Pakku aún no habían llegado.

En la habitación de Andira se hallan sus dos piratas, Abok y Kostello, esperando a que su cabecilla se cambie para la fiesta, que se encuentra acabando, en su aseo personal.

Los dos piratas se encuentran de pie cerca de la puerta de salida:

-Hum, si que tarda la jefa.-dice Kostello impaciente.

-Jeje, déjala. No le hacen una fiesta así a uno todos los días.-responde Abok.

-Huhu, pues si. Ya era hora de que se reconocieran nuestros méritos.

Abok queda pensativo unos instantes, a él aún no le entra en la cabeza esta fiesta hecha en su honor:

-No se, Kostello...algo no me cuadra. Me resulta extraño que el jefe nos quiera tanto de repente...

-Buah, no seas aguafiestas. Todos saben que somos el mejor grupo de piratas que ha habido jamás en este desierto. Y el Gran Youmaoh al fin se ha dado cuenta. Es solo eso.

-Es por ese chico que capturamos.-incide Abok.-Desde que el jefe lo vio es como si todo fuera muy deprisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo el jefe? Nos tiene preparada una "misión muy importante".

Kostello mira con total indiferencia a Abok y le dice:

-Buah, ¿eso te extraña? Es normal que el jefe cuente con nosotros para las misiones importantes.

-Ummm, pero aún así...

La puerta del baño se abre y al fin sale Andira. Abok y Kostello detienen su conversación para admirar el atuendo de su cabecilla. La pirata aparece luciendo una ropa normal, una camiseta blanca ceñida, con los faldones escondidos bajo un fino cinto, dando lugar a una especie de faldilla marrón, que llega hasta poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. En sus pies unos sencillos botines también marrones:

-Vámonos.-ordena simplemente Andira.

Por otra parte el grupo de Pakku también se dirige al gran salón:

-De verdad, Pakku,-dice Zurui mientras anda.-al parecer van a usar a tu amigo en una misión. Lo van a utilizar como cebo.

-Pero, ¿de cebo para qué?-pregunta Pakku mientras camina.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.-expone Plumb igualmente desconcertado.

-Pues no lo se.-vuelve a hablar el zorro.-No me dio tiempo a averiguar mas...

Pakku sigue caminando, impulsivamente, casi sin hacer caso de lo que sus compañeros le dicen:

-Pakku, no le hagas caso a este...Lo que hicimos fue una chorrada. Casi no nos dio tiempo de nada.

-Oh, vaya,-dice Zurui indignado.-ya saltó el mocoso. ¡Yo se lo que oí, ¿entiendes?! Así que lo que digo...

-¡Bueno!,-interfiere Pakku.-si queremos descubrirlo entremos a la fiesta.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta la puerta del salón, y frente a ellos se encuentra el grupo de Andira, que justo acaba de llegar. Pakku y Andira quedan frente a frente, se miran a los ojos con seria expresión. No hablan. Desde dentro se oye el escándalo de la fiesta. Pakku, en un gesto caballeroso, dibuja una media sonrisa en sus labios y empieza a abrir el gran portón, invitando a la chica pirata a entrar en primer lugar.

Conforme la puerta se abre el gran murmullo empieza a cesar, convertido en un inusitado silencio. Al abrir del todo, frente a Andira aparece el gran salón, con todos los piratas callados, quietos y expectantes, mirando hacia la puerta. Andira, con su forma de ser impasible, comienza a entrar. De golpe, cuando no ha dado ni dos pasos, un sonoro grito la para de repente; a modo de ovación, todos los piratas dan su mejor berrido al unísono:

-¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH HHH!

La bebida y la comida empieza a volar por los aires, algunos piratas lanzan su puño derecho en dirección al cielo, otros tantos, borrachos como cubas, saltan de un lado a otro derramando sus bebidas, otros se tragan jarras de cerveza de un golpe...Todos exaltados, gritando y bebiendo en honor al grupo de Andira, que mira a su alrededor con total indiferencia.

-¡SILENCIO!-el grito de Youmaoh se escucha atronador en toda la sala.

Todos callan de ipso facto, dejando lugar a las palabras de su gran jefe. Youmaoh se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la muchedumbre pirata:

-¡Escuchadme todos! Como sabéis, hoy celebramos esta fiesta en honor al buen trabajo de mi querida Andira, y de su siempre eficiente grupo.

Andira sigue imperturbable, de pie frente a todos los piratas. Detrás de ella comienzan a pasar Abok y Kostello, seguidos de Pakku y su grupo. Youmaoh prosigue con su sermón:

-Últimamente Andira y su grupo han sido muy trabajadores y muy valientes. Han conseguido atrapar a un prisionero muy importante, se trata de una amenaza para nosotros, los piratas del desierto. Es por esto que he decidido premiarles con un aumento del salario mensual y con un ascenso de rango.

Nuevamente la ovación de los piratas se hace notar. Otro sonoro "uoooooooooooooooh" acompañado de unos "viva Andira", "viva el grupo de Andira" y de otros tantos "Andira es la mejor", "Andira te queremos". Abok se siente incómodo mientras que Kostello sonríe, orgulloso y embriagado, ante los halagos. Por su parte, Andira se siente vacía, para ella no significan nada ni rangos ni salarios. Pakku y su grupo comienzan a entrar. Youmaoh vuelve a hablar:

-¡Escuchad, mis piratas!-todos vuelven a prestar atención.-Andira será comandante de veinte hombres y sus dos compañeros pasarán a ser jefes de grupo.

El gentío a punto está de volver a berrear de entusiasmo, antes de que eso ocurra el Gran Jabalí prosigue:

-Pero antes de eso deberán realizar una misión importantísima. Mañana por la noche deberán robar un gran cargamento en la Aldea Pepper.

Todos callan, todos saben del peligro que se cierne en esa aldea. Andira por fin queda sorprendida, su ánimo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se remueve. Muchos recuerdos la atan a ese lugar, recuerdos que, desde hace años, había decidido borrar. Zurui se dirige a Pakku susurrando:

-Así que se trataba de eso. Menos mal que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver...A veces es bueno quedar en segundo lugar, ¿no crees, jefe?

-Chsssst, ¡calla!-dice Pakku.-Déjame escuchar lo que dice el Sr. Youmaoh.

-Para llevar a cabo tan peligrosa misión-continuaba Youmaoh.- Andira y los suyos contarán con la ayuda de otro de nuestros grandes grupos de piratas, el de Pakku y sus hombres.

Todos sorprendidos, Kostello mira a Pakku con cara de repulsión. Zurui, asombrado, se vuelve a dirigir a su jefe:

-Vaya, si antes hablo...Bueno, hehe...por lo menos nos han reconocido como un gran grupo...

-Si, vaya...vaya manera de reconocernos...-dice Pakku casi sin habla, con una media sonrisa forzada intentando disimular su disconformidad.

Y Youmaoh finaliza su discurso cogiendo y levantando su copa de vino:

-Propongo un brindis en honor de los grupos de Andira y Pakku, que, de seguro, estarán a la altura de esta importantísima misión. ¡BEBAMOS!

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Todos excepto los grupos de Andira y Pakku, que aún no terminaban de digerir tan tremenda información. Andira miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, en su interior comenzaban a aparecer todo un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias. Los fantasmas de su pasado retornaban a su corazón. Un corazón que en los últimos años se había mantenido frío e inexpugnado bajo una dura coraza de frialdad, que ahora parecía agrietarse.


	14. A la mañana siguiente

CAPÍTULO 13: A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

La fiesta había sido monumental, todos habían disfrutado de un inmenso jolgorio bañado de manjares, risas y alcohol. Muchos piratas habían continuado la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y, ahora, yacían repartidos por todo el gran salón, durmiendo encima de las mesas, de los bancos e incluso tirados por el suelo. La mañana había llegado a la fortaleza subterránea de los piratas del desierto.

Como cada mañana, el viejo contramaestre Jozzy se dirige a dar las órdenes de trabajo para la jornada, solo que hoy tendrá mas trabajo del habitual, al tener que despertar a todos después de la gran fiesta. Es así como, mientras unos cuantos piratas, ya espabilados, se dirigen a despertar a los que duermen en sus habitaciones, el viejo Jozzy hace lo propio con los que quedaron en el gran salón:

-¡Vamos! ¡Malditos holgazanes! ¡Despertad de una puñetera vez!

Las maneras del viejo Jozzy son tan refinadas y excelentes como todas las mañanas y surten efecto de inmediato. Todos los piratas esparcidos por el gran salón empiezan a despertar de mala gana. Unos se quejan: "haaaay, que dolor de cabeza", otros asienten y comienzan a levantarse: "buuufff, vamos allá", otros se extrañan mientras restriegan sus ojos:"¿dónde estoy, qué ha pasado? ¿ya es de día?". Pero todos se ponen en marcha, rápidamente, cuando el viejo Jozzy grita lo siguiente:

-¡Venga, arriva malditos zánganos! ¡El que no esté listo y dispuesto en la sala de encuentros en veinte minutos, se quedará sin la paga de este mes!

El revuelo es brutal, todos salen escopeteados hacia la salida. Unos resbalan con los restos de bebida y comida del suelo, otros se topan con las mesas y los bancos, y otros se agolpan, desordenados, en la puerta, intentando salir y creando un aparatoso atasco. La escena no puede ser mas divertida, unos pisan a otros, las manos de unos acaban en las bocas de otros, se empujan y agarran de mala manera, intentando ser los primeros en llegar a sus habitaciones. Pero de nuevo, el viejo contramaestre pone orden:

-¡Quietos todos!-el caos cesa bruscamente.-¡Sois patéticos! ¡¿Ni siquiera sois capaces de salir en orden?! ¡Atajo de mamarrachos, si no queréis que el Gran Youmaoh tome represalias, volved atrás y salid uno a uno!

Los piratas se miran unos a otros y comienzan a salir ordenadamente. "Haaaaay, vaya pandilla de piratas de pacotilla." piensa el viejo Jozzy totálmente consternado. "No se les puede regalar ni una fiesta a estos energúmenos."

Andira no había dormido nada en toda la noche, se había quedado en su habitación después de la fiesta, pensativa y dubitativa. Para ella las órdenes del Gran Youmaoh son inquebrantables, pero la idea de volver a pisar la Aldea Pepper conmociona su ánimo de manera bestial. Aún así, su espíritu del deber mueve sus manos.

Andira se viste, vuelve a ponerse su minifalda, adornándola con su pequeño cuchillo. Su top ajustado, su chaleco. Cubre sus pies con vendas hasta poco mas arriba de los tobillos, dejando los dedos al descubierto. Se pone sus botines y ajusta sus guantes. Finalmente, con gran maestría y soltura, arregla su coleta dispuesta a salir.

Pakku había disfrutado de la fiesta junto a sus compañeros. Habían bebido y reído, intentando evadir por un tiempo las órdenes de su gran jefe, hasta caer rendidos en sus habitaciones. Pero ahora, cuando los rayos del sol se hacen presentes, toca despertar y lidiar con el mundo real. Zurui es el único que no ha dormido y ahora se encarga de despertar a su compañero Plumb y a su cabecilla:

-¡Vamos jefe, levanta!

-Uhuuuumm-Pakku se despierta.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tú, Zurui?

-Venga, vamos.-dice el zorro quitándole la manta de un tirón.-Ya se ha dado el toque de queda. Debemos estar listos en veinte minutos.

-Uuuugh.-se queja Pakku, enderezándose mientras lleva su diestra a la cabeza.-Creo que ayer me pasé con la bebida.

-Jeje. Es normal, después de la noticia de ayer. Bueno, voy a despertar a Plumb.

¡LA NOTICIA! Zurui sale por la puerta y Pakku rápidamente se incorpora y se levanta de la cama. ¡LA MISIÓN! Justo se acuerda de golpe de la misión. Una misión en la que deberá colaborar con el grupo de Andira, para ir ni mas ni menos, que a la Aldea Pepper. Pakku no sabe que le aterra mas, si la idea de unir sus fuerzas a las de Andira, y sobre todo a las de ese despreciable de Kostello, o el hecho de que la misión tenga que ver con Pepper. De todos modos, como es deber de todo pirata del desierto, se dispone a vestirse y a marchar firmemente.

De camino a la sala de encuentros, Zurui y Plumb discuten, mientras Pakku se adelanta a ellos con paso firme.

-¡El gran jefe está mal de la cabeza!-dice Plumb.-¡Hacernos trabajar con el grupo de Andira!

-¿Qué pasa, pequeñajo?-continúa Zurui.-¿No será que tienes miedo?

-¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿Cómo que miedo?!

-Pues no se,-dice el zorro con un tono sarcástico.-¿miedo de ir a la Aldea Pepper quizá? Jejejeee.

-¡Pues no, no es eso! ¡Los piratas del desierto jamás tenemos miedo! Es solo que aborrezco a esos piratas de Andira...¡Ese Kostello me saca de quicio!

-¡Callaos ya!-Pakku levanta la voz.-¡Siempre estáis igual! ¡No importa lo que pensemos o dejemos de pensar! ¡Una misión es una misión y punto!

"Parece que el jefe está algo tenso", piensa Zurui. Sin hacer caso de las palabras de Pakku, el zorro continúa hablando intentando suavizar los hechos:

-Pues a mí no me disgusta nada colaborar con esa preciosidad. Haaaay, mi querida Andira, es tan guapa.

-Oh vamos, Zurui, siempre estás pensando en lo mismo.-dice Plumb.-A tí te parece guapa hasta la mujer del viejo Jozzy, jajaja. Además, esa Andira es demasiado fría. Jamás se fijaría en tí.

-Tú no lo entiendes, pequeñajo. Aún eres muy joven para entender sobre estos temas.-el zorro alza sus manos entrecruzadas y, con cara de total convencimiento y un tono aplastante, dice:-Los caminos del amor son inexcrutables.

-Sigo pensando que no deberías hacerte ilusiones con esa chica...¡y deja de llamarme pequeñajo!

Una vez en la sala de encuentros, todos los grupos de piratas se sitúan dispuestos en hileras. El viejo Jozzy terminaba de dar las órdenes del día:

-Y el grupo de Otakon se dirigirá a las aldeas del sur. Parece ser que últimamente se han instalado allí nuevas familias adineradas, quizás huyendo de las grandes ciudades controladas por el Imperio. Así que vuestra misión será inspeccionar la zona.

-¡Así se hará, señor Jozzy!

-Y con esto doy por finalizadas las misiones del día.

Los grupos de Andira y Pakku se extrañan sobremanera. A ellos todavía no les ha sido encomendada ninguna misión. Abok habla:

-Señor Jozzy, ¿y para nosotros qué? No nos ha dado ninguna orden.

El viejo contramaestre frota sus bigotes y dice:

-Vosotros...los grupos de Andira y Pakku venid conmigo. Vuestra misión se llevará a cabo esta noche. Venid y el Gran Youmaoh os explicará los detalles de vuestro cometido.

Los dos grupos siguen a Jozzy hasta los aposentos del Gran Jabalí. Allí se encuentran Youmaoh, Goku Jr. y Kami Sama, y dos guardias que cuidan de que los prisioneros no alboroten. Nada mas entrar, Pakku exclama:

-¡GOKU!

Los demás contienen su sorpresa al ver allí a los prisioneros. El Gran Youmaoh, de espaldas a ellos, comienza a hablar:

-Como bien os habéis percatado, aquí tenemos a nuestros prisioneros.-el jabalí se da la vuelta lentamente.-Eso es porque ellos también tendrán un gran papel en vuestra misión.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku Jr.

-Esta mañana-prosigue Youmaoh haciendo oídos sordos ante las palabras de nuestro joven héroe.-no habéis tenido ninguna tarea. Hoy deberéis utilizar el día para descansar y preparar concienzudamente vuestro golpe de esta noche.

-Si, ¿pero en qué consistirá esa misión, si puede saberse?-incide Pakku.

-¡No seas impaciente, jovenzuelo!-corrige el viejo Jozzy.

-La misión es sencilla, deberéis ir a la Aldea Pepper y robar un cargamento armamentístico.

"La Aldea Pepper", pensó exaltado el anciano Dende. Los temores del viejo Kami Sama comenzaban a tomar forma. De ninguna manera él y Goku podían pisar esa aldea. El rumbo de los acontecimientos empezaba a tomar un cáriz muy peligroso para su misión.


	15. La Aldea Pepper

CAPÍTULO 14: LA ALDEA PEPPER

-Como muy bien sabéis-continuaba Youmaoh.-la Aldea Pepper ahora es una base donde los hombres del Imperio llevan a cabo diversas operaciones de contrabando. Gracias a unas informaciones que hemos obtenido, sabemos que en estos momentos han reunido un gran arsenal de combate. Armas de muy alta tecnología con las cuales, los piratas del desierto podríamos llegar a competir con el Imperio. ¡Vuestra misión es robarlas!

Los piratas se sorprenden sobremanera. Lo que su jefe les pide es un atentado contra el Imperio, un gran acto de traición ante las fuerzas del gran soberano universal. Todos los piratas del desierto son conscientes de los actos brutales y despiadados de los que son capaces los hombres del Gran Maligno. Y todos son también conscientes, de que su poder es insignificante ante las artes militares y brujería de las que hacen gala los esbirros del gran hechicero.

Ésto se demostró hace cuatro años, cuando los habitantes de la Tierra perdieron consciencia sobre sí mismos y se sometieron al poder de un nuevo imperio. El poder de Shenron hizo que todos los seres del universo perdieran total voluntad, entrando a formar parte de un nuevo culto, un culto al ser demoníaco conocido como Kaarat. Fue entonces cuando los esbirros del Gran Maligno comenzaron a saquear y a someter también a los pueblos de la Tierra, capitaneados por uno de los grandes del Imperio, el Gran General Bulkan.

Bulkan se sintió muy atraído hacia el planeta Tierra, uno de los mas bellos y prósperos de todas las galaxias. En aquel entonces la Aldea Pepper era un pueblo bienavenido, cercano a la gran urbe del oeste, la Ciudad del Oeste. Era un sitio de paso, intermedio entre el desierto y la gran metrópolis, donde se vivía en plena armonía. Sus pobladores gozaban de un estatus de vida próspero, donde interactuaban los medios naturales y los tecnológicos. Aunque no era una aldea muy grande, si era muy rica, y su buena situación hizo que las fuerzas del Imperio decidieran tomarla como lugar de operaciones.

Sin compasión saquearon la aldea y mataron a buena parte de su población. Tan solo sobrevivieron algunos aldeanos que lograron escapar a malas penas. Ahora Pepper no es mas que la sombra de lo que fue, los esbirros de Kaarat la convirtieron en una especie de mercado negro y base de operaciones, transformando las esplendorosas viviendas en chozas y almacenes, en viviendas militares, en tétricas y oscuras bases hiper-tecnológicas.

Los piratas del desierto raras veces acuden a Pepper, si no es para intercambiar mercancías o comprar algún objeto curioso, siempre bajo la supervisión del Ejército Imperial.

-¡Pero señor, eso es...!

Abok es el primero que muestra su desazón ante la peligrosa hazaña. Su voz parece hablar por todos los demás.

-¡Si vais a empezar a llorar comenzad cuanto antes!-exclama el viejo Jozzy.

Todos callan unos segundos.

-Perdonad las maneras del anciano contramaestre,-habla Youmaoh.-pero tiene razón.

Youmaoh sopesa un poco sus palabras antes de continuar su charla:

-Se lo que pensáis. Lo que os propongo es una tarea harto peligrosa. Pero os diré una cosa; esta misión llevamos planeándola durante años. Todo está milimétricamente calculado y es verdad que cualquier mínimo error puede llevar a la catástrofe. Los piratas del desierto gozamos de una tregua con el Imperio, ellos nos dan vía libre y nosotros los abastecemos de objetos curiosos y de parte de nuestros botines. Pero también es verdad que si queremos seguir avanzando debemos arriesgarnos alguna vez. ¿U os gustaría seguir siendo perrillos falderos el resto de vuestras vidas?

De nuevo el silencio. Los sentimientos contradictorios comienzan a efervescer, dentro del espíritu de cada uno de los piratas de los dos grupos. A Andira en realidad no le importa seguir su vida como hasta ahora, pero debe total pleitesía al Gran Youmaoh.

Pakku, en el fondo, piensa que se trata de una misión suicida, pero las palabras de su jefe han despertado en él cierto espíritu guerrero. Pakku odia al Imperio, a todos y cada uno de los soldados que forman parte de él. Odia ver su planeta plagado de tiranos.

-Escuchadme atentamente.-continúa el jabalí.-Yo he decidido confiar en vosotros. Sois los dos mejores grupos de piratas de los que dispongo.-dirige su mirada hacia Andira.-Andira, tú y tus hombres sois el grupo mas poderoso de todos. Sois fuertes, inteligentes y cautos.-la mirada del Gran Jabalí encuentra el rostro de Pakku.-Y tú, Pakku...Tú y tu grupo sois los piratas mas valientes y astutos que han pisado jamás estas arenas. Por eso se que si unís vuestras fuerzas seréis capaces de llevar a cabo con éxito esta misión.

Los piratas de ambos grupos se miran unos a otros, como intentando averiguar la reacción de sus compañeros.

-A pesar de todo también os diré otra cosa. Nadie está obligado a participar. Si alguno de vosotros no se siente capacitado lo entenderé, y no será tomado por cobarde. Por eso, si alguno quiere marcharse, este es el momento.

Tras las últimas palabras del gran jefe, todos quietos. Nadie se mueve.

-Tomaré esto como una aprobación y...

-¡¿Y nosotros qué pintamos en todo esto?!

Con una voz provocadora, Goku interviene en la conversación. Todos lanzan su mirada hacia el pequeño guerrero. En verdad nadie de los dos grupos averigua qué tienen que ver los prisioneros en todo el tinglado.

Pakku mira a su amigo con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

-Jujuju.-ríe Youmaoh.-Es verdad. Vosotros, mis queridos prisioneros, sois la pieza mas importante de la misión.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku Jr. El anciano Dende analiza la situación, mirando de reojo a su joven compañero.

-Vosotros seréis el señuelo que hará posible la consecución de nuestro plan. Iréis junto a mis piratas y llamaréis la atención de los hombres del Imperio.

Los dos grupos de jóvenes piratas quedan perplejos, además de colaborar entre ellos deberán llevar a los prisioneros. Pakku había prometido a su amigo que lo sacaría de aquí, así que la idea de utilizarlo como cebo en una misión así no le agrada lo mas mínimo. Para Goku Jr. y Dende la situación no pinta nada bien. Ellos no deben ser vistos, de ninguna manera, por los esbirros del Gran Maligno. El anciano habla telepáticamente al joven mestizo saiyano:

-[[[¡Joven Goku, no podemos acceder a lo que este pirata nos pide!]]]

-[[[Ya lo se, anciano...]]]

Goku se dirige a Youmaoh:

-¿Y si nos negamos a participar?

-¿Qué os negáis a participar? Jajajaaa. No tenéis otra opción. Si no lo hacéis seguiréis encerrados aquí el resto de vuestras vidas. Jaaaaaajajajaa.

Goku Jr. queda pensativo unos segundos, hasta que se dirige al viejo Dende:

-[[[Escuche, señor Kami Sama, tengo una idea...¿y si...?]]]

-[[[¡No, pequeño! Puedo averiguar lo que estás pensando. No podemos participar en esa misión suicida, si nos descubriesen la Tierra ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de...]]]

-[[[Lo sé, anciano...pero es verdad que no nos queda otra opción. Si seguimos aquí y finalmente escapamos, estos piratas son capaces de alertar a las fuerzas del Imperio. ¡Entonces nos buscarían por todas partes hasta dar con nosotros!]]]

-[[[Tienes razón...pero aún así...]]]

-[[[Por favor, señor, confíe en mí. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si participamos en esto a cambio podrían dejarnos en libertad.]]]

-[[[¡Es un riesgo demasiado grande!]]]

-[[[Si, pero nos las arreglaremos para no ser descubiertos. Confíe en mí.]]]

La insistencia y el aplomo del pequeño menguan los temores de Kami Sama que finalmente:

-[[[Está bien...En verdad no tenemos muchas opciones...]]]

-[[[¡Bien!]]] Escuchadme,-Goku rápidamente se dirige a los piratas.-participaremos con dos condiciones.

-Ummmm,-murmura el Gran Jabalí.-esto ya me va gustando mas. A ver, ¿qué tienes que decir?

-Solo yo iré con ellos. El anciano no es un guerrero, y ya está muy mayor para estas cosas. Mas que nada sería una carga para la misión.

-Si, tienes razón...me parece bien. Continúa.

-Y la segunda condición es que cuando acabe la misión nos dejéis en libertad.

El Gran Youmaoh digiere la propuesta. El viejo Jozzy acaricia sus bigotes esperando la respuesta del jabalí. Andira y su grupo simplemente quedan espectantes ante el devenir de los acontecimientos. Zurui y Plumb se miran el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien que pasará a continuación...y Pakku...En el espíritu de Pakku empieza a surgir un ansia voraz por llevar a cabo la misión. Si lo consiguen, su amigo podría quedar libre.

-¡Está bien!-condena Youmaoh.-Cuando la misión acabe, y solo si resulta exitosa, tú y ese viejo seréis liberados.

-Deacuerdo.-dice Goku.-Así sea.

Goku Jr. queda tranquilo, pero el jefe jabalí vuelve a hablar:

-Pero si durante la misión se te ocurriese escapar, este viejo-dice señalando a Dende.-sufrirá las consecuencias.

El pequeño mira profundamente al gigantesco pirata, con el ceño fruncido, con expresión tremendamente seria, y dice:

-Tranquilo, yo no huiré, pero si le ocurriese algo al anciano, seréis vosotros quienes sufriréis las consecuencias.

Un silencio lleno de solemnidad se apodera de las consciencias de todos los presentes. Las palabras del joven Goku resultan contundentes, y no dejan indiferente a nadie. Incluso Andira percibe el inmenso fulgor del muchacho. "Vaya engreído de pacotilla" piensa Kostello, mientras que el Gran Youmaoh sufre un tremendo escalofrío que recorre toda su espalda, él ya ha sufrido en sus carnes el tremendo poder del pequeño. Con un temple quebradizo finaliza la conversación sobre el tema:

-Ya...ya está todo dicho. Llevaos a los prisioneros y comencemos a preparar el plan de ataque.

Los guardias se llevan a nuestros dos héroes fuera de la sala. Ahora los pasos del pequeño Goku le guían hasta la boca del lobo, hasta el lugar donde deberá enfrentarse, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, a los temores de su pasado. El mismo lugar que perturba y remueve el alma de Andira. El lugar llamado: LA ALDEA PEPPER.


	16. Un mal presentimiento

CAPÍTULO 15: UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

La tarde cae sobre la Aldea Pepper. Los mercaderes no paran de trabajar. Infinidad de bandidos y malhechores de todas las calañas están dispuestos a conseguir nuevos artículos de entre la mercancía de los tenderetes. La plaza principal de Pepper nos muestra toda una marea de puestos dispersos en toda su amplitud, tanto por el centro como por los bordes. El calor hace que el gentío se mueva mas deprisa, provocando un ambiente asfixiante y sobrecargado. KENCHI mira por encima los artilugios de la tienda de ROCKO el gordo:

-Ummmm...Veo que sigues teniendo las mismas baratijas de la semana pasada. Kukuku.

-Normal.-dice el gordo.-¿Si uno no vende lo que tiene para qué va a preocuparse por conseguir nada nuevo? Tu, con lo que ganas, podrías gastarte algo de vez en cuando...Que me vas a desgastar el surtido con la mirada.

-Kukuku. No pienses que voy a gastar ni un zeni en estos collares tan estrafalarios o en estas pulseras tan horteras. Buagh...cambia de una vez hombre.

-Jajajaaa, es que esos "estrafalarios" collares y esas pulseras "horteras" son para las mujeres, jajaja.

-Pche.

-¡Ey Kenchi, mira esta guadaña!-dice BRUTE-¿No es asombrosa?

El inmenso fortachón Brute alza en el aire una gigantesca y brillante guadaña, por encima de la cara de Kenchi.

-¡Anda, deja eso, pedazo de mamarracho! A ver si me vas a cortar el cuello.

-Pero a mí me gusta.-Brute acaricia la guadaña con una expresión de complacencia en el rostro.

-Esa guadaña-inquiere Rocko.-es de una aleación especial y además...

-¡Anda ya! Brute, deja eso y vámonos a la taberna.

-Pero es que...-replica el fortachón.

-En la base tenemos mucho mejores armas de las que pueda vendernos este sucio humano. Vámonos, KORTO nos está esperando.

Kenchi y Brute se alejan de la tienda. Un tanto malhumorado el gigantón dice:

-¿Por qué no me has dejado comprar la guadaña? Era muy bonita.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros todos estos ladrones de tres al cuarto, si nos ven comprando en esos tenderetes cochambrosos? Nosotros pertenecemos al ejército del Gran Imperio. Tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Kenchi y Brute, dos miembros del "Comando Especial de Defensa de la Base de Pepper". Un nombre muy largo para un grupo de tan solo tres miembros. Brute es un guerrero grande, de rostro desgarbado, con unos ojos sin cejas y una nariz gorda. Orejas puntiagudas, dos colmillos que asoman de su boca, desde el maxilar inferior, y una cresta pelirroja como única cabellera. Su torso descubierto deja ver sus prominentes músculos de piel grisácea, con un inmenso pectoral surcado por varias cicatrices. Su cintura tapada con un ancho cinturón rojo, que sujeta un pantalón blanco desahogado. Unas botas marrones y sencillas resguardan sus enormes pies. A pesar de su aspecto monstruoso, Brute es un ser afable y tranquilo.

Kenchi es un hombre-monstruo de aspecto aviar, su boca tiene la forma del pico de las aves, sus orejas son dos orificios y, su pelo, una cresta de color verde. Sus ojos delatan una actitud rastrera y convenenciera. Su complexión es delgada, ágil. Sus brazos finos y sus manos alargadas, con cinco uñas afiladas en cada dedo. Su piel es marrón oscura, algo mas clara en sus brazos. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura negra que cubre su pecho y su espalda. Unas hombreras duras y un pantalón anaranjado, que deja al descubierto unos pies similares a las garras de un halcón. El tercer miembro del comando les espera en la taberna MOONLIGHT.

Los maleantes beben, balbucean y murmuran como nadie así que, hoy, y a pesar del asfixiante calor, JULIANNE no puede darse ni un respiro. Su padre es el dueño de la taberna y ahora se encuentra en la bodega, reponiendo la bebida, por eso, ella debe atender a los clientes desde detrás de la barra. Es una muchacha muy bella, con un pelo rubio brillante y unos preciosos ojos azules. No son pocos los bandidos que acuden a Moonlight tan solo para admirar la belleza de la joven. Así lo hacen cada día el grupo de piratas aéreos de WIND, que no han parado de beber desde hace horas, sentados en la barra. Con una voz deformada por el vino, Wind levanta su tono:

-¡Chicos! ¿Quién es la muchacha...hip...mas hermosa de toda Pepper?

Sus piratas, entre sonoros brindis, contestan enseguida:

-¡Julianne!-dicen unos.

-¡Es Julianne, por supuesto!-contestan otros.

El jefe pirata coge a Julianne del brazo y la atrae hacia el borde de la barra:

-Dime, Julianne. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿No te gustaría...hip,hip...surcar los aires viviendo aventuras en nuestro moderno airship?

-Bu...bueno...yo...

Julianne y su padre, el viejo TOM, son los únicos habitantes originarios que quedan en la aldea. Desde bien pequeña, élla siempre ha ayudado a su progenitor en los menesteres del garito, y así ha sido hasta hoy. Podrían haber huído como hicieron todos los demás habitantes que sobrevivieron, pero los sentimientos de nostalgia los atan irremediablemente a su preciada taberna.

Moonlight fue levantada e inaugurada cuando la madre de Julianne aún vivía, y fue sacada adelante con gran esfuerzo. Cuando la madre de la muchacha agonizaba en su lecho de muerte, les hizo prometer a ella y a Tom que seguirían adelante, trabajando en la taberna. Estos sentimientos son los que hacen que, a pesar de todo, la joven y su padre no hayan abandonado su querido pueblo.

Justo en ese momento un nuevo grupo de truhanes entra por la puerta:

-Oh, vamos Wind. Eres un patán pretencioso, deja de una vez a la muchacha.

Wind echa su mirada hacia los nuevos clientes:

-Vaya, eres tú, CUTELFIS, sucio perro callejero...hip...deberías volver al mar de una vez y dejar de incordiar de una vez.

-¿Así qué ahora soy yo el que incordia, baboso de mierda?

-¿Qué me has llamado? El desierto no es lugar para un molusco de agua salada como tú.

-¿Es qué buscas bronca? Enséñame tus zarpas si te ves dispuesto...si no, corre a revolotear a otra parte con tus "golondrinitas".

Cutelfis es un antiguo pirata de los mares que se dedicaba a traficar con su famoso ROGUE SUBMARINE. Un día tuvo un accidente en alta mar en el que perdió a casi toda su tripulación y, desde entonces, se dedica a cruzar el desierto sin rumbo fijo, recaudando zenis para poder reparar su "vehículo" acuático.

El aspecto de Cutelfis es el de un rudo humano de cabellera gris rizada, con una frente surcada de arrugas y una boca agrietada a causa de las altas temperaturas del desierto. Su cuerpo, cargado de unos marcados músculos, nos deja adivinar a un tipo fuerte, a pesar de ser un humano normal. Sus ropas consisten en una chaqueta vaquera azul, con las mangas cortadas por los hombros, dejando al descubierto su pectoral, y unos vaqueros también azules. Sus botas son las típicas de un cowboy, con espuelas incluidas.

Un puñetazo se incrusta en toda la cara de Cutelfis, estampándolo contra una de las mesas del bar, que queda partida por la mitad. Julianne suplica:

-¡Por favor, salgan fuera a pelear!

La voz de la joven pasa desapercibida, y los hombres de ambos grupos animan a sus respectivos jefes, empujados por su embriaguez. Los demás clientes atienden espectantes a la riña:

-¡Vamos jefe!-gritan los hombres de Wind-¡Rómpale la cara a ese piernas mojadas!

-¡Levántese capitán!-berrean los secuaces del bucanero-¡No deje que se burlen de los piratas del mar!

Wind es un hombre grande, musculoso, fácilmente excitable, sobre todo si se ha bebido dos botellas y media de vino de un golpe. Su rostro es el de un hombre feo, con una nariz achatada de grandes orificios y un cabello negro de punta. Una espesa barba cubre su cara. Su indumentaria es amenazadora, una chaqueta negra de cuero sin mangas, bajo ella una camiseta blanca ajustada, con los faldones metidos dentro de unos jeans negros y también ajustados. En sus muñecas sendas pulseras de pinchos oscuras, y en sus pies unas botas negras y enormes con unas suelas igualmente inmensas.

-¡Levántate...hip...espero que con tan solo ese puñetazo no te hayas acobardado!

De repente Cutelfis golpea la barbilla de Wind contundentemente, agarrando y utilizando para ello una de las mitades de la mesa rota. El cuerpo del pirata aéreo se eleva a unos diez palmos del suelo a causa del impacto, y acaba chocando contra la barra. En ese momento el viejo Tom aparece desde la puerta de detrás de la barra, alertado por el escándalo:

-O no, otra pelea no.

-¡Padre!-grita Julianne.

-¡Como sigamos así al final tendremos que cerrar! ¡No ganamos para mobiliario!

Pero los piratas parecen no escuchar las angustiadas palabras del dueño de la taberna y continúan provocando: "¡Vamos Wind, abre en canal a ese atún viejo!", "¡destripa a esa paloma coja, Cutelfis!".

Wind limpia con sus nudillos la sangre que asoma desde su boca, dispuesto a responder la afrenta. Pero de pronto una voz seria y profunda suena en las mentes de todos los presentes:

-[[[¡Basta ya, escoria! ¡Salid de aquí inmediatamente y no volváis!]]]

Todos miran a su alrededor extrañados, tratando de encontrar la procedencia de esas palabras:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es?!-pregunta uno de los hombres de Wind, mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto.

Entonces todos caen en la cuenta. Al fondo de la taberna, en una mesa apartada de las demás, divisan una pequeña silueta, solitaria y sentada en una silla. En un segundo la figura aparece frente a Wind:

-¡UAAAAAAH!-gritan los piratas

Ante ellos aparece un sujeto bajito, de no mucho mas de un metro, con mirada penetrante y gesto serio. Sin un solo pelo en las cejas y en la cabellera, de orejas puntiagudas y un tono grisaceo en su piel. Sus ojos grandes y negros. Su pectoral cubierto por una capa grisácea y reluciente. Su pantalón blanco, con muchas arrugas. Sus botas rosadas.

-¡Es KORTO,-exclama uno de los hombres de Wind.-uno de los miembros del Comando Especial de Defensa!

-¡Si, es cierto!-verifica uno de los bucaneros de Cutelfis.-¡Jefe, será mejor que nos larguemos!

Julianne y Tom no quieren tener problemas con el Imperio, pero se quedan mudos ante la presencia del bajito guerrero.

-Vaya...urrrgh, hip, hip...-dice Wind reponiéndose del golpe.-Pero si tenemos aquí presente a la bazofia inmunda del Imperio. Jujuju.

-Os he dicho que os larguéis.-repite Korto.

Wind se coloca erguido frente al pequeño esbirro del Imperio. Su borrachera evoluciona en una actitud arrogante:

-Míralo..hip...jajaja...pero si no levanta ni dos palmos del suelo.-el pirata se agranda ante la diferencia de tamaño.-¿Sabes? No me pienso ir...hip...estoy harto de esta actitud altiva y descarada que gastáis los perros de tu calaña. Tú y los tuyos os creéis que podéis hacer lo que os de la gana...¿y sabes lo qué te digo?-Wind acerca su cara a la de Korto.-Que...hip...¡BUUUUUUUUUUURP!

La cara de Korto se llena de asquerosa saliva tras el sonoro eructo. El ceño del menudo ser se arruga. Korto da un blinco a la altura de la cara de Wind. Con un gesto rápido e imperceptible, dirige su mano extendida hacia la frente del pirata sin tocarla y rápidamente baja de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho pequeñajo? ¿Pretendías acariciarme la cabecita? Jajaja.

Una fuerte jaqueca se apodera de Wind:

-¡¿URGH?!

De pronto la nuca del pirata revienta en pedazos, salpicando a sus hombres, situados tras él. Wind cae de espaldas al suelo, totálmente muerto y formando un gran charco de sangre entorno a su cabeza. Todos quedan aterrados. Julianne lleva sus manos a su rostro y grita presa del pánico:

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Korto se dirige a la gente de Wind mientras limpia su rostro con un pañuelo:

-¡Llevaos ese cadáver de aquí! ¡ENSEGUIDA!

Los hombres de Wind levantan el cuerpo de su jefe y salen escopeteados por la puerta. Cutelfis no da crédito a lo que acaba de ver. Está boquiabierto y aterrado...pero aún así replica:

-No...no hacía falta matarle...solo estaba borracho...

Korto, serio y frío, dirige su mirada hacia él:

-Los humanos estáis empezando a sublevaros demasiado. Comenzáis a ser un problema. De entre todas las razas del universo, vosotros sois de las mas conflictivas y el señor Bulkan empieza a hartarse de trataros con tanta amabilidad. Sois tan estúpidos que no merecéis ni la mas mínima misericordia.

Korto se da la vuelta y caminando, vuelve a su asiento. Cutelfis ordena:

-¡Chicos, vámonos de aquí!

Justo en ese momento Kenchi y Brute entran por la puerta. Mirando el charco de sangre del suelo y la mesa rota, Kenchi dice:

-Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Parece que algún cerdo se ha desangrado. Kukuku.

Brute mira alrededor y dice:

-Mira, en aquella mesa del fondo está Korto.

-Pues venga, vamos.

Con paso apresurado, los dos hombres del Imperio llegan hasta la mesa de Korto:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Kenchi dirigiéndose a su menudo compañero.-Parece que ha habido bronca. Al venir hacia aquí vimos como unos bandidos salían corriendo. No me fijé bien, pero iban arrastrando a un hombre inconsciente.

-No ha pasado nada. Ese pirata está muerto.-responde fríamente Korto.

-¿Hubo problemas? Kukuku. Podrías habernos avisado telepáticamente, nos habríamos dado mas prisa en llegar.

-No fue nada. Solo una riña sin importancia.

-Si, ya veo que te bastas y te sobras para sacar la basura. Kukukukuuu.

-Tomad asiento.

Brute y Kenchi se sientan frente a Korto.

-Y bien, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir con tanta urgencia?

-Si, a eso iba. Veréis, como bien sabéis, últimamente los humanos de esta zona están empezando a dar problemas.

-Ya...eso no es nada nuevo.-interfiere Kenchi.-¿Qué esperas? Kukuku. Esta zona está llena de desechos y sabandijas.

-Esta mañana-continúa Korto.-ha llegado desde la Capital del Oeste el último cargamento armamentístico. Con eso ya tenemos listo todo el nuevo arsenal de combate, que deberá ser repartido a las demás zonas del planeta. Esa tarea empezará a llevarse a cabo desde mañana, así que hoy deberemos reforzar la vigilancia.

-¡¿Reforzar la vigilancia?!

-Si, redoblaremos el número de soldados activos durante la noche.

Brute no habla, solo asiente expectante ante la información que el cerebro de su grupo les da. Kenchi, por el contrario, se siente irritado ante las nuevas noticias:

-¡¿Redoblar el número de soldados?! ¡No entiendo las razones para eso! ¡¿Solo porque dos o tres bándalos montan follón ya debemos tomar esas medidas tan exageradas?!

-Son las órdenes del viejo brujo JINMA.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ésto era idea de ese brujo! ¡Desde que ese viejo tomó el mando de Pepper hace tres años no hacemos mas que ceder a sus caprichos!

-Quizás sea así, pero...

-¡Venga ya!-interrumpe Kenchi.-Kukuku...sabes muy bien que aunque todos los humanos de este planeta se unieran, no serían rivales para ninguno de nosotros tres. Sabes que nuestras guardias son excelentes tal y como son...además, ningún humano se atrevería jamás a intentar entrar en la base. Mas que otra cosa, lo que hacemos durante las guardias es aburrirnos.

-Ya, pero esta vez es distinto...el viejo Jinma tiene UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO.

La sorpresa hace acto de presencia en el rostro de Brute. Kenchi ya no puede discutir, cuando un brujo tiene un mal presentimiento es motivo mas que suficiente para entrar en estado de alerta máxima. Por alguna extraña razón el calor se vuelve aún mas atenuante fuera de Moonlight.

DEDICO:

Este capítulo está dedicado al coraje y la

valentía de una amiga muy especial. Ella

es BIRE, que en los últimos días ha sufrido

una pérdida muy importante. Por tí, dulzura,

por tu gran aplomo, por seguir sonriendo en

momentos oscuros. Tu ímpetu me ha inspi-

rado para acabar este capítulo y para conti-

nuar con esta historia. Gracias, BIRE, por

seguir con nosotros a pesar de todo.

VA POR TÍ.

A fecha de 14-08-2.008


	17. Frente a Pepper

**CAPÍTULO 16: FRENTE A PEPPER**

A punto de marchar hacia la aldea Pepper, Andira recuerda los últimos momentos de la conversación con el gran jefe Youmaoh, donde se ultimaban los detalles del robo:

-¿Pero entonces-pregunta Zurui.-cómo vamos a cargar todas las armas pesadas sin ser descubiertos?

-No seáis ingenuos.-contesta el viejo contramaestre Jozzy.-Veréis, hemos podido saber que cada empresa de tecnología del planeta ha contribuido con el Imperio confeccionando, cada una, un cargamento de armas distinto...y con cada cargamento han mandado también los planos de fabricación de cada arma. Eso será lo que deberéis robar.

-Ummmm.-rumia el zorro.-Entonces eso lo facilita todo.

Youmaoh encomienda a todos a marchar:

-Pues bien, ya sabéis todos lo que tenéis que hacer. Sobretodo no debéis ser descubiertos bajo ningún concepto. Ahora id a vuestras habitaciones y preparaos para marchar.

Dicho esto, todos empiezan a salir de la sala de operaciones. Todos excepto el viejo Jozzy.

-¡Espera Andira!-exclama Youmaoh.-No te vayas aún.

Andira regresa sobre sus pasos. Los demás prosiguen su camino:

-¿Qué quiere señor Youmaoh? Dígame.

-Si...Verás, Andira...-el grave tono de voz del gran jabalí se vuelve un tanto cálido.-Esta misión es muy peligrosa, y aunque confío plenamente en tí, me siento muy preocupado.

-¿Cuál es el problema, señor Youmaoh?-Andira responde imperturbable.

-Verás, tú para mí eres como una hija...No querría que te sucediera nada.

Andira no está acostumbrada a recibir tales palabras de boca de su gran benefactor. Tras unos segundos contesta:

-No se preocupe, señor. Todo saldrá bien. Traeremos los planos sin problemas.

Andira comienza a salir y Youmaoh finaliza con:

-Ten cuidado.

Andira desaparece en los pasillos.

Ahora, cuando la tarde ya comienza a caer y los rayos del Sol muestran sus tonos mas chillones, todos se encuentran a unos treinta metros de la entrada de la fortaleza secreta, listos y preparados para partir. Cargados con mochilas y zurrones para el viaje. Tan solo esperan a que se presente Kostello, que al parecer se retrasa:

-¿Por qué se retrasa tanto vuestro compañero?-pregunta Zurui dirigiéndose a Andira y Abok.

-Buah, seguro que ese cobardica se ha asustado, jujuju.-responde Pakku.

-¡Callaos!-exclama Andira.-Por ahí viene.

Desde lejos ven como la entrada de la fortaleza se abre y aparece Kostello, que se dirige hacia ellos corriendo y cargando su bolsa de utensilios. Cuando llega frente a los demás dice jadeante:

-Lo siento...ha,ha,ha...Andira...olvidé coger unas cosas.

-Si, claro.-dice Pakku.-Seguro que estabas limpiándote el culo antes de salir. ¿Te has cagado de miedo, tal vez? Jujuju.

Kostello enfurece rápidamente y se lanza a por Pakku:

-¡Serás desgraciado! ¡Te voy a...!

Pakku se pone en guardia, pero de la nada, Zurui aparece por detrás y coge a su jefe. Abok hace lo propio con su compañero:

-¡Gordo seboso!-grita Kostello revolviéndose entre los brazos de Abok.

-¡¿Y tú qué, cascarrabias de mierda?!-exclama Pakku, algo mas tranquilo que su "rival".

-Bueno,-interviene Goku con expresión seria.-¿Vamos o qué? Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, todos emprenden su camino. Mientras, desde un hueco de la gran roca-fortaleza, a modo de ventana, el gran Youmaoh y el viejo Jozzy observan como los dos grupos de piratas se alejan:

-¿Crees que serán capaces de volver sanos y salvos con los planos?-pregunta el viejo Jozzy.

-JAJAJA...-el jabalí bebe un trago de vino.-La verdad es que no lo se. Con que solo uno vuelva con los planos ya me doy por satisfecho. Jujuju.

-Ya...pero si los descubren, los piratas del desierto estaremos en grave peligro.

Youmaoh se acerca al viejo, que a su lado parece un ratoncito, y le dice:

-Tranquilo, viejo camarada...Ya me he ocupado de eso. Parece mentira que no me conozcas después de estos cuatro años...Está todo controlado. JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA.

El viejo Jozzy acaricia su bigote y dice:

-Juju...comprendo. No se porque me preocupo, juju.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El eco de las carcajadas del gran jabalí nos lleva hasta los pasos de nuestro pequeño héroe. Los piratas y Goku deberán llegar hasta Pepper andando entre caminos rocosos y ocultos, la mejor forma de no levantar sospechas y de poder esconderse mejor. El trayecto, de esta manera, les llevará seis horas, para recorrer los veinte kilómetros de desierto que separan la fortaleza subterránea de la aldea Pepper. A la media hora de camino, y aunque el Sol ya casi ni se ve, el calor aún se nota muy pronunciado. Es entonces cuando Goku Jr. recuerda las palabras de Kami Sama:

-Escucha, jovencito...aún no estoy muy seguro de que mi decisión haya sido la correcta, pero a pesar de todo he decidido confiar plenamente en tí.

-No se preocupe, señor Kami Sama.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Se supone que nos ocultamos del Imperio...y lo que estamos haciendo es ir de cara hacia él.

-Si...lo se. Me ocultaré bien, lo prometo.

El viejo Dende acaricia su frente mientras anda de un lado a otro de la celda, apoyado en su bastón de madera, sus temores cada vez son mayores, pero aún así dice:

-Bien, jovencito...Entonces solo me queda aconsejarte.-el alto y anciano namekiano posa su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.-Debes ocultar tu verdadero potencial al máximo, y esconde tu ki todo lo que puedas. Debes de saber que los hombres del ejército tienen métodos mágicos para captar la presencia de las personas. Debes de ser muy sigiloso y...

-Si, lo tengo muy claro...intentaré evitar las batallas al máximo.

-Eso es, pequeño...Entonces solo puedo esperar y desearte mucha suerte.

Unos extraños y lejanos gruñidos devuelven a nuestro héroe al presente: GROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR, GROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR, GROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR...Goku pregunta a Pakku:

-¿Qué son esos extraños sonidos?

-Eso son los dragones-ciempiés.-responde Andira.-A estas horas, cuando el Sol cae, siempre se reúnen para cantar.

-¿Cantar?-vuelve a preguntar, extrañado, el joven, dirigiendo su mirada a la pirata.

-Si, no se sabe muy bien porque.-vuelve a hablar Andira.-Muchos científicos dicen que se trata de un ritual de apareamiento, pero entre los piratas del desierto existe la creencia de que esos cánticos son un llamamiento a los cielos.

-¿Cómo que "un llamamiento a los cielos"?

-No lo se muy bien, pero se dice que los dragones-ciempiés comprenden el sufrimiento del planeta y rezan sus plegarias, clamando al cielo para que el mundo vuelva a ser el lugar próspero que era hace unos años.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido.-interviene Pakku.-Por alguna extraña razón, desde hace unos tres años, las tierras fértiles empezaron a dejar de serlo, a la hierva le cuesta crecer y los manantiales ya no brillan con la misma luz de antes. Parece como si poco a poco el planeta se estuviera apagando.

-Vaya...no tenía ni idea...-contesta Goku.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunta el amigo de Goku.-Parece como si no supieras nada de lo que ha ocurrido estos años. Pareces...no se...como absorto.

Goku Jr. mira al suelo mientras camina, en su mente aparecen de nuevo los recuerdos. Recuerdos sobre sus sueños, los que tuvo mientras deliraba durante años en la meseta de Yunzabito. En ellos revivía la muerte de su abuela una y otra vez. Veía el rostro de Kaarat riendo, ruín, mezquino. Su antepasado Goku, que no le dejaba llegar hasta el ser diabólico, para socorrer a su anciana Pan. Kaarat destruyendo las ciudades y convirtiéndolas en escombros llameantes. Gente sufriendo, muriendo por todas partes y lo mas agobiante y perturbador de todo; se veía a sí mismo cayendo en una profunda e infinita oscuridad que nunca acababa. Caía y caía y caía...

Esas eran las pesadillas que acompañaron a Goku Jr. durante los cuatro años de agonía que se mantuvo aislado del mundo. Goku habla:

-Pues si, Pakku...me hubiera gustado estar despierto estos años.

Pakku, extrañado, mira a Goku, pero no pregunta nada. La expresión de su amigo es triste así que decide dejar estar el tema, ahora deben centrarse en la misión.

Siguen caminando, todos tapados con andrajosos mantos que también cubren su cabeza. Goku Jr. lleva el suyo estratégicamente agarrado a su cuerpo, no quiere que se le reconozca por nada del mundo. Además, de su cuello cuelga un pañuelo rojo, que cuando lleguen a su destino, deberá tapar parte de su rostro, dejando tan solo sus ojos al descubierto. Debajo de su manto, la ropa de Goku Jr. es la misma que llevaba su antepasado Goku en su última batalla en el mundo terrenal; un kimono azul oscuro, atado con un cinto blanco, y un pantalón amarillo. Lo único que le diferencia del atuendo de su tataratatara(tataratatara)abuelo es una camiseta interior azul celeste, bien ajustada al cuerpo, que le llega a media altura del antebrazo, unas botas rojas, atadas mediante una solapa, con puntera marrón y un adorno redondo también marrón a la altura de la pantorrilla. Por último, unas muñequeras rojas en cada muñeca.

Mientras siguen su trayecto a través de grandes rocas, ni siquiera los harapos que cubren sus cuerpos les libran del mortal calor. A pesar de todo, avanzan en fila sin desfallecer. En primer lugar, y algo separada de los demás, Andira dirige el rumbo. A continuación Abok y Kostello la siguen. Después, muy de cerca, tenemos a Pakku y Goku Jr., que avanzan con paso firme y por último Zurui y Plumb caminan entre comentarios y risas. Durante la siguiente media hora, Goku y Pakku casi no hablan, pero sin poder aguantarlo mas, el amigo pirata del joven saiyan se queja:

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF! Esto parece el infierno, ¡que calooooooooor!

-Si, es verdad...-declara Goku Jr.-Es muy extraño...Se supone que en el desierto las noches son frías y sin embargo cuanto mas anochece mas calor hace.

-¡BUFF, BUFF, BUFF!-Pakku intenta abanicarse con la mano.

-Oye, Pakku...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pues claro, hombre. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Verás...Es sobre esa Andira...Es muy extraña, no percibo su ki y además es muy poderosa. ¿Quién es esa chica?

Pakku, sin saber muy bien que decir, mira a su amigo:

-Ummm...No entiendo a que te refieres con eso del ki...pero tienes razón, Andira es muy misteriosa...Ella ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo hace de mi llegada, creo que unos tres años, mas o menos.-Pakku piensa unos segundos y vuelve a hablar.-Es verdad que su fuerza es tremenda...Ninguno de los piratas sabemos de donde proviene esa chica, lo único que sabemos es que ella es la favorita del Gran Youmaoh...y es la mas poderosa de todos los piratas del desierto.

-Si, a mi consiguió vencerme con mucha facilidad...

-¡¿Cómo?!-se sorprende Pakku.-¡¿Andira te venció?! ¡Entonces es mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba!

-Bueno, jeje...digamos que me pilló desprevenido y además no pude emplear todo mi poder, pero me da la sensación de que incluso empleándome a fondo no podría vencerla...

-¡Uaaaaah! Entonces es verdad que esa Andira es un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo?

-Si, en verdad muchos piratas la temen. Ella es fría y muy retraída, no suele hablar con nadie aparte de con sus compañeros, el viejo Jozzy y el Gran Youmaoh. Incluso me ha parecido muy raro que te dirigiera antes la palabra...No suele ser propio de ella, aunque desde que nos dieron esta misión la noto un poco extraña. De todas maneras no te aconsejo que te acerques mucho a ella, es muy arrogante...La típica tía pasota...A ella no le importa nadie, trata a todos con total indiferencia.

Goku Jr. sonríe, recuerda como Andira les trajo comida a la celda:

-Pues yo no lo veo así. A mí me cae bien, jeje. Además, me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ella.

-Bufff...No hay quien te entienda. Pero bueno, sabiendo quienes son tus antepasados es normal que quieras tomarte la revancha. Jijiji.

-No, no es por eso...

Pakku no entiende bien a su amigo. No es capaz de comprender los sentimientos de Goku Jr., unos sentimientos que le llevan de forma natural a querer probarse a sí mismo, a querer superarse, impulsado por una tremenda ansia guerrera. Goku Jr. debe ser fuerte para liberar a la Tierra de la opresión y para que la muerte de su abuela no quede impune.

Durante tres horas mas continuaron andando, la oscuridad ya era total y a pesar de eso, el calor cada vez era mas fuerte. La única suerte que han tenido es que las fuerzas aéreas del Imperio no les han descubierto, a pesar de haber sobrevolado varias veces su situación. Las formaciones pedregosas les han servido de buen escondite. Pero ahora todos empiezan a flaquear, sus piernas se doblan a causa del cansancio, el sudor cae por encima de sus ojos, enturbiándoles la visión y el calor es cada vez mas abrasador.

La única a la que parece no afectarle el viaje es Andira. No muestra señales de cansancio y el calor no parece menguar sus facultades. De repente, el pequeño Plumb se desploma en el suelo:

-¡Ey, Plumb!-grita Zurui lanzándose a socorrerlo.

Todos los demás se dan la vuelta. Pakku y Goku corren hacia ellos:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-exclama Pakku.

-Se ha desmallado, jefe.-dice el zorro levantando la cabeza del pequeño.-Quizá por culpa del calor.

-Dale agua,-ordena Pakku.-échasela por la cara y por la nuca, a ver si reacciona.

Zurui saca su cantimplora del zurrón y hace lo que su jefe le manda. Plumb parece reaccionar:

-Uuuh...No...no puedo mas...

-Te dije que no vinieras pequeñajo...-dice el zorro con un tono agradable.

-No...no me llames así...De...debo continuar...-dice Plumb mientras se levanta a trompicones.

Pakku frunce el ceño y dice:

-¡Plumb, no estás en condiciones de continuar el viaje!

-Pe...pero jefe, puedo seguir adelante...No hay problema, ya se me está pasando.

-Es verdad, jefe,-dice Zurui.-él solo no puede volver. Sería muy peligroso.

Andira se acerca a ellos y dice:

-¡Escuchad, lo siento mucho pero debemos avanzar! No podemos arriesgarnos a que deis la vuelta y os descubran.

-¡Hummm!-Pakku se muestra disconforme.-¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos, espabilada?

-¿Y si descansamos un rato? Podríamos parar y reponer fuerzas.-propone Goku.

-¡Eso haremos! Pero no mas de media hora. No podemos retrasarnos tanto.-zanja el tema Andira, dándose media vuelta.

Nuestros protagonistas encuentran una cueva y se sientan en el suelo, mientras Andira se queda en la boca de la caverna de pie, vigilando el horizonte. Goku y el grupo de Pakku se sientan juntos y, unos metros mas adelante, Abok y Kostello también caen rendidos al suelo. Pakku habla:

-¿Habéis traído comida?-pregunta mientras saca un enorme bocadillo de su bolsa.

-Si, dice Zurui. Yo me he traído pescado.-Zurui saca un recipiente con sardinas.

-Yo también he traído algo, jeje.-dice Plumb mostrando un montón de bollos y dulces.

Goku Jr. no dice nada, solo observa a Andira.

-¿Y tú, Goku?-pregunta Pakku.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-responde Goku saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que si has traído algo de comer.

-Ah, no...Los guardias nos quitaron el equipaje cuando llegamos a vuestra fortaleza.

-Jeje, lo supuse...Aquí tienes.-Pakku saca otro bocata de salchichas y se lo ofrece a su amigo.

-Ah, vaya-con los ojos iluminados Goku coge gustoso el bocadillo.-...Muchas gracias Pakku.

Todos comen, todos excepto Andira. Goku Jr. no puede dejar de fijarse en ella:

-¿Qué miras Goku?-pregunta Pakku, mientras mastica un pedazo de su bocata.

-Es demasiado extraño.

-¿El qué?

-Esa Andira, no parece nada cansada.

-Ya te lo dije, es un monstruo. Con el calor que hace y tampoco parece que se queje.

-Pues a mi me parece muy hermosa...jujuju.-se entromete Zurui.

-Sea como sea, no parece humana.-señala Pakku.

Goku Jr. se sorprende de las últimas palabras de su amigo. Es lo mismo que le dijo Kami Sama.

-¿A ti que te parece, Goku?-pregunta Zurui.-¿A qué está buena?

-Ah, si...A mi me gustaría pelear con ella...

-¿Pelear con ella? Jeje...No era a eso a lo que me refería...Pero tienes las de perder, ella es muy fuerte.

-Pero aún así, yo...

-JAJAJA, Zurui, eso lo dices porque no sabes quien es Goku, el es el descendiente de Mr. Sat...

Goku se lanza a tapar la boca de Pakku. Una vez la boca de su amigo tapada, Goku le susurra en el oído:

-Escucha, Pakku, no debes decir quien soy.

Seguidamente Goku suelta a su amigo. Pakku le mira entendiendo mas o menos lo que su amigo quiere decir:

-¿Qué pasa, por qué le has tapado la boca?-pregunta Plumb.

-Jejeje...Veréis...-trata de solucionar Pakku.-Es que Goku es muy tímido, no le gusta que le elogien...Pero él es muy fuerte...Jejeje.

-¿Ah si?-pregunta Zurui.-Entonces eres muy fuerte. Por eso te tenía tanto miedo el Gran Youmaoh.

Una voz a sus espaldas les alerta:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-de pie ante ellos, y con un porte arrogante, aparece Kostello.-Juju. Pero si es el grupo de piratas mas patético de todo el desierto.

Enseguida Pakku responde:

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kostello?

-Nada, solo venía a felicitar a los debiluchos que están retrasando la misión.

-¡Piérdete, bocazas!-exclama Pakku.

-¿A quién se le ocurre traer a una misión como esta a un crío que se desmaya a la mas mínima?

Plumb mira al suelo sintiéndose culpable.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que te calles!-grita Pakku.

-No se en que estaría pensando el gran Youmaoh cuando decidió que vosotros seriáis aptos para esto. Reconocedlo,-el tono de Kostello se torna mas burlón con cada palabra.-esta misión os supera.

Los ojos de Pakku se encienden como si de una gran fogata se tratara. Con un contundente movimiento, el amigo de Goku Jr. se levanta y, velozmente, golpea con un puñetazo la cara del molesto pirata. Kostello cae de espaldas al suelo. Rápidamente, Abok, Goku y Zurui se lanzan a parar la pelea. Andira deja de controlar el horizonte y centra su mirada en la riña:

-¡Ey! ¡Chicos, parad ya!-exclama Goku Jr.

Kostello se levanta del suelo con la ayuda de Abok, mientras restriega con los nudillos su mejilla y dice:

-¡Tú no te metas, escoria! ¡A mÍ no me da ordenes ningún prisionero asqueroso!

-El chico tiene razón.-recalca Abok.-Estamos todos muy tensos debido al cansancio y al calor, pero si queremos terminar con esto debemos estar unidos. Ésta no es una misión fácil, es mejor que nos calmemos y...

-¡Cállate tú también! ¡Eres un blando! ¡Por culpa de estos desgraciados nos estamos retrasando!

-¡Ya está bien!-exclama Andira acercándose a ellos.-¡Si tantas energías os sobran ya va siendo hora de que continuemos el viaje!

Con una rabia inusitada en la mirada Kostello se dirige a Pakku:

-Te juro que ésta me la vas a pagar.

-¡Anda y que te zurzan!-responde Pakku.

Acto seguido, Abok y Kostello se retiran y comienzan a recoger sus bolsas de viaje.

El camino se reanuda. Esta vez todos callan, entrando en un estado de tensión cada vez mas exasperante. Cuanto mas avanzan, mas calor, mas agobio, incluso sus cuerpos empiezan a sentir un intenso escozor. Andira sigue en cabeza manteniendo su ritmo constante, sin mostrar molestia alguna.

Una hora y media después nuestros amigos divisan algo que detiene su paso:

-¡Mirad!-dice Zurui señalando, a lo lejos, un altísimo poste metálico rojizo, terminado en una esfera amarilla brillante.-Ahí tenéis el motivo de este calor tan intenso.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Abok.

-Eso es una antena que emite una especie de radiación.-completa el zorro.-Es la que provoca este calor, tan intenso que incluso escuece.

-¿Y para qué quieren provocar calor?-pregunta esta vez Goku Jr.

-Esa antena ha sido colocada por el Imperio.-contesta Andira.-Es para dificultar que los intrusos se acerquen a la base de noche. Seguramente deben de haber mas de esas por aquí cerca.

Pakku habla:

-Esto quiere decir que ya estamos cerca de Pepper.

Tras una hora mas de camino Andira sube a una gran roca, mira al horizonte y bajo sus pies aparece todo un mercado, una replaceta de puestos cerrados. En los alrededores varios vehículos y caravanas, y al fondo una gran fortaleza de roca, de grandes puertas grises y metálicas, donde, desde lo mas profundo, se divisa, sobresaliendo, la azotea de un gran edificio de color negro oscuro. Entonces, todos se dan cuenta de que se encuentran frente a Pepper. El fuero interno de Andira se estremece incontrolable.


	18. Esquema de la Base Pepper

**Base pepper-Distribución:**

Esta vez, en vez de un capítulo normal os coloco algo un tanto diferente. Se trata de un esquema de la Base Pepper que hice hace tiempo con el Paint (XDD). Gracias a él podreis situaros durante esta primera saga, ya que los distintos personajes se irán moviendo a lo largo de toda ella. Miradlo como si fuera una guía. Os coloco los links con la imagen del esquema de la base y también de la leyenda, donde mediante una guía de colores sabreis que es cada cosa. Ya sabeis, para ver las imágenes teneis que copiar cada link y pegarlo en una pestaña de internet. Y después teneis la explicación de lo que es cada lugar. Ahí os va:

Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros personajes dispuestos para entrar en la puñetera base (bufff, no sabeis lo que tardé en inventarla y la de charlas que tuve con amigos para terminar de crearla), así que, es hora de que os explique qué es cada cosa dentro del esquema. Lo enumeraré tal y como os lo puse en la leyenda. De arriba abajo. También os diré que la base Pepper es una base donde viven y entrenan los soldados, técnicos, cocineros, brujos y altos mandos que la custodian (osea, todo el personal convive en Pepper).Ahí va:

**Esquema de la base:**

Al parecer Fanfiction no deja colocar links en los escritos, ni siquiera de imágenes. Para poder ver este esquema buscadme en Deviantart como Hector444. Mirad en mi carpeta Dragon Ball 2nd Epoque y buscad una imagen llamada: Base Pepper-Esquema. Pero no escarveis mucho en mi carpeta esa si no quereis espoilearos XD.

**Leyenda:**

Para poder ver la leyenda lo mismo. La leyenda esta en esa misma imagen ^^.

Y en base a lo que vereis en esa imagen:

HANGAR:

Este es el sitio donde deben llegar los protagonistas. Aquí dentro están las armas y sus planos. Además, aquí también está situada la vivienda del hechicero Jinma, y también desde aquí, nuestros héroes llegarán al subsuelo de la base y encontrarán el laboratorio subterráneo.

Frente al hangar también veréis un rectángulo, dibujado con línea discontinua, dividido en dos partes. Eso es el compartimento secreto (enterrado en la arena) desde donde tendrá lugar el ataque desde el suelo. Ahí se guardan los tankes y otros vehículos pesados. Lo he colocado ahí porque será el último ataque del Imperio antes de que entren al hangar.

BARRACAS DE LOS BRUJOS:

Estas barracas, dos a cada lado del hangar, son las viviendas de la división de brujos de la base. Lo he colocado ahí porque los brujos son mas poderosos que los soldados rasos, y por tanto, son los guardianes del hangar principal. En cada barraca viven unos 100 brujos.

ARSENAL DE LOS BRUJOS:

Son las barracas donde los brujos guardan sus armas mágicas y sus artilugios.

GARAJE:

Aquí se guardan y se reparan los vehículos terrestres de la base.

COMEDOR:

Aquí comen los soldados y los brujos de la base. También aquí viven los cocineros y camareros que trabajan en él.

VIVIENDA DEL COMANDO ESPECIAL DE DEFENSA:

Brute, Kenchi y Korto tienen una gran vivienda para ellos solos, donde duermen y donde guardan sus armas personalizadas.

TORRE DE VIGILANCIA:

Las torres de vigilancia pues son eso, torres desde donde se controla el panorama. Son las típicas, con una metralleta en lo alto y un gran foco de luz móvil. También hice a mano un esquema del interior de estas torres, con varias plantas y algunas cosas de su interior.

He puesto, como no, dos torres de vigilancia en la entrada de la base, otra al lado de las barracas de los soldados rasos y otra frente al hangar.

GIMNASIO:

Como los soldados viven en la base, deben mantenerse en forma. Vereis una línea discontinua alrededor del gym. Eso es el campo de entrenamiento. El gym solo lo utilizan los soldados rasos, que son los que usan su fuerza física y también Brute.

SALA DE TIRO:

En esta sala los soldados rasos practican con las armas de tiro.

SALA DE OPERACIONES:

Aquí se reúnen los soldados y los brujos de cada turno para recibir las instrucciones de cada maniobra.

SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA LOS BRUJOS:

Esta es la sala donde los brujos practican sus hechizos y su brujería. Está habilitada para resistir los ataques mas fuertes y tiene en su interior hasta una biblioteca de libros de magia y hechizos.

Como veis, todos los departamentos de entrenamiento están situados mas o menos en el centro de la base, para que sean accesibles por igual para soldados y brujos.

SALA DE MANDOS Y TELECOMUNICACIONES:

Aquí está, metida dentro de la roca, la instalación de telecomunicaciones y de mandos. Desde aquí se controla toda la energía, todas las instalaciones eléctricas y de energía de la base y se contacta con otros lugares del planeta. Aquí también está situada la emisora de radio que comunica con toda la base y con los transmisores de los soldados y de todos los vehículos. También aquí tienen su vivienda los técnicos que trabajan en ella.

TALLER DE REPARACIÓN Y ALMACEN DE VEHÍCULOS AÉREOS:

Aquí se reparan y se guardan algunos vehículos aéreos. La línea discontinua alrededor del taller es la pista de aterrizaje.

BARRACAS DE LOS SOLDADOS RASOS:

Estas son las viviendas de los soldados rasos. Lo he colocado cerca de la entrada, ya que ellos controlan mas esa zona. En cada barraca habitan unos 100 soldados.

ARSENAL DE LOS SOLDADOS RASOS:

Aquí guardan sus armas y municiones los soldados rasos.

ANTIAÉREOS:

Unos lanza-misiles colocados alrededor de la fortaleza de roca, dispuestos para disparar a cualquier O.V.N.I (Objeto Volador No Identificado).

GENERADORES DE ENERGIA:

Uno en cada esquina de la base, estos generadores son los que extraen la energía del planeta y la utilizan para el funcionamiento de la base. Esta energía pasa por la sala de mandos, desde donde se canaliza para ser utilizada por toda la base. También aquí las armas de ki se pueden recargar.

PUERTAS DE ENTRADA:

Dos grandes portones abren paso a la base Pepper.

FORTALEZA DE ROCA:

Aunque en el esquema esté dibujada de forma muy recta, en realidad es roca normal, con sus desniveles y sus cosas...Vamos, lo que es roca, roca...Es una gran fortaleza de mas de 60 metros de alto que bordea toda la base y la hace inexpugnable.

Pues esta es la Base Pepper, donde se situará la mayor parte de la acción de esta saga. Revisad bien el esquema y os podreis situar mejor cuando vayais leyendo los siguientes episodios. Ale, ahora a leer el capítulo 17.


	19. Preparados

**CAPÍTULO 17: PREPARADOS**

-¡Venga! ¡Moveos! ¡Quiero mas efectivos aéreos sobrevolando la base!

-¿No cree que está exagerando demasiado, señor Jinma?-pregunta Kenchi.

-No, no lo creo, mi servicial Kenchi. Mi presentimiento es cada vez mas fuerte. Estoy seguro de que algo ocurrirá esta noche.

-Kukuku...Si usted lo dice.

Los soldados no han dejado de moverse desde que calló la noche. Kenchi aún no está del todo convencido de que deban tener a toda la base al máximo funcionamiento. Situado al lado del viejo Jinma, justo frente a las puertas del gigantesco hangar principal, ve como los efectivos no paran de realizar apresuradas vueltas a lo largo de toda la gran extensión de la base. Las pequeñas aeronaves surcan el cielo efusivamente, controlando todo el territorio de Pepper y enfocando, con sus focos, el suelo que sobrevuelan. Desde cada una de las torretas de vigilancia, los esbirros del Imperio repasan una y otra vez los alrededores intentando buscar cualquier atisbo de amenaza o intromisión.

El viejo y raquítico Jinma da una última orden:

-Escucha, Kenchi. Avisa a Korto y Brute. Diles que tomen posiciones y mantengan a los hombres en alerta. Voy a descansar un rato en el hangar, la división de brujos se quedará protegiendo la entrada. Yo vigilaré con mi mente el panorama, intentando encontrar alguna presencia extraña.

-Hum...de acuerdo...así lo haré.-responde.-"¡Maldito viejo paranoico!"-piensa Kenchi.-"¡Como si Korto y Brute no llevaran ya varias horas activos!" "¡Todo esto es una perdida de tiempo!".

A pesar de su disconformidad, Kenchi debe obedecer a su superior, así se dirige a encontrarse con Korto, cruzando la pequeña explanada entre el hangar y el garaje, en dirección a la sala de operaciones.

Cuando llega frente a su compañero dice:

-¿Qué te parece el tinglado que ha montado el viejo?

-Kenchi, ya sabes lo que significa "un mal presentimiento".

-Kuku...pues yo veo esta noche tan tranquila como otra cualquiera, ¿o tú notas algo extraño?

-De momento no...pero nunca se sabe.

-"Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe".-se queja Kenchi.-Pues yo sigo viendo esto como una pérdida de tiempo. Estamos gastando demasiada energía. Los generadores están al máximo rendimiento. Gastamos demasiado combustible en los vehículos aéreos y los hombres ya están cansados después de tantas horas seguidas, y encima, como todos los soldados están activos no tenemos ningún turno que los releve...

-Por algo somos el ejército del Imperio.

-Kuku...En eso tienes razón. Por lo menos hoy nuestros hombres se están ganando su sueldo. Kukukuku.

Mientras tanto, unos metros mas hacia la entrada, Brute se encarga de que los soldados rasos no pierdan el ritmo:

-¡Venga chicos, cantad conmigo! Y un, dos, tres; "si un buen soldado quieres ser".

-"Si un buen soldado quieres ser".-contestan una treintena de soldados mientras dan vueltas alrededor de sus barracas, metralleta en ristre.

-"Mucha leche has de beber".

-"Mucha leche has de beber"-seguían contestando.

Al otro lado de la base, en la parte derecha de la gran fortaleza rocosa, escondidos detrás de una caravana, nuestros piratas del desierto, acompañados por Goku Jr., ultiman los detalles para tratar de penetrar en Pepper:

-Buagh...¿Habéis oído que canción tan cutre cantan los de dentro?-dice Pakku.

-Bueno, no es momento de fijarse en eso ahora jefe.-corrige Zurui.

-Tienes razón.-añade Abok.-Es hora de decidir como entraremos ahí.

-Ummm...-relame Kostello mirando al cielo.-Pues está todo muy controlado. Hay demasiados soldados y aeronaves vigilándolo todo...Lo tenemos muy difícil.

-Si, es cierto.-dice Zurui.-No me lo esperaba, normalmente no suele estar tan controlado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Andira.

-Pues, jeje...-no atina a responder el zorro.-Alguna que otra noche me he quedado de juerga en la taberna Moonlight, hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Entonces...¿Cómo lo hacemos?-pregunta Goku.

-Burlar la seguridad no es tan difícil.-dice Zurui.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-se queja Plumb.

-Pues no, canijo. Solo debemos camuflarnos y pasar desapercibidos.

-Si, muy fácil parece eso. ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?-pregunta esta vez Pakku.

-Ahora veréis.

Zurui mete la mano en su zurrón. Rápidamente saca una pequeña piedra de forma ovalada, parecida a la forma de una cápsula Hoi-Poi. En ella se pueden leer las iniciales MG por un lado, y por el otro, de arriba abajo y diferenciado en tres divisiones, se puede leer *T1, T2 Y T3. El zorro posa su pulgar sobre la división de la piedra T1 y dice:

-¿Habéis visto las armaduras de combate de esos soldados de la entrada?

-¡¿Cómo?!-dicen todos.

-¡Mirad!

Zurui se concentra, presiona en la piedra donde dice T1 y la lanza al suelo. De repente, el pequeño óvalo empieza a dar vueltas en la tierra, creando una leve humareda. De pronto "BOOOM", una pequeña explosión, acompañada de una cortinilla de humo, precede a la aparición de un objeto muy peculiar. El humo se disipa en instantes y entonces todos exclaman:

-¡UAAAAAAAH! ¡Es una armadura del ejército!

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Eso no parecía una Hoi-Poi.-pregunta Goku.

-¡Ya entiendo!-dice Plumb.-¡Es una Magic Gu Transformable!

-Pues si, diste en el clavo, jeje.-contesta Zurui.

-¿Una "Magic Ju"?-vuelve a preguntar Goku Jr.

-No, Magic "JU" no. Es Magic "GU".-corrige Plumb.

-¿Y eso qué es?-vuelve a la carga nuestro saiyano.

-¿No lo sabes?-dice Pakku.-Magic Gu es una empresa que se dedica a crear objetos mágicos, además de unas piedras capaces de guardar objetos en su interior. Aunque hay varios tipos, como éstas, que son las Transformables.

-Si,-continúa Plumb.-están muy de moda. Desde hace unos años le hacen dura competencia en ese sentido a Capsule Corp. y sus Hoi-Poi.

-¡Ey, a lo que vamos!-interrumpe Andira.-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con esa armadura si puede saberse?

-Hum, estaba esperando que lo preguntarais, jeje.-dice el zorro.-Veréis, tengo tres Magic Gu Transformables mas. Con ellas, cuatro de nosotros podríamos disfrazarnos y pasar por soldados del Imperio.

Durante tres segundos todos mantienen el habla, pero rápidamente Kostello interviene:

-Jajajajaja...¿Y ese es tu plan? Jajajaja...Vaya tontería. ¿De veras pretendes que entremos con eso puesto?

-¿Qué hay de malo?-pregunta un tanto indignado el zorro.-Si se te ocurre algo mejor...

-¡Venga ya!-vuelve a quejarse Kostello.-Si intentamos entrar con eso seguro que nos pillan enseguida.

-Tampoco es tan mala idea.-defiende Abok.-En verdad, no tenemos ninguna otra mejor.

-Si, podríamos intentarlo.-dice Plumb, mostrándose valiente como él solo.

-¡Bah!...-Kostello de nuevo.-¿De verdad creéis que con unos trajecitos de carnaval podremos burlar a todos esos soldados? ¡Sois unos ingenuos!

Andira mira la armadura, mira al cielo, sobrevolado una y otra vez por los soldados del Imperio. Mira a Goku Jr., vuelve a mirar la armadura y finalmente dice:

-¡Bien, escuchad! No nos queda otra, así que,-su tono conciso y decidido roba la atención de todos.-yo y el prisionero iremos juntos. Nos dirigiremos hacia el extremo derecho de la fortaleza de roca, subiremos todo lo que podamos, y desde allí seguiremos el trayecto de los infiltrados.

-¿Y quiénes nos disfrazaremos?-pregunta Abok.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros.-ordena Andira.-Nuestra misión será vigilar los movimientos de la base y actuar si vemos algún signo de que pudieran descubriros-mira al grupo de Pakku.-a los demás.

-¡Ey, un momento, jefa!-Kostello se muestra totálmente en desacuerdo.-¡¿Significa eso que yo tengo que ir con este grupo de energúmenos?!

-Si, tu eres el mejor ladrón de nuestro grupo.-expone Andira.

-Bueno, eso si, perooo...

-No se hable mas. ¡Venga, en marcha!

-Ey, ey, ey, ey...Un momento.-interviene Pakku dirigiéndose a Andira.-¿Quién ha dicho que aquí la que da las ordenes eres tú? Yo también soy jefe de grupo, no se si lo recuerdas.

Andira mira a Pakku y dice:

-¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

-Ummm...No, nada. Solo que me parece bien el plan.

Todos miran a Pakku con expresión de querer matarlo. Andira pronuncia sus últimas palabras antes de marchar:

-Dejémonos de tonterías y centrémonos. Abok y tú...-dirige la mirada hacia nuestro saiyano.-Eres Goku, ¿no?

-Si.-contesta.

-Vosotros dos seguidme.-continúa la chica pirata.-Los demás, poneos las armaduras y pasad por la puerta principal. Con suerte, os dejarán entrar. Debéis llegar hasta el hangar principal.-Andira comienza a andar agachada hacia el extremo de la base.-¡Vamos!

Mientras Andira se aleja con Goku y Abok, Zurui y Plumb comentan:

-Vaya,-dice Plumb mirando a la pirata, que cada vez está mas lejos.-mandar si sabe mandar.

-Claro, es una mujer.-aclara el zorro.

Seguidamente, Zurui saca otras tres Magic Gu Transformables de su bolsa. Presiona en dos de ellas la división T1 y las lanza al suelo. "BO-BOOOM", dos nuevas armaduras aparecen. Seguidamente otra MG Transformable es lanzada y convertida en el atuendo de los soldados rasos del Imperio.

-Poneos los trajes.-dice el zorro.

Pakku, Plumb y Zurui comienzan a colocar las partes de las armaduras en su lugar correspondiente del cuerpo. Se colocan la parte del antebrazo, con codera incluida. La armadura que cubre el pectoral y el abdomen, las hombreras. También una especie de calzoncillos de material duro son colocados en su lugar. Para las piernas tenemos una parte que cubre la pantorrilla acompañada de una rodillera, y para los pies unos botines adornados con dos protuberancias redondas en cada extremo. Por último y para la cabeza, tenemos unos cascos ovalados, adornados con unos cuernecitos un poco mas arriba de la frente. Desde el centro del casco hasta la coronilla una parte negra con adornos redondos, y para las orejas dos redondeces que hacen las veces de transmisores.

-¡Waaah!-exclama Plumb.-¡Hasta son de nuestra medida!

-Si, el casco también.-añade Pakku, agarrándolo con las dos manos y metiendo su cabeza dentro.

-Jeje, para realizar la transformación con una MG antes hay que concentrarse un poco en el objeto que quieres que aparezca.

-Pues con el traje de Kostello debes de haberte concentrado mucho, jajaja-bromea Pakku.-...con lo gordo que está.

-¡Callaos, pardillos!-contesta el susodicho.-No se como la jefa se ha dejado enredar, pero a mí dejadme estar. No quiero saber nada de vosotros.

Kostello, entre quejas, también se coloca su armadura. Una vez disfrazados, el grupo de infiltrados se dispone a llevar a cabo su tarea. Pakku dice:

-Ya está. Estamos PREPARADOS.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Magic Gu Transformables (MGT). T1, T2, T3:

Las Magic Gu transformables tienen tres divisiones para especificar el tipo de transformación que se desea. La T viene a significar Transformación. En principio estas transformaciones tenían ciertas restricciones, como el poder convertirse en armas, pero desde que el Imperio tomó el control esta restricción ha sido eliminada:

Transformación 1 (T1):

Se trata de una transformación básica en objetos pequeños (como prendas de vestir, utensilios de poca envergadura, como puede ser una escoba o un walkman, etc.).

Transformación 2 (T2):

Se trata de transformaciones mas complejas, como vehículos de un solo pasajero (motocicletas, bicis...) o grandes equipos de sonido, por ejemplo.

Transformación 3 (T3):

Se trata de transformaciones aún mas complejas, como grandes vehículos o pequeñas viviendas.


	20. Una estúpida canción

**CAPÍTULO 18: UNA ESTÚPIDA CANCIÓN**

Una aeronave revolotea sobre los alrededores de la parte derecha de la base Pepper, justo en el mismo lugar por donde ha comenzado a subir el grupo formado por Andira, Abok y Goku Jr. Los focos de luz del vehículo aéreo pasan muy pegados a ellos. Nuestro joven saiyano acomoda su pañuelo rojo al contorno de su boca y su nariz, tapando así casi todo su rostro, dejando únicamente sus ojos al descubierto. Andira hace una seña. Abok y Goku la siguen hacia una roca que sobresale en el relieve, escondiéndose tras ella.

La aeronave del Imperio pasa su luz por encima de la roca, sin advertir la presencia de nuestros protagonistas, y seguidamente continúa su camino hacia otra parte de la base. Andira habla:

-Está todo plagado. Va a ser mas difícil de lo que creía...

-Si, parece que supieran de antemano que íbamos a venir.-comenta Abok.

-Ante todo no deben descubrirnos.-avisa la pirata del desierto.

-Pues aún nos quedan unos veinte metros para alcanzar la cima.-informa el pequeño Goku.

-Entonces cubrid bien vuestros rostros y continuemos.

Las palabras de Andira parecían haber provocado al viento, que ahora comienza a soplar con una fuerza desafiante, como queriendo aplacar la marcha de nuestros ladrones. Sus capas grises empiezan a bailar en el aire, sus ropas vibran y el polvo del desierto molesta en los ojos. La pirata da una última orden antes de seguir avanzando por la pendiente de roca:

-Vamos, debemos llegar arriba cuanto antes.

Los soplidos del viento nos llevan hasta la entrada de la base, hacia donde se dirige el grupo capitaneado por Pakku.

-Parece mentira.-dice Zurui.-Antes hacía un calor terrible y ahora esta ventolera.

-Venga, que ya estamos llegando.-dice Pakku.

Con paso firme, Pakku, sus hombres y Kostello se van acercando hacia las grandes puertas grises de la base. Unas puertas de unos cuarenta metros de alto por veinte de ancho, escoltadas por dos grandes torres de vigilancia, colocadas encima de la fortaleza de roca, cada una al lado de cada portón. También, en el suelo, a cada lado, les aguardan un par de soldados, armados con unas modernas metralletas.

-Ey,-dice Plumb susurrando.-¿y qué vamos a decir para que nos dejen entrar?

-Déjame eso a mi, pequeñajo.-dice el zorro.

-¿Cómo? ¿tú?-se queja el mas joven del grupo.-¡A tí te descubrirán enseguida! Si al menos hubieras guardado tu zurrón, como hemos hecho los demás.

-Tu tranquilo, no pasa nada.-tranquiliza Zurui.

-Pche...-interviene Kostello.-vaya atajo de mamarrachos.

-Bueno, callaos ya. Dejemos que Zurui lo intente.-finaliza Pakku, dándose cuenta de que tan solo les faltan unos pocos metros para llegar a la parte derecha del portón.

Nuestros piratas se detienen frente a los dos guardias de la parte derecha de la entrada. Uno de ellos, alto y robusto dice:

-¿De dónde venís vosotros?

Rápidamente Zurui contesta:

-Somos el grupo de reconocimiento. Venimos a dar noticias al jefe.

-¿Grupo de reconocimiento? No me consta nada de un grupo de reconocimiento.

-Bueno, eso es porque partimos esta tarde y quizás el viejo Jinma no quería que nadie mas estuviera al corriente.-continúa Zurui sin titubear lo mas mínimo.-Ya sabes como es el viejo con sus caprichos.

Los dos guardias les miran fijamente, analizándolos de arriba abajo, hasta que el mismo guardia vuelve a hablar:

-Hum.-su rostro parece serio pero de pronto se torna en una mueca totalmente opuesta.-Jajaja, si, tienes razón...Jeje, todos los de la base comentamos lo mismo. El viejo se ha puesto hoy muy pesadito de la noche a la mañana.

-Si, ahora debemos entrar cuanto antes-insiste el zorro.-...El viejo nos espera.

-Siendo así pasad, pasad, que el viejo anda hoy muy estricto.-dice el guardia pulsando un botón del portón que activa el sistema de apertura.

-Venga, pues nada, ya nos vemos.

Las tremendas puertas comienzan a abrirse lentamente. Cuando ya están lo suficientemente separadas como para poder pasar, nuestros protagonistas comienzan a adentrarse en la base. Mentalmente ya comienzan a celebrar su primer logro, pero en ese momento el otro guardia los exalta con una palabra muy simple:

-¡Esperad!

Todos se giran y, raudo, Zurui pregunta:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?-dice el guardia señalando con su arma al zurrón de Zurui.

-Mierda, lo sabía.-susurra Plumb.

-¡Cállate!-dice nuestro zorro en voz baja, contestando seguidamente la pregunta del soldado.-Pues verás, esto es algo que hemos encontrado por ahí. Justo por eso hemos vuelto, para mostrárselo al jefe.

-Ah, era solo por curiosidad. Entonces entrad deprisa, las puertas no deben permanecer abiertas mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro acallan un suspiro de tranquilidad y entran, de una vez, dentro de Pepper. Al otro lado de las puertas paran en seco, y esperan a que se vuelvan a cerrar, es entonces cuando, con un tono muy leve, comentan:

-¡Buaaaah, lo hemos conseguido!-dice Plumb.

-Si, ha sido muy sencillo.-analiza Pakku.

-La verdad, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Fiuuuuu.-dice Zurui dando un silbido en síntoma de respiro.

-Bah, ha sido pura chiripa.-refunfuña como de costumbre Kostello.-Un poco mas y nos hubieran descubierto por culpa de esa maldita bolsa.

-Jeje...Esta bolsa es indispensable,-informa Zurui con cierto tono burlesco.-querido Kostello.

-Ey, por cierto, ¿quién es ese tal "viejo Jinma"?-pregunta Pakku.

-Es verdad...¿Cómo sabías el nombre del jefe de esta base?-refuerza Plumb la pregunta de su jefe.

-¿Pero en que mundo vivís?-se sorprende el zorro ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros.-Todo el mundo sabe que el viejo Jinma es el que controla la base Pepper desde hace años.

-Ah, ¿si? Pues no lo sabia.-dice Pakku.-Entonces ese tipo es nuestro "enemigo".

-Pues si.-contesta.

-¿Y es fuerte?-pregunta el pequeño Plumb.

-Pues claro que es fuerte.-se entromete Kostello.-Según dicen es un viejo brujo muy experimentado con la magia y la hechicería. Sus métodos no son especialmente agradables, así que, ya sabéis, rezad para que no nos encuentren o no viviremos para contarlo.

-Venga, en marcha.-cambia de tema Pakku.

Los piratas miran al frente y echan un vistazo a la base. Un buen puñado de metros les separan del hangar principal, situado al fondo de la inmensa estación militar. A su derecha lo primero que se encuentran son dos hileras con tres largos establecimientos cada una, que no son otra cosa mas que las barracas de los soldados rasos y sus arsenales. Detrás de la primera hilera nace una inmensa torre de vigilancia, levantada a unos ochenta metros del suelo. Lo que mas llama la atención de nuestros amigos son unos rarísimos contenedores gruesos, tubulares, amarillos y brillantes, fluorescentes; de unos cuarenta metros de altura y bastante anchos, colocados uno en la esquina izquierda de la base y otro en la derecha.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunta Plumb.

-Pues no lo se.-dice el zorro.-Por su situación quizás sean una especie de generadores de energía. Pero es muy raro, porque no parecen generadores de electricidad...

De repente, desde detrás de las barracas se empieza a oír un sonido de voces, voces que suenan a coro. Nuestros amigos se alertan y se dirigen a uno de esos grandes tubos brillantes, al de la parte derecha, pegado a las barracas:

-¡Escondámonos detrás de esa cosa!-exclama Pakku conteniendo su tono de voz todo lo que puede dentro de su nerviosismo.-¡Deprisa!

Desde detrás del artefacto Zurui asoma su hocico, para ver como, de entre las barracas, empiezan a aparecer un grupo de soldados, encabezados por un tremendo hombretón de orejas puntiagudas y tórax descubierto, todos entonando una extraña cancioncilla.

-¿Qué pasa Zurui? ¿Qué ves?-pregunta en voz baja Plumb.

-Chsssst...calla.-murmura el zorro.-Son los soldados...Parece que están haciendo la ronda...

-A ver.-dice Pakku apartando a su astuto compañero, para poder asomarse y corroborar la información.

Pakku queda sorprendido ante la envergadura del que parece el capitán de los soldados.

-¿Quién es ese gigantón?-pregunta.

-Ese es Brute,-responde con total seguridad nuestro zorro-humanoide.-uno de los tres encargados de la defensa de Pepper.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dejadme ver!-empuja Kostello a los demás para asomarse también.

Los soldados empiezan a doblar la esquina de una de las barracas, prosiguiendo su tarea.

-¡Mierda!-se queja Kostello.-¡Si que era él! ¡Ese tipo es fortísimo!

-Si, es verdad.-completa Zurui.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Plumb...-dice Pakku con un tono imponente.-pues ahora les seguiremos.

-¡¿Qué?!-protesta Kostello.

-Podemos pasar inadvertidos con estos trajes.-reafirma Pakku.

-¡Tú estás loco!-contesta el burdo y mezquino pirata con un deje de desesperación.-Ese tipo es capaz de matar a tres dinosaurios de un puñetazo. Si nos descubre estamos perdidos.

-Pues no nos descubrirá.-Pakku se mantiene en su posición.

-Pues no es tan mala idea.-interviene Zurui apoyando a su cabecilla.-Ese Brute es muy fuerte, eso es cierto, pero también es un poco bobo. El único modo de pasar inadvertidos es mezclarnos con los demás soldados. Brute ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

-¡Estáis todos locos! ¡Si queréis morir allá vosotros!-advierte Kostello.-¡Yo me quedo aquí!

-Pues vale.-dice Pakku y acto seguido se dirige a sus hombres.-¡Vamos!

-¡¿Cómo?!-los ojos de Kostello denotan un ligero terror.

Plumb y Zurui empiezan a seguir a Pakku, en dirección a las barracas, por el mismo lugar donde se perdieron los esbirros del Imperio.

-¡Pero serán incautos!.-maldice para sí mismo el pirata de Andira.-¡Esperadme desgraciados!

Brute y sus hombres siguen su camino, zigzagueando entre sus viviendas y canturreando:

-Si muy fuerte quieres ser.-encabeza Brute.

-Si muy fuerte quieres ser.-responden los soldados.

-Buenos manjares debes comer.-de nuevo Brute.

-Buenos manjares debes comer.

Mientras, nuestros protagonistas se acercan a la ristra de soldados en fila, y se colocan seguidamente de los últimos del todo. Y siguiéndoles de cerca, Kostello se une a ellos:

-Vaya, finalmente has venido.-dice Pakku.

-Pues claro, no puedo dejaros solos y que os descubran...

-Si, claro, claro...eso será. Jejeje.-se burla el jefe de grupo.

Tan solo dos soldados giran su cabeza y se percatan de la presencia de nuestros amigos:

-Vaya, llegáis tarde.-dice uno de ellos.

-Si,-contesta Zurui, avispado como él solo.-nos acaban de encomendar aquí.

-Bueno, pues,-contesta el otro soldado.-seguid el ritmo y no molestéis a los demás.

-Si, si...eso haremos.-responde el zorro.

-¿Qué te han dicho?-pregunta Plumb a su compañero.

-Que sigamos el ritmo.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-vuelve a preguntar el pequeño pirata.

-Pues tratemos de andar al mismo paso que ellos.-dice Zurui.

Entonces otra estrofa de la canción se escucha a coro:

-Si en una pelea el polvo no quieres morder.

-Escuchad esa canción, debemos cantarla también.-propone Pakku.

-Si, es buena idea.-completa el zorro.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cantar eso?!-de nuevo las quejas de Kostello.

-Pues si, debemos involucrarnos totálmente con estos soldados.-contesta Pakku.

-Pe...pero esa canción es estúpida...-opina Kostello.-Lo que estamos haciendo ya de por sí es una estupidez.

-¡Calla de una vez!-exclama en voz baja Plumb.-¡Solo sabes quejarte! A nosotros tampoco nos gusta, pero debemos hacerlo para pasar inadvertidos.

La voz de Brute vuelve a la carga y nuestros amigos la escuchan con atención:

-Entrenar mucho es lo que debes hacer.

Seguidamente la voz de los piratas se funde con la de los soldados, repitiendo la frase del comandante Brute. La voz de todos excepto la de Kostello, que cada vez se siente mas en desacuerdo e impotente frente a las decisiones del grupo de Pakku.

Mientras, el grupo formado por Andira, Abok y nuestro joven Goku Jr. continúa ascendiendo a través de las rocas de la gran fortaleza. El viento sigue desafiándoles, moviendo bruscamente sus ropas, como queriéndoles despojar de los mantos que recubren su cuerpo y sus cabezas, para mostrar sus rostros, su identidad.

Andira sigue sin dar muestra alguna de cansancio. A simple vista parece tan fresca como al principio del viaje, pero no así en su interior. Con cada paso que da se ve mas cerca de Pepper, mas cerca de sus recuerdos, los mismos recuerdos que la conmueven y perturban sus pensamientos. Pero Andira es fuerte, y sin mostrar ni un atisbo de flaqueza, continúa su camino:

-¡Vamos! Ya solo nos quedan unos metros.-dice echando la vista atrás, dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros que la siguen de cerca.

-Si, Andira.-contesta Abok.-Ya queda menos, pero debemos vigilar bien que no nos descubran. Hace un momento casi nos da de lleno el foco de una de las torres de vigilancia.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hace parar unos segundos. Goku casi pierde su pañuelo rojo, pero rápidamente vuelve a situarlo cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, dos vehículos aéreos se les acercan desde lejos, cegándolos con sus tremendos focos de intensa luz.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos han descubierto!-grita Goku Jr.

-¡Deprisa, escondeos detrás de una roca!-ordena, rápida, Andira.

La pirata desaparece entre las rocas, Abok a malas penas consigue ocultarse tras un pedrusco y Goku Jr. salta hacia un saliente pedregoso.

Las dos aeronaves se acercan y observan el lugar, lo sobrevuelan tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal. Pero al parecer no se han percatado de nada, la distancia quizás, o la velocidad de nuestros amigos al esconderse, han sido un toque de tremenda fortuna que tal vez no vuelva a repetirse.

En breves segundos los dos vehículos alzan el vuelo y se dirigen hacia otra zona. Goku Jr. no puede mas que sentir alivio y castigarse a sí mismo diciéndose: "mierda, debo estar mas al tanto. Debería haber sentido el ki de esos soldados".

Una vez pasado el peligro Andira sale de su escondite y reanuda la marcha:

-¡Venga! salid. Ya ha pasado el peligro.

-Si.-dice Abok revelando su situación.-Si lo han conseguido, los demás ya hace rato que deben estar dentro.

-Esto no debería haber pasado.-aparece Goku desde detrás de Andira.-Debí haberme dado cuenta de la presencia de esos soldados.

-Venga, chico. No te martirices,-tranquiliza Abok.-Ninguno los vimos venir. Hoy la noche es muy oscura.

-Ya, pero yo...-el muchacho trata de hacerles saber que él es capaz de captar la energia de los seres vivos.-yo debería...

-Adelante.-de nuevo Andira, adelantándose y retomando su posición.

Avanzan unos metros mas, escalando roca, con los ojos inquietos, mirando hacia todos lados; tratando de ser extremadamente cautos. Diez minutos después al fin divisan la cima. Andira es la primera en subir y alcanzarla. Es entonces cuando, al mirar hacia abajo, siente un gran vuelco en su interior. Lo que antes era una aldea bienavenida ahora se ha convertido en una espantosa y enorme base del Imperio, con edificios oscuros, soldados por todas partes y vehículos monstruosos paseando en toda su extensión. Iluminada con faros de luz, colocados estratégicamente a lo largo de las paredes de la fortaleza y de los habitáculos. No era asi como Andira recordaba la Aldea Pepper.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dice Abok incorporándose al lado de su cabecilla.

-Así que esta es la dichosa base.-se incorpora también nuestro mestizo.

-Ahora-habla Andira reponiéndose y tratando de no caer en el recuerdo.-Debemos encontrar al grupo de Pakku y seguir su trayectoria.

-¿Y cómo les encontramos?-pregunta Abok.-Desde aquí todos los soldados parecen hormigas.

-Eso no es ningún problema. Yo puedo distinguir la energía de Pakku. No es muy grande pero si me esfuerzo la captaré enseguida.

-¡¿Cómo?!-se sorprende Andira.

Goku se pone de cuclillas y se concentra, tratando de encontrar el ki de su amigo entre la multitud de soldados, que se mueven en todo el pabellón. Goku se levanta.

-Ya los tengo. Están justo ahí.-Goku señala las barracas de los soldados rasos, cerca de la entrada.-Se han camuflado entre los soldados.

-¿Qué? Yo no veo nada.-expone Abok.

-Si, son los que van mas retrasados en aquel grupo.-precisa Goku.-Los cuatro últimos, están justo debajo nuestra.

-Si que son ellos.-dice Andira.-Se nota que van descompasados en comparación a los demás.

-Vaya, que vista tenéis. Entonces han logrado entrar...Por cierto,-cambia de tercio el pirata.-¿qué es eso que dijiste sobre la energía?

-Abok, no es momento para explicaciones.-expresa Andira, tratando de no desviar la atención y de centrarse en la misión.-Aún no hemos acabado. Ahora debemos seguir sus pasos y mantenernos al tanto. Si algo les ocurre tendremos que actuar de alguna forma. Además, aún corremos peligro de ser detectados.

-Si, jefa.-asiente Abok con un ligero tono de dejadez, mientras, Andira se adelanta un poco hacia el borde de la fortaleza.-Como tú digas.

-Es demasiado dura. ¿Verdad?-pregunta Goku.

Abok mira al pequeño algo sorprendido y sonríe mirando al suelo:

-Je, no te creas. A pesar de esa dureza la jefa es una persona de buen corazón.

-Si, yo también lo creo.

Tras estas palabras el pequeño se dirige también hacia donde se encuentra la pirata.

De regreso al interior de la base el otro grupo continúa pasando desapercibido:

-Si unos grandes brazos quieres tener.-entona el grandullón de Brute.

-Si unos grandes brazos quieres tener.-repiten todos, excepto Kostello.

-Mucho pescado debes comer.-una vez mas Brute.

-¡Qué estupidez!-exclama en voz baja Kostello.-¡Qué canción mas absurda y repetitiva!

-Chsssst. Calla o acabarán descubriéndonos.-susurra Pakku para cantar, seguidamente, al mismo son que todos los demás.

-Mucho pescado debes comer.

Al margen de todo, desde la puerta de uno de los arsenales de los brujos, Korto siente una voz en su interior:

-[[[Escúchame, Korto. Mis temores cada vez cobran mas sentido.]]]

-[[[¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere usted decir señor Jinma?]]]

-[[[Noto cuatro presencias extrañas en el interior de la base.]]]

-[[[No puede ser. ¡Yo también las habría notado!]]]

-[[[Aún te falta pericia mágica para poder captar bien las presencias. Son cuatro pero no parecen demasiado fuertes.]]]

-[[[¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es imposible que hayan entrado! Tenemos a todos los efectivos trabajando duramente en las tareas de vigilancia.]]]

-[[[¡¿Dudas de mi poder mental?!]]]

-[[[No se trata de eso, señor. Es solo que...]]]-Korto titubea un poco y añade.-[[[Bien, dígame en que zona se encuentran esos intrusos.]]]

-[[[Capto su presencia justo en la entrada. En la zona de las barracas de los soldados rasos.]]]

-[[[Es imposible. Esa zona está altamente controlada por el comando de Brute, señor.]]]

-[[[Pues al parecer Brute es un poco inútil. ¡Ha dejado pasar a cuatro sabandijas a esta base!]]]-el tono del brujo se endurece considerablemente por momentos.-[[[¡Y sabes muy bien que eso es imperdonable!]]]

-[[[¡Está bien, señor! ¡Me encargaré de todo enseguida! Mandaré a Kenchi a supervisar la zona.]]]

-[[[De acuerdo, Korto, lo dejo todo en tus manos.]]]

-[[[¡Si, excelentísimo!]]]

Korto no puede creer que, justo hoy que la guardia ha sido reforzada al máximo, se hayan colado cuatro ratas tan fácilmente, pero aún así las palabras de su superior le hacen actuar de inmediato. Sin perder un minuto se dirige telepáticamente a su compañero. El monstruo con aspecto de ave se encuentra cerca de la puerta del gimnasio, capitaneando los grupos aéreos, dando ordenes desde el suelo y controlando las acciones de sus hombres:

-[[[Kenchi, debes dirigirte rapidamente a la zona de la entrada.]]]

-[[[¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Korto?]]]

-[[[Al parecer el viejo Jinma ha detectado cuatro presencias extrañas en el interior de la base.]]]

-[[[Kukukukuuuu. Pero eso es imposible, Brute y sus hombres están controlando la entrada .]]]

-[[[De todos modos ve allí. Debemos asegurarnos. Quizá Brute no se haya dado cuenta de nada.]]]

-[[[Pero tú sabes igual que yo que es imposible que se haya colado ningún roedor en esta base. Para mí que el viejo chochea. Si fuera verdad tú ya habrías notado esas presencias.]]]

-[[[No nos pagan por dudar de nuestros superiores, Kenchi. ¡Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo!]]]

-[[[Si, si...vale, iré hacia allí aunque solo sea para demostrar que eso es imposible. Kukuku.]]]

Kenchi alza el vuelo, el gimnasio no se encuentra demasiado lejos de la entrada. Mientras, al son de una "estúpida canción", el peligro se cierne sobre los piratas del desierto.


	21. El viento trae un cacareo terrorífico

**CAPÍTULO 19: EL VIENTO TRAE UN CACAREO TERRORÍFICO**

La canción prosigue. Pakku y los demás aún no son conscientes del peligro que les acecha. Entonces, Kostello propone:

-¿Y ahora qué? Me estoy hartando de seguir el ritmo de estos tipos. Deberíamos separarnos de ellos y avanzar hacia el hangar principal.

-Chssst, ¡cállate! Podrían descubrirnos.-avisa Pakku con un tono precario.

-Kostello tiene razón, Pakku.-respalda Zurui.-Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

-Ummm, pues mirad.-Pakku señala con la mirada hacia una torre de vigilancia, situada después de la primera ristra de barracas.-Ahí tenemos una torre de vigilancia. Uno de nosotros debe encargarse de que el vigilante no se percate de nuestros movimientos, los demás estaremos al tanto, y cuando estos soldados doblen la esquina de la última barraca y vuelvan a rodearlas, todos cruzaremos hacia aquel edificio.

El edificio al que Pakku se refiere, situado a continuación de las viviendas de los soldados, es un gran habitáculo de paredes negras y de forma rectangular, dividido en dos partes, una primera mas pequeña, a modo de sala de operaciones, desde donde los soldados reciben las ordenes del día. La otra parte del edificio, mucho mas amplia, y apegada a las barracas, es la sala de entrenamiento de la división de brujos. La parte trasera de este edificio, apegada a la fortaleza de roca, crea una especie de callejón al estar situada, paralelamente a la entrada de la sala de mandos y telecomunicaciones, incrustada en la roca.

-Muy bien,-declara el zorro.-podemos escabullirnos por ese callejón, entre el edificio y lo que parece la sala de mandos.

-¡Perfecto! Plumb, tu te encargarás de vigilar la torre-ordena Pakku.-y cuando sea el momento nos darás una señal, y entonces todos saldremos escopeteados hacia allí. Ten en cuenta que tu señal debe coincidir con el cambio de rumbo de estos soldados.

-Deacuerdo, jefe.-acepta el pequeño Plumb.

-Entonces estad preparados,-avisa de nuevo Pakku.-ya casi estamos llegando al final de las barracas.

Al mismo tiempo, desde el gimnasio, el ave de rapiña Kenchi se dirige, volando a toda velocidad, hacia las viviendas y arsenales custodiados por Brute y su grupo.

Por encima del grupo de Pakku, desde lo alto de la fortaleza de roca, Goku jr. y los demás observan con detenimiento el panorama:

-¡Mirad!-exclama Goku percatándose de la presencia de Kenchi.-Aquel tipo ha salido volando en dirección a esos edificios, donde se encuentra Pakku.

-Es verdad,-afirma Abok.-¿creéis qué los han descubierto?

-Esperaremos un poco a ver el desenlace de los acontecimientos.-ordena Andira, sabiéndose consciente de que se encuentran en una situación extremadamente precaria.

-¡Pero ese tipo tiene mucha mas fuerza de lo normal!-informa nuestro mestizo saiyano.-¡Si los hubieran descubierto, Pakku y los demás no podrían hacer nada contra él!

-Pakku no es tan tonto como para dejarse descubrir tan fácilmente.-recalca Andira.-Además, Kostello va con ellos y es todo un experto escabulléndose del peligro.

-¡Vosotros no lo entendéis!-insiste Goku.-Kami Sama me dijo que esta gente tiene varios métodos mágicos para captar la presencia de los seres vivos.

-¿Has dicho Kami Sama?-pregunta Abok extrañado.-Jujuju, ¿dices que Dios te ha hablado? No quisiera ofender, pero dices unas cosas muy extrañas, pequeño.

Goku Jr. queda callado, sabiendo que ha hablado mas de la cuenta. Andira, como siempre, termina la conversación tajantemente:

-Nada nos hace pensar en que los hayan descubierto. Además, si saliéramos en su ayuda tan descaradamente se nos echarían encima todos los soldados de la base en cuestión de segundos. De momento confiemos en que Pakku y los suyos sabrán salir de ésta.

Gracias a las palabras de la chica, Goku recuerda su misión, ante todo a él no deben descubrirle, así que decide seguir las órdenes de los piratas.

-¡Ahora!-exclama Plumb, no levantando demasiado la voz.

Mientras todos los soldados doblan la esquina para comenzar, de nuevo, su vaiven zigzagueante entre los habitáculos, Pakku y los demás salen corriendo hacia el callejón, entre la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos y la sala de mandos. Una vez allí vuelven a respirar tranquilos.

-Buaaah,-sale Kostello del agobio.-ya era hora, estaba harto de escuchar a esos mierdecillas del Imperio y de sus canturreos infantiles.

-Hemos de mantener la calma.-dice Pakku, tratando de que sus compañeros se mantengan alerta.-Aquí al lado tenemos la sala de mandos.

Metida en la roca, sobresaliendo un poco de ella, una gran sala llena de gente, artefactos y paneles de control aparece a sus espaldas. Zurui echa un vistazo, a través del cristal de la única puerta que accede a su interior. Un buen número de efectivos técnicos, unos sentados frente a extensos y alargados paneles, plagados de botones, y otros, de pie, carpeta en mano, con batas azul celeste, dan vida a toda la instalación mecánica y energética de la base. Los que mas llaman la atención del zorro-humanoide son un grupo que se encarga de inspeccionar unos tubos, amarillos fluorescentes y brillantes, que aparecen desde el suelo, y parecen proceder del exterior de la sala, mas concretamente de aquellos extraños generadores con los que se toparon nada mas entrar en la base. Los tubos acaban perdiéndose dentro de un artefacto cuadrado, con varias pantallas digitales, donde se adivinan unas cifras muy raras, que parecen contabilizar y controlar la energía de toda la extensión militar.

-Vaya,-habla Zurui.-aquí tenemos el lugar donde va a parar toda la energía de la base...y no parece que utilicen energía eléctrica.

-¡Pero Zurui, ¿qué estás haciendo?!-reprimenda Pakku a su compañero.-¡Saca tu hocico de ahí! ¡Podrían descubrirte!

-¡Malditos estúpidos!-maldice Kostello.-¡Acabarán dándose cuenta de nuestra intromisión por vuestra culpa!

Zurui se aparta rápidamente de la puerta:

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, esos tipos están demasiado ocupados con sus aparatejos como para darse cuenta de nada.

-¿Te has fijado en las telecomunicaciones?-pregunta Plumb.-Podríamos descubrir si saben algo de nosotros.

-Pues no, no me ha dado tiempo...pero tienes razón. Aunque llevemos estas armaduras, exactas a las de los soldados, nuestros transmisores solo son una simple imitación, no funcionan realmente. No podemos saber si nos han descubierto de ningún modo, aunque supongo que si lo hubieran hecho ya hubieran dado la alarma y veríamos soldados moviéndose por todas partes.

-Eso es cierto, pero aún así debemos ser cautelosos al cien por cien.-indica, de nuevo, Pakku.

Kenchi llega volando frente a Brute y sus hombres, y se posa en el suelo, frente al grandullón:

-Brute, el viejo Jinma ha detectado cuatro presencias extrañas en esta posición. ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo común?

-¿Cómo? No, por aquí no ha ocurrido nada extraño.-contesta Brute.

-Hum...lo que suponía, kukuku...Ese viejo ya chochea. Bueno, de todas formas echaré un vistazo por los alrededores, solo para asegurarme.

Kenchi se dispone a alzar de nuevo el vuelo, pero, justo antes de salir volando, dos soldados llaman su atención desde el final de la cola:

-¡Oiga, señor Kenchi!-dice uno.

-¿Humm?¿Qué pasa?

-Verá,-dice el otro soldado.-hace unos minutos llegaron cuatro soldados muy extraños.

-Si,-vuelve a hablar el otro soldado.-me pareció un poco raro que llegaran tarde, pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué no le disteis importancia?!-contesta Kenchi algo exasperado.

-No, señor...Llevaban las armaduras del ejército, por eso, creyendo que eran de los nuestros les dijimos que siguieran nuestro ritmo, simplemente.

-Lo que nos llamó la atención fue que uno de ellos parecía llevar una mochila colgada al hombro...

-¿Y dónde están ahora esos cuatro exactamente?-pregunta Kenchi.

-Pues hace un momento estaban aquí.-contesta uno de los dos soldados.-Pero han desaparecido, por eso, en cuanto usted nombró lo de las cuatro presencias, enseguida los echamos en falta.

-Grrr...-gruñe Kenchi.-¡No me digáis que se os han colado cuatro tipos y ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta!

-Nos acabamos de dar cuenta, señor.

-¡Sois unos desgraciados! ¡Mierda, al final va a tener razón ese vejestorio! Brute, tu deberías haber estado al tanto, en vez de andar todo el rato canturreando pamplinas.

-Pe...pero nosotros estuvimos alerta...-sostiene Brute.-¿Cómo nos íbamos a imaginar que alguien se atrevería a entrar disfrazado?

-Si, es un poco absurdo, pero..¡mierda!...Tú quédate aquí,-encomienda a Brute.-y esta vez abre bien los ojos. Yo voy a dar una vuelta a ver si los encuentro.

-No deben andar demasiado lejos, señor.-indica uno de los soldados.-Hace unos minutos seguían aquí.

Kenchi empieza a elevarse en el aire, justo a treinta metros del suelo. Desde esa posición agudiza su vista todo lo que puede, y mirando detrás de la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos, rápidamente encuentra su presa. Entonces dice:

-Kuku, es verdad, no andan muy lejos.

Seguidamente, sale disparado hacia allí, cortando el aire a toda velocidad.

Pakku y los demás siguen sin ser conscientes de que han sido detectados, y prosiguen con su misión:

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta Plumb.

Sin tiempo para ser contestada, la pregunta del pequeño pirata se disuelve con una fuerte brisa de aire venida desde sus espaldas. Pensando que se trata simplemente de una ráfaga de viento, nuestros amigos no se sorprenden hasta que oyen la voz cacareante de Kenchi tras ellos:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...Aquí tenemos a las ratas que se han colado en la base. Kukuku, no parecéis gran cosa. Así que este era el "gran presentimiento" del viejo. Kukuuuu. No merece la pena ni dar la alarma.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!

Plumb y Kostello gritan. Pakku y Zurui, aunque sorprendidos, mantienen la calma.

-¡Ese es Kenchi, uno de los miembros del comando de defensa de Pepper!-grita Zurui.

-¡¿Cómo nos han descubierto?!-exclama Pakku.

-¡No lo sé, pero yo me voy de aquí echando leches!-dice Kostello mientras sale escopeteado en dirección a las barracas de los soldados.

-¡Tonto, en esa dirección están los otros soldados!-grita Pakku.

-¡Ahí os quedáis!-responde Kostello.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Rápido,-reacciona Pakku.-corramos!

Los tres piratas salen corriendo, en dirección a un estrecho callejón, entre la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos y el edificio contiguo; la sala de tiro.

-Kukuku. Estos bastardos son patéticos, creía que opondrían resistencia y en vez de eso echan a correr.-dice Kenchi.-Primero me merendaré a esos tres y después me entretendré con el otro.

Desde las alturas, el grupo de Andira sigue espectante los acontecimientos de la base:

-¡Mierda, lo sabía!-exclama Goku Jr.-¡Los han encontrado!

-No es posible. ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho?-se pregunta Abok.

-¡Os lo dije,-les recuerda Goku.-esos tipos saben captar la presencia de las personas! ¡Debemos ir en su ayuda!

Andira observa con detenimiento la situación y dice:

-No, esperad. No deben saber que nosotros estamos aquí. Podemos aprovechar la situación.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclama Goku, mientras Abok también mira a su capataz extrañado.

-Esperaremos un poco y confiaremos en que no los atrapen. Con un poco de suerte llamarán la atención de toda la base y, confiando en que sean lo suficientemente astutos, lograrán escapar. Ese será el momento en que deberemos entrar en acción y robar los planos.

-¡Oh, si, muy bien...que buena idea, Andira!-habla Abok, maravillado por la capacidad analítica y de reacción de su jefa.

-¡Tú estás loca! ¡Ese tipo es mucho mas fuerte y veloz que Pakku y los demás!-informa Goku.-¡Los atrapará enseguida y los matará!

Andira mira a Goku y observa en él una preocupación desmesurada. A pesar de que Pakku sea su amigo, no entiende de donde viene tanta preocupación hacia la misma gente que lo apresó. Entonces vuelve a hablar:

-Está bien. Bajaremos en cuanto podamos. Tú-dice mirando al pequeño saiyano.-y yo iremos a ayudarles. Seremos nosotros los que entretendremos a los soldados. Abok,-dirige su mirada a su compañero.-en cuanto lleguemos al suelo tú irás a buscar a Kostello y os dirigiréis al hangar. Esa será nuestra única oportunidad para conseguir los planos.

-Pe...pero...-balbucea Abok.

-No te preocupes,-le dice Andira.-no tardaremos demasiado en rescatarles. Nos reuniremos enseguida con vosotros.

-Está bien, jefa.

-Bueno,-Andira se dirige de nuevo al joven Goku.-ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres hasta que punto me sería difícil vencerte.

Goku Jr. capta enseguida la indirecta.

Korto, que anda mas alerta desde que el viejo le llamó la atención, acaba de captar dos presencias en lo alto de la fortaleza de piedra. Justo en ese momento el anciano Jinma vuelve a comunicarse con él mentalmente:

-[[[Korto, al parecer Kenchi ya ha dado con el paradero de los intrusos.]]]

-[[[Si, mi señor...pero no es solo eso.]]]

-[[[¿Qué quieres decir?]]]

-[[[Acabo de notar otras dos presencias en lo alto de la fortaleza, en la misma situación donde percibimos las cuatro anteriores.]]]

-[[[Muy bien, no esperaba menos de tí, Korto, veo que has estado al tanto. Ya me parecía extraño que tan solo cuatro individuos se hubieran atrevido a insultar nuestra base.]]]

-[[[Me ocuparé de todo rápidamente, señor Jinma. Yo y Brute nos encargaremos de esos dos.]]]

-[[[Me parece bien. No hace falta remover a los soldados para capturar a unos cuantos ineptos. Aún así daré la orden a la división aérea para que inspeccionen los alrededores de Pepper, por si hubieran mas grupos intentando acercarse a la base.]]]

Korto, súbitamente, desaparece frente a los arsenales de los brujos.

Pakku, Zurui y Plumb siguen corriendo en el interior del estrecho pasillo que se abre entre los dos edificios. Kenchi, volando a la altura de los dos tejados, les sigue muy de cerca:

-¡Madre mía, ese aguilucho es mucho mas rápido que nosotros!-dice Pakku.

-¡Si, hasta parece que nos de ventaja!-resalta Plumb.

-¡Pues claro que es mas rápido,-grita Zurui.-él vuela y nosotros no!

-¡No se me ocurre como podemos salir de ésta!-informa Pakku.

-¡Jefe,-dice Zurui aminorando su velocidad.-tu guarda las energías y sigue corriendo!

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-pregunta Pakku.-¡No seas loco!

Zurui escarba en su zurrón y saca una esfera del tamaño de una Dragon Ball, de color rojo chillón, con tres pequeñas iniciales a un lado; MGC. El zorro para en seco y dice:

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de utilizar estas piedras, *Kary, de ver cuan poderosos son estos hechizos.

A pesar de que no se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca, su aguda visión le permite a Kenchi adivinar el objeto que su presa acaba de sustraer. Pero aún así, Kenchi no acaba de creer lo que ven sus ojos:

-¿Qué es eso? ¡No puede ser que sea...!

Sin darse cuenta, Kenchi se ha acercado demasiado a su presa. Se encuentra a nueve metros de Zurui, lo suficiente para que nuestro zorro considere que ha llegado el momento de utilizar su piedra:

-Bien, solo tengo que concentrarme en esta piedra y...

Sin tiempo para mas, Zurui lanza fuertemente la esfera hacia Kenchi. En el aire, la esfera se convierte en una gran bola de fuego, a punto de chocar contra el rostro del esbirro del Imperio. Kenchi, en el último segundo, consigue esquivar, a malas penas, el temible hechizo de fuego que atentaba contra su saludable forma física, obligándole a cesar, momentáneamente, su persecución. La piedra incandescente choca contra la pared de la sala de tiro, creando un manto de llamas en toda la extensión que toca. Al perder velocidad y caer al suelo, la esférica piedra pierde su fulgor y el color la abandona para pasar a ser transparente.

Sin perder un segundo, Zurui pulsa una zona de su armadura, en el centro del pecho. De pronto, BOOOM, una explosión, acompañada de humo, precede a la aparición de la MG Transformable (MGT), que originalmente era esa armadura. El zorro vuelve a coger la MGT y la lanza contra el suelo, haciendo que gire y provoque una considerable humareda. Entonces Zurui salta en el aire, BOOOMB, y se convierte en una moto aérea, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia sus dos compañeros.

Al mismo tiempo Kenchi se repone del susto, mira atrás y divisa el objeto que le ha sido lanzado. Entonces se da cuenta de que no puede ser otra cosa mas que:

-¡Una **Magic Gu Cargable!-exclama totalmente sorprendido.-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si solo hace un par de meses que esas piedras se pusieron en funcionamiento! ¡Además, solo se les está permitido el uso a los miembros del Imperio!

Kenchi no se explica como un objeto tan peligroso y altamente betado a los civiles, ha caído en manos de uno de los intrusos. Cavilando, Kenchi saca sus conclusiones:

-¿Será que alguien de Magic Gu nos ha traicionado? No puede ser, no les conviene en absoluto. ¡Quizás se haya filtrado algún ejemplar en el mercado! ¡Si, debe ser eso! ¡Si se tratara de la misma empresa Magic Gu, no se habrían molestado en proveernos de sus últimos avances en armas mágicas! Aún así ese hechizo ha durado demasiado como para haber sido cargado por un principiante...-Kenchi vuelve en sí.-Kukuku...Malditos desgraciados escurridizos, realmente me habéis impresionado.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, sus perseguidos ya no están dentro del callejón.

-Brute,-Korto aparece de la nada frente al monstruoso gigantón.-manda a tus hombres a ayudar a Kenchi. Tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

-¡Ah, Korto! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha encontrado Kenchi a los intrusos?

-Si, y parece que hay mas ahí arriba.-Korto señala a lo mas alto de la pared de roca.

-Vaya, no es justo, siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo.

-Si prestaras mas atención tú también podrías aprender a captar la presencia de los demás.

-Juju, ya sabes que soy muy torpe para eso.

-Bien, pues haz lo que te he dicho.

-Si, de acuerdo. Vosotros,-dice Brute dirigiéndose a la treintena de hombres, situados a sus espaldas.-id a ayudar a Kenchi. Ya habéis visto a donde se dirigía.

-¡Si, señor!-dicen sus hombres.

-Parece que ha habido algún altercado en la zona de la sala de tiro.-informa Brute.-Se ha visto un fogonazo proviniente de allí.

Todos los soldados toman rumbo desde las barracas hacia la zona de la sala de operaciones. Korto no aparta la mirada del cielo, como esperando que algo baje hacia ellos. Entonces dice:

-Brute, coge tu mejor arma y estate dispuesto. Tan solo percibo dos presencias, no demasiado poderosas, pero nunca se sabe.

-Si, dejé mi guadaña favorita en uno de estos arsenales, por si acaso. Voy a por ella.

Desde el otro lado de la sala de tiro Pakku, Zurui y Plumb se asoman hacia el callejón que acaban de abandonar, sin darse cuenta de que el enemigo les vigila desde las alturas:

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta Plumb.

-No lo sé.-responde Pakku.

Donde había estado Kenchi solo queda una humareda.

-¡No seáis tontos!-exclama Zurui, recién devuelto a su forma normal.-¡Ese tipo es Kenchi, el encargado de las fuerzas aéreas de la base, ¿dónde creéis que puede estar?!

La pregunta con retuntún de Zurui hace que sus compañeros echen la vista al cielo, pero la oscuridad del firmamento no les deja adivinar ninguna forma mas allá de una cierta distancia.

-Maldición, si está en el cielo no podemos ver nada.-dice Plumb.

-¡Buena observación, pequeño, pero nuestra vida corre peligro! ¡Debemos salir de aquí o acabaremos fritos!

Desde las alturas, y oculto en la oscuridad, Kenchi se dispone a proceder con su siguiente ataque:

-Kukuuu. Bien, es momento de tomarse las cosas un poco mas en serio. Esos mamíferos desvalidos han resultado ser mas astutos de lo que pensaba, así que aprovecharé para probar mi nueva arma.

Kenchi posa su mano derecha sobre un aparato alojado en su antebrazo izquierdo, un arma en forma de pequeño cañón. En su extensión, por la parte de abajo, tiene tres botones.

-A ver, espero que funcione tan bien como en las pruebas de esta tarde. Probaré la ráfaga persecutoria. Se presionaba el botón-pulsa el mas cercano al brazo.-y despúes mentalmente el arma reacciona a mis impulsos.

Tras esto Kenchi se sitúa justo detrás de ellos, a unos siete metros de distancia y flotando a varios metros del suelo. Mientras, nuestros amigos piensan en como escapar:

-¿Qué hacemos, salimos corriendo hacia la entrada?-pregunta Plumb.-Nos han descubierto, ya no tiene sentido que sigamos con la misión.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir? No creo que nos abran las puertas, lo mejor es salir volando hacia un costado.-dice Zurui.

-Pero nosotros no podemos volar.-aclara Plumb.

-Yo puedo convertirme en un sky-car o en cualquier otro vehículo volador, el problema es que, aunque me transforme, mi fuerza sigue siendo la misma. No podría llevaros a los dos a la vez.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Goku y Andira?-pregunta Pakku para sí.

De pronto una fuerte brisa de viento vuelve a acariciar sus espaldas, trayendo consigo un cacareo familiar, que se les hace el sonido mas terrorífico que han escuchado en sus cortas vidas:

-KUKUKUUU.

Los piratas, sin poder evitar un fuerte sentimiento de terror, estremecidos, giran su cabeza, solo para toparse de bruces con el pánico que supone que un soldado del Imperio te apunte con un arma. No hay tiempo para mas discusiones. En esos momentos sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia ningún lugar, poseídas por uno de los mas básicos instintos que todo ser viviente posee. Sin pensar en nada, simplemente intentando salvar sus vidas.

El mini-cañón de Kenchi muestra dos nuevos orificios a los lados y, al grito de "¡Es inútil que huyáis! ¡Tomad esto!", empiezan a lanzar innumerables hebras de energía, que comienzan a perseguir a nuestros tres piratas. "¡Corred con todas vuestras fuerzas!" grita Pakku, un grito que llega un tanto tarde para uno de sus dos compañeros. Uno de los finísimos hilos de energía atraviesa el corazón de Plumb, seguido de otros tantos que atraviesan sus piernas, su estómago y uno de sus brazos. Pakku y Zurui miran atrás sin dejar de correr, solo para ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño amigo se desploma en el suelo:

-¡PEQUEÑAJOOOOOO!-grita el zorro haciendo un amago de volver atrás.

-¡No!-grita Pakku.-¡Ya no podemos hacer nada!

-¡Toma, uno menos! Kukukukuuu...mira como corren. ¡No sabía que esto podía ser tan divertido! Estos de Capsule Corporation fabrican unos juguetitos muy interesantes.

La ráfaga de rayitos de energía sigue persiguiéndoles, tan solo pararán cuando alcancen su objetivo y, mientras tanto, Goku Jr., Andira y Abok se disponen a bajar a la base, sin saber que allí tendrán que verse las caras con la fuerza descomunal de Brute y con el misterioso y despiadado Korto.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Kary:

Éste es un personaje de la historia "Escuela de transformaciones (EDT)", creada por Ismael Esquinca, en el grupo DRAGON BALL 2nd EPOQUE en Hi5. Esta historia es una especie de precuela de DRAGON BALL 2nd EPOQUE, ya que entra dentro de su universo y está situada cronológicamente antes de los hechos de nuestra 2nd EPOQUE. Aunque los hechos que la relacionan con la escena aquí descrita aún no han aparecido en dicha historia (EDT), lo harán en el futuro, para ello se debe seguir y leer "Escuela de transformaciones" (by Ismael).

**Magic Gu Cargables (MGC) (también llamadas MG Transparentes):

Estas Magic Gu tienen la capacidad de absorber un conjuro para ser utilizado mas tarde, incluso un brujo experimentado podría cargar un buen puñado de piedras para que las utilicen los soldados menos experimentados. O simplemente podrían ser utilizadas por un brujo para poder lanzar varios conjuros simultáneos y no perder tiempo. Estas Magic Gu son transparentes, osea, como si estuvieran vacías, y cambian de color dependiendo del hechizo que se cargue.

Cuando se utiliza una Magic Gu Cargable que contiene un hechizo lo que se debe hacer es concentrarse en la piedra (para activar el conjuro) y lanzarla al enemigo. La Magic Gu se convertiría en el hechizo cargado y volvería a ser una piedra transparente segundos después, cuando pierda el efecto del conjuro. Aunque si el individuo que la intenta cargar no tiene ningún poder mágico, no le valdrían de nada, a no ser que ya estén cargadas con algún hechizo de algún ser con capacidad mágica, entonces podría lanzarlas si, como mínimo, consigue concentrarse lo suficiente para activar el hechizo.

Las Magic Gu Cargables son peligrosas en la medida de la potencia del conjuro cargado, por eso si el que carga el hechizo es un brujo poderoso, y se emplea a fondo en cargar la Magic Gu, estas piedras pueden ser de las mas peligrosas. También una misma MG Cargable podría ser recargada cuantas veces se quiera, siempre y cuando se consiga recuperarla después de ser utilizada.

Estas Magic Gu son una variedad de las llamadas MG Especiales, y son de las mas difíciles de fabricar y, por tanto, de las mas difíciles de conseguir. Fueron creadas como armas a petición del Imperio (aunque no sabemos si ya existía algún prototipo antes) y tan solo el Imperio puede disponer de ellas con total libertad, mientras que un civil solo podría conseguirlas, muy, muy, muy raramente, en el mercado negro.


	22. Sin poder evitarlo

**CAPÍTULO 20: SIN PODER EVITARLO**

Antes de lanzarse abajo, nuestros "piratas de las alturas" reciben una terrible noticia:

-¡Mierda! ¡Una de las tres energías ha desaparecido!-dice Goku.-Ha caído uno de los nuestros.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Abok.-¡¿Quién ha sido?!

-Ha sido el mas jovencito...ese taaal...

-¡Plumb!-dice de nuevo Abok.

-Si, ese.

-Pobrecillo...

-Has dicho "tres energías".-incide Andira.

-Si, las del grupo de Pakku.

-¿Y qué hay de Kostello?-pregunta la pirata.

-Ah, él se ha separado del grupo. Se ha escondido entre esos edificios.-dice Goku Jr. señalando las barracas de los soldados.

-Muy propio de él.-interviene Abok.-Es un monstruo del escapismo.

-¡Vamos abajo!-exclama Goku algo alterado.-¡No voy a dejar que Pakku y los demás mueran también!

-¡Si, vamos!-ordena Andira.

Andira coge a Abok de los brazos y se lanza hacia el interior de la base, seguida por Goku. Mientras, Brute ya ha llegado con su gigantesca guadaña, una guadaña negra, con un filo reluciente y afilado. Con un mango de formas grotescas pero a la vez sofisticadas, un arma forjada en el mismo mundo de los demonios. En ese justo momento todos los soldados de la base se percatan de que algo sucede, han visto las llamaradas que casi alcanzan a Kenchi. Todas las torres de vigilancia y los vehículos aéreos posan su atención en esa zona, desde la sala de mandos, metida en la roca, la misma que Zurui oteó momentos antes, se manda un mensaje hacia el hangar principal:

-Señor Jinma-comienza a hablar, con tono radiofónico, un panel lleno de botones.-parece que hay disturbios en la zona de la sala de tiro. ¿Mandamos efectivos a esa zona?

Jinma se acerca al panel para decir:

-No, solo son cinco o seis insensatos. Korto, Brute y Kenchi ya se están encargando del asunto, por ahora mandad a las tropas aéreas a inspeccionar los alrededores, podrían haber mas desgraciados de esos rondando por ahí.

-Si, señor, así se hará. Le mantendremos informado.

Entonces Jinma se dirige a Korto:

-[[[¡Korto!]]]

-[[[¿Si, señor Jinma?]]]

-[[[Quiero que dejéis a uno de los intrusos con vida. Vamos a descubrir quien ha sido tan estúpido como para intentar burlarse de la Base Pepper.]]]

-[[[Eso no será problema. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ello señor.]]]

-[[[Bien.]]]

Brute mira a Korto con extrañeza, aunque no puede oír la conversación mental, sabe por la expresión de su compañero que hay nuevas noticias del jefe:

-¿Qué ha dicho el viejo?-pregunta.

-Debemos atrapar a uno de los intrusos con vida.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-No seas ignorante. Tenemos que averiguar quien está detrás de esta intromisión.

-Ah, si, si, claro...¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Etonces contendré un poco mi ataque.

-Si, aunque no me fio de tí, eres demasiado desmesurado en tus golpes.

Antes de que Korto pueda seguir hablando, empiezan a verse dos siluetas cayendo desde lo alto de la roca.

-Aquí les tenemos.-dice Korto.

Andira, Abok y Goku Jr. aterrizan justo frente a ellos.

-Vaya, son tres en vez de dos. Te has equivocado, Korto.

-Ummmm, es muy extraño, solo capto dos presencias.

"¿Quién será esa chica?" piensa Korto no pudiendo captar la presencia de Andira, "no desprende ninguna energía". Andira, Goku y Abok hablan entre ellos:

-Parece que nos esperaban.-dice Andira.

-Claro, ya os lo dije, pueden captar nuestra energía.

-Otra vez con lo mismo.-se queja Abok.-A mí háblame en un idioma que entienda.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-interviene Korto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Goku contesta:

-Dejad en paz a nuestros compañeros.

-¿Te refieres a esos cuatro disfrazados como nuestros soldados?-pregunta el menudo comandante.

-Si. Dejadlos y nos iremos tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, pero tus compañeros y tú habéis cometido un acto de alta traición al entrar aquí sin permiso.

-Nos perdimos y llegamos aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajajaa! ¿No pretenderás en serio que me crea eso?

-Jujuju,- ríe Brute.-ni siquiera yo me lo he creído.

-¿Y entonces por qué tus compañeros ivan vestidos con las armaduras de nuestros soldados?

Andira, harta de la conversación dice:

-Kostello y los demás están en peligro, no tenemos tiempo y éstos no nos dejarán ir de ninguna manera.

Goku intenta evitar la lucha, su misión corre peligro si descubren su potencial, pero Pakku es su amigo:

-Está bien.-dice nuestro mestizo saiyano.-Yo me encargaré del mas bajito.

-Jaja, que espabilado.-dice Abok.-Y el mas grande para nosotros.

-No, tú irás a buscar a Kostello.-ordena Andira.

-¿Cómo? Pero no puedo dejarte sola...

-Me las arreglaré.-su tono contundente y seguro convence a su pirata de ipso facto.

-Bien.-acata la orden.-Dijisteis que andaba por aquí, ¿verdad?

Abok se dirige hacia las barracas de los soldados, pero Brute rápidamente se interpone en su camino.

-¿De veras creéis que os vamos a dejar pasar como si nada?

El descomunal comandante alza su guadaña y propina un tajo dirigido a nuestro pirata. Pero el golpe es interceptado por Andira, que con su antebrazo logra parar la tremenda hoja del arma.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-exclama Brute haciendo fuerza con su arma sin apenas resultados.

La respuesta de la pirata es inmediata: una fugaz media luna acaricia levemente el desnudo torso de Brute. Con las puntillas de los pies acaricia su vientre, su pectoral, y acaba impactando, con el pie derecho, en su barbilla, alzándolo en el aire y estampándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Corre!-grita Andira.

Abok, con un deje de culpabilidad por dejar sola a su superiora, finalmente, echa a correr hacia las barracas:

-¡Si, buscaré a Kostello y nos iremos de aquí!-Abok se pierde entre las viviendas.

Seguidamente, la pirata aprovecha que Brute aún no se ha levantado para agarrarlo de su pierna izquierda. Acto seguido comienza a girar sobre sí misma. Los giros toman una velocidad endiablada, que hacen que el enorme cuerpo del gigantón salga disparado cuando la chica lo suelta, y se estrelle contra una de las barracas, destruyéndola casi por completo.

-Uuuugh, esta niña no es una chica normal.-se incorpora Brute, apenas dañado, quitándose de encima innumerables cascotes y escombros.-¡mier**, el otro se escapa!

-¡No pasa nada, Brute!-contesta Korto.-Luego iremos tras él. Ahora deja de jugar y ocupémonos de estos dos.

-Uuuumm, si...eso haré.

Los contendientes se analizan los unos a los otros. La decisión de Goku Jr. no ha sido por casualidad, ha decidido enfrentarse a Korto por que ve en él a un adversario mucho mas intenso que el grandullón. Además, Andira está mas acostumbrada a luchar contra enemigos de gran envergadura. Pero Goku deberá vérselas y deseárselas para luchar sin mostrar todo su poder. Lo que por un lado podría ser un buen reto y un incentivo para su espíritu guerrero, por otro es un total inconveniente, teniendo en cuenta la situación precaria en la que se encuentran. Nada de grandes descargas de energía ni de aumentos de poder desproporcionados, el cuerpo a cuerpo es lo mas prudente. Una victoria rápida antes de que el grupo de Pakku acabe hecho fosfatina. Andira, por su parte, ni siquiera se plantea su forma de atacar, su estilo suele fluir durante la lucha, a modo de una suerte de improvisación totalmente intuitiva, y casi siempre elegante y acertada. Nuestra chica es una máquina para la lucha, capaz de actuar en consecuencia en medio de un combate, en cuestión de segundos, concisa, bella. Para ella la lucha no es un placer, sino un modo de vida.

-Entonces tú serás mi adversario.-dice Korto dirigiéndose a nuestro saiyano.-"Este chico también esconde algún secreto."-piensa.-"No logro ver todo su potencial..."

A una distancia de cinco metros, Korto comienza su ataque con un velocísimo movimiento de mano, dirigido a su rival:

-¡FALCON WIND!-grita.

El golpe pilla de improvisto a nuestro saiyano, y la tremenda honda de choque, imperceptible, le golpea en toda la cara, zarandeándola bruscamente hacia atrás, destapándole el rostro y haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. Pero Goku se repone de inmediato:

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-piensa Goku, mientras se recoloca el pañuelo en la boca y vuelve a cubrir su cabeza con el manto.-"¿Un kiai-ho? No, este golpe es muchísimo mas penetrante. Casi daña mis órganos internos. Una persona normal habría muerto en el acto. Debo tener cuidado con este tipo, no es de este mundo."

-Vaya,-dice Korto levemente sorprendido.-así que realmente no eres un chico normal. Has sobrevivido a mi "Falcon Wind" como si nada.

Goku se lanza tras él.

La ráfaga de finos rayos de energía cada vez se acerca mas a Zurui y Pakku, que a pesar de su rabia no dejan de correr. Instantes antes han sido testigos de como un miembro de su equipo moría acribillado.

-No malgastéis energías inútilmente.-recomienda Kenchi, mientras les sigue desde el aire.-Kukuku. Esas mini descargas de ki os perseguirán hasta atravesaros todo el cuerpo. Vais a morir igual, así que, yo de vosotros preferiría hacerme a la idea y morir tranquilo, kukukuuuuuuu.

-¡Ya está, estoy harto!-grita Zurui parando en seco.

-¡No, desgraciado!-exclama Pakku volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás.-¡No le hagas caso!

La ráfaga, llega a escasos centímetros del zorro, pero Zurui ni se inmuta. De pronto BOOOOM, cortina de humo, y una enorme y gruesa placa de acero recibe todo el impacto de la descarga persecutoria.

-¡Ostras!-Pakku queda inesperadamente sorprendido.-¡Zurui ha parado la descarga!

BOOOOM de nuevo y Zurui vuelve a su verdadera forma y, veloz, vuelve a coger el ritmo de Pakku.

-¡¿No dijiste antes que aunque te transformaras tenías la misma fuerza?!-pregunta Pakku mientras corre.

-¡Si, pero *no es lo mismo la fuerza que la consistencia! ¡Además, el golpe me ha dolido bastante!-responde Zurui, aquejado, mientras acaricia su pecho.

Kenchi no sale de su ensimismamiento al ver como un simple zorro ha sido capaz de repeler su ataque.

-Mira tú por donde...ese cuadrúpedo de mierda puede transformarse. Parece que posee algún tipo de poder mágico.-Kenchi mira el arma alojada en su brazo.-Provaré con otra aplicación del aparatejo este...

Sin darse cuenta, Pakku y Zurui han llegado a un pequeño callejón, entre la torre de vigilancia cercana a las barracas y la sala de entrenamiento de la divisón de brujos. Justo en ese momento, desde las barracas, empieza a acercarse el pelotón de Brute.

-¡¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir corriendo jefe?!

-No se...Arf, arf...-jadea.-Pero deberíamos hacer algo pronto. Empiezo a escuchar voces...Parece que los soldados de antes se acercan hacia aquí.

-Escucha, tengo una idea...jefe.

Los soldados discuten acerca de lo ocurrido mientras caminan acelerados.

-¿Cómo es posible que se nos colaran esos intrusos?-dice uno.- Parece mentira...y justo hoy.

-Pues es verdad-dice otro.-...y encima de una forma tan absurda.

-Dejadlo estar.-contesta otro mas.-Ahora debemos ayudar al comandante Kenchi.

-Jaja.-ríe otro.-Como si a los comandantes les hiciera falta nuestra ayuda.

-No se trata de eso.-replica el anterior soldado.-Debemos salvar un poco nuestro orgullo. Menuda reprimenda le ha caído al comendante Brute por nuestra culpa.

-Si, eso si es verdad.

De pronto, desde la esquina de la torre que mira hacia las viviendas militares, Kenchi aparece con cara de pocos amigos:

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacéis aquí?!-chilla el comandante, histriónico.-¡Uno de los intrusos ha tomado mi forma y está revoloteando por los tejados! ¡Corred a por él y no dejéis que escape!

-¡Ah, lo sentimos, señor!-contestan los soldados.

-¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente el intruso,-pregunta uno de ellos.-mi señor?

-¡Por allí!-dice señalando al tejado de la sala de operaciones.-¡Id a por él inmediatamente!

-¡Si, creo que ya le veo!-dice uno de ellos pulsando un pequeño botón de su casco, que despliega una visera azul sobre sus ojos, permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad.-¡Está flotando en el aire! ¡Vamos allá!

-¡Si!-gritan entusiasmados todos los demás, no viendo el momento de redimir su grandísima falta.

Mientras los soldados corren y pasan de largo a su comandante, Kenchi vuelve por donde ha venido, salta en el aire, BOOOM, y vuelve a su forma zorruna.

-La leche.-exclama Pakku.-Es una suerte que no me hayan visto al pasar.

-Bueno, jefe, tenemos dos opciones. Salir huyendo o-pausa.-...aprovechar esto para vengar a Plumb.

-Humm...

Brute levanta su guadaña, con una fuerza tal que la onda expansiva de su movimiento alza en el aire los pequeños cascotes que se encuentran a su alrededor. Sus embestidas son brutales, pero no encuentran a su objetivo. Andira se desliza entre la riada de mandobles, esquivando todos y cada uno de los sablazos.

-¡Urrrgh! Eres muy rápida,-admira Brute.-pero no podrás seguir esquivándome así por mucho tiempo. En cuanto tus fuerzas flaqueen te partiré en dos.

Andira no vacila, con su pie derecho desvía la guadaña a un lado y, haciendo gala de una elasticidad sobrehumana, machaca la mandíbula de su enemigo con la planta de su pie izquierdo, haciéndole escupir sangre. Sin embargo Brute es un excelente guerrero y, además, muy resistente. Se recupera enseguida y golpea con su cabeza la nuca de la pirata, estampándole la cara contra el suelo.

-Golpeas demasiado fuerte, niña.-dice el gigante, alzándose sobre la abatida fémina.-No pareces una persona normal.

Goku Jr. lanza una sucesión de patadas a su contrincante, pero Korto las esquiva con suma facilidad.

-Ju, me estás decepcionando un poco. Creía que tu rapidez iría pareja a tu fuerza oculta...¿o es que también contienes la velocidad?

El espíritu luchador del saiyano zarandea sus sentidos, haciéndoles entrar en alerta. Acaba de descubrir que su adversario vislumbra algo sobre su verdadera capacidad, así que, antes de que pueda seguir analizándole se pone en marcha:

-¡Grooooaaaaarrrrrr!-Goku concentra energía en su puño derecho, y con su mano izquierda lanza una serie de energy-has, tratando de desestabilizarlo para golpearle.

Korto espera a que las descargas de energía se acerquen, y en el último segundo desaparece. Las energy-ha estallan contra el suelo.

-Parece que te he valorado demasiado,-Korto aparece a la espalda del saiyano.-pero aún así tú y tu amiguita sois una amenaza para el Imperio y vais a desaparecer.-flotando en el aire, posa su mano en la nuca de su adversario y grita:.-¡Falcon Wind!

Goku recibe el fuerte impacto a bocajarro, el dolor es insoportable, sus ojos se nublan y se desploma. Korto desciende y se acerca a él.

-Los humanos sois demasiado estúpidos. ¿A quién si no se le ocurriría venir aquí a dar por saco?

El retaco posa su pie derecho sobre el cogote de Goku, estrujándoselo concienzudamente mientras continúa su berborrea:

-Ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué habéis venido a hacer aquí o prefieres que comience a desmembrar tu cuerpo?

Goku empieza a levantarse, haciendo presión contra la pierna de su contrincante, hasta colocarse a gatas.

-Cabezota hasta la muerte. Muy típico. ¡Si puedes seguir luchando levanta de una vez!

Una patada en el costado da la vuelta al cuerpo de Goku, que sangra por la nariz y por la boca, debido al demoledor Falcon Wind. Goku se levanta de un salto.

-Se nota que no eres de este planeta.-dice Goku mientras limpia la sangre de su rostro con su pañuelo.-Nunca había luchado con alguien que tuviera unas técnicas tan originales.

-Jajajaaa...Originales dice. ¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese?

Goku prosigue:

-Parece que voy a tener que aplicarme mucho mas si quiero derrotarte. Perdona, pero es que hace tiempo que no lucho.

Goku se concentra y un aura de color cielo estalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Allá voy!-de nuevo nuestro saiyano a la carga, volando a ras de suelo.

Goku, en un segundo, aparece frente a Korto, dejando una estela de aura azulada tras de sí. Su contrario desaparece, pero Goku rápidamente percibe su ki y en un instante aparece a su lado. Su puño derecho brilla con la energía que antes había acumulado, y golpea la mejilla derecha de Korto, haciéndole precipitarse a gran velocidad contra la pared de la base.

-Parece que usas una técnica de teletransporte.-comenta Goku.-Tu energía desaparece durante un instante y vuelve a aparecer justo después.-el joven vuelve a tapar su rostro con su pañuelo y el manto roído.-Ahí tienes mi velocidad.

Zurui vuelve a saltar hacia atrás. La explosión, la cortinilla de humo, y frente a nostros aparece un inmenso y vigoroso águila real.

-Jefe, hagámoslo como hemos dicho.

-Si, nos arriesgamos demasiado, pero no podemos dejar estar así como así la muerte de Plumb.

Zurui echa a volar en dirección a la superficie de la susodicha sala de operaciones. Pakku sale corriendo hacia la parte trasera del mismo edificio, cuya parcela no es otra cosa que la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos. Entre tanto, Kenchi trastea su aparato.

-A ver, este botón es para generar una descarga de energía al máximo. Kukuku, si, eso haré. Los desintegraré de un plumazo.

Antes de que el monstruo volador pueda salir al encuentro de sus presas un disparo casi le roza la cara.

-¿Pero qué...?-echa su vista al suelo y ve como sus propios hombres le atacan.-¡¿Pero que tontería es esta?! ¡¿Que hacéis disparándome?!

-¡No nos vas a volver a engañar, intruso,-grita uno de los soldados.-sabemos que puedes tomar la forma de otros seres!

-¡¿Pero qué gilipollez estáis diciendo?!

-¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo o te freímos!-avisan.

-¡Que os calléis y busquéis a esas ratas!

-¡Fuego!-ordena uno de ellos.

-¡Kukuuuuuuk!

Los soldados empiezan a ametrallar a su superior, obligándole a ascender en el aire.

-¡Apuntad mejor, que no escape! ¡Lanzadle todo lo que tengáis!

-¡**Demonios colorados!-dice Kenchi mientras asciende aún mas y coloca su mano derecha sobre su mini cañón.-Me van a obligar a lanzar sobre ellos la descarga máxima.

Kenchi apunta hacia sus hombres, pero justo antes de apretar el botón un par de enormes garras se adieren a su arma como un niño a su golosina favorita.

-¡¿Qué...qué es esto?!-pregunta el comandante, cuyas gotas de sudor se hacen presentes en su rostro.

Las garras, que no son otra cosa mas que el águila en el que se ha convertido el zorro, no sueltan su brazo, sino que tiran de él intentando arrebatarle el arma. Al mismo tiempo la lluvia de disparos continúa desde el suelo.

-¡Quita de aquí, animalucho!-grita Kenchi, forcejeando sin mucha suerte.

Zurui tira de su adversario y lo lleva aún mas arriva en el cielo. Con un último movimiento brusco, el fulgoroso ave consigue desproveerlo de su mini cañón.

-¡Joder, kuuuuk, devuélveme eso, bestia!

El águila aún vuela mas alto, unos cinco metros mas, y para en seco, moviendo sus alas para mantenerse en el aire.

-Jujujuuu...¿ahora qué vas a hacer sin tu juguetito, bazofia del Imperio?-provoca Zurui.

-¡Eres tú! ¡¿Donde estás? ¿De veras pretendes enfrentarte a mí desde el aire?-sin darse cuenta, Kenchi ha subido tan alto en el cielo que la oscuridad no le deja ver a su adversario.-¡Devuélveme mi arma ahora mismo!-berrea patéticamente fuera de sí.-¡¿Sabes lo que le pasa al que roba al Imperio?!

-Vaaaaya,-se burla el zorro.-parece que a pesar de tener cara de pajarraco tu visión deja mucho que desear. Siendo así, ¡ahora verás!

El aguila gira hacia atrás, sobre sí mismo, y Zurui se convierte en un gigantesco búho.

-Yo, al contrario,-prosigue con la burla.- parece que ahora voy a verte perféctamente...Juju...Y eso que de niño apenas comía zanahorias.

-¡Que me devuelvas esoooo!-grita Kenchi dirigiéndose hacie el lugar de donde procede la voz.

-Pero mira que eres cansino.-dice con toda la pasimonía del mundo, mientras le esquiva fácilmente.

Entonces una bala alcanza el brazo derecho del comandante.

-¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Esos estúpidos! ¡Cuando baje se van a enterar!

-¿Quieres bajar?-aparece el búho, agarrándolo del brazo herido con una de sus zarpas.-¡Pues baja!

Frenéticamente Zurui empieza a descender a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡AAAGH!-las uñas del búho urgan en su herida.-¡Suéltame o lo vas a pagar caro!

-¿Sabes?, no deberías haber matado a ese niño.

-¡¿De qué me hablas?! ¡Suéltame!

-Aún era muy joven, ¡¿sabes?!-el tono del zorro estalla.-¡Pero era el pirata mas valiente que he conocido!

-¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Piratas...?!

Zurui aumenta su velocidad, cegado por la ira, tanto que hasta una bala le roza la mejilla. A escasos metros del tejado de la sala de operaciones nuestro zorro grita:

-¡Ahora, jefeeeee!

Zurui suelta a Kenchi, que intenta sobreponerse, pero la alta velocidad y el dolor del brazo se lo impiden. Cuando está a punto de chocar, en el tejado, de la nada, aparece Pakku, que de un salto y con sus dos manos entrelazadas, golpea al esbirro del Imperio con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ESO VA POR PLUMB, BASTARDO!

El brutal impacto quiebra el brazo herido de Kenchi, y lo hace chocar contra el tejado de la sala de operaciones, atravesándolo. Tan solo el suelo macizo de la sala para la estrepitosa caída del comandante.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-pregunta un soldado.

-¡No me ha dado tiempo a verlo muy bien,-contesta otro.-pero parece que el comandante Kenchi ha caído!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Si, parece que esos tipos lo han cogido y lo han lanzado.

-¡Vamos a socorrerle!

Zurui aterriza en el tejado, junto a Pakku, y vuelve a su estado normal. Entonces su jefe le dice:

-Bufff. Nos ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Si, y mira lo que he conseguido.-el zorro muestra el arma de Kenchi.

-¡Uoooh, eso es el aparatejo ese raro del monstruo!

-Si, es un arma muy extraña...No la reconozco.

-A ver.-Pakku la examina y señala en la parte trasera del arma.-Mira, aquí lleva el logo de Capsule Corp.

-Quizá sea una de esas armas nuevas que nos dijo el Gran Youmaoh.

-Si, ¿pero desde cuándo Capsule Corp. fabrica este tipo de armas?

-Ese pajarraco no tardará mucho en subir aquí.-cambia necesariamente de tercio Zurui.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Despúes de la que se ha llevado?!

-Me he dado cuenta de que ese tipo es muy fuerte. Podría cargarse a un ejército él solo. La verdad es que hemos tenido mucha potra. El pillarlo desprevenido ha sido nuestra mayor baza.

-Bien, pues en ese caso-Pakku alza el minicañón a la altura de sus ojos.-...vamos a provar este artefacto.

Andira continúa su batalla. Por culpa de los golpes el manto ya no cubre su cara. Brute sigue intentando cortarla sin éxito.

-¡HAAAA! ¡HIAAA!-grita el comandante con cada embestida.-¡¿Qué pasa, arf, arf...solo esquivas...arf...?! ¡¿Quiéres agotarme?! ¡¿Es eso?!

Andira no habla, solo continúa esquivando.

-Pues bien...-Brute cierra los ojos y coloca su guadaña a la altura de su nariz, extendida de arriba abajo.-¡Buuuuuffffff...haaaaa!-se tranquiliza.-A veces puedo ser un estúpido en algunos aspectos pero cuando se trata de luchar me concentro totálmente. No es la primera vez que me topo con un adversario tan fuerte y tan escurridizo como tú, chiquilla. Y verdaderamente eso es muy molesto; mi estilo favorito de lucha es embestir a lo bruto y luchar contra centenares de guerreros a la vez. Pero cuando se trata de luchar contra un solo objetivo, y además, tan pequeño como tú, la cosa cambia mucho. Pero yo llevo miles de años luchando, durante los cuales he perfeccionado mi técnica hasta el límite...y ahora...-extiende sus brazos, cerrando fuertemente los puños-Grrrrrrrr...-sus músculos comienzan a tensarse y a incrementar su masa.-¡Aaaaah!-empiezan a aparecer venas por todo su cuerpo, debido a la alta tensión a la que se está sometiendo Brute, y sus músculos se inchan de golpe.-¡YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una luz intensa ciega por unos instantes a Andira. Brute se ha hecho aún mas enorme y musculoso que antes.

-Ahora he incrementado todas mis facultades físicas. Quizás siga sin ser tan rápido como tú pero podré seguirte el ritmo.

Brute se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Andira y prosigue con sus tajos de guadaña. Ahora el vendabal de "sablazos" es mucho mas veloz, numeroso y fuerte que antes. Los tajos destrozan el suelo y los alrededores, desde una distancia muy considerable. A la pirata le cuesta mucho mas esquivar todos los cortes.

-Ten un solo descuido, un solo desliz...-dice el grandullón mientras ataca sin descanso.-¡y te partiré en dos!

Andira comprende que esquivando sin parar lo único que hace es perder el tiempo, así que decide pasar al ataque.

-¡YIIIIAAAAAHHH!-Andira lanza una serie de veloces puñetazos, que pasan entre los tajos y golpean todo el pectoral de Brute.

A pesar de haber recibido todos los impactos Andira solo consigue hacerle retroceder unos centímetros.

-Hum. Pequeña, al fin has entendido que no me puedes vencer tan solo evitando mis golpes. Pero vas a tener que emplear mucha mas fuerza.

Andira no se lo piensa dos veces, con una mezcla de velocidad y contundencia, aparece frente a él, echa su puño todo lo atrás que puede y lo incrusta en su cara, con una fuerza tal que lo desestabiliza haciéndole caer. Antes de que toque el suelo, Andira se coloca bajo su espalda, acostada en el suelo, y le golpea con la planta de sus pies, elevándolo a diez metros de la superficie de Pepper. Entonces, rapidamente aparece de un salto, de nuevo, frente a él, y le golpea el estomago con sus dos manos entrelazadas, haciéndole morder el polvo de la base.

-"Esta vez si."-piensa Andira mientras baja a tierra.-"No tengo tiempo que perder."

Contra su precipitado pronóstico, Brute se levanta como si nada, ni siquiera ha soltado en ningún momento su guadaña.

-"¡Mierda, este tipo es mas resistente que las bestias con las que me enfrento en el desierto!"

-Pareces sorprendida. Tus golpes son aún mas fuertes que antes, tienes un puñetazo muy contundente...y encima por alguna extraña razón pareces no desfallecer en absoluto. Pero sigue sin ser suficiente. Con esa fuerza, para desgastarme físicamente, te harían falta horas.

-"¿Horas?"-piensa Andira.-"¿De qué habla este tío? No tengo tanto tiempo."

-No quiero pelear tanto rato, el jefe Jinma no tiene tanta paciencia, así que ya va siendo hora de que te destroce los huesos de una vez.-Brute extiende la guadaña en perpendicular a su cuerpo, cogiéndola con las dos manos.-¡Damned Scythe!

Tras el grito de Brute la guadaña empieza a brillar y a expeler una especie de niebla purpúrea:

-Esta guadaña-habla Brute.-fue forjada en lo mas profundo de Ankokumakai. Los brujos que la crearon sellaron en ella una maldición, que una vez activada es letal. Hacía tiempo que no usaba este poder.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ahora si debes esquivar sus cortes, de lo contrario perecerás sin remedio.

Korto escupe sangre, el golpe de Goku ha causado su efecto pero no ha sido definitivo. El joven mestizo habla:

-Escucha, no es mi intención quitarte la vida, tan solo déjanos marchar y...

-¡Ahórrate esas estupideces de buen samaritano!-Korto parece enfurecer ante la actitud del pequeño.-¡Estás hablando con un ser de la estirpe demoníaca! Es una lástima que todo ese potencial de combate que posees sea utilizado por un energúmeno tan tipicamente altruista. Vosotros habéis osado entrar en esta base sin el permiso del Imperio y eso es un acto de alta traición. ¿De veras piensas que vas a salir de aquí con vida? Es mas, el Imperio no puede dejar que alguien con tu fuerza vague por ahí libremente.

Goku queda pensativo. Se acaba de dar cuenta de por qué Kami Sama insistía tanto en que no mostrara su fuerza. Ahora sus decisiones serán cruciales para el futuro de su viaje.

-Bien, tienes razón.-asiente Goku.-A veces peco un poco de ingenuo, no lo puedo evitar. Sigh.-suspira.-Entonces no hay otra alternativa...

-Así me gusta, muchachito. Si titubeas una sola vez en la batalla estás sentenciado.

-Quizás a los demonios no os pase, pero es algo normal en los humanos el tener nuestras dudas.

-Jujujuuuu. Humanos...¿de veras tú eres humano?

Goku se sorprende ante la posibilidad de que su adversario advierta algo sobre su estirpe. Korto extiende sus brazos, con sus manos abiertas de par en par en dirección al chaval, y con un rápido gesto inmoviliza al pequeño.

-¡Ughk! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Parece que si eres humano después de todo. Te falta frialdad en la batalla. Te acabo de decir que en un combate no se debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-¡Grrrrrrrr!-Goku intenta zafarse de la prisión mental de Korto.-¡Maldito cobarde, suéltame y pelea limpio!

-¿Soltarte? No podrás soltarte, he empleado gran cantidad de energía en este ataque de inmovilización. No es que no quiera pelear mano a mano, es que no quiero alargar el asunto mucho mas, y no es plan de tenerte danzando de aquí para allá como una rata escurridiza.

Korto se acerca a su adversario. Con una mano mantiene la inmovilización y con la otra se dispone a atacar:

-Veamos cuanto aguantas sin reventar, "humano". ¡Falcons Wind consecutivos!

Con su mano derecha empieza a lanzar una serie de sus demoledores ataques, que golpean una y otra vez el cuerpo de Goku Jr., su cabeza, sus brazos, su estómago, sus piernas. Entonces llega el dolor, el agobio.

-"¡Mierda, Pakku!"-piensa Goku.-"He de hacer algo o..."

Las palabras de Korto zarandean de nuevo su mente, igual que los impactos que sigue recibiendo sin cesar: "si titubeas una sola vez en la batalla estás sentenciado". De pronto la furia, alimentada a base de brutales golpes, alimentada por el pensamiento de que su amigo pueda estar en peligro..."Abuela Pan". Goku Jr. recuerda a su anciana, casi llora, pero ese llanto es reprimido de ipso facto por la rabia, que acaba convertida en un intenso destello.

¡FLAAASH!

El manto gris que cubría su cuerpo ahora juega con el viento, como si de una frondosa y elegante capa se tratara; dejando al descubierto una cabellera erizada, de un rubio platino resplandeciente. Sus ojos celestes, casi verdes, claros, y su cuerpo acariciado por un aura dorada, cegadora. Sin poder evitarlo, la energía interior del pequeño Goku fluye descontrolada, como si tuviera vida propia, buscando con desmedida avaricia a su adversario.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Fuerza y consistencia en las transformaciones:

Como vimos en las transformaciones de Oolong, cuando alguien se transforma en un objeto o en otro ser, a pesar de la apariencia, sigue teniendo la misma fuerza física. La duda está en si cuando se transforma en algún objeto contundente obtiene las características reales del objeto, como la dureza o la consistencia. En algunas transformaciones del cerdito (como cuando se convierte en moto) vimos que esto era muy dudoso.

Aún así Zurui domina la técnica de la transformación mejor que Oolong y Puar, y aunque no consigue mas fuerza, si que obtiene las características reales del objeto en que se transforma. ¡Incluso es capaz de imitar el olor de los seres vivos en los que se convierte! Además, sus transformaciones no tienen límite de tiempo alguno. Cabe reseñar que, como ya se comentó en el capítulo 11, Zurui procede de una tribu de zorros que poseían poderes mágicos innatos, y además, Zurui perfeccionó sus habilidades mágicas en la Escuela de transformaciones.

**Demonios colorados:

Este es mi pequeño homenaje al primer doblaje al castellano que tuvo la serie de anime en España. En aquel doblaje Bulma usaba esa expresión en el primer capítulo de la serie, en un momento de sorpresa. Fijaos bien y veréis como es verdad. Me chocó mucho cuando la escuché, jajaja. Parece mas una expresión típica de un doblaje latinoamericano, mas que castellano de España, ¿es verdad o no?


	23. Contraataque

**CAPÍTULO 21: CONTRAATAQUE**

El intenso ki de Goku Jr. llega hasta la fortaleza secreta de los piratas del desierto. Desde su celda, Kami Sama ha seguido el curso de los acontecimientos mentalmente y ya no puede quedarse al margen.

-Lo que mas temía está ocurriendo. Ese jovencito ha estallado...Debo ir allí y detener esta locura o si no...

Dende hace un leve gesto de mano y la puerta de la celda se abre.

-¡¿Cómo?!-uno de los dos piratas guardianes se percata enseguida.-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

-¡¿Eh?!-dice el otro pirata, situado al otro extremo de la puerta.-¿Se ha abierto la puerta? ¿Cómo es posi...?

Antes de que el pirata pueda acabar la frase Kami Sama aparece frente a ellos. En un segundo inmoviliza a ambos con un movimiento de su bastón.

-¿Qué...que nos has...?-los piratas casi no pueden hablar.

-Tranquilos, solo os he inmovilizado durante un rato. Lo suficiente como para que no montéis demasiado escándalo, así que quedaos calladitos un rato.

El anciano se eleva unos centímetros del suelo y comienza a volar sobre el pasillo de las "mazmorras". Los dos piratas se quedan estupefactos.

-¿Has...has visto...eso?

-S...si. Ese viejo es...es el demonio.

Kami Sama llega hasta la puerta principal, que se abre a su paso. Al salir tuerce a la derecha, hasta llegar a la salida, pasando delante de unas cuantas habitaciones. Llega hasta el filo de la planta, hasta el grandísimo agujero en la roca. Unos piratas que hacen la ronda nocturna se percatan de su presencia:

-Mirad, ¿ese no es...?-dice uno.

-Si, parece el anciano raro que capturó el grupo de Andira.-dice otro.

-¿Y qué hace por aquí a estas horas? ¿Le habrán dejado salir?-pregunta el tercero.

-No lo se pero el tipo hace unos gestos muy extraños.-vuelve a decir el primer pirata.-¡Oiga, usted no puede...!

El anciano namekiano se lanza al agujero.

-¡¿Cóóóómo?! ¡Ese viejo está loco!

Dende aparece, al ras del ascensor, volando hacia lo alto de la fortaleza.

-"Todo es culpa mía."-piensa Kami Sama, sintiéndose responsable de la situación.-"No debí dejarle ir. Sigo siendo tan torpe como siempre."

Goku Jr. coloca su pañuelo rojo alrededor de su frente. Korto no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente unos fuertes escalofríos recorriendo su espalda:

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado? Ha...ha cambiado. ¿Cómo ha podido deshacerse tan facilmente de mi poder mental? Y su...su energía es...

Goku desaparece ante sus ojos y vuelve a aparecer delante de él.

-¿Qui...quién eres tú?-pregunta Korto tembloroso, tratando de disimular su miedo.

El menudo super saiyano propina un tremendo puñetazo a bocajarro contra su estómago, que deja al demonio complétamente pasado.

-Ughk.-Korto lleva sus manos a su barriga, mientras un chorro de babas escapa de su boca.-¡Aghk! E...esta es tu...tu verdadera fuerza...

Con un último hálito Korto ataca a Goku Jr. Alza su mano y grita a malas penas:

-¡Fa...Falcon Wind!

El golpe choca contra la cara de Goku pero no tiene ningún efecto, su rostro no se mueve lo mas mínimo.

-Has gastado casi toda tu energía tratando de inmovilizarme.-expone el joven con un tono de voz grave y serio.-Nunca hay que dar nada por sentado en una lucha. No se debe confiar unicamente en una técnica para vencer al adversario.

Andira, que sigue luchando con Brute a escasos metros de su prisionero, también queda sorprendida al ver a Goku:

-"Ese chico"..."Hay algo diferente en él". "Su expresión ha cambiado". "No, no es solo eso"..."¿Qué es todo ese fuego que sale de su cuerpo?"

-Chiquilla, ¿en qué piensas?-pregunta Brute.-Parece que tu compañero está a punto de derrotar a Korto. ¿Cómo es posible? Él es el mas fuerte del Comando Especial de Defensa. Lo que son las cosas. Nunca pensamos que en este planeta hubieran guerreros tan poderosos. Habrá que avisar a los altos mandos.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Andira un poco descolocada.

-Dejemos estar eso de momento. Ya habrá tiempo para ocuparse de ese pequeño. Ahora concentrémonos en lo nuestro.

Mientras tanto Kenchi aparece de entre los escombros de la sala de operaciones:

-¡Malditos bastardos asquerosos! ¡Kug...kug, kug!-tose. Su aspecto es deplorable. Su brazo derecho roto y sanguinoliento, su cara sucia de polvo y su boca y su nariz chorrean sangre.-Se han aprovechado de la situación y me han inutilizado un brazo. ¡Esta me la pagan! ¡Me la van a pagar!

En su ayuda acuden los soldados:

-¡Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?!

-¡Vosotros...! ¡Salid de mi vista inmediatamente!

-Oh, ¡lo sentimos! Pensamos que...

-¡Qué os larguéis, malditos estúpidos!

-¡Uaaaaah! S...si señor.

Los soldados salen despavoridos, los ojos asesinos de su comandante son síntoma mas que suficiente para temer por sus vidas. Pakku y Zurui bajan del tejado sigilosamente, y se esconden en la parte de atrás del edificio, al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos.

-Jefe,-susurra Zurui.-ese Kenchi parece muy cabreado.

-Yo si que estoy cabreado. Mató al pobre Plumb delante de mis narices.

-Si, pero...

-No pasa nada. Ahora tenemos su arma y la vamos a utilizar contra él.

-Pero no sabemos como funciona.

-Tú déjame a mí, jujuju. Soy muy bueno tocando artefactos extraños.

-¡¿Dónde estais, pequeñines?!-grita Kenchi intentando provocarles para que salgan.-Sali-id, no me digais que después de...¡kuuuugk!...después de toda la estrategia que os habeis montado, ¿vais a volver a esconderos?

-Dice que nos escondemos.-se indigna Pakku.-Grrrrrr.

-Tranquilo jefe.

-Venga, chicos.-prosigue el comandante, que ahora está subido en el tejado que antes traspasó.-Salid. He matado a ese pequeñajo de mierda y ahora buscáis venganza, ¿verdad? No vais a dejar eso impune, ¿no es cierto?

-Se está burlando de la muerte de Plumb.-Pakku se cabrea.-Kkkkgggg...Al final voy a ir y voy a...

-Jefe, solo se burla de nosotros. Intenta provocarnos para que salgamos, pero si lo hacemos nos expondremos demasiado. No hay que subestimarle.

-Vamos,-de nuevo Kenchi.-si al final vosotros también os vais a reunir con ese patético aprendiz de pirata. Os espera en el Infierno.

-¿Patético aprendiz de pirata? ¿En el Infierno?-Pakku no aguanta su crispamiento.-¡Voy a salir y le voy a partir la cara, estoy harto de esconderme! ¡Zurui, transfórmate otra vez en pájaro y súbeme!

-Pero jefe...

-Escucha, Zurui,-el tono de Pakku se vuelve serio.-se bien lo que hago. Quizás muramos, pero ese tipo vendrá con nosotros.

-Buuufff...-resopla el zorro, no muy contento con la decisión de su jefe.-pues morir no entraba dentro de mis planes de hoy...

-Venga, no te quejes tanto.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy.

Zurui se incorpora, da un salto en el aire y BOOOM, ante Pakku aparece de nuevo un gran águila real.

-Ahora súbeme al tejado.

-Si, si...ya voy.

Kenchi siente una voz en su interior:

-[[[Kenchi, ¿cómo están las cosas por ahí?]]]

-[[[Korto, ¿eres tú? Pues he tenido algunos contratiempos...sin importancia...¡Kugh, kugh!]]]

-[[[No los subestimes. Yo voy a ponerme en contacto con el Sr. Jinma para que ponga en marcha a la división de brujos.]]]

-[[[¡¿La división de brujos?! Pe...pero eso...]]]

-[[[Uno de estos chicos tiene mas poder del que podamos imaginar. Es muy peligroso. La cosa podría írsenos de las manos.]]]

-[[[Está bien, pero diles que no vengan aquí. Yo mismo me ocuparé de estos dos piratas. No son muy fuertes. Ya me he cargado a uno.]]]

-[[[¿Has dicho piratas?]]]

-[[[Si, he descubierto que son piratas.]]]

-[[[Deacuerdo, ocúpate de esos tú mismo. Voy a hablar con el Sr. Jinma y le daré esa información.]]]

Kenchi vuelve a dirigirse a sus "presas".

-Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, chiquitines? ¿Preferís que ponga a toda la base a buscaros?

-Eso no va a hacer falta.-suena la voz de Pakku.

Desde el otro lado del tejado aparece Zurui, con sus dos grandiosas alas extendidas, llevando a Pakku en sus zarpas y dejándolo suavemente en el suelo.

-Kukukuku. Vaya. Al fin habéis decidido enfrentaros a mí cara a cara. Que estúpidos.

-¡Cállate de una vez, gallináceo!-exclama Pakku.

-Parece que os veo muy envalentonados. Kukuku. No os penséis que porque me hayáis inutilizado un brazo vais a poder conmigo. Mas bien es al contrario. Con una sola mano puedo destrozaros en un segundo.

-Ya se que eres mucho mas fuerte que nosotros pero te digo yo que vas a caer.-dice con gran seguridad el jefe pirata, escondiendo el mini cañón en su espalda.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan tonto. Había oído eso de que cuando un animal se siente acorralado puede ser muy peligroso...Kukuuu...Pero vosotros dais lástima. Desde el Infierno podréis arrepentiros de haber atentado contra el Imperio, siendo unos piratuchos de tres al cuarto.

-"Mierda, ¿cómo sabe que somos piratas?"-piensa Pakku.

Zurui se da cuenta del error que tuvo minutos antes pero ahora no es momento de sentirse culpable.

Korto y Goku Jr. se miran intensamente, uno a escasos metros del otro.

-¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo?-dice el super saiyano.

-Es...espera unos segundos. Deja al menos que recupere el aliento.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Mi amigo está en peligro.

-"Debo darme prisa, si no este crío..."-piensa Korto-[[[Sr. Jinma, ¿me oye?]]]

-[[[Korto.]]]-responde telepaticamente el viejo Jinma.-[[[Parece que estáis tardando mas de la cuenta en traerme a alguno de esos intrusos.]]]

-[[[Señor, las cosas se han puesto muy feas. Uno de los intrusos tiene demasiado poder. No se si podré vencerle.]]]

-[[[¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que un simple humano puede contigo?]]]

-[[[No parece un humano normal. Solicito refuerzos. Sería adecuado que la división de brujos se pusiera en funcionamiento.]]]

-[[[¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan grave es el asunto?]]]

-[[[Si, señor. Es muy peligroso. Este chico podría hacer estallar toda la base si se lo propusiera.]]]

-[[[¡Pe..pero ¿cómo es posible?!]]]

-[[[No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido este niño, pero sabemos que son piratas.]]]

-[[[¡¿Piratas?! ¿Qué piratas? ¿Desde cuándo los piratas son capaces de destruir una base del Imperio?]]]

-[[[Lo se, es muy extraño...]]]

-[[[Estáis junto a la entrada, ¿verdad?]]]

-[[[Si, señor.]]]

-[[[Echaré un vistazo a mi bola de cristal para ver como está el panorama.]]]

Jinma se encuentra en una habitación muy oscura, dentro del hangar principal. El viejo pulsa un botón de la pared y del suelo sale una pequeña plataforma cúbica y metálica. Al pulsar otro botón de dicha plataforma, una mini compuerta se abre en su parte superior, y de ella aparece una pequeña bola de cristal, que queda flotando a pocos centímetros del artefacto. Jinma hace unos estraños gestos con sus manos sobre la bola, sin tocarla. Al momento empiezan a aparecer las imágenes que le muestran la zona donde Goku y Korto luchan.

-[[[Ya os veo, Korto. Así que ese retaco de los pelos de punta es el que te da tanto miedo.]]]

-[[[Señor...yo...De veras, es peligrosísimo. Usted mismo puede captar su tremenda energía.]]]

-[[[Si, aunque por su físico no lo parece de él emana un aura muy intensa.]]]

-[[[Por favor, dese prisa.]]]

Jinma hace otro gesto con sus manos y la imagen de la bola se mueve hacia Andira y Brute.

-[[[Ummm...veo que Brute tiene la situación controlada.]]]

-[[[Yo tampoco me fiaría mucho, señor. Esa chica tampoco es muy normal. No logro captar su energía. Ni siquiera cuando está luchando.]]]

-[[[¿Esa chica? Un momento.]]]-la bola enfoca de cerca la cara de Andira.-[[[¡Esa chica es...!]]]

-[[[¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?]]]

-[[[Me has dicho que son piratas, ¿verdad?]]]

-[[[Si, Kenchi lo descubrió.]]]

-[[[Entonces me temo que ya se de donde vienen estos intrusos.]]]

-[[[¿De dónde, mi señor?]]]

-[[[Son piratas del desierto.]]]

-[[[¡¿Cómo?! Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo lo ha averiguado?]]]

-[[[La cara de esa chica es inconfundible. Ese jabalí apestoso nos ha traicionado.]]]

-[[[Habla de ese tal Youmaoh que controla los desiertos, ¿verdad?]]]

-[[[Claro, ¡¿de quién si no iva a hablar?!]]]-Jinma parece cabrearse.

-[[[Pe...perdone, señor.]]]

-[[[¡Ese jabalí se ha reído de mi benevolencia! No debí regalarle aquel arma hace casi cuatro años.]]]

-[[[Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?]]]

-[[[De momento dejaremos que Brute se encarge de la chica. Tú trae a ese chico aquí, hasta la puerta del hangar.]]]

-[[[Pero eso es muy peligroso, Sr. Jinma.]]]

-[[[¡No rechistes! Yo mismo junto a la división de brujos nos encargaremos de él. Después tú te dirigirás a la base de Youmaoh junto a todos los efectivos aéreos. Ese jabalí va a recibir el contraataque que se merece.]]]

-[[[Está bien, señor. Kenchi ha dicho que él mismo se ocuparía de los otros intrusos. Esos no parecían tan fuertes. Y yo le llevaré a este pequeño monstruo hacia allí.]]]

-[[[Eso espero.]]]

Korto vuelve a centrar su atención en Goku.

-Está bien, pequeño. No te haré esperar mas.

-¿Has descansado ya lo suficiente?

-Juju. Si, con estos tres minutos me ha bastado.

-Entonces continuemos.-Goku pasa a una pose ofensiva.

-Espera. Aquí no puedo emplearme a fondo. No quiero destruir mas la base.

-A mí eso no me importa. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es acabar cuanto antes.

-En ese caso no perdamos mas el tiempo. Sígueme. Si no lo haces iré a donde están tus otros amigos y los mataré en un segundo.

-¡Bastardo! Está bien, vamos.

Korto sale volando, seguido por Goku. Andira se sorprende:

-¡Oye, tú! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-pregunta la pirata a su prisionero.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No voy a huír!-responde Goku mientras se aleja volando.-Solo voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

Korto habla mentalmente con Brute:

-[[[Brute, los planes han cambiado. Voy a llevar a este chico hacia el hangar principal.]]]

-[[[¿El hangar? Pero...]]]

-[[[El viejo Jinma se ocupará de él.]]]

-[[[Está bien. En cuanto me ocupe de esta chica iré para allá.]]]

-[[[Si, eso debes hacer. Pero ten cuidado, esta gente no es normal.]]]

-[[[De eso ya me he dado cuenta.]]]

-"No me gusta nada esta situación."-piensa Andira.-"Nada está saliendo como lo planeamos. ¿Dónde estarán Abok y Kostello?"

No muy lejos de allí Abok se encuentra buscando a Kostello. Situado al otro extremo de la base, entre un gran edificio; el garaje, y la fortaleza de piedra que se extiende protegiendo todo el pabellón.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Abok? De verdad que cuando se pone no hay quien lo encuentre.

De pronto, desde su espalda alguien le habla:

-Vaya, al fin habéis bajado.

Abok se da la vuelta totalmente exaltado:

-¡Kostello! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-Mas bien te he encontrado yo a tí, ¿no te parece?

-¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!

Kostello rasca su mejilla con un gesto de total despreocupación y dice:

-¿Irnos? Tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿recuerdas?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿La misión? La misión ya no tiene sentido...¡Nos han descubierto!

-Jujuju. Ven conmigo un momento.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kostello guía a su compañero a lo largo del callejón creado entre el garaje y la fortaleza, llevándolo hacia la esquina mas cercana al hangar principal, entonces se asoma y dice:

-Mira, eso de ahí es el hangar donde guardan las armas que el señor Youmaoh nos dijo. Los planos seguramente también estarán ahí.

Abok también se asoma y divisa un enorme hangar, un gigantesco edificio incrustado en la roca, con una fachada metálica de formas grotescas y oscuras. A los lados del edificio dos grupos de soldados lo resguardan.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con esto, Kostello?

-¿No lo ves? Estamos a un paso de lograr nuestro objetivo. Tan solo tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno y...

-¡No! ¡Escucha! Te repito que nos han descubierto. ¡¿No sabes que ha caído uno de los nuestros?!

-¿Cómo? Vaya...juju...espero que haya sido ese gordo apestoso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No, ha sido el pequeño Plumb! ¡Debemos volver!

-¿Volver? ¡¿Volver?!-el tono de Kostello se vuelve histriónico.-¡¿Con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí?!

-¡Si! Debemos volver junto a Andira. Ella se ha quedado luchando para que te encontrara y te trajera de vuelta.

-Uuummm...La jefa es muy fuerte. Yo no me preocuparía por ella.

-Pe...pero...¿No lo entiendes? Tenemos que irnos o si no...

-¡¿O si no qué?!-el tono de Kostello estalla, su ceño se frunce con fuerza.-¡No pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad! ¡Si llevo esos planos al señor Youmaoh se reconocerá mi valía! ¡Seré un héroe entre los piratas del desierto!

-¡¿Es eso lo único que te importa?!-Abok le replica.-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así en un momento como este?! ¡Ha muerto uno de los nuestros!

-¡¿Y qué?! Él se lo ha buscado. Ese estúpido criajo sabía a lo que se exponía. Muriendo tan solo ha demostrado su insensatez y su inexperiencia. Nos retrasábamos por su culpa así que su muerte para mí tan solo significa un escollo menos en la misión.

-¡Eres, eres...!

-¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Venga, suéltalo!

-Sabes, a veces me avergüenzo de ser tu compañero.

-Que tieeeerno...jajaaa. Escúchame bien, Abok: nosotros somos PIRATAS, ¿entiendes? Piratas del desierto...Y toda esa sensiblería no va con nosotros. Somos ladrones, bribones...¡Somos escoria! Y me da igual todo ese rollo familiar que me quieres meter en la cabeza. A mí lo único que me vale es el respeto entre los de nuestra calaña. O pisas o te pisan. Esa es nuestra ley.

-Sabía que pensabas así...pero nunca creí que llegaras hasta este extremo. De todos modos no puedo dejarte ir. Las órdenes de Andira son llevarte de vuelta. Son las órdenes de un superior y no las podemos desobedecer.

-Jojo. ¿Sabes? Antes de salir tuve una pequeña charla con el señor Youmaoh. Él ya sabía que algo como esto podía ocurrir, así que yo recibí órdenes concretas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-Solo te diré una cosa: si no vas a ayudarme apártate de mi camino. No me entorpezcas.

-Pero...si te descubren...

-Sabes que no es tan fácil que eso ocurra.

En ese justo momento dos sombras venidas de las alturas les interrumpen.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Abok.

-Mira.-Kostello señala al cielo.-Por allí se acerca alguien.

-No les distingo bien, pero pa...parece aquel chico, el prisionero...y el que va delante parece aquel tipo...

-¿Aquel tipo?

-Si, Andira se quedó luchando con un tío gigante...y nuestro prisionero se iva a enfrentar a uno muy bajito. Parece que es ese.

-Ah, el gigante estoy casi seguro de que se trata de Brute, y el pequeño debe de ser Korto, dos de los miembros del Comando Especial de Defensa de la base.

Así era. Goku y Korto sobrevolaron la base en dirección al hangar principal. Los efectivos aéreos y las torres de vigilancia habían recibido instrucciones de no interferir en ese vuelo, y dejar pasar a su superior junto al intruso. Es así como, sin ningún problema, Goku Jr. y Korto aterrizan frente al susodicho hangar.

En la puerta del hangar dos grupos de cuatro soldados a cada lado de las enormes puertas. En cada extremo del edificio uno de esos contenedores fluorescentes que el grupo de Pakku también divisó en la entrada de la base y, frente a cada uno de ellos, tres hileras de edificios. En orden; dos son las barracas de la división de brujos y uno el arsenal de los mismos.

-Entonces, ¿es aquí donde quieres que luchemos?-pregunta Goku Jr.

-Si, aquí es.-responde Korto.

-Vaya,-dice el pequeño echando una hojeada al terreno.-no querías que destruyéramos la base, ¿y me traes justo a las puertas de esta especie de recinto? Creía que esta era la parte mas importante y resguardada.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, ya mismo lo entenderás.

Korto no había terminado de pronunciar sus palabras cuando las inmensas puertas del hangar comienzan a descubrirse. Conforme se abren en su interior se va dibujando el contorno de una extraña figura, un menudo ser hace acto de presencia. Cuando las puertas se terminan de abrir, la luz de la base nos muestra un viejo demonio, de no mas de un metro y medio de altura, de orejas puntiagudas, con dos cuernos negros incustrados en su piel, a ambos extremos de su cráneo. Su rostro el de un anciano de aspecto desnutrido, lleno de arrugas, con unos ojos vivaces y un maxilar inferior alargado hacia abajo. En su boca apenas unos pocos dientes afilados. Su cuerpo raquítico y encorbado, mostrándonos el contorno de sus costillas. Sus brazos y piernas exageradamente delgados. Su ropa consiste en un tejido blanco arremolinado alrededor de su cuello, seguido por una inmensa capa verde oscura que hasta cubre su pectoral. En su entrepierna una especie de calzones rojo oscuros, de un material consistente, con el símbolo del Imperio dibujado en el centro. Sus piernas desnudas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, donde unas botas marrones cubren sus pies. Unos brazaletes dorados cubren sus brazos casi hasta los codos. Los dedos de sus manos nos dejan ver unas uñas afiladas y negras. En su derecha un báculo de madera parece ayudarle a sostenerse en pie. El bastón es largo y recto, excepto en su parte mas alta, donde dibuja un leve siseo y donde, después de cuatro salientes; como cuatro extensiones de rama cortadas, parece tener incrustada una especie de piedra mineral, un cristal verde y muy brillante. El pequeño Goku se dirige al nuevo individuo:

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el jefe de la base?

El individuo se sorprende un poco y contesta:

-Jujuju. Hacía tiempo que nadie se dirigía a mí con ese tono tan impertinente.

-¡Mocoso,-salta rapidamente Korto.-no le hables así al Sr. Jinma!

-¿Sr. Jinma?-se extraña Goku.-Que nombre mas raro.

-No pasa nada, mi buen Korto.-dice Jinma.-Déjanos solos, tú tienes que llevar a cabo otra tarea.

-¡S...si señor!-responde Korto apresurado.

-Las tropas aéreas de asalto ya están preparadas.-expone el anciano.-Ve y lleva a cabo nuestro contraataque.

Korto se dispone a salir volando, pero Goku le dice:

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Huyes?! Pensaba que me traías aquí para luchar.

-Jaja. Lo siento,-contesta Korto.-pero nosotros ya hemos bailado demasiado esta noche. Y tranquilo, a partir de ahora vas a poder luchar hasta aburrirte.

Korto desaparece y se teletransporta al frente de las tropas aéreas, muchos metros por encima de la base, donde ninguno de nuestros protagonistas pueden verles ni oírles.

-¡Vamos!-grita el menudo comandante.-¡Ya sabéis cuales son las órdenes! ¡Tomemos rumbo al desierto y destruyamos la base de esas sabandijas!

En un destello Korto y las pequeñas aeronaves desaparecen en el horizonte, en dirección a la fortaleza secreta de los piratas del desierto, dispuestos a llevar a cabo un indiscriminado CONTRAATAQUE.


	24. Sin dolor ni sufrimiento no recompensa

**CAPÍTULO 22: SIN DOLOR NI SUFRIMIENTO NO HAY RECOMPENSA**

Brute y Andira se miran intensamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos parece decidirse a atacar, es Andira quien toma la iniciativa. Sale disparada con una carrera furiosa y, aprovechando su pequeño físico, se lanza en plancha y pasa entre los pies de su oponente, colocándose a su espalda. Desde ahí golpea con sus dos puños justo en medio de la columna de Brute, lanzándolo contra otro edificio: el arsenal de los soldados rasos. No contenta con esto Andira continúa su ataque apareciendo frente a su adversario. Brute aparta unas escopetas de encima suya, estrujándolas con su mano derecha como si fueran de mantequilla. Seguidamente trata de levantarse, pero Andira golpea su barriga con sus dos pies, haciéndole vomitar sangre púrpura. Pero el gradullón se repone en cuestión de segundos y, aún sin levantarse, golpea el cuello de la chica con el mango de su guadaña, haciéndole impactar contra el suelo. Andira se levanta, sangrando por la boca.

-¡Arf, arf, arf!-Brute jadea.-Eres grandiosa, chica.-se levanta, se acerca a Andira, y para a unos cinco metros de ella.-El mas fuerte adversario con el que me he enfrentado nunca. A pesar de mi power-up aún consigues golpearme con dureza.

-"Tiene una resistencia tremenda."-piensa la chica pirata.-"Por mas que le golpeo no logro tumbarlo. Voy a tener que emplearme mucho mas a fondo."

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de pasar a mayores. Esta vez vas a caer.

Brute alza su guadaña con su mano derecha, por encima de su cabeza y grita:

-¡Estás acabada!-La guadaña empieza a emanar una niebla de color morado, que se transforma en una pequeña ventisca que recubre toda la extensión del arma blanca. Entonces la agarra con las dos manos y lanza un tajo que hasta corta el suelo.-¡Scithe Whirlwind!

El tajo se convierte en un enorme torbellino púrpura que alcanza a la chica. Andira queda atrapada dentro del pequeño huracán, que toma posición vertical al suelo, le hace dar vueltas y la desestabiliza totálmente. Es entonces cuando la ventisca comienza a propinarle infinidad de tajos. Uno de ellos corta su cabello, su larga coleta, otro corta su manto en dos y otro le hace un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho. Con esfuerzo Andira logra reponerse y estabilizar su cuerpo. Acto seguido golpea el suelo con su pie derecho, provocando un brutal socabón a varios metros a la redonda y haciendo que la ventisca se disipe.

-Vaya, además de ser fuerte sabes desenvolverte muy bien. Has sabido deshacerte de mi técnica. Nadie lo había conseguido. Una vez mi técnica los atrapa mis adversarios suelen acabar cortados en pedacitos.

-Grrrrrr.-Andira parece cabreada. Arranca lo que queda de su manto, dejando su cuello y todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Rompe un trozo de tela y lo ata sobre la pequeña herida de su brazo.

-Jajaja. Es inútil que cubras tu herida. Como ya te he dicho mi guadaña está maldita. Sus cortes son letales y si te hieren, la herida se expande poco a poco. En cuestión de media hora tu brazo se desmembrará de tu cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Andira mira al suelo y ve su coleta cortada y deshecha. Toca su cabello; ahora corto, entonces estalla encolerizada y vuelve al ataque.-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Andira vuelve a la carga una vez mas, tan rápidamente que incluso Brute la pierde de vista.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

En milésimas de segundo la pirata aparece frente al "machuchón" y le propina un fuerte codazo en la barbilla. Brute se repone y trata de cortarla con la guadaña. A eso Andira responde con un puñetazo contra el filo del arma, que rompe en pedazos toda la mortífera hoja metálica.

-¡¿Qué...?!-dice Brute viendo como su guadaña se deshace en pedazos.-¡Es...es imposible!

Andira se agacha un poco y pisa con su pie derecho la rodilla zurda de su oponente, rompiéndole la rótula en dos.

-¡Giaaaaaaaaaagh!-todo el inmenso cuerpo del fortachón se retuerce de dolor. Se acurruca en el suelo y grita:-¡Ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrg!

Andira, sin mostrar compasión alguna por el sufrimiento de su contrincante, golpea de nuevo su barbilla con una patada, levántándolo a diez metros del suelo. La chica salta y vuelve a golpearle en el aire con un potente puñetazo, que lo envía a chocar contra la fortaleza de roca atravesándola de lado a lado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Andira pudo encontrar algo de calma y mirar a su alrededor. Antes no se había percatado pero ahora sus pies se posaban dentro de la Base Pepper, la antaño bienavenida aldea que traía a su mente toda una serie de recuerdos y sensaciones. Los oscuros y tétricos edificios ahora están tan cerca que la estremecen. Donde antes habían esplendorosas viviendas ahora se sitúan edificios militares, en el lugar donde antes los niños jugaban ahora no hay mas que vehículos de combate aparcados. Pero Andira no es de las que se dejan llevar por la nostalgia así que centra su mente en el presente y, viendo que su adversario no da muestras de poder continuar el combate, decide salir volando en la misma dirección que tomaron su prisionero y aquel esbirro del Imperio.

El apresurado vuelo de Andira no la deja fijarse en que a escasos metros Pakku y Zurui luchan por su vida en el tejado de la sala de operaciones. El zorro, que ha vuelto a su forma normal, y su jefe se encuentran frente a frente con el temible y despiadado Kenchi.

Hace cuatro años hubo un día que marcó una nueva época, un día en que el cielo misteriosamente oscureció en toda la faz de la Tierra. Ese día los ejércitos del gran señor Kaarat tomaron el control de la Tierra sin obtener ninguna resistencia. Entonces Pakku era un niño de diez años que ya había vivido alguna que otra aventura. Desde bien pequeño siempre mostró un gran orgullo y un espíritu tenaz, lo que le llevaba a denotar unas grandes dotes de liderazgo. Desde la guardería siempre había sido el líder de un pequeño grupo de maleantes, hasta que en el colegio conoció a Son Goku Jr. Pakku no se explicaba como aquel niño tan canijo podía ser el descendiente del gran héroe Satan y pertenecer a una familia de guerreros de gran renombre. Un día un gran viaje unió a los dos niños y Pakku acabó salvando la vida a Goku Jr. Ese fue el comienzo de una grandísima amistad. Pakku y Goku Jr. se hicieron amigos inseparables. El poder de Goku Jr. aumentó con su entrenamiento y su amigo Pakku fue testigo de todo eso, incluso le acompañó al Tenkaichi Budokai. Pero todo cambió cuando el Imperio llegó a la Tierra. En aquellos días oscuros ocurrieron muchas cosas que cambiaron la vida de Pakku, entre ellas la noticia de la muerte de Pan y Son Goku Jr. a manos del mismísimo Gran Maligno Kaarat. Pakku no podía...no quería creer esa noticia, se negaba a ello. En lo mas profundo de su ser aún anidaba la esperanza de encontrar a su compañero de fatigas. Algo en su interior le decía que su amigo aún seguía vivo. Con ese presentimiento por bandera el niño lo dejó todo y se lanzó a una nueva cruzada para encontarle. Al principio le fue fácil viajar, el ejército de Kaarat aún no se había organizado del todo, pero según avanzaba el asentamiento de las tropas mas difícil era caminar sin ser visto. Así no tuvo mas remedio que viajar hacia el desierto, donde aún no habían llegado los hombres del Imperio. Pero al caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo enseguida acabó solo y desprotegido. Fue entonces cuando los piratas del desierto lo capturaron. Los piratas se burlaban de él debido a su juventud pero rapidamente demostró una gran fortaleza y un gran espíritu de sacrificio, lo que le valió los favores del señor Youmaoh. Poco a poco se fue abriendo un hueco dentro del mundo de los bandidos y hasta fue ascendido a jefe de grupo. Pakku se convirtió en el jefe de grupo mas valeroso de todos, no había nadie que mirara por los suyos tanto como él, nadie capaz de sangrar y sudar por otros si la situación lo requería. Sus dos compañeros, Zurui y Plumb, le tenían verdadero respeto, como jefe e incluso como persona. Los tres eran como hermanos. Hace unos instantes Pakku tuvo que ser testigo de como el cuerpo sin vida de su "hermano" Plumb caía desangrado y sin vida al suelo, y ahora el causante de ese terrible acto se encuentra frente a él, en un quebradizo tejado, dentro de una de las bases del Imperio. El enemigo es claramente superior pero aunque le cueste la vida no va a dejar la muerte del pequeño pirata impune.

-Zurui.

-Si, jefe.

El zorro sale corriendo mientras mete su mano derecha dentro de su zurrón. De él saca una nueva MGC de color azul claro, celeste. En carrera se concentra rapidamente y la lanza a su enemigo.

-Vaya, kuku...De veras vais muy envalentonados y me gusta que hayáis tomado la iniciativa, pero...¿dos veces lo mismo? Por favor...

Kenchi cierra los ojos, agacha la cabeza. Su presencia se torna de un tenebroso que asustaría al mas pintado. Zurui cesa su carrera totálmente intimidado. La MGC se acerca al malvado ser y a escasos centímetros de él se convierte en un huracán de unos tres metros de altura. Kenchi abre los ojos y esquiva facilmente el tornado. Con una mirada asesina y un gesto de ira desmedida Kenchi grita:

-¡¿Os burláis de mí?! ¡¿Os pensáis que vuestros trucos de "magia para principiantes" van a funcionar dos veces conmigo?! ¡Kuuuugh! ¡Pátetica escoria humana! ¡Estáis frente a un comandante del ejército del gran Kaarat! ¡Es un insulto que unos críos, piratuchos de mier**, piensen siquiera en volver a rozarme!

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Pakku y Zurui, amedrentados ante el agresivo espíritu de lucha de su adversario. Una gota de sudor frío recorre la cara de Pakku, desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Pero el joven pirata acude a su valor para reponer su quebradizo ego. Se coloca el arma de Capsule Corp. en su zurda, en el antebrazo, imitando a su dueño anterior. Apolla su mano derecha encima, a la espera de encontrar una oportunidad para disparar. Kenchi habla:

-Esa es mi arma. Kokuuuk. ¿Es a esa esperanza a la que te aferras? Dais lástima. Ni siquiera sabes usarla, y aunque averiguaras su funcionamiento, hace falta mucho mas que una descarga de ese juguetito para eliminarme. Reconocedlo de una vez. Estáis perdidos.

-Vas a pagar por cada gota de sangre que ha derramado Plumb.-la rabia se apodera de Pakku.-Por cada herida que le has hecho. Eso métetelo bien en la cabeza.

-Bueno, como esperaba no vais a dejar que os destroce tranquilamente, así que...Ahora me toca a mí atacar. ¡Kuooooooook!

Tras su grito de guerra, Kenchi alza el vuelo y se dirige hacia sus presas. Zurui saca otra MGC idéntica a la anterior de su bolsa y la lanza mientras huye hacia su jefe. La MGC se transforma en otro pequeño torbellino, que el esbirro del Imperio esquiva con facilidad. Kenchi es rápido en el aire y logra atrapar facilmente a Zurui, con sus pies en forma de garras. Las uñas se clavan en sus hombros.

-¡Aaaaargh!-Zurui grita mientras su carne se desgarra y la sangre brota de las heridas.

El zorro logra escapar convirtiéndose en insecto, en una langosta del desierto.

-Jujuuu. Vuelves de nuevo con tus truquitos. Entonces iré tras tu compañero.

Kenchi prosigue su camino, volando a tres metros del tejado. Pakku apunta con el arma a su enemigo y pulsa uno de los tres botones, pero nada ocurre.

-Parece que te has equivocado. Kukukukuuu.

Kenchi se planta frente a Pakku y de un rápido zarpazo le hiere el pecho. Seguidamente otro zarpazo, que el pirata a malas penas logra esquivar, roza su mejilla y destroza parte de su oreja izquierda. Finálmente Kenchi agarra a Pakku del cuello, lo levanta en peso y lo lanza contra el suelo de la base. BOOOOM. De repente Zurui aparece delante del súbdito del Gran Maligno convertido en un gigantesco león. Kenchi ni se inmuta y responde con un formidable puñetazo, que manda al león hasta el otro extremo del tejado, que pertenece a la sala de entrenamiento de los brujos.

-Bien. Ya os tengo donde quería y ¿sabéis? Solo usaba ese arma para no tener que gastar mi propia energía. Kukuuu. Era un juguete nuevo y quería probarlo, pero tenéis que saber que mis técnicas energéticas son mucho mas devastadoras que las que lanza ese trasto asqueroso.

Kenchi, desde arriba del tejado, apunta con su mano izquierda a Pakku, que yace bajo sus pies, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Mierda, mi brazo!-se queja, dolorido, Pakku, que parece haberse dislocado su hombro izquierdo, el mismo conectado al brazo que sostiene el arma. Entonces, tratando de dejar a un lado el dolor, piensa:-"¿Por qué esta cosa no dispara? Antes he visto como ese aguilucho apretaba esos botones."

-Adiós.-sentencia Kenchi.

Justo cuando la descarga energética está apunto de generarse en la mano del monstruo con aspecto de ave, Zurui muerde el brazo herido de su enemigo con sus fauces de rey de las bestias, haciendo que el rayo estalle a unos metros de Pakku.

-¡Suéltame, cambiante de mierda! Koook.

-¡Ahora, jefe! ¡Dispárale ahora!

Pakku a malas penas consigue levantarse y piensa:

-"Venga, funciona de una vez."-con una tenacidad sobrehumana, el joven consigue mentalizarse, mueve su brazo maltrecho con su otra mano, apunta a Kenchi y grita:-¡Dispara!

Una gigantesca ola de energía sale despedida del arma, en dirección a su rival. Pakku no está acostumbrado a usar armas de esa potencia y sale despedido hacia atrás, estampándose contra la torre de vigilancia contigua al edificio donde se encuentran la sala de operaciones y la sala de entrenamiento para los brujos. El brazo de Pakku se resiente por la descarga y el chico grita:

-¡Aaaaaaah!

En un instante Kenchi se deshace de Zurui-león con un cabezazo y logra evitar in extremis el descomunal ataque de ki. La ola de energía se pierde en el aire y el comandante, secretamente extasiado, dice para sí mismo:

-"Buuufff. No recordaba que había programado el arma con la descarga máxima. Esa aplicación aún no la había provado. En mi estado, si me pilla desde esa distancia hubiera tenido graves problemas. Esos de Capsule Corp...Cada vez fabrican armas mas peligrosas. Lo bueno es que solo le quedará energía para emitir un disparo mas."

Al mismo tiempo Zurui vuelve a su forma normal y corre a socorrer a su jefe:

-Jefe, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pakku escupe sangre mientras se incorpora. Zurui lo ayuda reposando el brazo dislocado de su jefe sobre su hombro.

-¡Aaaah, aaah! ¡No! !Quita, quita!-se queja de dolor Pakku rechazando la ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Maldita sea. Me he dislocado el hombro al caer desde el tejado-dice mientras acaricia su brazo herido con su mano contraria.-y encima esa descarga lo ha empeorado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero al menos he descubierto como funciona este cachibache. Reacciona al pensamiento.

-Bien. Entonces seré yo quien dispare la próxima descarga.

-No, yo lo haré. Tú solo trata de distraerlo para que pueda alcanzarle.

-Pero...-Zurui percibe una gran seguridad en el rostro de Pakku.-Está bien...Pero al menos cámbiate el arma de brazo.

-No. Puede que este arma no funcione si se utiliza en el otro brazo. Quizás sea una tontería pero no tenemos tiempo para arriesgarnos.

-Pero tu brazo no...-Pakku, con gesto exageradamente serio, lanza una penetrante mirada a Zurui y éste da por sentado que no logrará convencerlo.-Bah, eres mas cabezón que el creador de este fan-fic (Nota del autor: XD).-Zurui vuelve la mirada hacia su adversario.-Haré lo que pueda.

Pakku piensa:

-"Quiero ser yo quien se cargue a esa bestia, aunque me cueste uno de mis brazos. Ha matado a uno de los míos, es mi responsabilidad."

-¡Kuoook, kok, kok, kok!-ríe Kenchi desde el tejado, burlándose de los jóvenes piratas.-Ya os he dicho que ese arma no sirve para nada conmigo. Ahora os despedazaré con mi próxima técnica.

Kenchi alza su mano sana al aire y la baja a gran velocidad. Sus dedos dibujan cinco hilos de energía cortante que se dirigen hacia Pakku y Zurui.

-O no, jefe, huye. Yo voy a por él.

Pakku y Zurui salen corriendo tomando rumbos contrarios. Pakku hacia la izquierda de su contrincante y Zurui a la derecha. El ataque enemigo roza la pierna del jefe pirata. Zurui se percata de ello. La torre de vigilancia que estaba tras ellos queda seccionada perpendicularmente en cuatro trozos.

-Míralos. No paran de moverse.-de nuevo el gesto del monstruo se torna en una rabia desbocada y grita:-¡¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta de que mi velocidad está a tres mil años luz de la vuestra?!

Zurui salta y se convierte en una anguila que consigue atrapar a Kenchi alrededor de su pecho, aprisionándole los brazos.

-Otra transformación mas. Kooook. ¡Estoy hasta las narices!

Zurui-anguila lo electrifica pero Kenchi ni se inmuta.

-Kukukuuuu. ¡Ni toda la electricidad de este planeta podría siquiera llegar a dañar mi dedo meñique del pie!

-"Mas bien pata, diría yo...Ju, ju...Uuggh."-piensa Zurui.

Kenchi hace fuerza con sus brazos y rompe la "presa" del zorro. Seguidamente lo coge al vuelo y lo estampa contra el tejado. Pero Zurui se repone facilmente y se convierte en una pitón enorme.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta harto el comandante del Imperio.-¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón o qué? Por mucho que te transformes tu fuerza no parece aumentar en absoluto. Kuoook, kok, kok. Ahora solo eres una serpiente que de un soplido se irá a criar *llow-mas.

-Quizás si estuviéramos en otra situación si. Jiiiiisssss...-dice Zurui-pitón, siseando y sacando su lengua de serpiente para notar los olores de su alrededor.-Pero dentro de un momento serás tú el que salgas volando totálmente achicharrado.

-Se nota que sois piratas. Kok, kooo. Pero a mí vuestras palabras no me intimidan en absoluto. Sois demasiado ingénuos, aunque he de reconocer que sois muy resistentes. Aunque os haya pegado flojo es todo un alarde el hecho de que sigáis en pie.

-No, no esss esssso. Mira detrás de tí. Jijiiisssss.

-Tengo controlado al gordito, está a tu derecha, escondido debajo de este tejado. Kuku...Koook, cofff, cof, cof.-Kenchi tose sangre.

-Tampoco ess essso.

Entonces Kenchi nota una fuerte brisa a su espalda y se da la vuelta. Un gran tornado se acerca hacia él a toda prisa, destrozando el suelo a su paso. En su interior puede ver a un puñado de sus soldados dando vueltas sin cesar.

-¿Qué...qué es eso? Kugh, kuuuu.

-Lo que antesss he lanzado eran dosss conjuross de aire muy potentess. Se han juntado y han barrido a tuss hombressss...y ahora vienen a por tí.

Sin nada mas que decir Zurui da un coletazo a Kenchi y lo lanza dentro del torbellino. Acto seguido vuelve a tomar su forma habitual y grita.

-¡Jefe, ahora te toca a tí! ¡Dispara hacia ese huracán!

Pakku salta todo lo que puede y lanza un nuevo cañonazo. El remolino de aire absorbe el disparo y se convierte en un tornado de energía, que va calcinando todo lo que hay en su interior. Los hombres del imperio arden mientras braman y berrean alaridos de extremo dolor. El brazo de Pakku queda partido por diversos sitios.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡JIAAAAAAAH!-el dolor que tiene que soportar Pakku es tan fuerte que no puede ni contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Jefe! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Desde lo alto del torbellino una silueta salta hacia el cielo sin que los piratas se den cuenta. El huracán se disipa dejando volar en el aire un montón de ceniza.

-Mira jefe, todo lo que había en su interior se ha desintegrado. No ha quedado mas que polvo.

-Si, jeje.-dice Pakku, apollándose como puede en una de las rocas que antes formaba parte de la torre de vigilancia.

-Buuufff...Nos ha costado lo nuestro, pero Plumb por fin podrá descansar en paz.

De repente Kenchi aparece, desde arriba, frente al zorro.

-¿Có...cómo es posible?-el cuerpo de Zurui reacciona, su pelo se eriza como el de un gato y da un blinco hacia atrás en posición de defensa.

-¡Ya os lo he dicho hace un momento! Ese arma no sirve conmigo...Ku, kugh...-Kenchi tose humo, todo su cuerpo expele humo.

-Mier...mierda. Otra vez ese desgraciado.-Pakku ya no puede con su alma, sus ojos se le cierran.-Ya no puedo ni moverme pero tengo que intentarlo de nuevo...

Pakku se recuesta en la roca, mueve su brazo izquierdo de nuevo con su mano derecha, tembloroso, a malas penas, y apunta a Kenchi. Se concentra, cierra los ojos y...nada ocurre.

-¿Qué pasa? Kukuuu.-dice Kenchi sin apartar la mirada del zorro.-¿Ya no funciona el arma? Kokoko. No, no es eso. Mira en el lado derecho del aparato.

Pakku ladea su brazo izquierdo y ve un pequeño botón que parpadea con una luz roja.

-Eso significa-prosigue hablando el enemigo.-que a ese trasto ya no le queda energía. Ya no vale para nada.

-"Joder, ni que fuera un móvil."-piensa Zurui.

-Y eso quiere decir-continúa Kenchi.-que este es el momento en que os mato.

El malvado ser se lanza hacia Zurui y le ataca con un puñetazo. El zorro rápidamente se convierte en una bola de goma, del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, para amortiguar el golpe, pero el impacto es tan potente que Zurui se estrella contra el suelo, vuelve a su forma normal y queda inconsciente. Seguidamente Kenchi baja del tejado con toda tranquilidad y se dirige andando hacia Pakku.

-Kukukuuu. Tal y como estás ya no puedes ni huir. Perooo, si pudieras, ¿lo harías?

-Kkkkkkggg.-Pakku, totalmente impotente, aprieta los dientes debido a la rabia.

-No, claro que no. Kokoo. Tú eres un jefe pirata querido y respetado.-paso a paso Kenchi se acerca cada vez mas a Pakku.-¿Cómo ivas a abandonar a los tuyos?

-¡Ca...cállate!

-Después de todo no eres mas que un humano. Débil, terco y sumamente estúpido.

-¡Qué te calles! ¡No...no te burles de nosotros!

-Como ese pequeño pirata al que maté antes con toda la facilidad del mundo. Kukukuuu. Kuoook, kok, kok. Vaya jefe que estás hecho. Después de todo ese rollo de vengar a tu compañero y no has sido capaz ni de salvar al que te quedaba. Kuok, kokoo. Pero no te preocupes, piensa como nosotros. ¿Qué mas da una baja mas que una baja menos? Si no eres fuerte no vales mas que para rellenar filas.

Kenchi para a unos centímetros de Pakku y de un fuerte patadón en la boca del estómago incrusta al joven contra la roca.

-¡Aaaaghk!-Pakku escupe sangre. Toda su boca se mancha de rojo.

-Y es que no se me ocurre la razón por la cual os habéis atrevido a entrar aquí. ¿Cómo se os pasa por la cabeza a unos bandidos de tres al cuarto tratar de infiltraros en una base del Imperio? Kuk, kuk, kuk. ¡No tenéis ni puñetera idea del acto de alta traición que eso supone! Quiero que cuando llegues al Infierno incluso allí se sepa que todo aquel que se opone al gran Kaarat está destinado a sufrir las consecuencias.

Un puñetazo se incrusta en el hombro maltrecho de Pakku.

-¡Yiiaaaaaaah, aaaah...aaaarrrrg!

-Y ahora...-Kenchi alza su brazo izquierdo, su mano toma la forma de una garra, sus uñas brillan con la luz de uno de los faros de la base.

La mente de Pakku en blanco, dándolo todo por perdido, haciéndose a la idea de que la muerte está a un golpe de su enemigo. Pero justo en ese momento algo roza su mano derecha, que estaba apollada en el suelo. Pakku, con gran disimulo, mira al suelo y ve una de las MGC de Zurui, una de color rojo. De reojo mira a su derecha y ve a su compañero tendido en el suelo mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba, como incitándole a usar la esfera mágica. Entonces Pakku mira a su adversario y dice:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cómo? Kuuuk.

Entonces Pakku grita:

-¡¿Qué se siente al ser derrotado por una "escoria" como nosotros?!

Mientras habla Pakku rápidamente coge la MGC, se levanta impulsándose con su pierna herida y, con un acto totalmente instintivo, pulsa el botón, tal y como le ha visto hacer a Zurui momentos antes, y lanza la bola a Kenchi. La piedra se convierte en un manojo de llamas que envuelven el cuerpo del malvado, que se echa hacia atrás tratando de apagarlas. Sus alaridos son tan profundos que se oirían en kms a la redonda.

-Bien.-dice Zurui.-E...esas llamas solo se apagarán cuando hayan consumido totálmente a ese desgraciado.-tras estas palabras el zorro-humanoide agacha la cabeza y pierde definitivamente el conocimiento.

Pakku cae al suelo y es testigo de como su contrincante, entre chirridos, se va quemando paulatinamente, hasta caer también al suelo, completamente carbonizado. Nuestro héroe no resiste mas y debido al extremo dolor de sus heridas acaba desmayándose. Mientras todo esto ocurría Goku Jr. se enfrentaba contra el poderoso brujo Jinma, en un combate sin igual en el que fuerzas de distinta naturaleza chocaban sin parangón.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Llow-ma/llow-mas:

Las llow-mas son unas larvas de color azul oscuro que viven en el planeta de procedencia de Kenchi. Al contrario de las larvas de las moscas comunes de la Tierra, que son alargadas y en forma de gusano, las llow-mas tienen forma redonda. Estas larvas se comen los cadáveres y los descomponen. El insecto que deposita dichas larvas es el blugir, un bicho muy parecido a las libélulas, cuyo ciclo de vida es de 107 horas. Su época mas propicia para el apareamiento es el muser, la época mas caliente del planeta de Kenchi, equivalente al verano terráqueo.


	25. Magia y Ki

**CAPÍTULO 23: MAGIA Y KI**

La lucha de Pakku y Zurui contra Kenchi parecía haber acabado. En la escena los dos piratas yacían muy malheridos y totalmente inconscientes. La batalla había sido dura, la mas brutal de sus vidas. Habían peleado hasta el extremo de sus posibilidades físicas. Al lado de ellos otro cuerpo mas tirado en el suelo, negro, calcinado y aún humeante. Se trataba del cuerpo de uno de los esbirros mas poderosos de la Base Pepper, el monstruo Kenchi. Parecía muerto pero, de repente, el sonido de una tos seca:

-¡Kuog, kog, kog!-el cuerpo de Kenchi empieza a convulsionarse levemente.-¡Kooooooooog, kog! ¡Ma...malditos estúpidos!-Kenchi se levanta lentamente.-Mi...mira como me han dejado estos bichos.

El cuerpo de Kenchi se ha convertido en un paisaje grotesco, horrible. Su piel es un amasijo de carne chamuscada, derretida, como un baiven de formas abstractas que no van a ninguna parte. Su cara deformada, los párpados de su ojo izquierdo parecen haberse unido en uno solo, su cabello ya no existe y algunas de sus quemaduras dejan al descubierto su musculatura.

-¡Aaaaargh, kog, kog! ¡Que dolor mas...insoportable! ¡Me arde el cuerpoooo, kukuooog!

Kenchi se acerca a Pakku, que ahora está totalmente indefenso, dentro de su estado de inconsciencia.

-Pe...pensabais...koog, kog...pensabais que no me levantaría. Que...que no volvería. Pero ya os lo dije...¡Kuuooooffg!...-Kenchi levanta el cuerpo inmóvil de Pakku, lo apolla en una roca y se dispone a atravesarle el estómago con el filo de su garra.-¡Necesitáis mucho mas que esto para acab...!

Antes de que Kenchi pueda terminar la frase y llevar a cabo su asesinato sale despedido debido al golpe de una extraña fuerza.

-¡Kuooog, kog...! ¡¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?! Kuk, kuuk...Aún, aún quedaba otro...¡¿Urrrgh?!-Kenchi nota una fuerte presión en su garganta que le impide hablar.

De pronto una voz resuena desde la penumbra de la base, desde detrás de la torre de vigilancia que antes quedó destrozada.

-Acabas de sentenciarte. Sabía que alguien tan farfullero como tú no podría dejar de cotorrear. Te he golpeado la tráquea. Solo hacía falta que dijeras algunas palabras y soltaras el aire, para que la presión que te he inflingido te la cerrara para siempre. Es cuestión de tiempo que mueras asfixiado.

-¡Guuush, guuuh, guuuussh!-Kenchi aferra sus manos a su garganta, no puede respirar, le falta el aire, se ahoga. Tirado en el suelo forcejea en vano. Patalea.-¡Gleeeeeeeeeeeegh!-el único ojo que le queda se llena de venas, desorbitado.-¡Gulg, gulg, gulg!.-y, entre espasmos, Kenchi exhala su último aliento.-Guuuuuugsh.

El nuevo individuo vuelve a hablar, mientras observa los desvalidos cuerpos de Pakku y Zurui:

-Estos dos piratas han luchado muy duro. Me encargaré de ellos y después iré tras el pequeño.

Minutos antes de que todo esto ocurriera Goku Jr. se enfrentaba al capataz de la base.

-Así que, jovencito, has conseguido incluso superar a Korto. Esa es toda una proeza por tu parte.-dice el viejo Jinma.

-Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí junto a mis compañeros.-responde Goku.

-Ummm, unas ambiciones muy humildes para un ser tan poderoso. Pero comprenderás que eso no puede ser. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de nosotros si dejáramos entrar y salir de aquí a los intrusos así como si nada?

-No me gusta tener que pelear con ancianos.

-Ooooh, jujuju. No se si tomarme eso como una ofensa o como un acto de benevolencia por tu parte.

El viejo brujo comienza a caminar hacia los lados mientras dice:

-Se te ve muy seguro de tí mismo y es normal. En tí duerme un gran poder, eso salta a la vista, puedo sentirlo. Eres un gran guerrero. Perooo...

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-Pero si confías solo en tus capacidades físicas o en tu energía no tienes nada que hacer frente a mí.

-¡No tengo tiempo para hablar! O nos dejas ir o tendré que golpearte.

-Pues inténtalo, jovencito. Si consigues darme un solo golpe os dejaré ir.

Goku Jr. no se lo piensa dos veces. En un segundo el pequeño mestizo se sitúa frente a él y le golpea con un puñetazo de su diestra...Pero su brazo pasa a través del cuerpo de su contrario.

-¡¿Co...cómo?!

-¿Sorprendido?-el viejo sonríe mientras Goku trata de golpearle sin resultados. La ráfaga de puñetazos traspasa su cuerpo sin causarle ningún daño.

-¡Esto...¿es el zanzo ken?! ¡No, no es posible, tu energía sigue aquí!

-No, esto no es ninguna imagen de mí mismo. Mira allí.-Jinma señala a lo alto de una de las barracas de los brujos, una de las situadas en la parte izquierda del hangar principal.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-exclama el super saiyano sorprendido.

En el tejado de la barraca divisa otro Jinma, con los ojos cerrados y con sus dos brazos extendidos, sosteniendo con ellos su báculo, en contraposición a su cuerpo.

-Pe...pero tu energía...¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Sois dos!

-No, tampoco es eso.-el Jinma intangible sale volando hacia el otro Jinma y se funde con él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso que acabas de ver-dice el viejo desde lo alto del tejado.-era una imagen de mi espíritu.

-¿Una imagen de tu espíritu?

-Si...No se si alguien tan inexperto como tú podría entenderlo, pero con mi magia puedo crear una copia de mi espíritu y al mismo tiempo dejar en ella una imprenta de mi energía.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y lucha de una vez!-grita Goku mientras le lanza una potente descarga de energía.

El viejo mueve sus brazos en círculo, como si frotara una esfera de gran tamaño. Cuando el rayo enérgetico se acerca se para justo frente a sus brazos y Jinma lo manipula con facilidad, haciéndolo girar al son de sus manos. Así lo devuelve imprimiéndole un movimiento en espiral.

-¡Mierda!-el pequeño super saiyano salta a un lado para esquivar el impacto.-¡Baja de ahí y lucha!

-¿Qué luche? Luchar es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

-Si no vienes entonces iré yo.-Goku se lanza tras el brujo, pero unos metros antes de llegar a él choca contra algo, contra una fuerza que él no puede ver.-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?

-Verdaderamente tú eres muchísimo mas poderoso que yo. Mi débil y envejecido cuerpo no resistiría ni uno solo de tus embites. Tu fuerza física es inconmensurable. Pero yo no soy un guerrero, soy un brujo.

-¿Un...un brujo?

-Si. En el universo no todas las fuerzas que existen tienen que ver con la fortaleza física. Tú controlas tu fuerza y también tu espíritu. Eres un experto manejando tu energía interior, pero todas esas cualidades de nada valen frente a mi poder.

-¿Tú poder?

-¡La magia, la hechicería! Mi especialidad dentro de este campo son las artes oscuras. Unas artes que he ido puliendo a lo largo de incontables eones.

-Me da igual...lo que digas.-Goku Jr. trata de traspasar la barrera invisible haciendo fuerza contra ella.-¡Kkkkkgggg!

-Es inútil. No lograrás traspasar mi barrera usando la fuerza. Tú estás acostumbrado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los brujos guardamos las distancias en una batalla. Somos expertos en los conjuros defensivos.

-¡Si...si no puedo traspasarla en...entonces la moveré!-Goku Jr. extiende sus brazos y se aferra a la barrera invisible.-¡Grrrroooouuuuaaaarrrr!-con un gran alarde de fuerza el super saiyano consigue levantar toda la gigantesca esfera mágica, y con ella todo lo que hay en su interior; su adversario, parte de la barraca y un buen trozo del suelo. Es entonces cuando el pequeño la lanza contra la fortaleza de roca.

El viejo Jinma sale despedido a toda velocidad, junto con su barrera y los pedazos de edificio y de suelo, que se deshacen en una maraña de piedras.

-O no, esto es peligroso. Si no deshago la barrera estas rocas me golpearán.

Jinma hace desaparecer la barrera. Las rocas que se habían formado en su interior se estrellan contra la pared de la base. El viejo se estabiliza flotando en el aire. En un estallido Goku aparece a su lado cargando contra él.

-¡Ahora si!

-Mal...maldita sea.-Jinma rápidamente dirige su báculo y su mano izquierda hacia el super saiyano y grita:-¡YIIIAAAH!

Goku Jr. es golpeado por una fuerza extraña que no puede ni percibir y sale volando contra el suelo. A pesar del duro impacto consigue aterrizar sin mas problemas.

-¡Chhst! Ya le tenía.

-¡Haaa, haa, haa! Eso ha estado muy cerca. Nunca creí que tuviera que usar mi báculo directamente contra tí.-el viejo Jinma baja también al suelo, jadeante.-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien consigue sorprenderme en una lucha. Haa, haaa. Aunque he de decir que mi cuerpo ya no es el que era.

-Es normal. Viendo tu estilo de lucha puedo averiguar que hace mucho tiempo que no entrenas.

-Jojojoo. No puedo creer lo que acabo de oir. ¿Qué no entreno dices? Tu ignorancia resulta incluso encantadora. Jejeje.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero mi anciana abuela, que en paz descanse, era cientos de veces mas fuerte que tú. Sus golpes si hacían daño y no tus trucos de juego de ROL.

-¿Co...cómo te atreves?-el viejo pierde la calma frente a la inocente ofensa de Goku Jr.-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con un andrajoso miembro de tu especie?!

-Ooooh, te lo juro.-dice Goku con tono burlón.-La abuela tenía un genio tremendo. Era capaz de partir una montaña con una sola mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ju, has picado.-Goku Jr. desaparece frente al brujo gracias a su gran velocidad y aparece justo detrás de él.-¡Hola!-entonces aprovecha para golpearle con un manotazo y enviarlo varios metros contra el suelo.

El anciano brujo demonio se levanta aquejado, apollando su báculo en el suelo y acariciando su dolorida espalda con su mano contraria. Entonces mira al pequeño con una expresión furiosa:

-Grrrrrr. Nadie...Nadie en miles de años se ha atrevido jamás a ponerme la mano encima, mocoso del diablo.

-No te quejes. Jeje. Pero si te he dado flojito. Entonces ahora, ¿nos dejarás ir?

Desde el cielo alguien se acerca: Andira, la jefa pirata, que llega a la altura de Goku Jr. y aterriza a su lado.

-Tú.-dice Goku.

-Pensé que querías escapar.-responde la pirata.

-Je. Ya ves que no.

-Por cierto, tu pelo ha cambiado.

-Es difícil de explicar. El tuyo tampoco es el mismo.

-Lo mío ha sido un accidente.

-Que tú estés aquí-se entromete el viejo.-significa que Brute ha caído.

-¿Quién es ese viejo de los cuernos?-pregunta la pirata.

-Al parecer es el jefe de la base.-responde el saiyano.

-Al final has resultado ser un arma mas poderosa de lo que pensamos.-dice Jinma dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¿Qué dices?-responde ella.

-Parece que Youmaoh no te ha contado nada. La última vez que te vi eras una chiquilla al borde de la muerte.

-¡¿Qué dice ese tipo?!-pregunta la pirata.

-No lo se...-responde el nieto de Pan.-Es un viejo loco que usa poderes extraños. Pero parece que a tí te conoce.

-Hum. Me da igual.-expone Andira.-¿Dónde están Abok, Pakku y los demás?

-No lo se. He estado algo ocupado y he perdido sus energías. Para poder buscarles tenemos que vencer a este anciano.

-¿Y se supone que eso es difícil?

-Ya te he dicho que usa poderes extraños, pero entre los dos quizás podamos derrotarle rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Jinma habla mentalmente con uno de los encargados de la sala de mandos:

-[[[Escúchame. Quiero a todos los efectivos de la base frente al hangar principal.]]]

-[[[Si...si señor. La cosa es bastante grave por lo que estamos viendo desde aquí.]]]-dice el encargado mirando uno de los monitores.-[[[¿Quiere que activemos también el comando especial de ciborgs?]]]

-[[[¡He dicho TODOS!]]]

-[[[Si. Será una buena oportunidad para probar la tecnología de Pod Corporation.]]]

Tras esto Jinma se dirige a la división de brujos, que se encuentran espectantes al combate desde el interior del hangar principal:

-[[[Oíd todos. Salid enseguida y venid a ayudarme. Os servirá como ejercicio.]]]

-[[[Si, maestro Jinma. Estábamos esperando sus órdenes.]]]

Y ahora el anciano se dirige a sus oponentes:

-Escuchad. No vais a salir de aquí bajo ningún concepto. Vosotros dos y vuestros compinches que andan por ahí seréis capturados y entregados al señor Bulkan. Vuestro poder nos podría ser muy útil.

-Este viejo está como una cabra.-dice la pirata.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Chochea.

-¡¿Queréis atender?! Solo sois unos críos descerebrados. Y tú, chiquilla, nos perteneces. No serías así de poderosa si no fuera por nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo?!-de repente Andira siente un pinchazo en su corazón y agarra su top a la altura del pecho.-¡Ugh!-Un recuerdo pasa fugaz por su cabeza. En él sangre, chorrea sangre. Paredes metálicas, frías.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunta Goku preocupado.

-Nada.-Andira señala hacia el hangar.-Mira allí, las puertas se abren.

Desde el interior del hangar comienzan a salir la división de brujos de la base, constituida por 200 miembros, que empiezan a colocarse en círculo alrededor de Goku y Andira, un grupo a cada lado del hangar. Su aspecto lo recubre una especie de sotana, para todos igual, de un color morado, oscuro, y sus cabezas tapadas con una capucha, que forma parte del atuendo. La sotana surcada por dos franjas de color anaranjado, brillante, que nacen entre los hombros y el cuello y atraviesan la vestimenta de arriba a abajo. Cada uno de ellos porta un báculo personalizado por la empresa Magic Gu.

-¿Quién son todos estos?-pregunta Goku.

-Jejejeee. Estos son mis alumnos,-aclara el viejo.-adiestrados por mí en el uso de las artes oscuras. No son tan magníficos como yo pero todos juntos acabarán con vosotros facilmente.

-¿Esto qué es?-pregunta Andira con un tono pasimonioso.-¿Cómo una secta?

-No lo se, pero será mejor que acabemos con ellos cuanto antes.-dice el pequeño.

Andira se lanza a por ellos sin siquiera avisar. Entonces los brujos alzan sus brazos, apuntando sus báculos al frente. La chica trata de golpearlos pero choca contra su barrera mágica.

-¿Qué...qué es esto? ¿Contra qué he chocado?

-Parece que pueden crear una especie de barrera invisible. Yo me encargo.

Goku Jr. apunta con sus brazos al suelo y lanza una descarga enérgética. La descarga, bajo tierra, se divide y comienza a salir desde los pies de los brujos, consiguiendo lanzarlos al aire. Entonces Goku vuelve a atacar:

-¡Yiiiiaaaah!-Goku Jr. gira sobre sí mismo lanzando al tiempo una ola de energía que se dirige a todos los brujos.

Los brujos se estabilizan en el aire, extienden sus brazos contra el ataque y sin que llegue siquiera a tocarlos lo devuelven con un golpe mágico. La ola de energía se convierte en una ráfaga de energy-has, en dirección a nuestros dos protagonistas.

-¡Mierda!-Goku Jr. se dirige hacia Andira y extiende sus brazos.

La descarga choca contra ellos y provoca una gran explosión. Cuando el humo creado por el estallido se disipa, Goku y Andira aparecen intactos, dentro de una barrera energética creada por el pequeño mestizo.

-No sois los únicos capaces de crear una barrera.-dice Goku.

-Jujuuu.-sonríe el viejo brujo.-Como veis no sois rivales para mi división de brujos.

La barrera creada por Goku Jr. desaparece y la chica pirata se dirige a éste:

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dice Goku un tanto descolocado.

-Céntrate en tumbar a esos encapuchados desquiciados. A mí déjame en paz.

-Que desagradecida. Pero no te preocupes. Es solo que te necesito si quiero acabar con esto pronto.

-Ju.

-¡Escuchadme!-el viejo se dirige a sus hombres.-Necesito que distraigáis a esos dos mientras yo preparo mi ataque.

-¡¿Qué pretendes viejo?!-grita Goku.

-Jijijiii. Antes te he dicho que los brujos somos expertos en los conjuros de defensa, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos usar potentes ataques ofensivos.-Jinma apolla su báculo en el suelo, en perpendicular, lo suelta y éste se queda erguido e inmóvil, sin caer al suelo. Entonces el brujo extiende sus brazos, cada uno a un extremo de su vara.-Vas a ver uno de mis mas poderosos conjuros.

Goku Jr. se lanza tras él, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo diez de los otros brujos bajan rapidamente a tierra y le cierran el paso. El pequeño frena de golpe a tres metros de ellos. Otros cincuenta brujos se colocan alrededor de Jinma, protegiéndolo.

-Sois muy pesados. No quería pero al final voy a tener que luchar en serio.-Goku Jr. aún trataba de contener su poder para no llamar demasiado la atención pero en estos momentos no le queda mas remedio que emplearse a fondo si quiere rescatar a su amigo Pakku.

Goku Jr. cierra sus puños y flexiona sus brazos. Su aura estalla, exteriorizando parte de su poder. Entonces se dirige a Andira:

-¡Escucha! ¡Vamos a acabar cuanto antes con todos estos! ¡Tú encárgate de los que tienes detrás de tí, yo me voy a ocupar de los que protegen al viejo!

Andira esboza una leve sonrisa y dice:

-No suelo recibir órdenes de un prisionero, pero viendo como está la situación no voy a discutirte.

-Bien.

Goku hace acto de su velocidad y le arrebata su báculo a uno de los brujos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclama con un deje de preocupación el brujo que acaba de perder su herramienta.

-Parece que este palo os ayuda a generar vuestro poder.-Goku Jr. agarra el bastón con sus dos brazos y lo quiebra contra su muslo izquierdo.-Vamos a ver que hacéis sin esto.-seguidamente propina un certero puñetazo contra el vientre del brujo sin báculo, que sale volando estampándose contra el suelo.-Vaya, funciona. Ese ya no creo que se levante.

-¡No os quedéis ahí parados!-grita Jinma.-¡Atacadle!-tras ese grito el viejo cierra los ojos y empieza a pronunciar unas palabras extrañísimas.

Mientras tanto Andira se ha lanzado al aire y los brujos la golpean a distancia con su magia imperceptible para la vista. La chica resiste los impactos como si nada y llega justo frente a uno de ellos. Andira apolla sus pantorrillas en los hombros del esbirro y con un movimiento de cadera le rompe el cuello.

-"Así que mientras atacan no son capaces de protegerse con esa barrera."-piensa la chica para sí.-"Esto ya está hecho."

Andira da una patada al aire tan poderosa que la onda expansiva golpea a muchos de los brujos. Algunos tienen tiempo de protegerse con su barrera, pero otros salen despedidos contra el suelo, quedando fuera de combate. El número de enemigos desciende en unos veinte. Entonces Andira se mueve a gran velocidad y desaparece al ojo de sus enemigos.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunta uno.

-¡Ha desaparecido totalmente!-exclama otro.-No puedo sentir su presencia.

-¡No seais estúpidos! ¡Agudizad vuestra vista! ¡Esa chica se mueve muy rápido!-alerta otro.

Justo después de hablar el brujo aprendiz recibe un tremendo impacto venido de la nada, que golpea su rostro y lo hace caer. Seguidamente otros tres brujos reciben golpes rapidísimos que no son capaces de esquivar y también caen.

-¡Usad la barrera!-grita otro.

Con barrera o sin ella los brujos salen despedidos y van callendo uno a uno. Andira para cuando los ha derribado a todos.

-Hum. Son muy numerosos pero muy torpes.

Sin embargo los brujos poco a poco empiezan a levantarse como si nada.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-piensa la pirata.-"Pero si los había dejado para el arrastre."

Goku Jr. grita:

-¡Ten cuidado! Quizás esos tipos tengan algún poder curativo, igual que Kami Sama.

-¿Poder curativo? ¿Kami Sama?-se extraña la pirata sin entender nada.

-"Ups." -se dice Goku Jr. sabiendo que había dado mas información de la debida, tras lo cual trata de arreglarlo diciendo:-Tú solo estate atenta, lo que quiero decir es que quizás puedan reestablecer sus heridas y su poder.

-Hum. Entonces estos son magos.

-Algo así.

Aprovechando un descuido de Goku dos de los brujos que protegen al viejo se adelantan y golpean al pequeño saiyano desde lejos, extendiendo sus brazos y sus bastones. Goku Jr. apunto está de caer al suelo pero se recompone mientras frota su barbilla con su puño derecho:

-Ugh, estos tíos no son normales. Este golpe me ha dolido un poco.

Apareciendo a su espalda uno de ellos dice:

-Los diez que protegemos al maestro Jinma somos sus mejores aprendices, y no vamos a dejar que una simple polilla que solo sabe brillar y revolotear le toque un solo músculo.

Después de hablar el malvado esbirro paraliza a su joven enemigo con una mirada:

-¡Ahora! ¡Lánzale una Magic Flame!-le dice a su compañero brujo, delante de él.

-¡Mierda!...Otra vez paralizado...GRRRRR...-el mestizo saiyano con su potencia inconmensurable se deshace enseguida de su aprisionamiento mental.-¡Ya me estoy hartando!-grita.

Con una tremenda descarga de energía volatiliza a su enemigo de atrás, con su mano derecha. En cuestión de segundos, con un puñetazo de la misma mano destroza en pedazos el cuerpo del brujo frente a él. Entonces, con una expresión voraz, Goku dice:

-Con que magia. Me da igual lo que hagáis, que creéis barreras, que desaparezcáis misteriosamente o lo que sea, pero si no salís huyendo voy a tener que reventaros a todos, y lo haré con mis puños.

El viejo Jinma ni se inmuta. De pronto su báculo empieza a brillar y de cada una de sus manos aparecen dos esferas de una especie de energía negra.

-"Espera solo un poco mas jovenzuelo."-piensa el brujo.-"Espera y probarás en tu maldita carne de humano el poder de los brujos de Makai."


	26. Duelo entre magos

**CAPITULO 24: DUELO ENTRE MAGOS**

-Mira, son Andira y el prisionero.-dice Abok, asomándose desde una de las barracas cercanas al hangar principal, en la que Jinma se posaba minutos antes y había quedado parcialmente destruida.-Parece que están luchando.

-¡Pues casi nos matan con tanto estruendo y tanta destrucción!-responde Kostello.-Además, ¿quiénes son todos esos encapuchados?

-Deben ser mas esbirros del Imperio.

-¡Mira!-dice Kostello señalando hacia el hangar.-La puerta está abierta, podemos entrar.

-¡¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar si hay cientos de hombres ahí?!

-Pues muy sencillo, aprovecharemos algún momento de la batalla cuando estén todos ocupados y entraremos.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con la jefa?! ¡Deberíamos ayudarla!

-Ya te lo he dicho. No creo que ella necesite nuestra ayuda. Andira es muchísimo mas fuerte que nosotros. Solo seríamos un estorbo.

-Pero aún así...

-Bah, tú haz lo que quieras. Yo iré a por los planos.

Cambiando la acción hacia el campo de batalla, justo frente al hangar principal:

-"¿Por qué tardan tanto en aparecer los efectivos de la base?"-se pregunta Jinma que aún no había terminado de concentrar el poder mágico suficiente para crear su hechizo.

En ese justo momento un mensaje telepático le llega directamente a su mente:

-[[[Señor Jinma, el comando de ciborgs está dispuesto. Como se trata de nuevos modelos han tardado un poco en activarse. Todo dispuesto. Además, los efectivos de a pie ya se han equipado debidamente para la batalla, al menos todos los que quedan.]]]

-[[[¡¿Cómo que todos los que quedan?]]]-pregunta irritado el mandamás de la base.

-[[[Si, señor. El grupo de Brute ha sido aniquilado. Incluso el señor Kenchi ha caído.]]]

-[[[¡¿Cómo? Pero...¡¿cómo es posible que unas sabandijas de las arenas hayan podido con uno de nuestros generales del Comando Especial de Defensa?!]]]

-[[[No lo sabemos, señor. Nuestras cámaras quedaron dañadas hace apenas unos minutos. Perdimos el contacto con Kenchi.]]]

-[[[¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Que toda la base se presente aquí enseguida!]]]

-[[[¡Si señor!]]]

De repente, bajo los pies de todos los contendientes, el suelo se abre, dos puertas inmensas dejan paso a una nueva amenaza para nuestros amigos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunta Goku Jr. saltando y flotando en el aire.

De bajo el suelo comienzan a salir tanques y diversos vehículos de combate. Tras ellos unos extraños guerreros con armaduras metálicas, seguidos de una especie de esferas igualmente metálicas del tamaño de un hammer que avanzan rodando como si de bolas de billar se tratara.

-Esto se pone feo.-dice Andira también flotando en el aire.-Parece que van a emplear todos sus recursos contra nosotros.

-Esos tipos-dice el saiyano refiriéndose a los hombres con armadura.-no desprenden ningún tipo de energía...Es como si fueran robots.

-¿Robots?-se extraña Andira.

-Jujujuuuu. Eso no son robots, pequeños.-dice Jinma desde el suelo, a escasos metros de ellos.-Son ciborgs, humanos modificados con injertos tecnológicos de novísima generación.

-"¿Ciborgs?"-se pregunta Goku Jr.-"¿Tendrá Capsule Corp. algo que ver con esto?"

Nada mas lejos de la realidad. Estas creaciones, al contrario de lo que creía Goku Jr., habían sido perpetradas por la malvada compañía de tecnología avanzada conocida por el nombre de *Pod Corporation. En el pasado esta empresa se dedicó a realizar todo tipo de espionaje industrial a la Capsule Corporation, e incluso no tenían ningún problema en proveer de artefactos y tecnología de todo tipo a cualquier maleante o villano que pudiera ser un buen cliente. Su tecnología era sobre todo armamentística; todo tipo de utensilios, vehículos y demás dispuestos para la guerra y la batalla, al contrario de la política de Capsule Corp., cuya única intención era mejorar el mundo y hacerle la vida mas fácil y agradable a las personas. Ahora Pod Corporation no tenía ningún problema en trabajar para el Imperio. Las creaciones cibernéticas eran el último descubrimiento en los trabajos de la susodicha y maquiavélica compañía.

Cientos de engendros mecánicos se expandían sobre el terreno, mientras las compuertas del suelo volvían a cerrarse. Algunos de esos engendros eran tipos musculosos, con media cara cubierta, desde el cráneo hasta su ojo derecho, por una placa metálica y cuyo brazo izquierdo era una gran pinza gris y mecánica. Estos eran llamados **Bio Mech. Otros eran los ***Cyborg, unos hombres escuálidos cuya cabeza era totálmente robótica y su pierna izquierda no era mas que un implante cibernético. Pero los mas poderosos eran las "bolas de billar", cuyo nombre real era ****Mechanoid. Se trataba de guerreros ciborg casi totalmente mecánicos, que eran capaces de esconder todo su cuerpo dentro de un escudo metálico de forma esférica, hecho de un material muy resistente. Esa era la razón de su forma de bola. Así podían "convertirse" en su forma humana, transformando el escudo redondo en dos protuberancias acopladas a sus brazos, a los cuales protegen; o convertirse en esferas para repeler los ataques.

Ante este panorama, que no hacía mas que empeorar cuando cientos de soldados de a pie, armados hasta los dientes, se unieron también al tinglado, Goku Jr. y Andira no se amedrentaron ni un ápice.

-Vaya, parece que esto se pone interesante a mas no poder.-dice Goku, sediento de golpes.

-Hum...No digas estupideces. Esto solo nos retrasará aún mas.-dice Andira, cuyo único problema para ella parece ser que tardará un poco mas en machacar a sus enemigos.

-Veo que ni con esta clara desventaja cedéis.-interviene el viejo Jinma que sigue concentrándose en sus esferas de energía oscura.-Me va a gustar mucho veros caer a mis pies.

-Ju.-sonríe Goku con un tono altanero.-Hace falta mucho mas que un montón de armas para derrotarme.

-Pronto descubrirás que estas armas no son para nada convencionales. ¡Atacad!

Desde el suelo los tanques apuntan al cielo y los guerreros de a pie lanzan sus bazoocas, fusiles y metralletas en la misma dirección, dispuestos a abatir a nuestros dos protagonistas. Sin demora comienzan a descargar sobre ellos. Goku Jr. ni se inmuta, no se mueve del sitio. Andira grita:

-¡¿Eres tonto o es que comes *****lombrices Spice?!-Andira sale volando tratando de esquivar las descargas.-¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?!

-Jujuju...Solo son un montón de metralla y misiles...Eso a mí no puede dañarme.

Goku Jr. comete la mayor imprudencia de su vida al dejar que los proyectiles le den de pleno. Conforme se acercan Goku puede averiguar que no se trata ni de metralla ni de misiles, ni de nada que se le parezca:

-¡¿Cómo?! Esto...Esto no son...

¡BOOOOOOOOUUUUUUMMMM!

Un grandísimo estruendo suena en toda la base, y se puede oir en kilómetros a la redonda. Goku Jr. cae al suelo envuelto en humo.

-¡Ese crío es idiota rematado!-grita para sí misma la jefa pirata.

El pequeño saiyano se repone, con uno de sus ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo cubierto de manchas y sus ropas un poco rotas y humeantes:

-¡Mierda! Era verdad que esas armas no son normales. Disparan descargas de energía concentrada. ¿Cómo es posible?

Esta vez Goku Jr. no reparó en ello pero esas armas, al igual que la de Kenchi, eran una nueva remesa proveída por Capsule Corp. Como norma general Capsule Corp. no creaba armas, pero desde que el Imperio tomó el control de la Tierra se habían visto obligados a fabricarlas. Y saltaba a la vista que lo habían hecho con suma eficacia. Las armas rudimentarias habían sido remodeladas totalmente y ahora eran capaces incluso de generar ki y lanzarlo. Esto no es extraño teniendo en cuenta quien tomó el relevo de Bulma en la presidencia de la compañía. Trunks había encontrado un método para usar el ki mediante artefactos mecánicos, en principio con fines curativos y reestablecedores, pero una vez llegó el Imperio todos esos conocimientos y avances fueron usados con fines bélicos, y los nuevos trabajadores de la Capsule no habían tenido mas remedio que acatar las órdenes del nuevo orden establecido. Así las nuevas armas destructivas de los esbirros del Imperio en la Tierra, brillaban al Sol con el logo de Capsule por emblema.

Andira en seguida bajó a ayudar a su prisionero. No era propio de ella ayudar a alguien a quien apenas conocía pero esta vez un impulso que no podía controlar la llevó a actuar:

-¡Maldito estúpido!-exclama Andira tratando de apoyar a Goku en su regazo.-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan insensato y dejarse golpear de esa forma?!

-¡Déjame, estoy bien!-dice el mestizo incorporándose un poco.-Solo ha sido un error de cálculo. Un fallo tonto.

-Pues como todos tus fallos sean así...las llevamos claras.

-No volverá a pasar.

De repente se oye un ruido, como un desgarro "RAAAAAGSH". El ruido proviene del brazo derecho de Andira, de la herida que tenía un poco mas abajo del hombro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le pregunta exhaltado Goku.

Andira trata de tapar su herida con desmedida precaución, presionándola con su mano izquierda, pero el paño que la taponaba ya no da mas de sí, la herida se le agranda por momentos.

-¡Mierda, aquel tipo me hizo algo en el brazo!

-¿Te refieres a aquel gigantón musculoso?-pregunta Goku Jr.-Déjame ver.

Goku Jr. le separa a Andira la mano contraria y el paño de la herida, pero ésta le empuja instintivamente con bastante fuerza. Aún así Goku Jr. había podido ver la herida, y en su interior una maraña de ¡cables!, sangre y músculos desgarrados.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-Goku Jr. estupefacto, casi con expresión de asco.-¿Qué es eso?

Con una mirada asesina y tratando de esconder su herida Andira exclama:

-¡No te importa! ¡Cíñete a lo que estamos! Mira, todos esos soldados y encapuchados...se nos están acercando.

Todos los tanques, coches y ciborgs se apelotonan en torno a ellos, creando un círculo perfecto, incluso desde el aire la división de brujos les cerraba el paso. Con un grito de Jinma todos se disponen a a tacar:

-¡Adelante! ¡Hacedlos trizas mis muchachos!

Los brujos desde el aire hacen un esfuerzo conjunto y paralizan con su poder a Goku y Andira, mientras todos los demás efectivos usan su carga máxima para disparar sus armas. Esta vez Goku ve la situación verdaderamente desesperada, sin poder mover un músculo para hacer nada, sin tiempo de poder liberar todo su poder de super saiyano:

-¡Joder! ¿Có...cómo hemos llegado a esto? Todo es por mi culpa...-se lamenta el mestizo saiyano de catorce años.

Justo cuando el ataque enemigo está a punto de acabar con ellos alguien, como una sombra venida de ningún sitio, los agarra y los saca de allí volando.

¡BRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUMMMM!

Un nuevo bramido deja un gran socabón en el piso, los portones del suelo se rompen y quedan doblados y entreabiertos. En el cielo, Gokuh mira la cara de su salvador, que lo tiene cogido por la pechera:

-¡Es...es usted...!-una enorme sonrisa ilumina la cara del saiyano de rubios cabellos.

Desde el suelo una voz vivaz a lo lejos llama la atención de Goku y Andira:

-¡Eh, Goku, Andira, somos nosotros! ¡Estamos bien!

Se trataba de Pakku, acompañado de Zurui, que misteriosamente volvían a estar en perfectas condiciones. El misterioso salvador era uno de los mas grandes magos namekianos de la familia Ryu, que ahora actuaba como Kami Sama de la Tierra; Dende.

-Parece que llegan los refuerzos.-dice Andira, mientras Kami Sama baja al suelo con tranquilidad y posa en él a los dos jóvenes, justo al lado de Pakku y Zurui.

-¡Señor Kami Sama! ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

-¡¿Kami Sama?!-exclaman los dos piratas desde el otro lado del círculo de soldados.

-¡Oh no!-de nuevo la bocaza de Goku Jr. le pierde.

-¡Anda, no te quedes con nosotros!-dice Pakku.-Aunque ese viejo pálido parece que tiene poderes raros, -dice mientras refriega y mueve en círculos su brazo antes partido en trozos, y ahora reestablecido por el poder de Dende.-no me vengas con que es un Dios. Eso no se lo cree nadie. ¡Jajaaaa!

-Si, ya, me confundí...-trata de excusarse Goku.

Andira y Zurui no quedan tan convencidos. Todo lo que les estaba aconteciendo les parecía extremadamente inusual. Al mismo tiempo Jinma murmura para sí, reconociendo sin duda alguna al nuevo "anfitrión":

-"Con que Kami Sama, ¿eh? Ahora empiezo a comprenderlo todo. Por mucho que buscábamos no dábamos con el paradero del Dios de la Tierra...Entonces ese chiquillo tan poderoso solo puede ser...Si, seguro. No es de extrañar que acabara con Korto tan fácilmente."

-Jovencito, al final todo ha sido un desastre. No debería haberte dejado marchar.-dice Kami Sama dirigiéndose con tono brusco a Goku Jr.

-Lo siento. Yo...-dice Goku totálmente alicaído.

-No, pequeño...La culpa es mía. Nunca he sabido tomar buenas decisiones. Ahora salid de aquí.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama el saiyano.

-Huíd, yo me encargaré de esto.

-Pero usted, sea quien sea, nos ha salvado.-dice Pakku sintiéndose en deuda con el anciano.-No podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerle caso...-murmura Zurui, temiendo acabar de nuevo medio muerto.

-¡Goku,-Dende endurece su tono.-tú ya lo sabes, eres la única esperanza que le queda al mundo! ¡Si mueres morimos todos! Además, yo me reuniré con vosotros mas tarde.

-"¿De qué están hablando estos tíos?"-se pregunta Andira, presintiendo de algún modo que se ha visto involucrada en algo mucho mas importante que una misión de piratas.

Goku cierra fuertemente sus puños, temblorosos, y sin poder camuflar ni un minuto mas su frustración grita:

-¡No, esta vez no! ¡Estoy harto de esconderme, de ir de un lado a otro sin hacer nada! ¡Quizás vaya al Infierno por esto, pero esta vez no le obedeceré! Esta gente mató a mi abuela y no voy a dejar que ahora usted me abandone también, y menos por mi culpa.-su aura de super saiyano aparece con furia.-¡Me dan igual el mundo y el universo, pero no pienso abandonar en una batalla! Se que mis antepasados jamás me lo perdonarían. ¡Si tengo que morir aquí lo haré junto a usted!

Tras su breve "sermón" todos quedan callados. Pakku sonríe, esas palabras eran propias de un verdadero descendiente de héroes y él estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas. El Dios de la Tierra mira al joven de cabellos dorados, sorprendido, descolocado, sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que cierra los ojos consternado y reacciona:

-Ju. Había olvidado lo terca que era tu familia, otro de mis fallos. De nuevo tú ganas, jovencito...En verdad no puedo hacer nada para detenerte.

-Usted no ha fallado en nada.-replica Goku Jr.-Simplemente tenga en cuenta una cosa: si es verdad que piensa que yo soy la esperanza del universo debería empezar a confiar mas en mí. ¡Venceremos a todos estos adversarios juntos y saldremos de aquí con vida para continuar nuestro camino!

-¿La esperanza del universo?-se pregunta Pakku sin entender ni jota.

-Me pregunto porque los enemigos no nos atacan,-dice Zurui.-con todo el tiempo que estamos perdiendo...

Esta vez el anciano namekiano si había sido derrotado del todo. El joven tenía razón. Desde que comenzaron su viaje la temeridad le había hecho acaparar sobre sí mismo todo el peso del problema. Todo lo habían decidido él y el joven Kaioh Shin, sin tener en cuenta para nada la opinión del muchacho, sin contarle los detalles del viaje y ni tan siquiera el fin último que persiguen. Habían convertido a Son Goku Jr. en un maniquí movido por los hilos del destino. Pero Goku Jr. no era un maniquí, si no un super saiyano, un guerrero, uno de los seres mas poderosos del universo. Sobreproteger a un ser de estas características solo podía traer como consecuencia lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Andira, tratando de dejar a un lado todo lo que no comprendía, agarra a Pakku fuertemente del hombro y le pregunta:

-¿Dónde están Abok y Kostello?

-Ah...Pueees,-responde el jefe pirata,-a Abok no lo he vuelto a ver desde que nos separamos antes de entrar aquí. ¿No estaba con vosotros? Kostello desapareció, salió huyendo a las primeras de cambio, como siempre.

Jinma ya había acabado de realizar su conjuro destructivo y ahora las dos esferas de energía negra se funden en una mucho mas grande. Jinma la maneja con una de sus manos, sobre la que queda flotando esperando para ser lanzada y acabar con Goku y los demás. Es entonces cuando el viejo hechicero de las tinieblas interviene, saltando en el aire y colocándose a unos tres metros sobre las cabezas de nuestros protagonistas:

-Sois encantadores. Gracias a vuestras pamplinas mis soldados y brujos han tenido tiempo de recargar sus armas y de restablecer su poder. Pero me parece que no va a hacer falta que intervengan mas. Con este conjuro-dice mirando su bola de energía oscura.-volaréis en pedazos y vuestras almas quedarán perdidas e indefensas en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Absortos en su conversación nuestros amigos no se habían percatado de que los soldados, los ciborgs y los vehículos se habían dirigido a los gigantescos tubos fluorescentes, situados en las esquinas de la base, para recargar unos sus armas y otros sus cuerpos cibernéticos. Mientras, el escuadrón de brujos se había dedicado a restablecer sus facultades mediante conjuros de sanación.

-Mira,-dice Zurui.-todos los robotejos, tanques y demás vienen de los tubos aquellos. Parece que si eran generadores de energía, y además pueden recargar artefactos y armas.

El viejo Dende solo tenía ojos para un individuo, que le reboba toda su atención:

-Tú debes de ser el brujo demonio Jinma.-dijo.

-Jajajaaaa. Así me gusta, que hasta el Dios de un planeta tan pequeño me conozca.

-¿Entonces usted es un Dios o no?-preguntó Pakku sin recibir respuesta.

-Hum.-balbuceó simplemente Dende, sin saber a ciencia cierta que movimiento realizar a continuación.

-Sr. Kam...Es decir, Dende,-dice Goku Jr. con decisión.-yo me encargaré de todos estos soldados y demás.

-¿Tú?-le cortó Pakku.-¿Y nosotros qué? No vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Pues podríamos hacerlo, jefe...-propone el zorro, pero nadie le hace caso.

-Pakku, tú y tu compañero salid de aquí. Ahora es el momento.-le ordenó su amigo.-Solo Andira podría aguantar ante estos enemigos.

-¡Ey, a ver que te has creído!-dice Andira ofendida.-¡Tú aún eres nuestro prisionero!

-¡Eso,-dice Pakku sonriendo.-aún tienes que hacer caso a lo que te digamos!

Pakku en ningún momento había considerado a su amigo como un prisionero, pero ahora era la excusa perfecta para poder participar en la batalla, así que agregó:

-No te preocupes, quizás no seamos muy fuertes pero como tú mismo has dicho no vamos a abandoner en medio de esto. Además, yo y Zurui ya nos hemos cargado a uno de los mas poderosos.-Dende lo mira con una leve sonrisa.-Algo haremos.

-Está bien.-dice Goku.-Vosotros dos ocupaos de los soldados normales, yo me ocuparé de los encapuchados y tú, Andira...-Goku deja de hablar, procurando no volver a ofender a la pirata.

-Hum, ya, yo me encargaré de los tíos de hierro, ¿no?

-Si quieres.-pide Goku con tono de súplica.

-¡Pues vamos allá!-grita Andira lanzándose a por sus adversarios a toda velocidad, seguida por Pakku, y aún a regañadientes, por Zurui, que no iva a dejar solo a su capataz.

Kami Sama cada vez estaba mas convencido del potencial del joven, que había sido capaz de evaluar la situación y reaccionar en cuestión de segundos. Incluso había conseguido que sus captores, los piratas del desierto, le ayudaran en la batalla. Eso iva mucho mas allá de lo que el anciano hubiera podido esperar de su joven "protegido" de catorce años.

-"No hay duda"-pensó el Dios.-"Este pequeño es nuestro mas valioso tesoro."

Justo cuando Goku Jr. estaba a punto de entrar en acción Jinma le grita:

-¡Un momento!

Goku se da la vuelta hacia el viejo demonio. Jinma continúa:

-Tú de aquí no te mueves. Eres un peligro para nuestro Imperio. Mi señor Bulkan jamás me perdonaría que te dejara escapar. ¡Toma esto!

Jinma lanza su poderosísimo conjuro contra el cuerpo del pequeño, pero Dende se interpone, y extendiendo sus brazos grita:

-¡HAAAAA!

La gran bola se deshace frente a Kami Sama, sin siquiera tocarlo:

-¡¿Cómo?!-grita Jinma.

-Tranquilo, viejo.-dice Goku dirigiéndose a su enemigo.-Si consigues vencer a Kami Sama yo mismo lucharé contigo.

-Goku, vete.-ordena el viejo namekiano.

-Si, ya voy.-dice el muchacho dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara, la cual se contagia al namekiano.

Goku se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los brujos encapuchados, que ya habían acabado de restablcerse mutuamente. Dende y Jinma quedan frente a frente, flotando a escasos metros del suelo.

-¿Có...cómo has podido rechazar mi ataque tan facilmente?-dice Jinma enchido de ira.

-No es difícil desmoronar la energía negativa si se tiene un espíritu fuerte.

-Es...espíritu fuerte.-la frente del viejo se llena de venas.-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! ¡Vostros no sois nada! Solo hemos dejado este planeta intacto por capricho de nuestro señor Kaarat, pero este planeta no vale para nada. Dentro de poco no servirá ni para cagar en él. Es increíble como se puede convertir en un hervidero de bichos como vosotros. No se porque tanto empeño por protegerlo.

-Pues para ser un planeta tan inservible bien que os estáis aprovechando de su energía.

-Vaya, así que te has dado cuenta. Era de esperar.-Jinma guarda silencio unos segundos antes de decir:-Te hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo, Kami Sama. Tenemos órdenes de entregarte vivo al gran Kaarat. Él quiere conservar las Dragon Balls de este planeta y sin tí esas bolas no valdrían para nada. Si te entregaras todo sería mucho mas fácil.

-Tu señor ha cometido la mayor afrenta de la historia de nuestro mundo. Su ambición desmedida ha ido demasiado lejos. Su atrevimiento algún día será castigado.

-¡¿Có...cómo te atreves?! ¡Tenéis la desfachatez de venír aquí, a mi territorio, de destruir una base del Imperio...!-Jinma pierde la calma por momentos.-...Y encima hablas así de mi todopoderoso señor...¡Esto es demasiado! Tienes suerte de que todavía no haya avisado a Bulkan...

-Te mataré antes de que eso suceda.-dice Dende con total tranquilidad.-Sabes demasiado.

-¡Jajajajaaaa...Jiaaaaaaah, jajajaaaaa!-Jinma ríe tan fuerte que hasta le duele la garganta.-¡Cofff! Cof, cofff...Aaaaiiiish...Dices que yo se demasiado...Ah, ah...Mi señor Kaarat seguramente ya esté al corriente de todo esto. Él lo ve todo. Él si es un Dios de verdad y no uno de tres al cuarto, de un planetucho basura, como tú. Seguramente ya conozca vuestras intenciones.

-Quizás.

-¿Quizás? Jaja. Mi señor aspira a mucho mas de lo que tú puedas llegar a imaginar. Es poderosísimo y ni tú ni yo le llegamos a la suela de los zapatos.

Jinma extiende su báculo en dirección a Dende y agarra su propio brazo con su mano contraria, lanzando una ráfaga de energía azul oscura que parece tomar la forma de una serpiente monstruosa:

-¡Nadie puede comparársele!

Dende esquiva con facilidad el ataque, pero éste vuelve desde atrás, como si tuviera vida propia, y la serpiente de energía maligna le rodea.

-En este momento podría matarte.-dice Jinma viendo a Kami Sama atrapado.-Quizás hasta mi señor me lo perdone.

-Has dicho que tu señor me quería vivo.

-Tengo conocimiento sobre la existencia de otras de esas misteriosas esferas. Es posible que mi señor ya esté en ello. Jajajaaa.

Dende piensa en la posibilidad de que su querido planeta natal esté en peligro, de que su viaje acabe por no tener sentido, pero aún así se mantiene cauto y calmado.

De repente la serpiente comienza a brillar, su color cambia a un amarillo intenso, cegador, y con un movimiento de cabeza de Kami Sama el ataque se vuelve contra su realizador.

-¡¿Qué?!-Jinma usa su barrera invisible, y el ataque estalla contra ella sin causarle ningún daño.-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Para ser un hechicero demoníaco del Imperio del "Gran" Kaarat tus poderes son demasiado arcaicos.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

-Ya te lo he dicho. La energía negativa tiene muchos puntos flacos, muchas brechas. Mientras ese bicho me rodeaba he usado mi energía benigna para neutralizarlo, y al mismo tiempo he intercambiado paulatinamente la energía maligna de tu hechizo por la mía, hasta transformarlo en un hechizo totálmente benigno.

-Vaya, parece que tú también eres un mago. Pero yo...¡soy miles de años mayor que tú! A mi lado solo eres un chiquillo jugueteando con sus trucos.

-Hay algo que nos diferencia a nosotros de los de tu calaña, algo que hasta que los villanos no logréis comprender siempre caeréis sin remedio.

-¡¿Y qué es eso si puede saberse?!

-Nosotros luchamos por proteger lo que queremos, nos esforzamos por ello. Tenemos una meta que nos hace querer ser mejores cada día, y eso hace que avancemos a pasos agigantados.

-¡Jajajaaaa!-ríe Jinma sin deshacer su barrera.-¿Insinúas que mi señor no tiene ninguna meta?

-A vosotros os ciega la ambición. Cuando lo tenéis todo os acomodáis, demostrando que vuestra meta es insignificante y carente de sentido.

Dende gira su bastón a la altura de sus pies, dibujando un círculo a su alrededor. Ese círculo comienza a tomar forma y color en el suelo, donde aparece con una luz anaranjada: un redondel de luz de gigantesco diámetro, con otro un poco mas pequeño en su interior, y entre los dos toda una ristra de carácteres namekianos bordeándolo, brillantes, todo brillante. La tierra que hay en su interior se agrieta, formando grandes rocas que comienzan a flotar en el aire, dejando al descubierto parte del subterráneo de la base.

-¿Y ahora qué, "gran Kami Sama"?-dice Jinma burlándose del conjuro de su oponente.-No me digas que me vas a atacar con piedrecitas...Jajajaaaa.

Las rocas comienzan a brillar, recubiertas de una energía anaranjada. Dende alza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, y las rocas se colocan a su alrededor. Entonces el namekiano dice:

-No es mi naturaleza hacerle daño a nadie, pero no puedo dejarte con vida.

-Este tipo delira...Para ser un Dios está bastante loco. A saber como eligen a los dioses en el Otro Mundo. El señor Kaarat tenía razón, los "mandamases" de este mundo son todos unos incompetentes. Ni siquiera tienen juicio para decidir quienes deben ser sus representantes en cada planeta. Jiooo, jo, jo.

El namekiano, haciendo caso omiso a la provocación, extiende su brazo derecho a gran velocidad, en dirección a Jinma, y una de las rocas, de un tamaño nada desdeñable, se dirige a él con gran potencia.

-Jujaja...Mientras esas piedras chocan contra mi barrera aprovecharé para preparar mi próximo ataque.

Pero la roca consigue traspasar la barrera mágica sin ningún problema, y golpea al brujo de pleno, produciéndole gran dolor y estrellándolo contra el suelo. Es entonces cuando, antes de que el demonio pueda levantarse, Dende lanza todas las demás rocas sobre él.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!

Justo antes de que las rocas choquen cinco de los mejores alumnos de Jinma, que se habían mantenido ocultos y espectantes al combate, aparecen y tratan de detener los pedruscos con su poder mental. Pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, y los alumnos solo consiguen amortiguar el golpe, quedando sus cuerpos; su carne y sus huesos, hechos añicos. Los otros tres brujos protectores restantes aparecen para socorrer a su maestro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sanar sus heridas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Daos prisa y curad mi viejo cuerpo! ¡Para algo os he enseñado los hechizos de curación mas potentes!

Dende baja también al suelo.

-Apartaos de ahí.-ordena Kami Sama.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-responde uno de los brujos aprendices.

-¡No le hagáis caso!-dice Jinma casi recuperado.-Ese viejo descolorido está loco perdido. Ahora ayudadme a luchar contra él. ¡Paralizadlo!

Los tres brujos encapuchados extienden sus brazos y sus báculos paralizando a Dende, pero los ojos de Kami Sama comienzan a brillar, lanzando rapidísimos rayos que atraviesan a los tres brujos como si fueran de mantequilla.

-¡¿Ah...?! ¡¿Qué técnica es esa?! E...eso no es magia...

-Los magos de Namek no usamos solo técnicas mágicas.

-¿Namek? ¿Un namekiano?...GRRRR...Eres un rastrero...

-Una de las características de un mago es su inteligencia, crucial para poder sopesar y utilizar todos los medios a su alcance.

-¿Me...me estás dando lecciones tú a mí? Te aprovechas de que no quiero matarte...Pero ahora voy a ir en serio.

Mientras tanto, unos metros mas hacia el hangar principal, un popurrí de soldados, ciborgs, brujos, piratas y un saiyano intercambiaban golpes sin parangón.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Pod Corporation: como ya se ha dicho esta es una corporación malvada que le hace la competencia a Capsule Corp. Esta organización aparece por primera vez en el videojuego para Game Boy Advance "Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II". En ese videojuego, basado en la saga de Cell, un científico de la maléfica empresa llamado Newman se dedica a espiar a la Capsule Corporation. En esa ocasión sus intenciones son descubrir los avances tecnológicos de Capsule referidos a poder contener organismos vivos dentro de cápsulas. La segunda vez que se menciona a Pod Corporation es en el siguiente juego de la saga, también para Game Boy Advance, de título "Dragon Ball Z Buu´s Fury", esta vez basado en la saga de Boo. En esa ocasión no aparece dicha organización, pero se menciona que ellos han construido la fortaleza-base aérea-mecánica de Warlord, uno de los villanos del juego. Todas esas ideas me parecieron interesantes y decidí adaptarlas para esta historia.

**Bio Mech, ***Cyborg y ****Mechanoid: estos engendros mecánicos aparecen también en el videojuego para Game Boy Advance "Dragon Ball Z Buu´s Fury". En el juego son enemigos ocasionales, que aparecen sobretodo en la base aérea de Warlord.

*****Lombrices Spice: estas lombrices viven en el desierto de esta historia. Cuando los viajeros se pierden y acaban agotados y sin víveres suelen comerlas, sin saber que esas lombrices producen alucinaciones, amén de diarreas, vómitos, temblores y sudores fríos. Su aspecto es muy parecido al de las lombrices comunes, solo que estas son de color rojo intenso. Así que, ya sabéis, si os encontráis una de esas lombrices no las comáis XDDD


	27. El traidor

**CAPÍTULO 25: EL TRAIDOR**

Andira agarra fuertemente a uno de los Mechanoid convertido en bola, salta en el aire y lo lanza contra un grupo de los Cyborg, dejando fuera de combate a unos cinco. Los Cyborg contraatacan, con sus manos son capaces de lanzar descargas eléctricas, que Andira resiste como si nada. Tres Bio Mech saltan en el aire y se enzarzan en un intercambio de golpes con la pirata. Uno logra atraparla con su gran pinza, mientras los otros dos no dejan de machacarle la cara con puñetazos y patadas. La pirata consigue escapar haciendo fuerza y destrozando el "brazo-pinza" de su "captor." La chica arranca a uno de ellos la cabeza de un rodillazo y el Bio Mech estalla en pedazos. Al otro, el que la había atrapado, lo lanza, cogiéndolo del brazo "sano", contra el que queda, haciéndoles caer contra el suelo. Entonces cae sobre los dos golpeándoles con sus brazos extendidos y dejándolos para el arrastre.

-Vaya, parece que no eran para tanto.-dice Andira.

-Buuaaah...Que no son para tanto dice. Si nos cogen nos dejan listos.-dice Zurui admirando de cierta manera el poder de la pirata.

-Zurui. Estate en lo que estamos.-le llama la atención Pakku.-Tenemos que cargarnos a todos esos soldados.-dice señalando a una ristra de un par de cientos de enemigos que se dirigen hacia ellos..

-Casi nada.-agrega el zorro con una gota de sudor calléndole desde la frente.

-¡Vamos!-grita el jefe pirata, apuntando a los efectivos enemigos con el arma que antes robó a Kenchi.

-¡Jefe! ¡¿Piensas usar de nuevo ese aparato?!

-No nos queda mas remedio. Además, creo que ahora podré resistirlo mucho mejor, ya le he pillado el tranquillo.-entonces hace click presionando uno de los botones, pero nada sucede.

-Iva a decírtelo, jefe...Recuerda que el arma necesita cargarse. Quizás podríamos hacerlo en aquellos tubos fluorescentes, como hicieron todos estos antes.

-¡Mierda! Tienes razón...

-Tú dirígete hacia allí, yo me encargo de entretener a los tiparracos estos.

-Pero...

-Si, ya se que no es propio de mí hacerme el héroe, y por eso no voy a dejar que me maten. Tranquilo, ve y carga eso.

-¡Está bien!

Pakku sale corriendo hacia uno de los tubos. Los soldados parecen dirigirse hacia él, pero Zurui grita:

-¡Yey! ¡Escuchad, vuestro señor Kaarat es un pedazo de retrasado!

Zurui consigue llamar la atención de los enemigos y es cuando grita de nuevo:

-¡Tomad esto!

El zorro humanoide lanza sus dos MGC de color azul celeste, que chocan y se convierten en un tremendo huracán que arrasa con todo. Algunos soldados logran esquivarlo, pero otros tantos quedan atrapados en el interior del vendaval giratorio. Cuando el conjuro de viento se disipa los guerreros caen y quedan despavoridos, pero no tardan en reponerse. Mientras, Pakku llega a uno de los tubos, que en su base tiene una especie de panel con un puñado de botones.

-Argh, ¿cuál será?-se pregunta Pakku. Entonces lee que en un botón grande y rojo pone charge, y bajo él un montón de ranuras de formas cuadradas y redondas, de distintos tamaños.-Debe ser esto...¿Pero cómo se hará? Uuuummmm, a ver, rápido, rápido. ¡Ya está!-se le enciende la bombilla.-Supongo que habrá que meter el arma en uno de esos agujeros y presionar el botón.-cuando por fin ha dado con la solución se da la vuelta para ver que tres soldados se aproximan a él en carrera.-Aaaaah, mier**, a ver, a ver.-Pakku trata de meter el arma, aún acoplada a su brazo, en las distintas fisuras. Prueba una, y otra, y otra mas. Justo cuando quedan unos seis metros para que los enemigos lleguen a su posición, consigue insertar el artefacto en la ranura adecuada.-¡Ya está!-Pakku presiona el botón de charge y los interruptores del aparato comienzan a brillar con una luz amarilla. Entonces del panel del tubo sale una voz robótica que dice:

-Carga realizada con éxito.

Pakku se apresura en volverse y apuntar en dirección a sus atacantes, pero antes de disparar trastea el arma:

-A ver, a ver...Este botón parece que era para la descarga de máxima potencia. Si uso eso este trasto quedará obsoleto en unos segundos. Probemos con este otro.

El pirata pulsa uno de los interruptores del aparato, se concentra y dispara. El arma muestra, como antes había hecho con Kenchi, dos orificios a los lados, por los que salen las anteriormente fatales, ¡mortíferas! ebras de energía persecutorias. Los soldados las ven venir y cesan su carrera, quedan paralizados, sin reaccionar. Los mini rayos los atraviesan por todos lados dejándolos bien muertos.

-¡Ja!-exclama Pakku satisfecho.-Ya voy pillando como va esto.

Al mismo tiempo Goku Jr. se enfrenta a los brujos encapuchados, que ahora se encuentran rodeándole en el aire. Uno de ellos ordena a todos los demás:

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Este chico ya hemos visto que no es normal!

-Con vosotros voy a tener que emplearme a fondo...No os puedo vencer con la fuerza.-sopesa Goku Jr.

Entonces sin mediar mas palabras Goku Jr. comienza a lanzar incontables bolas de energía girando sobre sí mismo.

-¡Cuidado!-grita otro de los brujos.

Para asombro de sus enemigos los ataques de Goku pasan al lado de los encapuchados sin tocarles siquiera.

-¡Bah!-grita otro brujo mas.-¡No es para tanto! ¡Ahora, ataquémosle!

Goku Jr. sonríe mientras un puñado de los brujos se le avalanzan. Es entonces cuando el joven hace un gesto de manos, crea una barrera energética y sus rayos regresan para explosionar encima de sus oponentes, generando una gran explosión, de la que el mestizo super saiyano sale indemne gracias a su protección.

-Vale, unos cuantos menos.

Mientras tanto, observando la batalla escondidos en las ruinas de una de las barracas:

-¡Mira, ahora es nuestra oportunidad!-dice Kostello.

-Pero...Yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor es ayudar a la jefa.

-Te lo repito, tú haz lo que te de la gana. Yo no pienso perder esta oportunidad.

-¡Te van a matar!

-Están todos ocupados luchando, es ahora o nunca.

-Pero te pueden ver.

-No lo creo. ¡Allá voy!-finaliza Kostello, corriendo hacia el hangar principal.

Andira sigue luchando contra los ciborgs y demás. La pirata agarra uno de los tanques por el cañón y comienza a girar provocando un ligero torbellino, entonces lanza el vehículo de guerra contra tres de los coches del Imperio, provocando una explosión en cadena que alcanza a algunos de los Cyborg y los Bio Mech. El equipo de Mechanoid resiste gracias a su "caparazón". Los supervivientes se lanzan nuevamente a por Andira. Cinco Cyborg y dos Bio Mech corren hacia ella. Los Cyborg lanzan sus descargas eléctricas, usando toda su potencia, pero Andira consigue esquivarlas. Los Bio Mech la sorprenden y usan también toda su potencia para golpearla con una patada conjunta. La chica sale despedida y choca contra el suelo, arrastrando varios metros.

-¡Agghk!-se queja la pirata tapando con su izquierda la herida de su otro brazo, que ahora le llega casi al hombro.-Esta herida...-Andira se arranca su pequeño chaleco y lo ata en su brazo para tratar de tapar el extraño corte.-Si no fuera por esto todos esos desgraciados serían chatarra...Grrrrrr.

Andira estaba acostumbrada a superar por mucho a sus rivales en fuerza, nunca se había visto en una situación tan delicada, al menos desde aquel día de niña, cuando aún no era una guerrera y casi pierde la vida. En sus casi cuatro años como pirata del desierto Andira jamás había sido herida, jamás nadíe había conseguido tumbarla ni hacerle morder el polvo, así que ahora su ánimo decaía poco a poco, empezaba a perder la calma por la que todo el mundo la respetaba y hasta la temían.

Mientras terminaba de atar su improvisado vendaje, cinco Mechanoid se acercan a ella, pero la chica parece no darse cuenta. Por suerte Zurui si lo hace y avisa a su jefe, que se encuentra mas cerca de la pirata:

-¡Jefe, Andira está en peligro!-grita el zorro.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Pakku se gira para ver como los "bola de billar" están a un paso de machacar a su "compañera".

Sin mas dilación Pakku deja de lado su batalla con los soldados de a pie y corre, presionando al mismo tiempo uno de los botones de su arma:

-A ver, este es para la ráfaga normal.

Pakku apunta hacia los bichos mecánicos, se concentra y tres rayos de energía surgen de su aparato, alcanzando de lleno a los tres. Dos de ellos estallan en pedazos, y el último consigue protegerse a malas penas. Andira al fin se incorpora mientras Pakku llega por fin a su lado:

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!-le reprocha el pirata.-¡Esos tres casi te machacan!

-¡Cht! ¡Calla!

-¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado?-entonces Pakku mira detrás de Andira y ve a Kostello corriendo hacia el hangar, seguido de cerca por Abok.-¡Eh, ¿esos no son tus hombres?!

Andira se da la vuelta, los ve y no puede evitar gritar:

-¡Abok, Kostello!

-¡Mierda, la jefa va a echar al traste mi estrategia!-grita Kostello.

-¡Jefa!-exclama Abok, contento de reencontrarse con su capataz.

El viejo Jinma se percata de la situación:

-¿A dónde van esos dos? ¡Hombres, no dejéis que entren en el hangar!

Un montón de soldados de a pie se dirigen a por Abok y Kostello, que no dejan de correr hacia el gran portón entreabierto del susodicho hangar.

-Parece que estás en todo.-le dice Dende a Jinma.

-Todavía me pregunto que es lo que pretendían hacer aquí estos piratas traidores.

-Entre villanos las traiciones están a la orden del día.

-Lo que estos desgraciados han hecho no puede considerarse una traición, mas bien es un suicidio. También me pregunto que pinta el Dios de la Tierra involucrado con las ratas de las arenas.

Dende no responde, solo le ataca con una mirada, que lo lanza por los aires, pero el brujo se repone fácilmente.

Al mismo tiempo los soldados se acercan cada vez mas a Abok y Kostello, les disparan con sus armas pero no atinan. Andira sale volando en dirección a la puerta del hangar. Sus dos hombres llegan antes que ella, entonces Andira grita:

-¡¿A dónde vais?! ¡Esperadme ahí!

-¡Jefa, Kostello quiere entrar a por los planos!-exclama Abok.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No lo hagáis, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Después de ese grito Andira llega hasta ellos.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no hace caso.-aclara Abok.

-Jefa, tengo que coger esos planos.-Kostello sigue en sus trece.

-¡Ahora no es momento de eso!-grita la pirata.-¡Obedece y vámonos!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-grita sorprendida la pirata. Kostello tenía una forma de ser difícil, pero nunca había cuestionado sus órdenes.

-Son órdenes del jefe Youmaoh.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-exclama Andira entre sorpresa e irritación.

-Si, él ya sabía que algo de esto podía pasar. Por eso a mí me dijo que consiguiera los planos a toda costa.

Sin tiempo para discutir los soldados se acercan. Andira se vuelve hacia los enemigos no sin antes dar una última orden a Abok:

-¡Abok, no dejes que Kostello entre ahí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que yo...?!

-¡Es una orden!-grita lanzándose hacia los esbirros del Imperio.

-¡Está bien, jefa, haré lo que pueda!

Abok rapidamente se coloca delante de Kostello impidiéndole el paso hacia el interior del hangar.

-No me pienso apartar de aquí, Kostello.

-Grrrrrr...Apártate, no me obligues a...

-¿A qué? ¡Venga dilo!-exclama el pirata totálmente cabreado.

-Jujujuuu...Verás, te contaré un secreto. Como ya he dicho el jefe Youmaoh ya sabía que todo esto sucedería. ¿Y sabes qué? También sabía que todos vais a morir. Nos envió a una misión suicida.

-¡¿Qué...qué estás diciendo?!

-Desde el principio lo único importante era conseguir los planos, y sabiendo de mis dotes para pasar desapercibido confió en mí. Vosotros solo sois un señuelo para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo.

-No, no te creo...El Sr. Youmaoh jamás sacrificaría a sus mejores hombres, y mucho menos a Andira...Ella es como una hija para él.

-¿Mejores hombres? Jajajaaa...Sois todos unos blandengues, unos mierdas.

-¡Cállate o te juro que...!-la ira corroe a Abok.

-La vida de los criminales como nosotros es así. Solo los mas aptos sobreviven.-la expresión de Kostello se retuerce, mostrando una sonrisa exagerada y unos ojos desorbitados.-Solo yo merezco el reconocimiento. Contra la jefa no tengo nada, es fuerte, fría y calculadora. Una buena capataz y mejor pirata, pero no soy yo quien ha decidido.

Kostello mete la mano en su bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-grita Abok.

-Juju. No puedo decir que lo sienta.

Con un rápido movimiento Kostello saca un puñal de su bolsillo y apuñala el estómago de su compañero. Abok cae de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre y llevando sus dos manos a su vientre.

-¡Aaaaaarrrggg!

El grito de Abok alerta a Andira, que ve como uno de sus hombres se desangra sin entender porqué.

-¡Abok!-grita la pirata, deshaciéndose de unos cuantos soldados y lanzándose a socorrerle.

-Bueno, yo me voy.-le dice Kostello a su moribundo "colega".

-Trai...dor.-dice levemente Abok, cayendo de morros al suelo.

Kostello le mira y seguidamente entra al hangar. Jinma manda a su división de brujos tras él:

-¡Brujos, no dejéis que ese intruso se salga con la suya! ¡Atrapadle!

Los encapuchados dejan su lucha con Goku Jr. y se dirigen volando al hangar. El pequeño saiyano les sigue:

-¿A dónde van estos ahora?-dice Goku.-¡Estáis peleando conmigo! mier**, hoy todos mis adversarios me dejan tirado en medio de la batalla.

Andira llega donde Abok, se agacha y lo levanta del suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus muslos:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado, Abok?! ¡¿Ha sido alguno de esos encapuchados con su magia?!

-No...no han sido ellos.-el pirata empieza a llorar.-El...el Sr. Youmaoh...cough...nos ha traicionado.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ha sido Kostello?!

-Lo siento...No pude hacer nada para retener a Kostello. Cough, cough.-Abok tose sangre.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No hables mas!

-Jefa, ha sido un placer luchar siempre a tu lado.-el pirata sonríe, cierra los ojos, sus lágrimas se deslizan por su barbilla y se mezclan con la sangre.

-¡Abok! ¡Responde! ¡Despierta!

Abok había muerto. Mientras tanto los encapuchados se acercan. Goku Jr. los adelanta y se coloca frente a Andira.

-¡Andira, estate alerta, se acercan los magos!

-¡¿Qué?!

Mientras, Jinma se dirige a Dende:

-Bueno, voy a tener que dejarte durante unos instantes.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Jinma desparece y aparece sobrevolando las cabezas de Goku y Andira. Los brujos encapuchados se colocan a su alrededor, rodeando a nuestros protagonistas. Jinma les ordena:

-¡Escuchadme! ¡Concentrad toda vuestra energía y ataquémosles todos juntos! ¡En cuanto acabemos con ellos entrad al hangar mientras yo me ocupo de ese viejo pálido!

-¡Si señor!

Todos los brujos, incluyendo a Jinma, comienzan a concentrar energía creando una inmensa esfera negra, muy parecida a la que el viejo brujo usó antes. Rapidamente la lanzan contra Goku y Andira. Dende intenta llegar hasta ellos para protegerles pero no llega a tiempo. Goku reacciona en el último momento, agarra a Andira y trata de esquivar el ataque. La explosión les roza y los lanza hacia los portones rotos del suelo. Los dos caen al subterráneo de la base.

-¡Ahora, entrad!-grita Jinma.

Los brujos entran al hangar tras Kostello. Dende llega hasta su adversario:

-Eres muy escurridizo.-dice el namekiano.

-¿No te preocupa ese chico? La explosión lo habrá dejado para el arrastre.

-Juju, ese pequeño es mas fuerte de lo que imaginas. No creo que su vida peligre.

-Hum, tienes razón. Aún siento su presencia. Además, si ese niño sobrevivió a los ataques del Sr. Kaarat debe de ser todo un prodigio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ese crío solo podía ser el descendiente del legendario Son Goku, que ahora trabaja para nosotros.

-En ese caso tengo que quitarte la vida cuanto antes.

Zurui, Pakku y los demás efectivos del Imperio habían quedado paralizados al ver la explosión, y ahora trataban de retomar sus posiciones. El pirata zorro se reencuentra con su jefe:

-Buah.¿Qué ha sido eso?-dice Zurui.

-No se lo que ha ocurrido, pero Goku y Andira han desaparecido. Tenemos que buscarles.

-Si, y parece que Abok ha muerto.-añade el zorro.

De repente una voz en su interior:

-[[[Escuchad, jóvenes piratas. No os preocupéis por Goku y esa chica, de momento están bien.]]]

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es esa voz?!-exclama Pakku.

-¡Parece la voz del viejo que nos rescató!-aprecia Zurui.

Los dos miran hacia él, y Kami Sama les devuelve la mirada asintiendo, entonces vuelve a hablarles:

-[[[Tratad de resirtir frente a esos soldados. En cuanto me deshaga de este brujo iré a ayudaros.]]]

-¡No se si me oyes-exclama el jefe pirata.-pero haremos lo que podamos!

-[[[De acuerdo.]]]

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en el subsuelo de la base Goku y Andira se reponen de la explosión:

-Agggh...Coff, coff...-tose el pequeño saiyano, que ha vuelto a su estado normal, mientras se reincorpora.

-Vaya, tu pelo vuelve a ser moreno.

Goku la mira y dice:

-Si, jaja...Es que puedo transformarme.

-Jujuju.-ríe levemente la pirata.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora tú?

-Es tu cara.

Goku mira su reflejo en el espejo de uno de los vehículos aparcados en el lugar y se da cuenta de que debido a la explosión su cara está negra como el carbón.

-Aaaah, es verdad.-Goku restriega su cara con sus puños pero eso solo empeora la situación. La mancha se extiende aún mas.

-¡Jajajaaa!-la pirata no puede evitar sonreír a mandíbula suelta.-Ven, te limpiaré.-dice Andira rompiendo un trozo de la tela que cubre su herida.

Mientras le limpia Goku dice:

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, desde que te conozco no te había visto sonreír así. Tampoco es que te conozca demasiado pero...

Andira se sorprende. El chico tenía razón, de algún modo algo dentro de Andira estaba cambiando. Quizás fuera un método de autodefensa de su propio organismo, que la hacía sonreír incluso después de un momento tan duro. Entonces, mientras la pirata limpia a Goku con el cariño y el esmero de una madre, con una leve sonrisa, dice:

-Acabo de perder a uno de mis hombres, si no sonriera acabaría volviéndome loca.

-Vaya, me habían dicho que eras una chica de hielo...

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora volvamos arriba.

-Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tú no eres humana, verdad?


	28. Andira

**CAPÍTULO 26: ANDIRA**

-¿Qué dices?-responde descolocada la pirata ante la directa pregunta de Goku.

-Si, desde el principio jamás he podido captar tu energía, eres fortísima, además soportabas el calor sin problemas y no te he visto jadear en ningún momento.

-¡No digas tonterías!-el momento de calidez que Andira había mostrado segundos antes parecía desvanecerse. La pirata volvía a ser la chica fría y esquiva de antes, pero Goku no cejaba en su empeño:

-Además, lo que he visto antes en tu herida...¿Eres un robot, verdad?

Andira no responde, ni siquiera parece predispuesta a cabrearse. Ni se inmuta.

-Bueno, es igual.-dice Goku dándose la vuelta y dirigiendo su visión hacia el exterior.-Si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada. Como tú misma dirías "no me importa". Volvamos arriba.

Andira sigue sin moverse, de espaldas a Goku, mirando al suelo. El silencio se apodera del subterráneo, pero Goku Jr. lo rompe en seguida:

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el saiyano volviéndose hacia ella.-¿Volvemos o qué?

Después de unos segundos Andira habla:

-No soy un robot.-dice levemente, casi ni se le oye.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

De golpe Andira se da la vuelta, el ceño fruncido, y grita:

-¡No soy un robot!

-Ah...Vale...Perdona...-se disculpa Goku.

Andira vuelve a hablar con un tono normal, aún mirando al suelo:

-Soy un androide.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigo siendo en parte humana,-dice mirando al pequeño.-pero mi cuerpo ha sido remodelado. Mas bien soy un ciborg.

-¿Cómo esos de ahí arriba?

-Supongo, pero yo soy muy distinta, como puedes ver.

-Si, eso es verdad...¿Entonces antes eras una humana normal y ahora eres una androide?

-¡Si, eso he dicho!-exclama Andira levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Y por qué cambiaste? Es decir, ¿por qué te volviste androide?

Algo dentro de Andira le dice que hable, que saque afuera todo lo que lleva dentro, pero se resiste, le duele, quema. Aún así:

-Fue hace tres años y medio. Entonces tenía once añ vivía aquí, en Pepper.

-¿En esta base tan horrible?-se entromete Goku.

-¡No! Claro que no. Pepper antes era una aldea, las gentes vivían en paz.-a Andira se le ilumina el rostro. Se le dibuja una leve sonrisa.-Los aldeanos eran gentiles y amables. Todos nos ayudábamos entre nosotros. Yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña.

-Oh, vaya...

-Si...Hasta aquel día...-la sonrisa de Andira se apaga. Su rostro se nubla.-Yo estaba jugando con mi hermana y un destello de luz apareció, destruyendo muchas de las casas. Eran los hombres del Imperio. Mataron a todo el que se negaba a abandonar su hogar. Mis padres trataron de oponerse también, pero fueron asesinados. Yo y mi hermana no pudimos hacer nada.-el tono de Andira se vuelve cada vez mas tembloroso.-Corrí a ayudarles pero uno de los esbirros del Imperio me atacó con uno de esos destellos de luz. Me hirió de gravedad, destrozó mi costado derecho y estuve a punto de morir.

Andira se toma un descanso en su explicación, un poco abatida. Goku habla:

-Que mal...Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y después qué ocurrió?

La chica se repone y continúa su triste relato:

-No lo recuerdo bien. Cuando desperté estaba en un laboratorio. En la aldea había un científico muy bueno, el Sr. Youmaoh me rescató y me llevó donde él y para salvarme me convirtieron en lo que soy.

-Así que ese jabalí te convirtió en una androide...

-¡El Sr. Youmaoh me salvó la vida!-grita Andira indignada, tratando de olvidar al tiempo las últimas palabras de Abok.

-Y por eso ahora trabajas para él.

Andira guarda silencio de nuevo, todavía medio abatida vuelve a hablar:

-Él me ofreció una nueva vida, me enseñó un modo de sobrevivir.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu hermanita?

-Nunca he sabido nada de ella. El Sr. Youmaoh dijo que seguramente habría muerto.

-Pero aún así, ¿nunca se te ocurrió salir a buscarla?-pregunta el joven saiyano, metiendo, sin querer, el dedo en la yaga.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡No, nunca se me ocurrió!-las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de la androide.-¡Traté de olvidarlo todo, de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Ah, nunca había visto a un robot llorar.

El comentario provoca a Andira, sus lágrimas desaparecen, su mirada se vuelve asesina, se desvoca y trata de golpear a Goku Jr. con su puño izquierdo, pero el saiyano detiene el golpe con una mano para decir:

-Comprendo lo que sientes.

-¿Eh?-repentinamente Andira vuelve en sí.

-El Imperio también me arrebató a la persona que mas quería. Mataron a mi abuela.

-¿Cómo?

-Si...Te hubieras llevado muy bien con ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tenía mucho genio y su puñetazo era tan potente como el tuyo.-sigue diciendo Goku, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto para animar a Andira.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, pequeñajo?

-Jaja, nada nada.

De nuevo silencio y de nuevo Goku vuelve a destrozarlo:

-Verás, yo tengo una misión muy importante. Quiero acabar con el Imperio. Por eso me encontraste viajando por el desierto.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Acabar con el Imperio! ¡JAJAJAJAAA!-Andira se burla del joven saiyano.-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si puede saberse?

-Aún no lo se.

-Jajaaaa.

-Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados-el tono de Goku Jr. se endurece.-mientras todos esos desgraciados convierten nuestro planeta en un desierto y campan a sus anchas.

Andira se sorprende por la contundencia de las palabras del joven Goku Jr. Ella jamás había pensado en enfrentarse a los que mataron a su familia, los que destrozaron su vida. Era impensable. Había aprendido a reprimir sus sentimientos, ocultándolos bajo la fachada de fría pirata. Pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento fuerte e indomable crecía en su interior, como un intenso fuego, fulgoroso, descontrolado. Algo que le hacía ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Como si hubiera despertado de un profundo letargo.

-Bien, ahora volvamos arriba.-dice Goku.

-Yo no voy.

-¿Qué?

-Mira,-dice señalando a un costado del inmenso habitáculo metálico que ahora pisaban.-esa puerta quizás me lleve al interior del hangar.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir allí?

-Tengo que encontrar a Kostello.

-Ah, Kostello es ese compañero tuyo tan desagradable, ¿no?

-Si, he de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.

-¿Eh?

-Si, no voy a dejarte sola aquí dentro.-entonces Goku se comunica telepáticamente con Dende.-[[[Señor Kami Sama, ¿cómo está la situación por ahí?]]]

-[[[Jovencito, he oído todo lo que tú y esa chica habéis hablado.]]]

-[[[Ah, vaya, no recordaba su gran oído namekiano.]]]

-[[[Ve con ella sin problemas, yo he de ocuparme todavía de este brujo.]]]

-[[[¿Cómo está Pakku?]]]

-[[[Tu amigo y su compañero son muy valientes. Por ahora resisten bien ante los soldados, pero tranquilo, no dejaré que nada les ocurra.]]]

-[[[Oh, muy bien. Entonces iré tranquilo.]]]

-[[[Una última cosa.]]]

-[[[Dígame, Kami Sama.]]]

-[[[No vuelvas a hablar a nadie sobre nuestras intenciones.]]]

-[[[Ah, ups...Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.]]]

-[[[Comprendo, pero...]]]

-[[[Ale, adióóóós.]]]-el muchacho corta de sopetón su conversación telepática, dejando descaradamente al Dios de la Tierra con la palabra en la boca.

La intención de Kami Sama era que Goku se alejara todo lo posible de Jinma, el malvado brujo conocía la identidad del joven y era muy peligroso que se enfrentara a él. Quería poder eliminar a su adversario antes de que volviera a encontrarse con el pequeño.

-No tienes porque acompañarme.-dice la pirata.

-Hum, soy tu prisionero, ¿recuerdas?-contesta el mestizo saiyano.-No puedes perderme de vista.

-Jah, vaya hombre...

-Tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No eres tan mala.-dice Goku con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Anda, si vas a venir cállate ya y vamos!

-¡Si!

Andira y Goku destrozan la puerta de un puñetazo y una patada, abriéndose paso hasta un inmenso pasillo de paredes metálicas, relucientes. De golpe el pulso de Andira se acelera, como si algo presionara su pecho con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta el descendiente de Mr. Satan.

-Uh, si, si...No pasa nada. Continuemos.

En el pasillo varias puertas a cada lado, y al fondo también una puerta.

-Mira, quizás sea por allí, por aquella puerta del fondo.-inquiere Goku.

-Si, probemos.

Comienzan a andar sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando han avanzado unas seis puertas Andira para, como poseída se queda embobada mirando una de las puertas de su izquierda, una con un letrero que dice: LAB. Goku para también y mira el letrero:

-Parece que es un laboratorio.

Andira no responde, absorta, aún ensimismada. Recuerdos. Recuerdos en su mente. Gente hablando a su alrededor, un foco que la ciega, paredes grises, brillantes.

-¡ANDIRA!

-¡Ah! Lo siento, entremos aquí, por favor.

-¿Aquí? ¿Para qué?

La pirata no responde, solo abre la puerta sin mas. Una inmensa sala aparece ante ellos, llena de quirófanos, mesas con herramientas médicas, aparatos y útiles quirúrgicos, cables llenando el suelo...y una puerta en el extremo derecho de la habitación. De nuevo recuerdos. En ellos Andira no siente su cuerpo, solo siente cortes que no duelen, fríos cables que recorren su interior, sus brazos, sus piernas, sangre, una punción brutal en su cerebro y entonces el dolor, insoportable como millones de jaquecas a la vez. Entonces vuelve en sí:

-Aquí...

-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí qué?-pregunta el mestizo saiyano.

Andira se acerca a uno de los quirófanos.

-Aquí fue donde me transformaron en lo que soy.

-¿En este laboratorio?

-No estoy segura pero creo que si. Al menos en uno muy parecido a este.

-Que casualidad...

Entonces la puerta del extremo derecho se abre. A través de ella aparece un hombre viejo, con gafas, extenso bigote. El pelo blanco, largo hasta las orejas, con la raya en medio. Una bata médica, blanca y abierta cubre su ropa.

-¡Dr. Fungarest!-grita Andira, reconociendo al anciano.

-¡Ah, ah...!-el viejo apenas puede articular palabra. Entonces se acerca a Andira y con una sonrisa agarra fuertemente sus manos.-¡Pequeña Andira, eres tú! Creí que jamás volvería a verte.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunta la muchacha androide.

-¿Quién es este hombre?-pregunta a su vez Goku.

-Este es el doctor que me salvó la vida. Él me convirtió en androide.

El anciano toma un aire serio, mirando al suelo, hasta que dice:

-Chiquilla, cuando Youmaoh te trajo a mi laboratorio estabas muy mal, a punto de morir. Tus constantes vitales se apagaban por momentos. No nos quedó mas remedio que hacer lo que hicimos. Es increíble como has crecido.

-Eso es extraño.-interviene Goku.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta la chica.

-Si.-responde el saiyano.-¿Cómo es posible que una androide crezca?

El anciano se da la vuelta, se dirige hacia uno de los quirófanos y se sienta en él, de cara a nuestros héroes, entonces vuelve a hablar:

-Verás, Andira, nunca tuve tiempo de contarte exactamente cuales son tus características concretas como androide. En cuanto acabé mi trabajo te arrebataron de mi lado.

-Pues ahora es el momento.-anima Andira, con un ansia desmedida por conocer cosas sobre sí misma.-Cuénteme todo.

El anciano doctor parece sopesar un poco sus palabras antes de decir:

-Hace cincuenta años yo trabajé para Capsule Corporation. Entonces era muy joven.

-"Capsule Corp. Lo sabía."-piensa Goku.

-Un día-prosigue Fungarest.-me mandaron a buscar un soldador en una de las salas mas antiguas de la corporación. Mientras lo buscaba encontré unos viejos planos muy interesantes. Se trataba de un androide de base humana, el androide número diecisiete según el nombre de ese proyecto. Nunca supe de donde procedían esos papeles, pero la tecnología allí descrita no la había visto jamás, no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacíamos en la Capsule. Era asombrosa, muy avanzada para la época.

El anciano suspira y continúa:

-Sin poder evitarlo robé los planos y comencé mis estudios en solitario. Vine a Pepper buscando la tranquilidad que aquí se respiraba, y habitué en la aldea mi propio laboratorio. Mis intenciones eran ayudar a la gente. Con aquella tecnología se podrían reactivar partes del cuerpo dañadas. Por ejemplo, aquellos que por accidente hubieran quedado postrados en silla de ruedas podrían volver a caminar. Esos fueron mis primeros logros, a los que dediqué gran parte de mi vida y de los que me sentía muy orgulloso. Pero después...

-¡¿Qué pasó después?!-pregunta Andira deseando oír la respuesta.

-Tú fuiste mi obra mas redonda. Nunca me había atrevido a remodelar a un humano completo, pero viendo el estado en el que llegaste decidí probarlo. Pero yo mejoré el diseño original.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta nuevamente la chica.

-Si, tus partes inorgánicas están hechas de un tejido especial, capaz incluso de evolucionar al ritmo de tu cuerpo orgánico. Por eso has podido crecer normalmente. Quizás, llegada a cierta edad, tu metabolismo de androide te permita mantener tu juventud y vivir muchos mas años que una persona normal, pero además puedes mejorar con los años. Ahora eres muy fuerte, pero tu tejido inorgánico tiene la capacidad de aprender y evolucionar de manera indefinida. Si lo explotaras al máximo podrías convertirte en el ser mas poderoso del planeta. Tu energía es inagotable y además tu cuerpo es capaz de soportar cantidades energéticas mas allá de su propio límite. También puedes soportar condiciones de frío y calor mucho mas allá de la capacidad humana.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo.-dice Goku.

Entonces un nuevo desgarro en la herida de Andira, el brazo se le descuelga dejando a la vista una especie de cables que lo sujetan. La chica cae al suelo agarrando su brazo. El doctor en seguida se levanta exclamando:

-¡¿Qué te pasa, hija mía?!

-La han herido luchando.-aclara Goku.-La herida no es normal.

-¡Déjame ver!-el anciano se acerca a la chica y la ayuda a levantarse, dirigiéndola hacia uno de los quirófanos.-¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? Recuéstate aquí.

La androide obedece sin oponer resistencia, confiando plenamente en el doctor que le salvó la vida. Fungarest echa un vistazo al brazo desgarrado y dice:

-Por suerte no te desangrarás. Tu cuerpo está habilitado para detener posibles hemorragias de cualquier tipo.-el médico usa unas pinzas para observar detenidamente la herida, apartando algunos cables.-En verdad esta herida es muy extraña, parece en contínua expansión. Tenemos que detener eso como sea.

El doctor agarra un aparato con una pequeña pantalla y lo pasa sobre la herida, sin llegar a tocarla. Fungarest habla:

-La herida emite una extraña radiación. Ella es la que está carcomiendo tu brazo. Hemos de amputar.

-Doctor...Pero...-dice Andira con cara de aterrada.

-No te preocupes, niña. En estos tres últimos años la tecnología ha avanzado a pasos agigantados. En unas horas podré tener listo un nuevo brazo para tí.

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.-dice Goku.-Nuestros amigos están ahora mismo ahí arriba, luchando por sus vidas.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de todo el alboroto que habéis montado.-dice el viejo frunciendo el ceño mientras se hace con un nuevo aparato, como una mini sierra eléctrica.-¿A quién se le ocurre venir aquí y enfrentarse a los hombres de Jinma? ¿Es qué queréis morir?

-Es una larga historia.-dice Andira.

Entonces el viejo pone en marcha el aparato, RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, y comienza a serrar el brazo de Andira, un poco mas abajo del hombro. Goku no puede evitar gritar para preguntar a la pirata:

-¡¿No te duele?!

El doctor responde por ella:

-¡Andira puede resistir altas dosis de dolor según en que circunstancias!

-¡Eso de ser un androide no está tan mal!-grita Goku entre el estruendoso ruido del aparato.

En unos instantes Fungarest acaba el trabajo:

-Ya está.-dice secando el sudor de su arrugada frente.-Ahora solo tengo que tomar una muestra de tu ADN, clonar un brazo idéntico al tuyo y modificarlo para poder acoplártelo de nuevo.

-¡¿También puede hacer todo eso?!-exclama Goku.

-Si, por suerte aquí tengo todo lo necesario.-dice el anciano.

Andira se levanta de la "cama" y con decisión dice:

-Si quiere hágalo, nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Cuando todo se haya calmado quizás podamos volver.

-Pero...

Fungarest para de hablar cuando de la nada aparece un nuevo e inesperado invitado:

-Vosotros no vais a ningún sitio.-dice el viejo brujo Jinma flotando encima de los quirófanos.


	29. Power-Up

**CAPÍTULO 27: POWER-UP**

Tres minutos antes, en el exterior de la base:

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-dice el viejo Jinma dirigiéndose a Dende.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta extrañado el namekiano.

-Es imposible que un humano, por muy poderoso que sea, pueda sobrevivir a los hechizos de mi amo y señor. Kami Sama debía estar detrás de todo. Debimos habernos dado cuenta antes.

-El espíritu del chico es muy fuerte, la energía negativa puede ser contrarrestada.

-Si se dirigen a donde yo creo esa chica se va a llevar mas de una sorpresa. Jujuju. Va a ser muy interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pero no puedo dejar que estropeen mis planes. No puedo perder el tiempo con un Dios decrépito.

-Habla claro.

Jinma vuela aún mas alto, sobre la cabeza de Kami Sama, extiende su báculo y su mano izquierda hacia Dende y grita:

-¡Yiiiiaaaah!

Una fuerza invisible choca contra Dende, haciéndole caer en medio de la batalla entre los engendros mecánicos y los piratas. Jinma vuelve a gritar, dirigiéndose a su división de ciborgs y soldados:

-¡Encargaos de esos tres! ¡Espero que cuando vuelva no quede ni un hálito de vida en ellos! ¡Si no...yo mismo os destruiré a todos!

Los soldados y los ciborgs captan el mensaje y se disponen a atacar con todo lo que tienen. Jinma desaparece.

-Señor, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta Pakku acercándose al anciano y cubriendo sus espaldas mientras apunta su arma hacia sus enemigos, que comienzan a rodearles.

-Parece que ese demonio puede teletransportarse. Se dirige hacia Goku y aquella chica.

-Entonces debemos ir a ayudarles cuanto antes, ¿no?-dice Zurui que aparece volando sobre ellos convertido en un pequeño colibrí, y vuelve a su forma normal al posarse sobre el suelo, para colocarse al lado de su jefe y Dende.

-Si, eso debemos hacer.-responde el Dios de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, en el subsuelo de la base, dentro del laboratorio:

-Profesor Fungarest, parece que no le ha contado toda la verdad a esa chiquilla.

-Se...Señor Jinma, yo...-balbucea el anciano doctor.

-¿Qué dice ahora este?-pregunta Goku frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!-exclama Andira cada vez mas confundida.

-Bueno, si quieres te lo cuento todo, ya que el doctor no se ha dignado a hacerlo.

-¡No, no lo haga!-grita Fungarest.

-¡Tú cállate!-Jinma dirige su báculo hacia el anciano y lo empuja contra la pared gracias a su poder mágico.-¡Estos piratas han osado traicionarnos!

-¡Bastardo!-grita Goku a punto de lanzarse a por el brujo.

-Ey, ey, ey...No tan rápido, pequeño. Creo que lo que tengo que contar le interesará sobremanera a tu amiguita.

Andira sopesa la situación y se dirige a Goku:

-Déjale que hable.

-Así me gusta. En verdad, eres una chica razonable, esa bestia inmunda de Youmaoh no ha sabido aprovecharte.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama la pirata.

-¿Sabes por qué el Imperio hemos dejado que unas sabandijas como vosotros campéis a vuestras anchas?...Vosotros, los piratas, no sois mas que esclavos a nuestras órdenes, pero trabajáis duro. Gracias a vuestros trapicheos al Imperio se nos hace mucho mas fácil poder controlar este planeta. Vosotros sembráis el terror y el caos, mantenéis a la población en vilo y distraída, mientras nosotros dictamos el orden. Nos hacéis un gran favor, en verdad, y a cambio nosotros os dejamos sentir una cierta libertad. Pero esa libertad nos pertenece.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?!-pregunta Andira.

-No seas impaciente, chiquilla.-Jinma continúa con su berborrea.-Ahora os habéis atrevido a sublevaros y con ello perdéis el derecho a esa libertad. Te lo explicaré mejor, hace unos tres años mas o menos tu querido jefe Youmaoh vino a mí. Me habló de la existencia de este lugar, una aldea muy bien situada y donde habitaba un científico portentoso.

-¿Qu...qué quieres decir?-Andira no da crédito a lo que oye.

-Tu jefe nos ayudó a destruir la aldea y a construir esta base.

Cada vez mas irritada Andira exclama:

-¡Mientes! ¡El Sr. Youmaoh me salvó la vida!

-Jujuju, si, eso es cierto. Él nos ayudó y a cambio nosotros le hicimos un regalo.

-¡No le hagas caso, Andira!-exclama Goku.-Este tío solo quiere confundirnos.

-¿Un...un regalo?-pregunta de nuevo Andira.

-Si, el regalo eras TÚ.

-¡¿Cómo que yo?!

-Youmaoh iba a trabajar para nosotros, así que decidimos entregarle un buen arma. Tu buen convecino, el aquí presente Dr. Fungarest se prestó de buena fe a convertirte en un arma sin igual. En lo que eres, un androide de batalla.

Andira cae de rodillas al suelo mientras frota su hombro desprovisto de extremidad y llorosa dice:

-¡No! E...eso es mentira, no puede ser...

-Si no te lo crees puedes preguntarle al profesor.-Jinma se dirige a Fungarest.-¿Verdad que es cierto, Dr. Fungarest?

El anciano de cabellos blancos, que apenas puede levantarse del suelo, se limita a fruncir el ceño levemente con la mirada alicaída. Entonces Goku se entromete:

-¡Si todo eso es cierto y Andira es un arma, ¿por qué no os la quedásteis para vosotros?!

-Buena pregunta. Verás, al parecer esta chica era el primer trabajo de este tipo que el doctor realizaba. Tenía sus fallos. Como bien ha demostrado, esta androide aún conserva sus recuerdos y su consciencia y eso no nos conviene. Decidimos entregársela a Youmaoh para probar su potencial, y en eso has resultado ser todo un éxito, como bien hemos podido comprobar. Sin embargo y por suerte las habilidades del doctor han mejorado estos años y a falta de unos pequeños retoques ya tenemos todo un arsenal de androides como tú, chiquilla, esta vez pulidos y actualizados. Os lo mostraré.

Jinma extiende su bastón hacia la misma pared tras la cual había entrado Fungarest.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo haga!-el doctor suplica pero no sirbe de nada.

La pared desaparece como por arte de magia y deja ver otra sala aún mas extensa. A lo largo de su lateral izquierdo la habitación muestra toda una ristra de cúpulas ovaladas y transparentes, unidas al techo por un grueso tubo y en su interior, cubiertas en su totalidad por un líquido verdoso, personas. Goku grita:

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Son...son personas!

Goku Jr. se acerca a las cúpulas un poco mas y reconoce mejor su contenido:

-¡Son niños!

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Andira levantando la cabeza en dirección a los grotescos receptáculos ovalados.

Pues si. Lo que las cúpulas contenían no eran mas que delicados cuerpos de infantes, de entre seis y doce años, niños y niñas, unos cincuenta. Flotaban en el líquido verde, con cables que se incrustaban en distintas partes de sus diminutos cuerpos y los conectaban con el tubo que recorría la pared y se perdía en el techo..

-Jujujuuuu. Si, lo has adivinado.-dice Jinma.-Son jóvenes humanos. Para ser mas concreto son los niños de esta aldea.

Andira no se lo puede creer. De golpe se levanta y se acerca también a las cúpulas. De pronto algo perturva su ánimo desmesuradamente. Se acerca a una de ellas, toca el cristal con la mano que le queda y exclama:

-¡ANDRA!

-¿Qué pasa Andira?-pregunta el joven mestizo saiyano.

-Es...es mi hermana pequeña.-el rostro de Andira se vuelve lúgubre, su expresión se descoloca y vuelve a caer al suelo acariciando al tiempo el cristal transparente.

-Así que has reconocido a tu pobre hermana, ¿eh, chiquilla?-dice Jinma.-¡Jajajaaa! Pero esa ya no es tu hermana, ahora solo es un caparazón vacío, una máquina de guerra.

-¡¿Cómo habéis podido?!-Goku Jr. se enfurece.-¡Solo son niños!

-Al parecer para este tipo de experimentos eran mas propicios los cuerpos de jóvenes sujetos humanos. Sus metabolismos se pueden adaptar mejor a la remodelación. ¿Verdad, Dr. Fungarest?

El científico humano no atina a contestar. Con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y resignación dice:

-A...Andira, lo siento. No tuve mas remedio, no tuve opción.-lágrimas de frustración y culpabilidad comienzan a emanar de sus hastiados ojos.-Me obligaron. Amenazaron con matar a mi familia y a toda la aldea.

-GRRRRRR...¡Ya estoy harto!-Goku Jr. vuelve a convertirse en super saiyano y comienza a cargar energía con sus dos manos.-¡YAAAAAAH!

El saiyano descarga una potente Energy-Ha sobre la ristra de cúpulas y las destruye. Andira a malas penas logra apartarse. La pirata enfurece y se lanza tras Goku Jr. Se lanza encima de él, agarrándolo por la pechera y tirándolo al suelo:

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le recrimina la androide con una penetrante mirada asesina.-¡Has matado a mi hermana!

-¡Tu hermana ya estaba muerta, Andira! ¡¿Preferías que estos tipos hubieran usado su cuerpo para destruir el mundo?!

-¡Maldito crío!-grita Jinma.-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Mierda, esta reacción no me la esperaba! ¡Sois unos chiquillos inmaduros e impulsivos! ¡No atendéis a razones y sois un peligro para el Imperio!

-¡Cállate, estúpido!-grita Goku, que hasta logra amedrentar al viejo brujo. Después agarra a Andira de los hombros y dice:-Andira, tienes que entrar en razón. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡Déjame!-Andira se levanta de nuevo, empujando a Goku.

-GRRRRR.-Jinma se enfurece.-¡De aquí no vais a salir bajo ningún concepto! ¡Todos los piratas del desierto vais a ser exterminados! ¡A estas alturas Korto y mi división aérea ya habrán destruído vuestra base secreta! ¡No vamos a dejar ni a uno de vosotros con vida!

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama la chica.

-¡Si! ¡Hace rato que di la orden!

-Claro, ahora se porque ese tipo desapareció sin acabar nuestro combate.

-¡Kabrones!

Andira desata su furia y se lanza a golpear a Jinma con un puñetazo, pero éste usa su barrera para protegerse. Aún así el golpe le hace atravesar el techo y subir un piso. Andira le sigue volando.

-¡Mierda! ¡Andira está herida, no debería luchar!-Goku echa su mirada hacia Fungarest.-Usted viene conmigo.

Goku rodea al doctor con sus brazos y también vuela siguiendo a Andira.

En el piso de arriba Jinma se repone del embite. La casualidad hace que a su alrededor se encuentre lo que queda de su división de brujos, rodeando a Kostello.

-¡Kostello!-grita Andira.

-Je...Jefa, eres tú...Trataba de llevar a cabo la misión, de conseguir los planos. Pero estos tíos me han rodeado...

Goku y el anciano también llegan al lugar:

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta el joven dejando al anciano en el suelo.

-Es...Esto es el hangar principal de la base...-responde Fungarest.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Dende, Zurui y Pakku siguen enfrentándose contra soldados y robots. Dende usa su magia para lanzar gigantescas rocas recubiertas de energía contra sus enemigos. Los soldados rasos caen facilmente pero los androides esquivan unos y otros convierten sus cuerpos en un escudo impenetrable. Pakku no para de lanzar descargas energéticas contra sus enemigos y Zurui pone en marcha sus Magic Gu de fuego y aire para dejar fuera de combate a los soldados.

-Buuufff...Los soldadillos de carne y hueso caen facilmente, pero esos tíos de hierro son rápidos y resistentes.-dice Pakku.

-No son ningún problema, joven pirata.-contesta Dende.

Un montón de Bio Mech y Mechanoid se avalanzan sobre Kami Sama, mientras otros tantos Cyborg lanzan sus descargas eléctricas sobre él. Con un solo movimiento de ojos el namekiano se deshace de todos ellos. Todos los robots biomecánicos estallan en pedazos. La parte robótica de la cara de los Bio Mech revienta, los Mechanoid explotan esparciendo las partes de sus escudos por todo el escenario, mientras los Cyborg tiemblan un poco, para después salir desperdigados acompañados de un gran destello y un sonoro KABOOOOOM. Todos los engendros mecánicos quedan fuera de servicio, y no solo los que atacaban a Dende.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo ha hecho usted?-pregunta Pakku sorprendido.

-La humanidad confía demasiado en la tecnología. Cuando das con el engranaje de estos artefactos es fácil deshacerlo.

-Pues ya podía haberlo hecho antes.-recrimina Zurui.

-Estaba ocupado. Ahora apartaos.

Dende coloca sus brazos en cruz tapando su cara, flexiona sus piernas un poco y grita extendiendo de nuevo sus brazos:

-¡HAAAAAA!

A su alrededor se crea una especie de barrera blanca, translúcida, que aumenta de tamaño hasta lanzar por los aires a los soldados rasos que quedan en pie.

-Va...vaya. Que fuerte es usted.-dice Pakku totálmente sorprendido.

-No. Esto no es fuerza exactamente.-explica el namekiano-Bueno, ahora debemos reunirnos con Goku.

-Parece que calleron al subterráneo de este sitio.-indica Zurui mirando a las grandes puertas, ahora dobladas, del suelo.-Vamos allá.

-No. No están ahí.-aclara Dende.-Ahora se encuentran justo frente a nosotros, detrás de esos portones.-dice señalando hacia el hangar, a sus espaldas.

-Siendo así...-Pakku apunta su arma hacia los portones.-¡Entremos!

Brrrrooooouuummmm. Los portones caen destruidos por la descarga energética y muestran el controvertido panorama. Goku y Fungarest por un lado, por otro Andira, Jinma flotando junto a lo que queda de sus brujos y éstos a su vez rodeando a Kostello.

-Vaya, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la reunión.-dice Zurui.

-¡Habéis destruído a todos mis ciborgs!-exclama Jinma dirigiéndose al grupo de Dende y los dos piratas.

-¡Jefa, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!-suplica Kostello.

-¡Pakku, anciano! ¡Estáis bien!-dice Goku contento de ver a su amigo y a Kami Sama.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo también estoy aquí.-apunta Zurui algo molesto, viendo que todos pasan de él.

-¡Andira!-grita Pakku.-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?!

-¡Demonio, no voy a dejar que toques a Goku!-grita Dende.

-¿Goku? Así que ese es el nombre del descendiente del gran guerrero legendario.-se burla Jinma.-Juju...Que poco originales son los humanos poniendo nombres.

-Kostello, ¿cómo tienes la poca vergüenza...?-el rostro de Andira se oscurece.-¡Has matado a Abok, un compañero!-el grito de Andira hace que todos pongan su atención en ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, jefa! ¡¿Es eso lo que...él te dijo?!-la voz de Kostello se vuelve temblorosa.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Pakku.-¡¿Kostello ha matado a su propio amigo?!

-¡No, lo juro! Fu...fueron estos brujos con sus extraños poderes...-se excusa el desesperado pirata.

-Andira, ese tipo miente.-dice Goku.

-GRRRRR...¡Tú cállate, prisionero!-grita Kostello furioso.

-Que enternecedor...-se burla Jinma.-Jajajaaa, los piratas del desierto son aún mas ruínes que nosotros. Que desastre. En verdad deberíamos haber sido nosotros quienes os mataran a todos, peroooo...no fue asííí. A ese chiquillo enclenque nosotros no lo matamoooos. Jajajaaa.-Jinma trata de conseguir que sus enemigos pierdan la compostura.-Dejémosles que arreglen sus "diferencias".-dice dirigiéndose a sus alumnos.

-¿Po...por qué lo hiciste, Kostello?-pregunta Andira un tanto alicaída y cabizbaja.

-"Mierda."-piensa Kostello.-"El plan era que me deshiciera de todos ellos después de que me ayudaran a conseguir los planos, pero parece que los del Imperio conocen nuestra identidad. Todo ha salido mal."

-¡Contesta!-ordena la chica.

-"Si me deshago de Andira, después solo tengo que huir, dar con los planos y esperar que, con un poco de suerte, todos los demás se maten entre sí."

Mientras todos esperan la respuesta de Kostello alguien se dirige a Jinma, sin que nadie mas perciba su presencia:

-Se...Señor Jinma...Soy yo.

Jinma se da la vuelta:

-¡Brute! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí en ese estado?!

El robusto Brute había sobrevivido a su combate con Andira, y aún con la pierna rota y el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, había conseguido llegar hasta el hangar, cojeando y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

-Esa chica...-trata de decir Brute, arrodillándose frente a su señor, con la cabeza gacha.-Qui...quiero derrotarla y vengar la humillación que he recibido.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un inútil! ¿Y ahora vienes aquí con toda la desfachatez del mundo a decirme eso? Por tu culpa esos intrusos pudieron entrar en la base. Debería hacerte desaparecer ahora mismo.

-Por favor...Déjeme tener la oportunidad de enmendar mi error.

-¡No te mereces nada! Además, ¿dónde crees que vas con el cuerpo destrozado? Ahora no eres mas que un estorbo.

-Se lo suplico, cúreme y le demostraré que puedo ocuparme de ella.

-¡¿Encima me pides que use mi sagrado poder para curar a un perdedor como tú?!

-Si, señor.

Jinma sopesa la idea unos instantes. En verdad, con casi la totalidad de su ejército destruído la fuerza de Brute podría equilibrar la balanza a su favor.

-Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad. Si vuelves a fallar yo mismo te mataré.

-Si, señor.-repite de nuevo.

Jinma cura a Brute. Mientras tanto Kostello baraja sus posibilidades y actúa:

-Parece que no tiene sentido seguir con esta farsa. Si, es cierto, yo maté a Abok. Ese desgraciado no quería acabar la misión.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Pakku.-¿Aún estás tú con eso? ¿Y por esa razón matas a un compañero?

El rostro de Andira se oscurece cada vez mas por momentos.

-Vosotros no os enteráis de nada.-prosigue Kostello.-Fueron ódenes del Sr. Youmaoh. Ninguno debíais salir de aquí con vida. Tan solo debíais ayudarme a encontrar los planos y luego yo debía encargarme de que desapareciérais.

-Es...Eso no puede ser.-susurra Andira.

-"Eso es, cabréate y ven a por mí, querida jefa."-piensa para sí Kostello.

-¿Qué está diciendo este tío? Está loco perdido.-dice Zurui.

-Ahora recuerdo que tú tardaste mas que todos los demás en salir de la base cuando partimos.-observa Pakku.

-Exacto, yo tuve una charla con el jefe antes de salir. Jujuju.

-Así que es cierto.-dice el zorro.-Sabía que el jefe era un desalmado sin escrúpulos pero esto es demasiado hasta para él. Puedo entender hasta cierto punto que al jefe no le importara nada nuestro destino...Pero con Andira...

-Entonces Plumb ha muerto por culpa de un desgraciado como Youmaoh.-Pakku hierve de ira.-¡Ese jabalí de mierda me las va a pagar!

-Veo que le has perdido todo el respeto al jefe.-dice Kostello.

-¡Tú y el jefe podéis pudriros!-grita Pakku completamente fuera de sí.

-Je...Jefe...-murmura Zurui viendo a su superior mas cabreado que nunca.

-¡El jefe Youmaoh quería que todos muriérais! Jajajaaaa.

De repente Andira reacciona. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido, pero al mismo tiempo todo su mundo se desmorona. Aquel al que consideraba su salvador, aquel al que había servido durante años, aquel al que consideraba en cierto modo su padre era en realidad quien le había arrebatado todo. Andira se sentía utilizada, ultrajada. Pero en vez de caer en el abatimiento la rabia se desbocó en su interior. Un odio desmesurado estaba apunto de tomar forma, un odio que se enfocaba hacia el que hacía unas horas había sido su compañero de fatigas. Andira se lanza hacia Kostello:

-¡Andira, no!-grita Goku.

-"Así me gusta, Andira, acércate mas."-piensa Kostello mientras mete su mano derecha en su bolsillo del pantalón.-"El jefe me contó tu secreto."

Kostello saca un aparato cuadrado de su bolsillo, con una pequeña antena en su parte superior y un botón en su centro.

-"Acércate al menos a diez metros."

-¡No, Andira!-grita Fungarest.-¡Ese artefacto es el mecanismo de parada que fabriqué! ¡Si te acercas quedarás desactivada!

-"¡Mierda, ¿cómo lo sabe ese viejo?!"-Kostello ve peligrar su plan.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku mirando al anciano.

-Pequeño, debes detenerla. Andira no reacciona. -dice el anciano científico a Goku.-Si se acerca demasiado y ese chico pulsa ese mecanismo Andira quedará paralizada y desprotegida. Sería muy fácil destruirla en ese estado.

Sin mediar palabra Goku entra en acción:

-¡Pakku, tú y tu compañero quitadle ese trasto a ese desgraciado! ¡Voy a detener a Andira!

-No entiendo nada,-dice Pakku.-pero está bien. Zurui vamos a por él.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Kostello aterrorizado y dando un paso atrás.-¡No, no os acerquéis! ¡Pulsaré el botón!

Goku vuela hasta Andira y se agarra a ella, pero aún así le arrastra consigo:

-¡Andira, reacciona!

-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a matar a ese traidor!

-¡Pero si te acercas ese tío puede destruirte!

-¡Me da igual!

-¡No voy a dejar que mueras!

Goku la suelta y se adelanta, entorpeciéndole el paso, pero Andira, aún cegada por el odio, le golpea estrellándolo contra la pared del hangar, provocando un boquete monumental.

-¡Andira está enloquecida!-exclama Pakku.-¡Zurui, tenemos que darnos prisa!

El zorro saca una Magic Gu Cargable de su zurrón y la lanza hacia Kostello.

-¡¿Qué haces, zorro apestoso?!-grita el pirata traidor.-¿Es otro de tus famosos juegos de magia?

Al llegar a él la MG se convierte en una espesa niebla. Zurui llega hasta él y le arrebata el control remoto, para después dar un gran salto y apartarse del mezquino pirata.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Devuélveme eso!

La niebla se disipa rápidamente y Zurui muestra el símbolo de la victoria a Pakku.

-¡Bien, lo has conseguido!

-Si, pero Andira se dirige hacia Kostello. No podemos frenarla. Aunque Kostello sea un traidor no se si debemos dejar que lo mate.

-Por mí que lo haga. Ese tío es un asesino.

-Pero...jefe...

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! Yo no puedo con ella.

-Si, eso si.

Andira aparece frente a Kostello en unos instantes, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera para huir.

-Tú. Has matado a Abok.

La mirada asesina de Andira provoca que Kostello incluso se orine encima.

-Ah...Aaaah...-el pirata no puede ni hablar. Su cuerpo tiembla descontrolado.

Andira alza su mano, dispuesta a matar a Kostello. Pero un inmenso cuerpo se avalanza sobre ella, como venido de la nada. La golpea con un tremendo puñetazo que la manda fuera del hangar, atravesando una de las resistentes paredes del lugar.

-Ah...Eres tú.-Kostello reconoce a Brute, pero enseguida sale corriendo.

-¡Ese es...!-exclama Zurui.

-Es aquel tipo fortachón.-dice Goku que acaba de llegar tras reponerse del golpe, y ahora vuelve de nuevo a su estado normal.

Brute ni siquiera se fija en los demás. Su atención es toda para Andira, la chica que antes le había humillado y le había hecho morder el polvo.

-Se supone que Andira le había vencido.-dice Goku.

Fungarest se acerca al grupo y comenta:

-Debe haber sido Jinma, le habrá curado con su poder.

-¿Curado?-se extraña Pakku.-Ahora va a resultar que todo el mundo tiene poderes extraños.

-Ya te lo dije, jefe. Ese Jinma es un brujo.

-Debemos ayudar a Andira.-dice el saiyano.-¡Eh, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Brute se dirijía andando hacia Andira. En ese momento Jinma aparece frente a Goku y los demás:

-Bueno, chiquillos, ya os he dejado jugar un buen rato. La verdad es que me habéis divertido, pero ya va siendo hora de que esto acabe. Brute se encargará de vuestra amiga de hojalata mientras yo y mis chicos nos ocupamos de vosotros.

-¡Apártate, desgraciado!-grita Goku.

-Déjalo, Goku.-aconseja Pakku.-Andira es muy fuerte, no creo que ese tipo pueda con ella.

-Ella ya le ha vencido una vez, es verdad, pero ahora es distinto. En su estado no creo que pueda luchar como antes.

-Dejaos de pamplinas.-interfiere Jinma,-Todos vais a morir y punto. Brujos, ataquemos.

Los demás brujos, que se habían mantenido espectantes a la "función" se dirigen a ayudar a su maestro, pero una voz a sus espaldas llama su atención, haciéndoles volver la cabeza:

-Desapareced.

El anciano Dende surge a sus espaldas, flotando en el aire con los brazos extendidos, portando su bastón de madera y rodeado por infinidad de artefactos cubiertos de una energía de color anaranjado. Cables, herramientas y toda clase de objetos metálicos revolotean alrededor del Dios de la Tierra. Dende extiende sus brazos hacia delante y los objetos buscan su objetivo. Los brujos de Jinma, pillados desprevenidos, son atravesados por cientos de objetos. Algunos son asfixiados por cables que se enredan en sus cuellos como si fueran serpientes. Al final todos caen muertos al suelo.

-No...No es posible...-Jinma queda boquiabierto, incontables gotas de sudor recorren su rostro.-Mis, mis chicos...Todos...

-Ahora estás solo, viejo.-dice Goku amenazante.

-Grrrrr.-una mueca de rabia se dibuja en la cara del brujo.-¿Cómo os habéis atrevido? ¡Brute, date prisa! ¡Destruye a esa chica!

Brute ya casi llega hasta el agujero que Andira había hecho en la pared. En el otro extremo del agujero Andira había chocado contra uno de los tubos fluorescentes, destruyéndolo. Ahora un foco de luz escapa de la base del tubo. Andira se repone, observa la luz, y como si de un gesto instintivo se tratara, introduce su mano en el chorro luminoso. Esto provoca un gran fogonazo lumínico. Andira entra en una especie de trance. Mantiene su brazo dentro del chorro, pero su cabeza mira al cielo con una expresión desencajada, de una ira extrema, con la boca exageradamente abierta, aunque con sus dientes fuertemente apretados, dejando ver sus encías. Su cuerpo sufre una especie de espasmos, acompañados de descargas eléctricas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando allí?!-pregunta Goku habiendo advertido el fogonazo, al igual que todos los demás.

-Un momento.-dice Fungarest.-¿Aquel lugar no es...?

Brute al fin llega al agujero y se dispone a enfrentarse a Andira.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclama Zurui.-¡Ese bestia va a matarla!

-¡Yo iré!-Goku sale volando.

Antes de que pueda llegar, un nuevo agujero, mucho mas grande que el anterior, se produce en la pared, provocado por algo que sale despedido a alta velocidad y se estampa contra el suelo, plegando las gruesas placas de metal como si fueran una alfombra. Tal era la velocidad, que ni siquiera Goku ha sido capaz de averiguar lo que era.

-¡Andira!-Goku vuelve atrás creyendo que es la pirata la que ha salido despedida. Pero cuando llega no es ella.-¡¿Qué?!

Brute yace en posición casi fetal, estampado en un inmenso boquete de metal fundido. Aún así, el resistente demonio musculado se vuelve a levantar, no sin mucho esfuerzo. De pronto grita: ¡HAAAAA! y sus músculos se inchan, su envergadura se incrementa.

-¡Señor Jinma, huya de aquí!-grita Brute.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpido fracasado?-contesta el Brujo.

De pronto Brute recibe un tremendo golpe en la espalda, que le hace caer de morros al suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!-Brute chilla inundando con su alarido todo el hangar, llevando su brazo derecho a la espalda.

Sin darle tiempo a levantarse un fuerte pisotón hace crujir su columna, partiéndola en mil pedazos. Ante todos aparece Andira, con el rostro poseído por el odio. Sus ojos desprovistos de pupilas, totálmente en blanco. El ceño fuertemente fruncido. Su boca abierta, con los dientes tan apretados que parece que vayan a estallar en cualquier momento. Su frente y el brazo que le queda cubiertos de venas palpitantes. Encorbada, agarrando la cabeza de Brute con su mano y chafándole el brazo con su pie también izquierdo, flexionado. Todo su cuerpo surcado por infinidad de descargas eléctricas, que hacen que su pelo ondeé en el aire.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Andira?!-pregunta Pakku.

-Creo que ha recibido un tremendo Power-Up.-responde el Dr. Fungarest.


	30. Destrucción

**CAPÍTULO 28: DESTRUCCIÓN**

-¡¿Qué está usted diciendo?!-pregunta Pakku.

-Pakku, Andira es un androide.-aclara Goku.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclaman Pakku y Zurui, totálmente sorprendidos, con las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos como platos.

-Si, y este señor fue quien la construyó.-dice el mestizo saiyano refiriéndose a Fungarest.

-Chaval, ¿estás diciendo que Andira es un robot?-pregunta Zurui.

-No exactamente.-interviene el anciano humano.-Ella antes fue una humana normal, yo simplemente la modifiqué.

-¡Es increíble!-Pakku no sale de su asombro.-Aunque ahora lo entiendo todo...

-Esa preciosidad es...es medio máquina...Vaya decepción.-dice Zurui cabizbajo.

-¿Pero ahora qué le ocurre a Andira profesor?-pregunta Goku.

-Si es lo que yo pienso, todos estamos en peligro.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Goku. Kami Sama lo oye todo, pero no pierde de vista a Andira, ni a Jinma.

-Supongo que habréis visto los cuatro tubos que hay en cada esquina de la base.

-Si.-dice Zurui.-Esos con una luz fluorescente en su interior.

-Exactamente. Pues esos tubos son contenedores de energía. Gracias a ellos todos los artefactos mecánicos de la base pueden funcionar. Parece que Andira ha chocado con uno de ellos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunta Pakku, un poco mas relajado.

-Al romperlo Andira debe haber absorbido demasiada energía.

-¡¿Ella puede hacer eso?!-pregunta Goku.

-Si, su tejido es capaz de asimilar y absorber algunos tipos de energía. Esa fue una de las mejoras que implanté en ella. Pero el problema no es ese...

-¿Entonces cuál es?-pregunta Dende.

-El cuerpo de Andira puede soportar grandísimas cantidades de energía, pero si recibe demasiada de golpe, a su cuerpo le cuesta habituarse a ella. Lo normal es que su cuerpo vaya mejorando con el tiempo, según su propia experiencia y se vaya adaptando a la fuerza y energía que consiga por sí mismo, paulatinamente. Andira ahora tiene una sobrecarga de energía.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora?-pregunta el zorro.

-Andira ahora es muy inestable, ha perdido el juicio debido a la alta tensión que su cuerpo debe estar soportando, si a eso le unimos su quebradizo estado emocional...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasará?

-Pues si no la detenemos su cuerpo expulsará toda esa energía descontroladamente, hasta volver a su estado inicial.

-Y eso supone que...

Antes de que Dende pueda terminar su frase Fungarest añade:

-Supone que Andira podría destruir este planeta en unos segundos.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclaman Goku y los dos jóvenes piratas a la vez.

-¡No puede ser!-añade el saiyano.

Mientras tanto Andira sigue aferrada a su derrotado adversario. Le aprieta tanto la cabeza que ésta estalla como si fuera un globo cargado de pintura púrpura.

-¡Miradla! Está descontrolada.-avisa el viejo doctor.

-Hemos de hacer que vuelva en sí.-dice Goku.-Yo me encargaré. Además, tenemos el mecanismo de parada, podríamos desactivarla. Dádmelo, yo la desactivaré.

Goku vuelve a convertirse en super saiyano.

-¿Cómo?-dice el zorro.-¿Te refieres a esto que llevo en la mano?

-No, en ese estado el mecanismo no funcionará.-explica el doctor.-Esa energía es externa al cuerpo de Andira, si la desactivamos la energía escapará de su cuerpo provocando una gran explosión. La única manera de salvarnos sería llevarla hasta el espacio exterior.-propone Fungarest.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré.-dice Goku completamente decidido.

-[[[Pequeño, eso no podemos hacerlo, nos descubrirían enseguida, y tú no debes arriesgarte.]]]-Kami Sama se comunica telepáticamente con Goku Jr.-[[[Ni siquiera creo que puedas con esa chica en este momento.]]]

-[[[¿Cómo? De nuevo no confía en mí, señor Kami Sama.]]]

-[[[No se trata de eso. No es que desconfíe de tí, simplemente la realidad es esa. Esa chica antes consiguió tumbarte con mucha facilidad y ahora es mucho mas poderosa.]]]

-[[[Pero...]]]

-[[[¡Nada de peros!]]]-corta Dende, tajante.-[[[Esta vez no. Yo me encargaré de todo.]]]

-[[[¿Usted? No, no lo permitiré. Todo esto es culpa mía. Yo...No puedo dejar que se sacrifique de este modo.]]]

-[[[¿Sacrificarme? Ahora eres tú quien no confía en mí.]]]

-[[[Ah...]]]-Goku Jr. se queda sin palabras.

-[[[¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Salid de la base!]]]

-[[[E...está bien. Pero no muera.]]]

Kami Sama tan solo mira a Goku con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Escuchadme!-Goku se dirige a los piratas y al doctor.-Él se encargará de todo.-dice refiriéndose a Dende.-Nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero...Ese anciano...Y Andira...-dice Pakku con un tono de preocupación total.

-No pasará nada. Seguro que todo saldrá bien. Confiemos en él.-tranquiliza Goku.

-"Mierda, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos."-piensa Jinma.-"No me va a quedar mas remedio que huir y avisar a Bulkan...Y me temo que no le va a gustar nada todo esto...GRRRRR...Me pregunto porque tardará tanto Korto."

Mientras tanto, en la base subterránea de los piratas del desierto:

-¡Venga, destruidlo todo! ¡No dejéis nada en pie, ni a nadie vivo!

Korto da órdenes a sus hombres en el interior de la base secreta, donde los piratas, pillados por sorpresa, a penas pueden hacer nada frente a los esbirros del Imperio.

Muy abajo, en el subsuelo de la base, una última brizna de rebeldía opone una desesperada resistencia:

-¡Estos malnacidos...! ¡¿Dónde está Youmaoh?!-el viejo Jozzy, con una brecha en su frente que deja escapar un surco de sangre, que a su vez huye hacia su ojo izquierdo, trata de resistir junto a lo que queda de sus hombres.-Sabía que en el fondo esa misión no era buena idea.

Los últimos piratas, apelotonados en un oscuro pasillo, lanzan sus armas al enemigo: lanzas, piedras, balazos venidos de sus metralletas, fusiles y pistolas antiguas...Pero nada pueden hacer frente a las tropas de Korto, provistos de unas armaduras fuertes y resistentes. Con un gesto rápido de su mano, Korto consigue que las cabezas de unos diez piratas estallen en pedazos.

-Jujuju. Así, atrincherados, es mas fácil acabar con vosotros.

-¡Tomad esto!-el viejo Jozzy aparta a sus hombres y lanza un bazocazo hacia su enemigo.

El proyectil para a un metro de Korto, que con una simple mirada lo convierte en fosfatina.

-Jajajajaaaa. ¿De verdad creéis que esas armas tan arcaicas sirben para algo? ¡Soldados, atacad!

Los hombres de Korto usan sus sofisticadas armas, el mismo tipo que la que usó Kenchi frente a Pakku, Zurui y Plumb. Los soldados presionan sus armas y éstas comienzan a lanzar sus ebras de energía persecutoria.

-¡GYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

Todos los piratas caen al suelo, heridos de muerte. El viejo Jozzy, con una oreja arrancada y con el estómago atravesado, aún se arrastra hasta Korto:

-¡Hi...Hijos de...!

-Tengo entendido que tú eras el antiguo capataz de esta calaña.-le dice Korto.-Un hombre rudo y concienzudo. No entiendo como alguien tan astuto como tú ha permitido que se realice esta afrenta hacia nuestro Imperio.

-¡Ve...Vete a la mierda! ¡Cogh...cogh, cogh!

-¡Vete tú!

Korto hace un gesto con la mano y el torso de Jozzy estalla, salpicando de rojo las paredes del lúgubre pasillo, segundos antes convertido en un improvisado corredor de la muerte.

-Bien, solo queda uno. Todos,-se dirige a sus hombres.-comenzad a salir de aquí. Esperadme con vuestras naves fuera de esta chapuza de base.

-¡Si señor!

Los esbirros comienzan a salir escopeteados, mientras Korto dice para sí:

-¿Dónde estás, jabalí asqueroso?-Korto se concentra tratando de captar la energía de Youmaoh.-Hum.

Korto desaparece y aparece frente a Youmaoh, en la habitación de éste, en el piso mas bajo de toda la base.

-Vaya, como no. Así que aquí estabas escondido.

Youmaoh ni siquiera se sorprende:

-¿Escondido dices? Jujujuuuu. ¿De qué hubiera servido que saliera? A pesar de lo que puedas pensar sobre mí, no es agradable ver como masacran a tus hombres.

-Bien pensado. Así que hasta alguien tan retrasado como tú puede tener sentimientos.

-No me malinterpretes. Es solo que ver como todo lo que uno ha construído se desmorona es algo molesto.

-Comprendo.-Korto comienza a andar hacia el inmenso jabalí.-No debiste sublebarte. Si hubieras seguido como hasta ahora, sin causar problemas, quizás algún día hubieras sido recompensado. Es una lástima. ¿No crees?

-Juju. Vosotros no entendéis nada. Vinísteis aquí a imponer vuestras reglas...Pero yo soy un monstruo, un gran señor de las montañas, y ahora un pirata. No necesito que vengan a mis tierras a decirme como debo o no debo hacer las cosas. Jajajaaaa. Los piratas no recibimos órdenes de nadie.

-Así que era eso. La verdad es que tienes razón. Aún no entiendo esta mentalidad tan suicida que tenéis los bichos de este planeta. Sois un incordio.

A tres metros de Youmaoh, Korto se para. Entonces mueve su mano:

-¡Falcon Wind!

Un gran impacto en su estómago hace que Youmaoh salga despedido contra la pared, provocando un gigantesco boquete. El jabalí se repone, con un ojo cerrado y el otro medio entornado, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-No te he dado muy fuerte. Quiero ver como es capaz de "morder" un "gran señor" como tú.

-Pche.-Youmaoh levanta su mano izquierda, mientras su brazo derecho se funde con el suelo y se convierte en un amasijo de piedra.-¡Si, vas a ver como muerdo!

Youmaoh levanta su brazo derecho, acoplado totálmente con el suelo, y levanta las baldozas con él, hasta llegar a Korto, que vuela en el aire esquivando las rocas y tapando su cara para que el polvo no le afecte. Youmaoh convierte su mano izquierda en un cañón y dispara una gigantesca bala, negra y redonda. La bala se estampa contra el esbirro de Jinma, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Jaaajajajajaaa! Mira si puede morder el Gran Youmaoh.

De repente la bala estalla en mil pedazos y los trozos de metralla se incrustan en el cuerpo del jabalí.

-¡Aghk! ¡¿Qué...Qué ha sido eso?!

Del agujero creado en el suelo tras el impacto aparece Korto flotando:

-Así que este es todo el poder del gran jefe pirata. Juju. Pensé que el superior de ese chiquillo sería...No se...Algo mas.

-¿Chi...Chiquillo?-Youmaoh tiembla, aterrorizado.

-Nos enviaste a un chico tremendamente fuerte. No recuerdo su nombre, pero su pelo negro se volvía dorado. Era algo muy extraño, no parecía un humano normal.

-E...Ese chico...

-Ya no tiene sentido que escondas nada. Jajaaa. Dime, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Así que a tí también te ha dado problemas. Jajajajaaa.

-¿Cómo que también?

Youmaoh vuelve a la carga, de nuevo convierte su brazo en un cañón, pero en un segundo Korto aparece a su lado, y aún siendo muy inferior en tamaño al jabalí, le rompe el brazo de una patada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!-Youmaoh cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Ese chico es un peligro para el Imperio, aunque el señor Jinma ya debe haber acabado con él. Pero sería muy molesto que hubieran mas humanos como él. Así que, si no quieres morir sufriendo lentamente dime de donde lo sacaste.

-E...Ese chico no era uno de los nuestros. Era un prisionero...Jaja...Coff, coff...-Youmaoh escupe sangre.-Aunque ya lo había visto actuar antes. Sabía que si os lo enviaba os causaría grandes problemas. Jajajajaaa.

-Vaya. Eso tiene sentido. No te veo capaz de doblegar a alguien tan poderoso. Y siendo así...-Korto extiende su mano.-todo acaba para tí.

De vuelta a la base Pepper, dentro del hangar principal, Kostello da por fin con los planos de las armas. En una gran habitación sin apenas luz, sobre unas gigantescas cajas metálicas, el pirata encuentra lo que busca:

-¡Por fin! Aaaajajajajaaaa.-Kostello extiende los papeles. En ellos ve gráficos de como son los distintos tipos de armas, como funcionan. Planos de Capsule Corp., Pod Corporation, incluso los planos explicativos de los objetos mágicos proveídos por Magic Gu.-¡Ahora seré un héroe! El Sr. Youmaoh me recompensará. Seré el tercero al mando después del Sr. Jozzy, tal y como me prometió.

Kostello mira a su alrededor, agarra fuertemente los planos y se dispone a salir de allí:

-Bien, bien, bien. Ahora vuelvo a la guarida y listos. Solo espero que todos esos locos se hayan matado...Si no, va a ser un problema.

En la gran sala del hangar solo quedan Andira, aún encolerizada, Jinma y Dende, mientras los demás han logrado salir de allí, hacia la base.

-¡Vamos, Pakku!-exclama Goku, que porta a Fungarest en su espalda.-¡Daos prisa, si no el Sr. Dende no podrá actuar con libertad!

-Jefe, tenías razón.-dice Zurui.-Tu amigo es muy fuerte, corre mas que nosotros aún cargando con ese viejo.

-¡Calla y vamos!

Al llegar a los pies de la fortaleza de roca todos paran.

-¿Y ahora cómo lo hacemos?-pregunta Pakku.-¿Escalamos la roca o volamos?

-No hay tiempo para eso.-dice Goku.-Apartaos.

Goku deja a Fugarest en el suelo, echa sus brazos hacia atrás y luego los lanza hacia delante a toda velocidad, abriendo un gigantesco surco redondo que atraviesa toda la roca de lado a lado.

-Venga, sigamos.-propone Goku Jr.

-Este chico es la leche.-el zorro cada vez mas sorprendido.

Dentro del hangar Dende no entiende porque Andira no se mueve, pero de algún modo lo agradece, así podrá hacer tiempo mientras los demás salen afuera.

-"No lo entiendo."-piensa Kami Sama,-"Es como si esa chica, aún en ese estado, comprendiera la situación y nos estuviera dando tiempo."

Jinma lo saca de sus pensamientos:

-He dejado salir a esos chicos porque eran un incordio. Luego iré tras ellos y tras el Dr. Fungarest. Ese científico es una gran herramienta para nosotros, no podemos dejar que escape.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?

-¡¿Qué dices?! Es verdad que esa chica es una bomba a punto de estallar, pero yo puedo sobrevivir sin problemas. A mí la explosión de un planeta no puede hacerme nada.

-No me refiero a eso. Veo que todavía no has avisado a Bulkan. Temes ser castigado por tu derrota.

-¿Derrota? Jajajaaa. Puedo destruiros a tí y a esa chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Si fuera así ya lo habrías hecho hace rato.

-Grrrrr. "¿Por qué tardará tanto ese Korto?"-piensa Jinma.-"Esto es muy peligroso..."

De pronto Andira parece reaccionar, su mirada se centra en Jinma, y se lanza a por él.

-¡Ah! ¡No!-Jinma parece asustado.-¡Tengo que crear mi barrera y salir de aquí!-de pronto el brujo siente algo.-¿Quién es ese? Solo puede ser...

Jinma desaparece justo cuando Andira llegaba frente a él.

-Hum, ese brujo demoníaco ha desaparecido...Pero no ha ido muy lejos.-dice Kami Sama.-Goku y los demás ya han salido de la base. Por fin puedo comenzar.

Andira entonces se lanza hacia Dende, pero éste crea una barrera impenetrable e inamobible, contra la que chocan los golpes de la androide sin provocar ningún efecto.

Jinma aparece frente a Kostello que andaba sigiloso por los pasillos del hangar.

-¡Uaaah!-Kostello se sobresalta enormemente.-¡¿De...de dónde has salido?!

-Aún quedaba otro mas de los vuestros por aquí. No has salido huyendo.

Kostello se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, exageradamente asustado:

-¡Aaaaaaah!

Jinma aparece de nuevo frente a él:

-Jujujuuuu. Es inútil que corras. Un momento, eso que llevas ahí...¿no son los planos de las nuevas armas?

-¡No, no! Solo son unos juegos de mesa.-trata de excusarse el pirata.-Ya sabe usted, el parchís, la oca...Jaja.

-Así que eso era lo que buscaba ese jabalí. No se conformaba con lo que le dimos, quería mas armas.

-Que vaaaa, hombre. Si esto es solo para pasar el rato.

Jinma sin mediar palabra extiende su brazo con su báculo, pronuncia unas palabras y lanza una descarga de energía negra, que volatiliza a Kostello en segundos.

-La base ya no es segura. Buscaré la energía de Korto y me trasladaré hasta allí.

Andira sigue golpeando la barrera de Dende sin ningún éxito, mientras en su interior Kami Sama yace flotando en el aire con los brazos en cruz y los ojos cerrados, concentrado. Andira se cansa de golpear para nada y sale volando, hacia el exterior del hangar.

-"No, niña, espera un poco mas."-piensa Dende.

La chica androide se coloca justo en medio de la base, flotando a unos 25 metros del suelo. Lanza sus brazos a los lados, con el único puño que le queda fuertemente cerrado, su torso ligeramente ladeado hacia atrás y entonces grita:

-¡YAAAAAAAAAA!

El cuerpo de Andira comienza a brillar, surcado por rayos eléctricos, iluminando toda la base. Dende trata de darse prisa. Por fin abre los ojos:

-¡Ya está!

Jinma se teletransporta a donde Korto, pero solo llega hasta el extremo derecho de la fortaleza de roca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sigo en Pepper?-piensa unos segundos.-Quizás no me queden fuerzas. Tendré que ir volando.

Cuando Jinma trata de volar fuera de Pepper choca contra algo, algo invisible que no le deja pasar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No...No puede ser! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Una voz a su espalda:

-Este es tu final.

-¡Tú!-Jinma se sorprende al ver a Dende.-¿Qué has hecho?

-No podrás salir de aquí. He creado una barrera mágica alrededor de toda la base.

-¡No...No es posible!

-Esa chica está a punto de estallar. No podrás escapar.

-¡Mierda...Mi barrera!

Antes de que el brujo pueda crear su hechizo protector Dende extiende sus brazos y paraliza a Jinma:

-¡NOOOOO!...Su...Suéltame. Ma...Maldito...Tú también...mo...morirás.

Andira estalla con una inmensa luz que poco a poco arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, los edificios y vehículos de la base Pepper se deshacen hechos añicos. Desde fuera, en la entrada, los vendedores que dormían en sus caravanas salen al exterior alertados por el fogonazo, que aparece como si fuera un amanecer prematuro. Julianne y el viejo Tom observan también el espectáculo desde la ventana de su dormitorio, en la taberna Moonlight:

-Padre, ¿qué está pasando?

-Creo que este es el final de Pepper.

La explosión se acerca a los bordes de la base. Goku, Pakku y los demás también se quedan estupefactos ante lo que ven sus ojos. Jamás habían visto una explosión de tal magnitud.

-¡Goku, corramos o nos alcanzará!-exclama Pakku.

Goku ni se mueve, tan solo grita:

-¡Sr. Kami Samaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gracias a Dios (nunca mejor dicho) la barrera mágica contiene la explosión de manera muy efectiva. Los espectadores pueden ver una explosión con forma esférica, casi como un Sol. Alguien mas lanza una última palabra, como un sollozo.

-An...Andira.-el Dr. Fungarest se entristece ante la posible pérdida de la que considera una hija.

Minutos después la barrera mágica desaparece y una humareda de grandes proporciones escapa del lugar donde antes había estado Pepper. Los vendedores y sus familias salen despavoridos, huyendo de la tempestad de humo. Goku sobrevuela el lugar llevando consigo a Fungarest, mientras Zurui vuela también convertido en águila, agarrando a Pakku con sus patas. Bajo sus pies solo queda un inmenso cráter que deja constancia de la total DESTRUCCIÓN.


	31. Yo ya no soy tu muñeca

**CAPÍTULO 29: *YO YA NO SOY TU MUÑECA**

Cuando, tras un buen rato, el humo comienza a disiparse, a la par que el Sol se empieza a vislumbrar en el horizonte, Goku y los demás bajan al cráter.

-No ha quedado piedra sobre piedra.-dice Pakku.

-Eso salta a la vista, jefe.-aclara el zorro regresando a su forma original.

-Ka...Kami Sama.-dice Goku, que de nuevo ha vuelto a su estado normal.

-Vayamos hacia el centro del cráter.-dice Fungarest.-Allí quizás aún esté Andira.

Nuestros amigos caminan hacia allí, pero al llegar no encuentran ni rastro de la chica.

-No, no es posible.-dice Fungarest decepcionado.-Ella debería estar por aquí.

-Yo también siento lástima por ella, señor.-dice Pakku.-Pero después de esta explosión es imposible que...

-No, ella ha provocado la explosión con su energía.-dice Goku.-No creo que haya muerto por eso.

-Aún así, Andira es un peligro. ¿Y si estalla otra vez?-dice Zurui.

-Ya no es un peligro.-aclara Fungarest.-Con esa descarga debe haber gastado toda la energía que tenía de mas. Debería haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-Con la explosión también han desaparecido los cuerpos de Plumb y Abok...-dice Pakku bastante entristecido.

-Si, es verdad.-añade Zurui.-Pero mirándolo por el lado bueno éste es el mejor lugar para que reposen sus almas de piratas. Un espléndido campo de batalla. Este cráter siempre será un buen recordatorio.

Goku sigue preocupado por Kami Sama.

-Goku, sigues preocupado por ese anciano tan raro, ¿no?-dice Pakku posando su mano sobre su hombro.-Todos hemos perdido a alguien importante hoy...Así que...

En ese momento Goku siente una energía familiar a su espalda. Se da la vuelta y...voilá:

-¡Sr. Kami Samaaa!

El rostro de Goku se llena de alegría, dibujando una inmensa sonrisa. Kami Sama aparece ante ellos completamente intacto, portando sobre su hombro a la chica androide, inconsciente.

-¡Es Andira!-Pakku y Zurui se alegran de volver a ver a su "compañera", aún a pesar de las rencillas que habían entre ellos.

-Hija mía. Sigues viva.-dice levemente el anciano Fungarest.

Como guiado por un impulso incontrolable Goku se lanza a abrazar a Dende.

-¡Sr. Kami Sama, me ha hecho sufrir!

-Tranquilo, pequeño, vas a tirarme al suelo. He gastado muchas energías.

-¡¿Cómo ha logrado sobrevivir?!-pregunta Goku aún bastante extasiado.-Esa explosión era tremendamente poderosa.

-Simplemente salí de la barrera segundos antes de que la explosión llegara hasta mí.

Tras unos minutos, nuestros amigos se reponen. Dende posa sus manos sobre Andira, recostada en el suelo, curando sus heridas superficiales y ésta vuelve en sí.

-Uuuuuh...-gime la chica mientras abre los ojos.

-¡Andira, estás viva!-grita Pakku.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta ella desorientada. Mirando un poco a su alrededor pregunta nuevamente.-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-dice Pakku.-Tú has provocado este cráter.

-¿Cráter?-Andira no comprende nada.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.-interviene Dende.

-Si.-añade Goku.-Aún queda algo por hacer.

-Es verdad.-afirma Andira.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-pregunta Pakku.

Goku, Dende y Andira callan unos segundos. Al fin Goku habla:

-Vuestra base secreta ha sido atacada.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Zurui.

-Si, ese viejo de los cuernos lo dijo antes.-añade la chica.-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Tú le has matado.-responde Dende.

-¿Qué?-Andira estupefacta.-¿Cuándo?

-Eh, eh...¿Cómo que nuestra base ha sido atacada?-pregunta Pakku volviendo al tema.

Andira se pone en pie y dice:

-Antes ese viejo ha dicho que había enviado a parte de sus tropas a atacar nuestra base. Yo iré a ver que ha pasado.

-Pe...Pero...-dice Pakku.

-Yo te acompaño.-dice Goku Jr.-Aún tengo un "baile" pendiente.

-Yo también iré, pequeño.-añade Kami Sama.

-Está bien, vamos.-zanja Goku.

-Pero...¿Y nosotros qué?-pregunta Pakku.

-Vosotros quedaos aquí y descansad.-dice Andira.-Iré a la base y regresaré con noticias.

Sin mas ni mas, los tres salen volando en dirección a la base pirata. Zurui entonces habla a su jefe:

-¿No te has fijado, jefe?

-¿Eh? ¿En qué?

-Andira se preocupa por nosotros.

-Ah, es verdad. No es propio de ella.

-Te lo dije, jefe. Andira es una monada. Aúnque le falte un brazo sigue estando buenísima.

-¡Anda, calla!-exclama Pakku.-Estás hablando de un robot.

-No es un robot, jovencito.-aclara Fungarest.

-Lo que sea.-dice Pakku.-En todo caso acerté, no es humana.

-En parte sigue siendo humana.-añade el científico.

-AAAAAARRRRGGG...-la paciencia de Pakku estalla.-¡Iros los dos a la porra!

En verdad algo había cambiado dentro de Andira. Como si se hubiera quitado una pesada carga de encima. Pero aún le quedaba una última cosa que hacer.

Al mismo tiempo Korto y sus hombres regresaban de la fortaleza subterránea.

-Creo que nos hemos ensañado demasiado con esos piratas.-dice Korto para sí.-Hasta se ha hecho de día y ni me he dado cuenta. El Sr. Jinma debe estar algo enfadado. Estaba tan concentrado en asesinar piratas que ni siquiera me he acordado de comunicarme con él.

Korto intenta comunicarse telepáticamente con Jinma, pero no lo consigue.

-Que extraño. No lo consigo. Ni siquiera noto su presencia. ¿Qué habrá pasado?-Korto se comunica con uno de sus hombres.-[[[Trata de comunicarte con la base.]]]

-[[[Señor Korto, ya hace rato que lo intentamos pero por alguna razón no hay respuesta.]]]-contesta su secuaz.

-[[[¡¿Cómo?!]]]

-[[[Es muy extraño.]]]

-[[[¡Bien, diles a todos que se den prisa. Tenemos que llegar a la base cuanto antes.]]]

-[[[Si, como usted ordene, señor.]]]

-"¿Qué está pasando?"-piensa.-"No es posible que..."

Algo a lo lejos en el horizonte llama su atención. Korto frena en seco su vuelo.

-¡Escuchad todos!-sus hombres también paran en seco sus aeronaves.-Alguien se acerca. Esperaremos a que llegue aquí..

Pero en menos de un segundo tiene en frente a Goku, Dende y Andira. Los dos primeros frenan ante el pelotón, pero la chica pasa de largo siguiendo su camino hacia su base pirata.

-¡Andira!-grita Goku.

-Déjala ir.-dice Dende.-Después nos encontraremos con ella.

-E...Eres tú...Y esa chica...¡Seguidla!-ordena Korto a sus hombres.

Con una mirada de Dende todos los artefactos aéreos estallan en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Korto.-¡¿Quién es ese viejo?!

-Eso a tí no te interesa.-dice Goku.

-Si tú y esa chica estáis aquí es que...

-Vuestra base ha sido destruída.-nuevamente Goku Jr.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No es posible! ¡El Sr. Jinma jamás lo permitiría!

-Ese mago monstruoso ha muerto.

-¡Estás mintiendo, criajo de mierda!

-Tienes dos opciones, huir de este planeta y no volver jamás o morir aquí, ahora.

-¡Jajajajajaaaa!-Korto no termina de creerse lo que oye.-¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Estás faltando al respeto de uno de los hombres del Imperio del Gran Kaarat! Quien debe huir de aquí eres tú. Eso si yo te dejo, claro. Jajaaa.

En un segundo Korto recibe un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, que lo envía contra el suelo.

-Espéreme aquí, Kami Sama. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Está bien. Pero recuerda que no podemos dejarle escapar.

-Si, entiendo.

Goku Jr. aterriza justo frente a Korto, en una esplanada desierta.

-¿Éntonces no piensas huir?

Korto se levanta del suelo, babeando, jadeando, aquejado:

-¡Cállate! Un mísero humano no puede hablarle así a...

De nuevo un puñetazo lo hace volar por los aires, esta vez chafando su boca y su nariz.

-Vete de este planeta. Muy lejos. Y recuerda que puedo captar tu energía a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Korto gruñe y desaparece. Aparece a la espalda de Goku Jr. donde ya le espera un nuevo golpe, una patada que Goku lanza hacia atrás, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, y que destroza su barbilla.

-Ya te lo dije. No puedes confiar solo en unas cuantas técnicas para vencer.-le alecciona Goku.-Ahora que conozco tu forma de luchar ni siquiera necesito convertirme en super saiyano para acabar contigo.

-Bas...¡Bastardo!-Korto se ve claramente superado.-"Un momento...¿Saiyano?"-piensa.-"No, no puede ser. Mierda, he gastado demasiada energía esta noche. No me queda otra, tengo que tomar a ese viejo como rehén."

Korto se lanza hacia Kami Sama. Goku ni se inmuta, tan solo extiende sus brazos al cielo. Concentra energía mientras dice:

-Entonces tú mismo decides tu destino.

Goku lanza una tremenda descarda de energía, que rápidamente alcanza a Korto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no!

Sin tiempo si quiera para gritar de dolor el cuerpo de Korto queda calcinado y en unos segundos desintegrado por la ola de energía. Goku se eleva en el aire, a la altura de Dende:

-Pequeño.

-Sr. Kami Sama, volvamos junto a Pakku. Aquí ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer.

-Si.

Andira frena su vuelo ante la inmensa roca, ahora humeante y llena de tremendos agujeros. Vuela hasta uno de ellos y entra a la fortaleza. Sin pararse a mirar toda la destrucción y los cadáveres que hay a su alrededor se lanza por el gran agujero. Cuando llega a la altura del piso donde se encuentra la habitación de Youmaoh frena y sobrevuela el pasillo, hasta llegar al gran portón. Lo abre y allí encuentra a su jefe. Youmaoh yace en el suelo, con un montón de escombros y de rocas sobre él, con un gran tubo metálico atravesando su barriga y un gran charquero de sangre rodeando su cuerpo. Andira cree que ha muerto, mira al techo, ve un gran agujero rodeado de llamas y adivina que las rocas y el tubo proceden de ahí. Sin mas, se dispone a marcharse.

-A...Andira...¿eres tú?-Youmaoh sigue vivo.

-Sigues vivo.

-A...ayúdame.

Andira no responde, no dice nada, tan solo le mira, con frialdad.

-¿A qué...esperas? Ayú...da...me. No me queda mucho tiempo.

-Tú...Nos traicionaste.

Youmaoh queda callado unos segundos. De su boca escapan infinidad de hilos de sangre. Al final habla:

-Ah...Es eso...No tiene...importancia...Pequeña...Sabía que volverías sana y salva. Eres...como una hija para mí.

Andira sigue fría, imperturbable.

-¡Por...por favor...cofff, cofff, cofff...-tose sangre.-ayúdame!

Andira comienza a salir por la puerta, y al tiempo otra parte del techo cae sobre Youmaoh, un montón de escombros envueltos en llamas, que lo sepultan y lo achicharran hasta acabar con su vida minutos después.

Andira tan solo pronuncia una frase mas, una frase que lleva consigo toda la frialdad del mundo y la libera de una vez de su pesada carga. La última que oiría Youmaoh. Tras pronunciarla Andira cruzaría la puerta y jamás volvería a la fortaleza subterránea de los piratas del desierto:

-Yo ya no soy tu muñeca.

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

*Yo ya no soy tu muñeca:

Esta frase la leí hace mucho tiempo en un artículo de una revista que hablaba sobre Evangelion. Creo que era el título de un capítulo de la serie, no estoy seguro. El caso es que, tan feminista como soy yo, la frase me encantó y siempre soñé con crear una historia donde poder usarla. Yo no he visto la serie de Evangelion completa, pero supuse que la frase tenía que ver con el personaje de Rei Ayanami y el de Gendo Ikari. ¡OJO SPOILER! Como algunos sabréis Gendo manda crear a Rei, y la utiliza totálmente como un objeto. Y ella se muestra fría, distante, callada, retraída e indiferente ante todo. Sin importarle siquiera que le destrocen el cuerpo, sin importarle que la despedacen y quede lisiada tras perder un brazo, un ojo o una pierna, lo único que le importa es satisfacer las peticiones de Gendo, se muestra totálmente sumisa hacia él. Yo supuse que esa frase tenía que ver con el hecho de que Rei se libere de algún modo del yugo de Gendo. FIN DEL SPOILER Pues en base a todo eso, en base a esa frase, solo a esa frase, yo creé el personaje de Andira y su relación con Youmaoh. Todo su desarrollo y toda su historia han sido creadas para dar cuerpo y sentido a esa frase tan sencilla, y tan liberadora al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, al cabo de casi cuatro años, he logrado llevar a cabo mi pequeño sueño y completar el personaje de Andira al tiempo.


	32. Alianza

**CAPÍTULO 30: ALIANZA**

Los mercaderes de la base Pepper se habían quedado sin trabajo. ¿Qué harían ahora que la base Pepper había desaparecido? Cuando el Imperio se enterase todo se llenaría de soldados con malas pulgas...Y la cosa sería aún mas grave si el propio Bulkan se pasase por allí. El monumental cráter se había llenado de gentío en unas horas. Los bándalos, piratas y demás que todas las mañanas acudían al mercado ahora se preguntaban qué habría podido suceder, qué catástrofe sería capaz de crear semejante desaguisado. La red de habladurías no había hecho mas que comenzar. Que el Imperio se enterara era solo cuestión de tiempo, eso si no se había enterado ya por culpa del poder de Goku Jr. Nuestros héroes ahora descansaban en una planicie rocosa, a muchos kilómetros de allí.

-¡Sois todos unos desaprensivos, unos monstruos!-se queja Zurui, sentado de espaldas a sus compañeros y de brazos cruzados.-¡Yo hubiera querido quedarme un rato en la taberna Moonlight!

-No te quejes tanto, Zurui.-dice Goku.-Kami Sama ha creado mucha comida para nosotros.

-¿Comida? ¡¿Quién quiere comida, pequeñajo?! Yo quería ver a la dulce Julianne.

-Vaya,-dice Pakku.-Zurui te trata como solía tratar a Plumb. Jajaja. Es curioso.

-¿Eh?-Goku no se entera de nada.

-¡Cállate, jefe!

-Ya te lo he dicho.-dice Pakku algo mosca.-Yo ya no soy tu jefe.

-¡Me da igual! Yo ya he dicho que no me gustaba la idea de venir con vosotros.

-Te puedes ir cuando quieras.-dice Goku.

-¡Qué me dejes chiquillo!

-¡Jajajaaa!-Pakku sonríe.

-Os veo muy animados esta mañana, después de todo.

El Dr. Fungarest es un anciano que torpemente puede andar, pero tiene la extraña habilidad de aparecer de repente ante la gente sin que nadie se percate de que se aproxima..

-Ah, profesor, ¿cómo está Andira?-pregunta Goku.

-Muy bien. Está tumbada en el quirófano de mi laboratorio. No solo quiero repararle el brazo, también quiero sustraerle el mecanismo de parada. Nunca debí colocárselo.

-¡Buena idea!-exclama Goku Jr.-Así ya no tendrá ningún punto débil.

-"Este chico aún piensa en luchar con ella, a pesar de todo."-piensa Pakku.

-Jaja, si, es cierto.-dice el anciano.-Chicos, he venido porque necesito un ayudante.

Zurui mueve sus orejas, que funcionan como sensores auditivos.

-Yo ya soy viejo y me cuesta mucho realizar ciertas tareas. Zorro, Pakku me ha dicho que tú tienes buena mano con los artefactos mecánicos.

-¿Um? ¿Quién yo?

-Si, necesito ayuda para reparar a Andira. Pero no se yo si es mucho pedir, después de todo lo que habéis pasado esta noche. Quizás deberías descansar.

-¡¿Andira?!-Zurui se da la vuelta de un blinco, con la lengua que casi le llega al suelo, moviendo la cola desenfrenadamente.-Eeeeemmm, si claro, claro.-de golpe Zurui se coloca erguido y serio, tratando de disimular su emoción.-No se preocupe. Estoy fresco como un roble. Le ayudaré todo lo que quiera, profesor.

-Bien, en ese caso acompáñame.

Zurui acompaña a Fungarest hasta su laboratorio-cápsula, situado entre dos rocas.

-No se yo si es buena idea que Zurui ayude al profesor.-dice Pakku.

-No te preocupes, Zurui es muy nervioso, así estará ocupado un rato.-responde Goku.

Unas horas antes las cosas no pintaban tan apacibles como ahora. Mientras Goku, Pakku, Kami Sama y los demás esperaban en el cráter, Andira regresaba de la fortaleza subterránea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Pakku.-¿Podemos regresar a la base ya?

-No.

-¡¿No?! ¡¿Cómo que no?!-exclama Zurui.

-Está todo destruído.

-Y...¿los demás?-pregunta Pakku.

-Han muerto todos.

-¡¿Qué?!-a Pakku le da un vuelco el corazón.-¿Y el Sr. Jozzy...y los niños también?

-¡¿Y las mujeres también?!-añade Zurui.

Andira no contesta, solo los mira. Una mirada profundamente desalentadora.

-Comprendo.-dice Pakku.

-¡¿Comprendes?!-exclama el zorro ¡¿Cómo que comprendes, jefe?!

-No me llames jefe. Ya no tiene sentido.

Zurui agarra a Pakku de la pechera:

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú eres mi jefe! ¡Somos piratas!

-No, ya no lo somos.-dice Pakku cabizbajo.

-¡JEFE, JEFE, JEFE, tú eres mi jefe!

-¡Te he dicho que ya no me llames así!-grita Pakku quitándose las zarpas de Zurui de encima.-¡Compréndelo, todo se ha acabado! ¡La fortaleza ha sido destruida! ¡Todos han muerto, el Sr. Jozzy, Youmaoh, TODOS! ¡También Plumb!

Zurui es ahora el que se muestra cabizbajo, y sin mediar palabra se sienta en el suelo.

-Jefe.

-Mira que eres pesado...¿Quééééé?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo se.

Goku se dirige a Kami Sama:

-Sr. Kami Sama, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

-Comprendo, jovencito. Está bien, apartémonos un poco.

Son Goku Jr. y Dende se apartan unos metros para tener una distendida charla.

-Pequeño, se muy bien lo que me vas a pedir, pero...

-Sabe muy bien lo que les pasará si los dejamos solos. El Imperio los buscará y les dará caza.

-Es posible.

-Pakku es mi amigo. Lo es desde hace tiempo.

-Pero no podemos llevarlos a todos con nosotros. Siendo solo dos ya es muy fácil que nos descubran.

-A Andira no pueden descubrirla y los demás tienen muy poca fuerza como para que den con ellos facilmente.

-Por eso mismo, si siguen su propio camino no podrán descubrirlos.

-Bien, se lo pongo de otro modo. ¿Y si el Imperio los capturara?

Dende piensa un poco antes de contestar:

-Ummm...¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Piénselo. Por ejemplo, si los capturaran...Pakku quizás no, pero su amigo...Podrían obligarle a contar todo lo que ha visto esta noche.

-Eso es cierto.

-Y lo peor de todo. Imagínese que capturan a Andira. Tendrían a su disposición el arma mas peligrosa del planeta. Como usted muy bien me dijo, ni siquiera yo podría pararla.

-Si, también es verdad.

-Y el Dr. Fungarest. Ya sabe todo lo que había en esa base, un montón de ciborgs como Andira, incluso aún peores. Y todos creados por ese doctor, contra su voluntad.

-Hum.

-Llevarlos con nosotros es nuestra única salida, Sr. Kami Sama.

Dende sopesa la situación, acaricia su barbilla, de espaldas a Goku. Al cabo de unos instantes se da la vuelta.

-Además, usted les ha visto. Son muy valientes y habilidosos. Podrían ayudarnos bastante en nuestro viaje.

-Está bien. En verdad no queda otra alternativa. De momento pueden venir con nosotros, pero...

-Otra cosa mas.-corta Goku.-Yo confío plenamente en ellos. Puedo sentir que su energía es benigna. Incluso esa chica, Andira, no hace falta sentir su energía para ver que es una buena chica. De verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me gustaría que nos presentáramos ante ellos formalmente, sin secretos. Y de paso que usted nos cuente exactamente cuales son sus intenciones. Me gustaría saber de una vez cual es el motivo de nuestro viaje.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pequeño, eso es demasiado! ¡Sabes que no podemos...!

-Por favor, Sr. Kami Sama. Piense esto último detenidamente. Si vamos a viajar todos juntos no podemos estar siempre haciendo las cosas a medias. Yo de momento voy a decirles que pueden venir con nosotros.

-Sigh...Está bien, pequeño. Lo pensaré.

De repente Goku se da la vuelta y grita:

-¡Chicos, venid todos aquí! ¡Kami Sama tiene algo que deciros!

Dende queda descolocado. Empieza a notar que el joven mestizo le ha tendido una trampa.

-Pe...Pero, jovencito...Así, tan de sopetón...No...

Cuando todos llegan donde están ellos, Goku y Kami Sama, uno al lado del otro se disponen a darles la nueva noticia:

-Bueno, chicos...Uuummmm...Jovencitos...-Dende se entrecorta, debido a la extraña situación.-Eeeerrrr, jovencitos y anciano. Ah, y chica androide.

-[[[Sr. Kami Sama, no esté tenso. Relájese.]]]

-Eeeer, si...Me relajo.

-¿Qué dice ese anciano?-pregunta Zurui.

-No lo se. Es verdad que habla un poco raro.-responde Pakku.

-[[[Señor Kami Sama, tranquilícese. Ellos no pueden oir nuestra conversación telepática.]]]

-[[[Ah, si, si...Perdona. Es que...]]]

-Venga, Sr. Kami Sama-Goku sale en su ayuda.-¿para qué les ha hecho venir?

-[[[Pero si has sido tú, pequeño.]]]

-[[[Venga, le estoy ayudando.]]]

-[[[Que difíciles sois de entender a veces los humanos.]]] Chicos, lo siento por este pequeño lapsus.-al fin Dende se dirige a los demás.-Esta noche habéis mostrado ser muy honestos y valerosos, por eso nos gustaría que viniérais con nosotros. Os brindamos la oportunidad de acompañarnos en nuestro viaje.

Pakku y Zurui se miran el uno al otro. Andira, como es habitual en ella, ni se inmuta. Fungarest mas de lo mismo (a su edad le debe dar igual 8 que 80).

-Jaja, Pakku, este anciano parece un político...Jajajaaa.

-No seas desagradecido, maldito desgraciado. Recuerda que esta noche nos ha salvado la vida, varias veces.

-Y encima dice que nos "brinda la oportunidad de ir con ellos". Buaaajajajajaaa. ¿Quién se ha creído qué es? ¿Quién dice que queremos ir con ellos? ¿Verdad, jefe, que no queremos ir con ellos?

-¡Escuchad!-interviene Goku.-A partir de ahora el Imperio os perseguirá y quizás os capture. Si venís con nosotros tendréis mas posibilidades de que eso no ocurra.

-¡Mira, niño, yo llevo toda mi vida buscándome la vida yo solo!-exclama Zurui.-Si he sobrevivido hasta hoy no ha sido gracias a nadie. Tú y ese viejo seguid vuestro camino, yo seguiré el mío.

-¡Éste al que tú llamas viejo es el Dios de este planeta!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Zurui sigue con su tono atacante.-¿Otra vez con esas? No te rías mas de nosotros.

-¡Goku!-grita Kami Sama.

-Es verdad, Goku, ¿por qué dices todo el rato que ese anciano es Kami Sama?-pregunta Pakku.

-¡Porque lo es, Pakku!

-¡Ya está bien!-Dende se mosquea.-¡Ya os hemos dado la oportunidad, si queréis venir podéis hacerlo! Nosotros partiremos de aquí a unas horas, pensáoslo.

Al cabo de un rato, Kami Sama descansa de brazos cruzados y levitando, con las piernas también cruzadas. Los demás, a unos veinte metros de él, sentados en el suelo del cráter, en dos grupos: por un lado Pakku y Zurui, éste último estirado en el suelo, con su cabeza apollada en su mano derecha, de espaldas a su "ex"-jefe. Por otro, a unos siete metros, Andira y Fungarest, charlando apaciblemente. Y un último individuo que no sabe que hacer, Goku Jr., tambiénde brazos cruzados, frente a los demás.

Fungarest habla con Andira:

-Andira, siento mucho lo que te hice. A tí y a tu hermana.

Andira responde con una dulzura inusual en ella:

-No se preocupe mas por eso, doctor. Ya es agua pasada. Además, a mí me salvó la vida.

-Si, pero tu hermanita...

-No se martirice. Entiendo que le obligaron a hacerlo.

Fungarest casi llora, con los ojos cristalinos dice:

-Me gustaría compensarte. Conseguiré crear un nuevo brazo para tí.

-¿Eh, en serio? Pero, su laboratorio ha quedado destruído.

-Hija mía, no te preocupes.-Fungarest saca una Hoi-Poi del bolsillo de su bata blanca.-Aquí tengo un laboratorio con todo lo necesario. Tardaré un poco mas de lo normal, pero podré hacerlo.

-Entonces si, me gustaría volver a tener mi brazo.

-Por cierto, chiquilla, ¿qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Acompañarás a ese niño?

Andira sopesa su respuesta y sin mucho tardar dice:

-No lo se. No lo tengo claro. ¿A usted que le parece?

-Uuuummm. A mí me parecen gente de fiar. De hecho no nos queda mucha alternativa. Además, ese extraño anciano...De veras parece Kami Sama.

-¿Usted cree?

-Si, no parece que mientan, y ya has visto sus extraños poderes.

Andira echa la vista hacia atrás, hacia Goku Jr. y dice:

-Voy a hablar con ese chico.

La androide llega hasta Goku.

-Hola. Si no recuerdo mal tu nombre era Goku, ¿verdad?-esta era la segunda vez que Andira preguntaba esto al joven saiyano, pero la primera en que lo hacía de igual a igual, y no de pirata a prisionero.

-Si, me llamo Son Goku.

-Bien...Verás.-Andira titubea, no está acostumbrada a tratar de ese modo con las personas, y aún se lo hace mas difícil el hecho de que horas antes Goku fuera su prisionero.-Quería pedirte perdón por...

Goku no la deja terminar:

-No pasa nada. Jeje. Yo y Kami Sama podríamos haber huído en cualquier momento.

-Ju. Si, supongo. En realidad quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-¿Lo que dijiste antes de veras iva en serio?

-¿Eh, el qué?

-Lo de que quieres acabar con el Imperio y salvar el mundo.

-Ah...Si, es cierto.

Kami Sama, que puede oír la conversación aún estando lejos, se siente molesto, pero aún así deja que Goku continúe la charla:

-Kami Sama y yo viajamos para eso.

-¿Y a dónde os dirigís si puede saberse?

-Ehmmm...Buena pregunta. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo se con seguridad. Solo Kami Sama lo sabe. De momento nos dirigimos a la Capital del Oeste.

-Comprendo. Sea como sea me gustaría acompañaros.

-Quieres acabar con los que mataron a tu familia, ¿verdad?

Andira permanece en silencio, sin saber muy bien que contestar. Goku dice:

-No hace falta que des explicaciones. Tus motivos son tuyos y solo tuyos, pero me alegra que quieras acompañarnos.

-Entonces me voy.

-Espera, yo también quería pedirte perdón a tí. Por lo de tu hermana...

Andira mira al suelo antes de decir:

-Olvídalo. Esa ya no era mi hermana.

Mientras tanto Pakku trata de razonar con Zurui. que sigue tumbado de espaldas a él:

-Escucha, hace cuatro años yo salí en busca de mi amigo Goku. Me convertí en pirata por culpa de eso, por accidente.

Zurui mira hacia Pakku y le dice:

-Así que me estás diciendo que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos es un accidente. Tampoco es que me importe mucho que pienses eso.

-No, no es eso...Solo digo que ahora que lo he encontrado me gustaría acompañarle.

-Bah, por mí puedes irte, jefe. Yo puedo apañármelas solo.

-Mira que eres cabezota. Entiendo que ahora estés así. Todo ha cambiado de sopetón. No es fácil, pero tenemos que aceptarlo cuanto antes.

-Ya, ya, ya...-Zurui acomoda su cabeza en una roca, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y pasando una pierna por encima de la otra.-Pero si yo lo acepto.

-Pues no se nota. ¿Crees que yo no estoy como tú? Yo también hecho de menos a Plumb.

-Y quieres que acompañemos a un crío super poderoso y a un anciano raro. ¿Para qué?

-Tú no sabes quien es Goku.-Pakku olvida lo que Goku le dijo acerca de mantener en secreto su identidad.-Goku es el descendiente del gran héroe Mr. Satan, procede de una gran estirpe guerrera.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Zurui se impresiona.-¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese pequeñajo es descendiente del gran héroe mundial?!

-Exacto, y también del mejor luchador del Tenkaichi Budokai de todos los tiempos, Son Goku.

-Son Goku...Así se llama también tu amigo. No me suena haberlo oído antes. Pero bah, ¿y eso qué? ¿Qué pintamos nosotros?

-Tengo una intuición. Goku es formidable, ya lo has visto. Él es el único que podría enfrentarse al Imperio.

-¿Enfrentarse al Imperio? Tú estás loco.

-¿Es que a tí no te importa que el planeta esté controlado por esos monstruos?

-Pues no mucho, la verdad. Es algo que a mí ni me va ni me viene. Mientras me dejen tranquilo me da igual.

-Tú siempre tan pasota. Pues yo si pienso acompañar a Goku.

-Pche.

-Y tú deberías venir. ¿O es que quieres que te capturen y te maten?

-No les será tan fácil cogerme. Estoy acostumbrado a esconderme y a huir de la justicia.

-Pero...

No habían pasado ni cuartenta y cinco minutos desde su anterior charla y Kami Sama volvía a dirigirse a los demás:

-Escuchadme todos. Yo y Goku vamos a partir.-Andira, Fungarest, Pakku y Zurui, éste último con total desgana, se acercan.-Dentro de poco esto se llenará de gente, no podemos quedarnos aquí mas tiempo. Los que quieran venir pueden hacerlo.

-Sr. Kami Sama...-dice Goku. Dende prosigue con su discurso.

-Y los que no...-Kami Sama mira al zorro.-que se queden. Solo os pido que seais cuidadosos y no os dejéis atrapar, y sobretodo que no comentéis a nadie nada sobre Goku y sobre mí. Nadie debe saber lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche, es crucial para el futuro del mundo.

-¿Cómo que es crucial para el futuro del mundo?-pregunta Zurui.

Entonces interviene Goku:

-Si, lo creais o no este hombre es el Dios de este planeta, yo y él tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo. Algún día acabaremos con Kaarat y su Imperio.

Kami Sama deja hablar a Goku, comprende que ya no tiene sentido seguir escondiendo sus propósitos ante los ex-piratas.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclama Pakku. Goku continúa:

-A mí me gustaría que nos acompañaseis todos. Seríais de mucha ayuda. Con vosotros a nuestro lado quizás la Tierra pueda tener algo de esperanza.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo este crío?!-exclama Zurui.-¡¿Nos propone que le ayudemos a salvar el mundo?!

-¿Entonces qué decís?-pregunta finalmente el mestizo saiyano.-¿Venís o no?

-Yo y el doctor os acompañaremos.-dice Andira.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dice Zurui sobresaltado.-¿Andira irá con ellos?

-Muy bien,-sigue Goku.-¿y vosotros qué decís, Pakku?

-Jujujuuuu...Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Goku.-dice Pakku.-¿Cómo no voy a acompañarte? Ya sabes que me encanta la aventura.

-¿Y tú, Zurui?-pregunta nuevamente Goku.-Tus poderes podrían venirnos muy bien.

Zurui se dirije a Pakku:

-Jefe, yo creo que no es buena idea acompañarles...Es muy peligroso. Podríamos perder la vida en cualquier momento y...

Pakku mira a Zurui con cara seria, con el ceño fruncido:

-Eeeem...-Zurui se siente incómodo. Suda. En el fondo quiere acompañar al que ha sido su compañero durante tres años, pero su orgullo le impide retractarse. Aunque se dice que los zorros dejan de lado su orgullo muy amenudo.-Estoooo...¡Está bien, os acompañaré! Pero antes de irnos...¿podríamos pasar por la taberna Moonlight?

-No podemos hacer eso.-dice Kami Sama.-A partir de ahora debemos ser vistos lo menos posible.

-Buah...Me parece que este viaje va a ser lo mas aburrido que he hecho en toda mi vida.-dice Zurui totálmente decepcionado.

-Por cierto,-dice Pakku.-¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora?

Goku Jr. mira a Kami Sama esperando su respuesta:

-Luego os daré todos los detalles, ahora debemos marcharnos de aquí.

Así todos partieron, dejando atrás el inmenso cráter que sirve como tumba para sus compañeros caídos, hasta llegar a donde se encuentran ahora. Volviendo al presente, Kami Sama flota en el aire, parado, apartado del grupo, haciendo un balance de la situación actual. Se pregunta una y otra vez si ha hecho bien en contarles todo a los piratas, en darles permiso para acompañarles. Nada había salido como pensaba al principio. Sus planes habían fallado una y otra vez. Aún duda en contarles todo, su verdadero destino. Algo que ni siquiera le había contado aún a Goku. Son Goku Jr., esa era otra. El pequeño descendiente de su desaparecido amigo Son Gohan. Dende confía en él plenamente, pero sigue mostrándose precario ante su impulsiva actitud, propia de su estirpe. Echando la vista atrás contempla al pequeño, puede ver como, junto a su amigo, ha recuperado parte de su alegría perdida. Entonces Kami Sama piensa:

-"Quizás todo esto no haya sido tan mala idea. Si el pequeño confía en ellos deberé aceptarlo. Además, alguien me enseñó una vez que la gente de la Tierra debe tomar parte de responsabilidad frente a las amenazas."

Entonces Dende toma una decisión.

Dentro del laboratorio del Dr. Fungarest, el profesor da por finalizada la sesión:

-Buuuuffff...-el anciano seca el sudor de la frente con su puño, mientras deja en un cajón el bisturí.-Ya está bien por hoy.

-Pero aún no le ha colocado el brazo que ha creado.-dice Zurui.

-Si, lo se. Eso tendrá que esperar un poco mas. Tengo que descansar un poco, si no mi cerebro también se va a averiar.

-Ah, lo siento, descanse, descanse doctor.

-Bien, Andira, ya puedes levantarte cuando quieras. Mas tarde te colocaré el brazo.

Andira, que estaba tumbada en un quirófano, vestida con el típico atuendo hospitalario, se levanta.

-Uuuufff...Estoy entumecida de estar tanto tiempo tumbada en la misma posición.

-Yo voy a volver con Pakku y el pequeñajo.-dice el zorro.

-Bien, yo voy a ordenar un poco el laboratorio. También saldré afuera cuando acabe.-dice Fungarest.

-Yo voy a vestirme.-dice Andira.

-Puedes hacerlo en esa habitación.-el doctor señala una sala al fondo del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto fuera, Goku y Pakku intercambian comentarios:

-Hum...Goku, podrías enseñarme a volar.

-Jajajaaa. Todavía estás con eso. Recuerdo que antes siempre me lo pedías.

-Si, y aún no lo has hecho.

-Pero si te quedabas durmiendo durante los entrenamientos que tenía con la abuela Pan.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que la abuela además de enseñarme a luchar me enseñaba los secretos de la energía interior y el espíritu.

-¿Energía interior? ¿Te refieres a esas luces que lanzas con las manos?

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera recuerdas nada. Jajajaaa. Y si, esas luces que tú dices son energía interior.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que necesitas controlar tu energía interna para poder volar.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No te preocupes, un día de estos te lo enseñaré. Yo también tengo que ponerme al día.

-Ahora que has dicho eso...No se yo siii...

-¡Chicos!-exclama Zurui dirigiéndose hacia ellos.-Andira ya ha despertado.

-¡En serio! ¡Que bien!-exclama Goku.

-Mírala, por allí viene.-dice Pakku que la ve salir del laboratorio.

-Pero sigue sin brazo...-advierte Goku enseguida.

Andira da un gran salto y llega donde los demás:

-Si, el doctor ha dicho que está un poco cansado. Mas tarde podré tener el brazo de nuevo.

-Ah, menos mal.-se tranquiliza Goku.

De repente ante ellos aparece Dende:

-¡Sr. Dende!-exclama Goku.

-Vaya, así que el supuesto Kami Sama éste tiene nombre.-inquiere Zurui.

-Llamad al doctor, tengo algo que deciros.-dice el namekiano.

-Ah, vale yo iré a avisarlo.-se presta Goku.

Cuando todos están nuevamente reunidos Kami Sama revela:

-Si vais a venir con nosotros es necesario que sepáis hacia donde nos dirigimos.

-¡Por fin!-exclama Goku. Dende continúa.

-El motivo de nuestro viaje es encontrar ayuda para poder viajar a través del espacio..

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclaman Goku, Pakku y Zurui.

-Si.-prosigue.-La única esperanza que nos queda reside en otro planeta.

Goku empieza a intuir las intenciones de Kami Sama así que pregunta:

-¿Y quién nos puede ayudar?

La respuesta del Dios de la Tierra no se hace esperar:

-Vamos hacia la Capital del Oeste, allí se encuentra Capsule Corporation. En esa corporación quizás encontremos la ayuda que necesitamos.

-"Capsule Corp."-piensa Fungarest, recordando tiempos lejanos.

Goku Jr. se sorprende enormemente. No había caído en eso. Su abuela Pan le contó algo sobre Capsule Corp. Hace tiempo su familia y los mandamases de Capsule eran grandes amigos, aunque poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Pero hay algo mas, un nombre: Vegeta. El pequeño Vegeta Jr., descendiente del Vegeta original. El chiquillo que hacía mas de cuatro años había sido su rival en la final del Tenkaichi Budokai. Al igual que la de él su sangre procede de una raza de guerreros, los saiyanos. De pronto la sangre del pequeño hierve, su corazón se excita enormemente ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su rival natural. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, con el ceño algo fruncido y dice en voz baja:

-Así que allí es a donde vamos.

-¿Y por qué nos iva a ayudar la empresa de tecnología mas importante del planeta?-pregunta Zurui.

-Lo harán.-contesta tajante Kami Sama.-En el pasado los miembros de esa familia eran mis amigos. Además, ya he enviado a alguien para tratar este tema de ante mano. Vostros solo tenéis que acompañarnos hasta allí, no hace falta que salgáis al espacio. Encontraremos una solución a vuestro problema y podréis seguir viviendo en la Tierra sin preocuparos por nada.

-A ver si es verdad.-dice Zurui.

-Ahora descansad todos.-aconseja Dende.-Aún nos quedan varios días de viaje.

Kami Sama crea unos sacos de dormir de la nada, para cada uno. Así Pakku, Goku y Zurui se acomodan en las rocas. Andira y Fungarest se retiran al laboratorio. Esa tarde la pasarían durmiendo, mientras Dende montaba guardia. A pesar de esto último nadie, ni siquiera el namekiano, se da cuenta de que en lo alto de una roca unos tres individuos andan al acecho y les vigilan:

-Señora, ¿bajamos ya?-pregunta uno de ellos.

-No, dejémosles descansar. Después iremos tras ellos y nos presentaremos como es debido. Jio, jio, jio.

¿Se tratará de un nuevo peligro para nuestros protagonistas?


	33. La sonrisa de la pequeña brujita

Haciendo un lapsus en la trama principal de esta historia, os dejo este pequeño relato (aunque es un poco largo XD), a veces tierno, otras simpático y otras triste. Es un cuento de tono simple, infantil, desenfadado y simpaticón que entra dentro de la trama de este Fan-Fic y nos presenta a un personaje que a partir del siguiente capítulo tomará una gran importancia en la historia principal. Tomad, espero que lo disfruteis:

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: LA SONRISA DE LA PEQUEÑA BRUJITA**

Esta es la historia de una niña que nació con un don especial. Su nombre es Haruku.

Cuando nació, Haruku era un bebé hermosísimo, de cabellos dorados, piel suave, bastante pálida, y sobretodo muy alegre.

El problema era que cada vez que Haruku sonreía algo muy malo ocurría. La primera vez que Haruku sonrió su padre murió al día siguiente en un accidente automovilístico. Si sonreía poco tan solo ocurrían pequeños accidentes domésticos, pero si lo que soltaba eran carcajadas algún tremendo accidente estaba a punto de ocurrir. "¿Pero entonces qué pasa? ¿Qué Haruku era capaz de crear accidentes con su risa? ¿Era gafe Haruku?" Os preguntaréis. Pues no, Haruku no creaba accidentes con sonrisas, ni atraía la mala suerte precisamente, simplemente la niña presentía el futuro. Esto que en realidad puede ser de gran utilidad, una bendición, la gente no supo entenderlo. El poder de Haruku consistía en preveer las cosas malas que ivan a pasar, pues pasarían igualmente se riera ella o no, pero claro, el entendimiento de las personas a veces no llega a comprender ciertas cosas y, como era de suponer, la propia familia de Haruku empezó a considerarla como una niña maldita, pensaban que atraía la mala fortuna a todos los que la rodeaban. La verdad era que no siempre que Haruku reía ocurrían cosas malas, Haruku podía reir sin problemas. Pero había veces que Haruku sentía un extraño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y era entonces cuando le entraba la risa nerviosa...y era justo tras esa risa específica cuando ocurrían las desgracias. Haruku era tan niña que ni se daba cuenta, era como un acto reflejo para ella, y la gente pues no notaba la diferencia entre una risa y otra...Ah, se me olvidaba deciros que la cuarta vez que Haruku sonrió su madre murió al día siguiente.

Los tíos de la niña, que se hacían cargo de ella desde que murieron sus padres, hartos de que su sobrina "atrajera" el infortunio a casa, decidieron dejarla en un orfanato. Entonces Haruku contaba con dos años y medio. Haruku, a pesar de ser una niña muy pequeña, comprendió, de algún modo, en ese momento el problema. Al igual que todos los demás, creyó que su risa atraía los malos augurios, así que decidió no sonreír nunca mas. Al principio le costaba contenerse, sobretodo cuando veía en TV los divertidos capítulos de Dr. Slump, en la gran sala de recreo del orfanato. Allí, delante de todo el mundo, mas de una vez creyó que se le escapaba. Entonces cerraba la boca y la tapaba fuertemente con sus manos, pensando al mismo tiempo: "¡no saldrás de aquí, maldita risa, vuelve por donde has venido!", hasta que las ganas de descojonarse se le pasaban. Medio año después Haruku ya era toda una experta en contener su risa, ya podías hacerle todas las cosquillas que quisieras, contarle el mejor chiste del Dúo Sacapuntas o contratar al mejor payaso del mundo, que la niña no se reía lo mas mínimo. Su cara se había convertido en un calmado lago, inexpresiva, indiferente, vacía.

Todo esto le acarreó ciertos problemas a Haruku. Como era tan sosa, tan callada y tan rara nadie quería jugar con ella. Todos los demás niños se aburrían a su lado, así que al final todos la ignoraban. Los adultos encargados del orfanato comenzaron a preocuparse por ella. La veían tan retraída que pensaban que quizás fuera autista. Pero el caso era que aprendía mas rápido que todos los niños de su edad. A los cuatro años ya sabía leer sin problemas. A Haruku le gustaban mucho los libros de cuentos y de leyendas antiguas. Por las noches escapaba de su habitación y se dirigía al desván, donde se guardaban antiguos libros, polvorientos, de todo tipo; de cuentos, de mitos y leyendas, de historia real, etc. El desván era como una pequeña biblioteca para Haruku. Aunque durante el día leía lo que los profesores del orfanato le mandaban, era por la noche cuando podía gozar de una verdadera "libertad lectora" al subir a su escondite. Pero como vamos viendo, todo tiene su reverso tenebroso, sus pros y sus contras. El trasnochar hacía que Haruku llevara siempre unas pronunciadas ojeras, que acentuaban aún mas su porte de "bicho raro". Además de que por culpa de eso por las tardes se echaba unas siestas de horas y horas, lo que limitaba aún mas su sociabilidad.

Y el caso era que aunque Haruku ya no sonriera seguía sufriendo aquel cosquilleo y seguía presintiendo las cosas malas que ivan a ocurrir...y también las cosas buenas. Esto último tampoco le era muy favorable. No es agradable presentir que te van a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando llega el momento ya no tiene tanta gracia ni te hace tanta ilusión, no tanta como te haría si no hubieras tenido ni idea de nada. Pero presentir el futuro no era el único "don" que Haruku poseía. Un día, unas niñas algo mayores que ella decidieron no ignorarla. No, por contra decidieron vaciarle en el pelo un tubo de Super Glue 3. Haruku, que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar casi con nadie, pensó: "vaya, me han hecho un regalo" y les dijo con una tímida vocecita:

-Gracias.

Claro está, las otras niñas se echaron a reír a carcajada suelta. Haruku, a sus tiernos cuatro años no entendía nada. Entonces tocó su pelo, tocó el pegamento y pensó: "vaya regalo mas pegajoso y molesto".

Al mismo tiempo unas tijeras volaron desde uno de los pupitres, se posaron sobre la cabellera de Haruku y comenzaron a cortar por sí solas el cabello cargado de Super Glue 3. A Haruku le quedó un gran trasquilón pero eso a ella no le importaba, pues como apenas se miraba en el espejo no podía afectarle.

¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué por qué las tijeras se movieron solas? ¡Ah, si! A eso iva. Como os he dicho los presentimientos de Haruku no eran su única cualidad, ella podía además mover objetos a distancia y controlarlos a su antojo sin tocarlos. Y no, no se trataba de poderes mentales, no, se trataba de magia. Haruku tenía ciertos poderes mágicos ya de nacimiento, aunque ella no sabía de lo que se trataba. Para ella era tan normal mover unas tijeras sin tocarlas como el hecho de despertarse cada mañana.

Ni que decir tiene que las niñas mayores se horrorizaron al ver tal poder, nada normal en aquella región. Rápidamente se chivaron a los adultos, pero por suerte no les hicieron mucho caso. De hecho nadie en el orfanato conocía tampoco los otros poderes de Haruku, algo que ella se había encargado de disimular muy bien.

Los días pasaron apacibles, sin pena ni gloria, para la pequeña Haruku. Apenas hablaba con nadie y nadie hablaba con ella. Cada noche seguía yendo al desván para leer los libros antiguos, pero al haberlos leído y releído todos una y otra vez Haruku ya no los encontraba tan atrayentes. Su vida, que ya de por sí no es que fuera muy interesante, se había vuelto monótona, aburridísima, triste. Pero una tarde todo cambió. Mientras Haruku coloreaba uno de los dibujos que la profesora de plástica les había mandado hacer a todos los niños, una pequeña figura apareció, flotando, detrás de uno de los pupitres. Se trataba de un pequeño fantasma de color anaranjado, con su colilla de fantasma y con una serbilleta de papel atada a su frente con una cinta. El ente parecía gracioso, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación volando y sacando la lengua, con expresión burlona. Haruku se preguntaba porque los demás no le hacían caso al nuevo invitado. "Quizás ya lo conozcan" pensó. Nada mas lejos de la realidad. De golpe y porrazo el pequeño fantasma se sumergió en el suelo.

-¿Qué miras, Haruku?-le preguntó la profesora notándola algo distraída.-¿Has acabado ya tu dibujo?

-Un fantasma.-dijo nada mas la niña.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó la profesora que con tan poca información no podía entenderla.

-Había uno por aquí. ¿Usted no lo ha visto?

La maestra miró a su alrededor, pero como era lógico, no vio nada. Pensó que Haruku simplemente tenía demasiada imaginación y le dijo:

-Venga, Haruku, termina tu trabajo que ya está a punto de finalizar la clase.

Haruku no dijo nada mas y continuó coloreando su dibujo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Alomejor nadie se ha dado cuenta" pensó. Así cayó la noche y Haruku se avecinó una vez mas al desván, un lugar que ya apenas le aportaba nada nuevo. Haruku ya no sabía que hacer, abría los libros y los volvía a cerrar de inmediato. Al final se sentó, amodorrada, en el diminuto escalón del desván. De repente dos fantasmas, uno mas grande y otro mas pequeño, aparecieron desde el suelo justo frente a la niña, con una mueca extraña en sus caras, tratando de asustarla. Sin embargo Haruku ni se inmutó, simplemente se quedó callada mirándolos fijamente. El fantasma grande, de nariz también grande, que parecía sonriente, de color azul claro, con sus enormes labios y algunos cabellos en su cabeza, le dijo al otro mas pequeño:

-Me has engañado. Esta niña no puede vernos. Juajajajaaaa.

-Que extraño, juraría que esta tarde se me quedó mirando, era como si pudiera verme.-dijo el fantasma pequeño, que como quizás habréis adivinado era el mismo que Haruku vio en clase de plástica.

-Juajajajaaaa, menuda broma me has gastado. Juajaaaa. Se supone que yo soy el bromista de los dos.

-Si puedo veros.-dijo Haruku.

Los dos fantasmas se quedaron helados, eso si un fantasma de veras se puede quedar helado, claro. Se asustaron tanto que salieron despavoridos y desaparecieron en las paredes. Haruku ni se movió de su sitio, y al cabo de breves segundos los dos fantasmas asomaron tímidamente sus cabezas a través de la pared.

-Tranquilos, no os voy a hacer nada.-les dijo Haruku.

Entonces el fantasma grande, sin abandonar en ningún momento su sonrisa de la cara, salió de la pared y se acercó a la niña para decir:

-Juajajajaaaa. Que extraño, los humanos no pueden vernos si nosotros no nos dejamos ver. Juajaja.

-¿Las personas no pueden veros?-preguntó Haruku.

El fantasma pequeño salió también de la pared y también se acercó para decir:

-Niña, eres muy rara. No solo puedes vernos, si no que además no te asustas de nosotros. Realmente rara.

-Juaja, ¡no le digas eso a la niña, zoquete!

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó la chiquilla.

Los dos fantasmas se la quedaron mirando, hasta que el ente azul, emocionadísimo y con su inquebrantable sonrisa dijo:

-¡Jujuaaaajajajaaa, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie nos preguntaba eso! ¡Yo soy Joke, el mejor humorista del mundo y este pequeñín de aquí es mi ayudante Funny!

[img] . [/img]

-Bueno,-interrumpió Funny.-tanto como el mejor...Ya hace tiempo que no actuamos así queee...

-¡Cállate, pedazo de alcornoque! Juaja. Aunque la verdad es que desde que somos fantasmas la cosa no nos va muy bien. Es bastante deprimente tratar de hacer reír a la gente cuando ésta sale corriendo asustada nada mas vernos. Ser humorista siendo un fantasma no es nada fácil.

El tono de Joke era mas bien triste, aunque su expresión no cambiaba un ápice, siempre exageradamente sonriente. Entonces Haruku dijo:

-Entonces si sois fantasmas significa que estáis muertos.

-Jujujujuaaa.-enseguida Joke habló.-Eres muy perspicaz, pequeña niña sin miedo. Me encanta que me preguntes-aunque Haruku no le había preguntado nada realmente.-, porque mi muerte fue muy espectacular y a la vez triste. Fue una tarde gris. Un animal salvaje estaba a punto de atacar a un bebé que se había perdido. Pero entonces aparecí yo, que muy valientemente me enfrenté a él. Logré rescatar al pequeño y regresarlo con su madre, aunque quedé tan malherido que morí desangrado ante los ojos llorosos de la agradecida mujer.

Funny lo miró con cara de situación y dijo:

-No le hagas caso. En realidad no fue así. Cuéntale la verdad, anda. Su historia mas que triste es patética.

-¡¿Qué dices, maldito tarugo?! Jujujuaa. Está bieeeen, te lo contaré. ¿Sabes por qué tengo esta cara tan sonriente y por qué no puedo dejar de reír?

-No, creo que no.-contestó la niña.

-Ah, ya...Claro, claro. Jujua. Pues la verdad es que cuando estaba vivo era un humorista que hacía monólogos, pero te he mentido, no era muy bueno que digamos. Jajajua. Era tan deplorable que yo era el único que se reía con mis propios chistes. Un día, mientras contaba uno me dio un ataque de risa. Me reí tan fuertemente que sufrí un infarto. Me quedé en el sitio con una sonrisa en la cara y por eso ahora, como fantasma, siempre tengo esta cara y no puedo dejar de reír. Jajuajua. ¿No es divertido?

Haruku ni se inmutó. Funny entonces completó:

-En cierto modo su historia, aunque parezca graciosa, es bastante triste. Los fantasmas somos almas en pena, seres malditos que dejaron algo pendiente en vida. Joke murió sin poder acabar su chiste y sin haber conseguido jamás hacer reír a nadie.

-Jujuooojooo. Si, desde entonces estoy muy desolado. Hasta que no consiga hacer reír a alguien mi alma no podrá descansar en paz.

-Pues a mí me pareces muy divertido. Solo con ver tu cara ya dan ganas de reirse.-dijo Haruku.

-Entonces, si te parezco divertido ¿por qué no te has reído en ningún momento?-preguntó Joke.-Mas que divertida pareces muy triste.

-Yo...Yo no puedo reírme.-contestó la infante.

-¿No?-preguntó Funny.-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque cada vez que me río algo malo sucede.

-Vaya problema.-dijo de nuevo Funny.

El fantasma grande no podía creer lo que oía, para alguien para quien la risa es algo vital esa idea era ridícula. Entonces Joke dijo:

-¡Venga ya! Jujua. Eso es una tontería. Jujuajaaaa. No creo que porque te rías un poquito vaya a suceder nada especial. Venga, prueba, ríe.

-No, no lo haré.-dijo tajante Haruku.

-Está bien.-Joke no se rendía.-En verdad la risa debe salir de manera natural, no se puede forzar, si no no sería risa de verdad. Jujuooojo. Como tú eres la única persona que nos ha visto y no ha salido corriendo y además, a mí me encantan los retos, actuaré para tí todas las noches, vendré aquí hasta que consiga hacer que se te desencaje la mandíbula de tanto reír. Juejejejeee.

Aunque Haruku no tenía intención de volver a reír jamás la idea se le presentaba como algo nuevo, una bocanada de aire fresco dentro de su aburrida monotonía. Cada noche Haruku acudía al desván para escuchar las divertidas historias de Joke. Era bastante entretenido, Haruku de veras lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que su inexpresivo rostro no lo mostrara como debiera. Pasaban los días y Haruku seguía sin reír, pero Joke no mostraba ningún síntoma de cansancio, eso si los fantasmas pueden cansarse, y acudía cada noche con mas ímpetu que la anterior.

De algún modo, el fantasma sabía que la niña apreciaba y disfrutaba con sus chistes y bromas, quizás fuera la única persona en el mundo que por primera vez apreciaba su trabajo, aunque no lo expresara, y eso ya era motivo mas que suficiente para que Joke continuara con sus monólogos. Pasaron dos años sin que Haruku riera. Ahora la niña ya contaba con seis primaveras y los dos fantasmas seguían visitándola sin descanso. Entonces aquel día ocurrió algo especial. Haruku estaba espectante bajo la luz de una bombilla que ella misma hacía flotar y brillar cerca del techo del desván, mientras Joke relataba sus divertidas ocurrencias:

-Hoy es un gran día, mi querida Haruku. Juooojuo. Hoy por fin he recordado cual era el chiste que dejé sin acabar hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Ah, así que por fin lo recordaste!-exclamó Funny enchido de alegría.

-Pues si. Jaajaaaa.-continuó Joke.-Y decía así: un día estaba yo con unos colegas punkis en un restaurante de lujo. Ninguno estábamos habituados a tanta elegancia. A nuestra mesa llegó el camarero, con su traje de etiqueta y su trapito colgando del brazo y todo. Nosotros le pedimos vino y el camarero nos trajo una botella y nos sirbió un sorbito a cada uno en unas copas con adornos dorados. Yo bebí un poco, levanté la copa y la miré, volví a dar otro sorbo, volví a mirar la copa y...

-¡¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Qué pasó después?!-interrumpió, impaciente, el pequeño fantasma anaranjado.

-¡Calla! Jujuuuu. No me interrumpas. Como iva diciendo, volví a mirar la copa, luego miré al camarero y le dije: "si, es vino". Juiiiijijijijijiiiiii.

-¿Y eso estodo?

Funny se sentía decepcionado ante una ocurrencia tan insípida, pero algo milagroso ocurrió, a Haruku aquello le pareció lo mas gracioso que había escuchado en su vida. La niña era rara hasta para eso. Entonces no pudo evitar soltar:

-Jiojio.

Los fantasmas se sorprendieron soberanamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Haruku había reído. Y no solo eso, si no que además era la primera vez que alguien se reía de los chistes malos de Joke, la primera vez que hacía reir a alguien. La alegría no tardó en aparecer:

-¡Querida niña, por fin, por fin lo he logrado! ¡Juaaaaaaaajajajaaaa!-Joke lloraba de alegría.-¡Por fin he conseguido que alguien se ría con mis chistes! ¡Es maravilloso, espectacular! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Por fin podré descansar en paz e ir al Otro Mundo!

-O no.-dijo la niña tapando su boca de inmediato.-Ahora algo malo ocurrirá.

Los dos fantasmas la miraron y trataron de tranquilizarla:

-Oooh, no pasa nada pequeña.-dijo Funny.

-Claro, ya verás como nada sucede. Jejeeee. Solo te has reído, no es para tanto.

Pero al día siguiente una nueva noticia cambió la vida de Haruku. Una nueva familia estaba dispuesta a acoger a Haruku, a adoptarla como un nuevo miembro. La noticia habría alegrado a cualquiera de los otros niños, pero Haruku estaba bien como estaba. Tenía su pequeño hueco en aquel lugar, en aquel orfanato, junto a sus amigos los fantasmas y los libros de cuentos y leyendas. Aunque en verdad, lo que a Haruku de verdad preocupaba, a lo que en el fondo le tenía miedo era a ser rechazada de nuevo a causa de sus extraños poderes. Por la noche se lo contó a los fantasmas:

-Así que una nueva familia te va a adoptar.-dijo Funny.-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-No, no lo es.-dijo la niña.

-¿Y por qué no? Juejeee.-preguntó Joke.-Ahora tendrás unos nuevos papás que te querrán como a una hija.

-Pe...pero yo no puedo ir con ellos.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si eres una niña encantadora.-dijo Funny, que veía a la niña mas alicaída de lo normal.

-Pues porque estoy maldita. Como habéis visto cada vez que río algo malo sucede.

Entonces, por primera vez en su "no vida", Joke cambió la expresión de su cara y habló con seriedad:

-Sabes, pequeña, durante estos dos maravillosos años que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Tú no eres una niña normal, eres especial.

La niña levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Cómo?

-Si.-Joke continuó.-Quizás tú misma no te has dado cuenta, pero alomejor eres una bruja. No una bruja mala de las que aparecen en los cuentos, no. Es algo diferente. Tú puedes vernos sin problemas, puedes mover objetos sin tocarlos y además puedes presentir lo que va a ocurrir. Eso, niña, son unos poderes estupendos que no todo el mundo posee.

-U...una bruja.

-Posees el don de la clarividencia. Está muy claro.

-¿Clarividencia?-la niña no entendía lo que Joke quería decir.

-Claro. Tienes el don de predecir el futuro. No debes culparte por ello, es algo muy útil.

-Pero aún así no quiero irme de aquí. Me gusta estar con vosotros.

-Yo he de ir a donde me pertenece. Mi tiempo aquí ha acabado. Y tú deberías salir de este lugar y ver mundo. Ya que te gustan tanto los cuentos y las historias deberías crear tu propia leyenda.

-¡No, no, no quiero irme con nadie!

Era la primera vez que los fantasmas veían a Haruku tan angustiada. Joke se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que dijo:

-Si de verdad no quieres irte con unos desconocidos yo puedo ofrecerte otra alternativa. Existe una vieja adivina muy famosa que vive en medio de un desierto, tiene su palacio justo encima de un gran lago. Si vas con ella quizás pueda ayudarte a comprender y utilizar tus poderes. Aunque me han dicho que es una vieja muy uraña, no se si aceptará tu petición. Aún así, si decides intentarlo yo mismo te acompañaré hasta allí antes de marcharme al Mas Allá.

Aquello interesó a la niña sobremanera. Había alguien en el mundo que quizás pudiera comprenderla de verdad, alguien que podría ayudarla a manejar su "maldición". Haruku decidió hacer caso a Joke y esa misma noche la niña junto a los dos fantasmas se fugó del orfanato y partió hacia la casa de Baba la adivina. Cruzaron desiertos, bosques y selvas, cruzaron por en medio de ciudades hiper tecnológicas y pasaron cerca de aldeas bienavenidas. El viaje duró un mes, en el que los dos fantasmas ayudaron a la niña a sobrevivir. Entraban en las casas de la gente y asustaban a los dueños para que les dieran comida a cambio de dejarlos en paz. Al fin llegaron a la casa de la adivina.

-Bien, pues hasta aquí llega nuestro viaje. Juajaaa.-dijo Joke.-Ahora tengo que irme.

-Si, yo también me iré con él.-dijo Funny.-Podría haberme ido al Mas Allá hace tiempo, hace mucho que ya nada me ata a este mundo, pero quise ayudar a Joke.

Haruku parecía triste, pero Joke se encargó de levantarle el ánimo:

-¡Venga, niña! ¡No te pongas así! Algún día nos veremos en el Otro Mundo. Te estaremos esperando para seguir contándote nuestros chistes y bromas. Espero que entonces puedas sonreír con normalidad. Hasta que llegue ese momento recuérdanos con una sonrisa en tu corazón. Juaaajajajaaaa. Adiós.

Como por arte de magia Funny y Joke desaparecieron ante la niña, que símplemente dijo:

-Adiós.

Sin mas preámbulos Haruku se presentó a las puertas de la casa de Baba la adivina. Por desgracia aquel día se apelotonaba una gran cola en la entrada, con gente de todo tipo que esperaban recibir los servicios de la famosa adivina, tipos grandes y rudos de constitución fuerte que contrastaban con hombres y mujeres bien vestidos y elegantes. A Haruku no le quedó mas remedio que colocarse en la fila hasta que llegara su turno. Tras dos horas de avanzar junto a la cola a Haruku por fin le llegó su turno. Un pequeño fantasma sonriente y rosado, con un gorro grande de bambú, redondeado y acabado en pico en la cabeza, fue quien le atendió:

-Bueno, es tu turno. Pasa, pasa por aquí.

La niña acompañó al fantasma cruzando un pequeño puente, hasta llegar a un habitáculo de forma redondeada, donde le esperaba la vieja adivina.

-¡Venga! Entra, por favor.

El fantasma la invitó a pasar frente a Baba. Se trataba de una diminuta anciana de cara arrugada y cabello largo, rosado, que flotaba encima de una gran esfera de cristal, ataviada con un vestido negro y un gorro de bruja también negro.

-Aquí está.-dijo el fantasma dirigiéndose a su señora Baba.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres una niña muy joven.-dijo Baba.

-¿Es usted Baba la adivina?

-Si, soy yo. Dime, niña, ¿qué quieres que encuentre para tí? ¿O es que te has perdido y no sabes como volver a casa? Espero que lleves dinero encima, mi tarifa es de diez millones de zenis.

-No, no vengo por sus servicios.-contestó la niña.-Vengo a pedirle que me enseñe a usar mis poderes.

La vieja adivina se quedó perpleja:

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué te enseñe a usar tus poderes?!

-Si, yo puedo presentir el futuro pero no se como controlar esa capacidad. Creo que soy una bruja como usted.

-¡Niña, esto no es una guardería de brujas! ¡Ve con tus padres y que ellos se encarguen de tí! ¡Yo estoy muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para perder con una mocosa que dice que es una bruja! Además, yo nunca he tenido alumnas, ese no es mi estilo. Aunque si tus padres me pagaran una buena tarifa al mes quizás, haciendo una grandísima excepción, podría replanteármelo.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé. No tengo a nadie en el mundo y tampoco tengo dinero.

Baba se concentró, cerrando los ojos:

-A ver, veamos quien eres tú.

Entonces la anciana leyó el pensamiento de Haruku y dijo:

-Hum, así que te has fugado del orfanato y has recorrido un largo y peligroso camino para llegar hasta aquí.

-Así es, señora adivina. Por favor, enséñeme como usar mi poder. Me han dicho que usted es la única que puede hacerlo.

-¡Niña, no te tomes esas confianzas conmigo!-de pronto el tono de la adivina se endureció.-¡Lo que debes hacer es volver al orfanato e irte con esa familia que te quiere acoger!

-Ellos no comprenderían lo que hago. Me volverían a abandonar como hizo mi verdadera familia. Por eso no tengo ningún lugar al que volver.

El tono de la niña se volvió casi lloroso, algo que no era muy propio de Haruku, cuya expresión era siempre practicamente imperturbable. Pero ni aún así la anciana accedió:

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Anda, ¿no te irás a poner a llorar ahora?! Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de una niña como tú, y menos si no tienes nada de dinero. Ni siquiera podrías pagar tu manutención y yo solo funciono con dinero. No me conviene tener un gasto mas. El mundo es así, críaja pretenciosa.

-Pe...Pero yo podría trabajar para usted. No le acarrearé ningún problema, se lo prometo.

La niña seguía insistiendo, aunque no era propio de ella suplicar tanto cuando normalmente era muy callada.

-¡He dicho que no!-exclamó la anciana.-Además, ¿qué beneficio sacaría yo enseñándole mis secretos a otra persona? ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas!

Haruku no lloró, ocultó toda su frustración tras su inexpresivo rostro, como era costumbre en ella, y salió del lugar, sin ningún sitio a donde ir. Al llegar de nuevo a la entrada simplemente se sentó, al lado de la puerta, y de allí no se movió en todo el día. Calló la noche y seguía sin moverse. Al día siguiente Haruku seguía allí. Dentro del palacio Baba hablaba con su sirviente fantasma:

-Así que esa niña todavía sigue allí.

-Si, Sra Baba. Ha pasado aquí toda la noche, con lo frías que son las noches en el desierto.

-Déjala. Ya se cansará y se irá.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Al día siguiente y al otro Haruku seguía allí. Baba ya empezaba a temer que la niña fuera un estorbo para sus clientes:

-Manda a Tiiz y Dloob para que se encarguen de ella.-le dijo a su fantasma.

-Si, Sra Baba. Así se hará.

Tiiz y Dloob eran dos vampiros de piel azulada. Tiiz era delgado y Dloob era gordo y bajito. Desde hacía años ambos eran sirvientes de Baba y se encargaban de hacer trabajillos para la adivina. Ambos se presentaron ante Haruku para tratar de echarla de allí.

-Niña, no puedes estar aquí.-dijo Tiiz.-Estorbas a los clientes. La Sra Baba quiere que te marches.

-Eso, eso, lárgate de aquí, niña.-añadió Dloob.

-No.-dijo simplemente la niña.

-¡¿Cómo?!-se sorprendió Tiiz.-Si no te vas seremos malos contigo. Te cogeremos y te haremos cosquillas hasta que mueras.

-Eso, eso.-añadió Dloob.

-Eso no funciona conmigo. Yo nunca me rio.-dijo la niña.

-GRRRRR.-Tiiz ya comenzaba a enfurecer.-¡Pues da igual! ¡Lárgate de aquí y punto!

-No tengo a donde ir.-dijo la niña.

-¿Eh?

Los vampiros se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿No tienes padres, chiquilla?-preguntó Dloob.

-No. Murieron cuando yo era un bebé.

-Ooooooh,-los dos vampiros se enternecieron.-que tristeeeee.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de nuestra Sra Baba si puede saberse?-preguntó Tiiz.

-Solo quiero que me enseñe a controlar mi poder.-contestó Haruku.

-¿Poder?-se extrañó Dloob.-¿Qué poder?

-Yo puedo presentir el futuro.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Tiiz.-¿Entonces tú también eres una adivina como nuestra Sra Baba?

-Creo que si.

Entonces los dos vampiros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos:

-Vaya, entonces la niña solo quiere aprender a controlar su poder.-dijo Tiiz.

-Si, mírala, pobrecilla. No podemos echarla de aquí, no tiene a donde ir la pobre. Si la echamos morirá en el desierto.

-Es verdad que la Sra Baba es muy tacaña y estricta. No tiene corazón. ¿Cómo puede abandonar a su suerte a una niña tan mona? Mírala, con esas ojerillas tan simpáticas y esa piel tan pálida. Parece una princesita.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? La Sra Baba se enfadará si no la echamos.

-Pues le diremos la verdad. Que no hemos podido echarla.

Media hora después los dos vampiros le contaban lo ocurrido a su señora:

-¡¿Cómo que no habéis podido echarla?!-exclamaba la vieja adivina cabreada.-¡¿Dos vampiros cómo vosotros no pueden echar a una pequeña niña?!

-Pero es que, señora, no hemos sido capaces.-expuso Tiiz.-Nos da mucha lástima.

-¡¿Cómo que lástima?!-gritó la anciana.-¡¿Desde cuándo los vampiros pueden sentir lástima?!

-Lo sentimos mucho.-dijo Dloob cabizbajo.-Es algo que puede con nosotros. Es que es tan mona.

-¡Sois unos incompetentes! Está bien, salid de aquí. De todos modos esa cría se irá dentro de poco. No creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo sin comer.

Así pasó otro día sin que Haruku se moviera del lugar, y en verdad el hambre ya hacía mella en la niña, su estómago no dejaba de rugir. Esa mañana Tiiz y Dloob se la jugaron:

-Toma, pequeña.-dijo Dloob.-Esto son bollos de crema. Cómelos sin que nadie te vea.

-Eso, si la Sra. Baba se entera de que te hemos dado de comer nos mandará otra vez al Infierno.

-Gracias.

Así Tiiz y Dloob se convirtieron de algún modo en sus benefactores secretos. Por la noche le llevaron mantas con las que taparse y cada día le llevaban algo para comer. Al cabo de una semana Haruku aún seguía allí. Baba de nuevo hablaba con su fantasma sirviente:

-Parece que esa niña no se va a ir nunca. Esos malditos chupasangres de Tiiz y Dloob seguro que la han estado ayudando. Son demasiado blandos. No se ni porque los conservo como ayudantes.

-Entonces, Sra Baba, ¿qué pretende que hagamos? No da muy buena imagen tener a una niña desvalida en la entrada del palacio.

-Hum. Esta noche decidiré que hacer con ella.

La noche llegó y la vieja adivina se presentó ante la niña:

-Así que no piensas irte de aquí.

La niña miró a la anciana, tapada con las mantas que Tiiz y Dloob habían conseguido para ella, y le habló:

-Ya le dije que no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir.

-Y yo ya te dije que volvieras a aquel orfanato.

-No, no volveré.

La anciana titubeó antes de decir:

-La verdad es que eres muy tozuda. Eso me gusta. Además tienes fuerza de voluntad. Anda, ven conmigo.

-¿Entonces me acepta como aprendiz?

-Que remedio.-dijo simplemente la anciana.-Pero te advierto que yo no soy tan amable como esos maestros tuyos del orfanato. Ahora sígueme.

De pronto llegó un misterioso coche negro, sin conductor. Baba subió en él e invitó a Haruku a subir también. El coche les llevó a través del desierto, hasta llegar a un extraño barco, con una gran casa encima.

-Esta es mi casa, niña. Aquí vivirás a partir de ahora.-dijo la anciana.

-Creía que aquel palacio del lago era su casa.-dijo la niña.

-No, aquello solo es mi lugar de trabajo. Ahora sube y espérame dentro.

-Si.

Haruku comenzó a subir al barco a través de unas escaleras habilitadas para ello. Del coche salió el pequeño fantasma rosado, que le dijo a Baba:

-Entonces ha dedicido convertirla en su discípula. Eso no es propio de usted.

-Jujuju. En realidad ya sabía desde hace tiempo que esa niña vendría y que no podría evitar aceptarla. Uno no puede cambiar el destino así como así. Si mi hermano puede tener discípulos no pasa nada porque yo tenga uno de vez en cuando.

-Al final resulta que no es usted tan uraña después de todo.

-No me malinterpretes. Presiento que esa niña tiene un gran potencial. Quizás supere mi capacidad. No me gustaría tenerla como competencia en el futuro.

-Ah, entonces era eso. Jujuju.

Así la pequeña Haruku se convirtió en la primera aprendiz de la famosa adivina Baba. Sus días pasaron entre duros aprendizajes y mil fechorías junto a Tiiz y Dloob, aunque el destino le guardaba aún un futuro mucho mas importante. Aquella vez Haruku sonrió levemente una sola vez, así "jio", y el periquito de mi abuela Encarna murió al día siguiente.


	34. Haruku y los muertos vivientes

**CAPÍTULO 31: DESDE LAS TINIEBLAS. HARUKU Y LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES **

Tras seis horas de profundo sueño nuestros protagonistas comienzan a despertar. El cielo rojizo atestigua que la tarde está cayendo. El primero en despertar es Goku, que se levanta aún amorriñado y con una sed tremenda.

-Muñ, muñ, muñ...¿Dónde está la cantimplora?

Dende había hecho aparecer el equipaje que antes tenían y lo había llenado de nuevos víveres. Con su poder mental en realidad no era capaz de crear alimentos, como creía Goku Jr. Ese tipo de poder se limitaba a crear de la nada ciertos objetos inhertes, como ropa y otros utensilios. Pero lo que si era capaz de hacer es trasladar pequeños objetos de un lugar a otro, siempre y cuando no estuvieran excesivamente lejos, y así lo había hecho con la comida y el agua que ahora podían disfrutar, trasladado todo hasta allí desde los escombros de la base de los piratas.

Goku buscaba el agua en su mochila, pero no daba con él.

-¿Dónde estará? Aaaaah...Me muero de seeeed.

En ese momento la cantimplora cae a su lado y Goku se da la vuelta para decir:

-Kami Sama, la tenía usted. Menos mal.

-Yo también necesito alimentarme de vez en cuando, pequeño. Jeje. De todos modos en la mochila hay varias cápsulas Hoi-Poi llenas de bidones de agua.

-Ah, no lo sabía. Glup, glup, glup.-dice Goku vaciando la cantimplora en su estómago.

-Goku, ya va siendo hora de partir. Ve despertando a los demás.

-Si, ya voy.-el joven sale disparado hacia Pakku, que dormía a su lado.-¡Pakku, Pakku, despierta, tenemos que irnos yaaaaa!

Los bramidos del pequeño nieto de Pan se convierten en un estruendo bastante molesto para Pakku.

-Uuuugh...Goku, cállate ya...

-¡Venga, venga, tenemos que irnos!

-Vale, vale...Pero por favor, nunca mas me despiertes así.-dice restregándose los ojos con el puño.-Es bastante irritante.

-Jaja, lo siento.

Goku estaba contentísimo. Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, pero desde que su amigo Pakku y los demás habían decidido acompañarles sus ánimos ivan en aumento. Quien si se había percatado de esto era Kami Sama, sobretodo porque Goku ya no se quejaba tanto como antes e incluso ahora parecía que el viaje era para él como un crucero de placer. En verdad había sido muy favorable para el pequeño tener nueva compañía.

-Zurui,-dice Pakku aún medio adormilado.-despierta, parece que ya nos vamos.

-Zzzzzzzzzz.

Zurui tenía la suerte de caer siempre en un sueño profundo. Era capaz de aguantar noches enteras sin dormir, así lo hacía cuando se iva de fiesta con los otros piratas y pasaban días enteros de parranda y bebercio...Pero cuando Zurui caía rendido era muy difícil lograr que se despertara a la primera. Claro que Pakku tenía sus métodos para lograrlo, después de todo fueron muchas mañanas teniéndolo bajo su mando:

-Zuruuuuiiii.-Pakku comienza con un tono suave para acabar con:-¡Corre, mira, a Andira se le ven las tetas!

De pronto el saco de dormir se queda vacío, Zurui ha dado un blinco exagerado, con la lengua fuera, babeante, a cuatro patas, moviendo el rabo fervorosamente, como un animal en celo, mirando a todos lados tratando de divisar su "presa" y diciendo:

-¡Andira! ¡Tetas, tetas! ¡¿Dónde?!

-Nunca falla.-dice Pakku mostrando el símbolo de la victoria.

-GRRRRRR. Me has vuelto a engañar, jefe.

-Venga, límpiate las legañas que nos vamos.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta del laboratorio se abre y alguien dice:

-Me ha parecido oir mi nombre.

Se trata de Andira, ya arreglada para salir, con su falda de pirata y su top blanco, aún rotos después de la batalla de la noche anterior. Además, su brazo ya había sido reparado horas antes.

-Vaya,-dice Pakku.-sigues tan madrugadora como siempre. Aunque no se si se le puede llamar madrugar al hecho de despertarse por la tarde.

-¿Me habéis llamado?-pregunta la androide.

-Oh, no era nada. Jeje.-dice Pakku, tratando de que la chica no se entere de su estratagema.

-Mierda, no se te ven las tetas.-dice Zurui.

-¿Cómo?-Andira no entiende ni jota.

-No les hagas caso. Veo que tu brazo vuelve a estar como antes. Me alegro mucho.-dice Goku esbozando una leve sonrisa.-Bueno, debemos prepararnos para salir.

-Se lo diré al doctor.-Andira vuelve al interior del laboratorio.

-Doctor, nos vamos ya.

-Ah, vale, hija mía. Voy a recoger un poco los bártulos y ya salgo.

Cuando ya todos se despejan y se disponen a marchar algo inesperado ocurre. Kami Sama es el primero en presentirlo:

-Esperad, noto algo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Goku.-Yo no siento nada.

De sopetón frente al grupo, ya listo y cargando con los sacos de dormir y la bolsa de viaje, tiene lugar una pequeña explosión, que se convierte en un humo oscuro, púrpura.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-exclama Pakku.-¡Es el Imperio, nos han descubierto!

-No.-tranquiliza Dende.-De momento no hay peligro. Creo que ya se que está pasando.

Cuando el humo lila desaparece, ante ellos surge una figura negra, lo que parece una chica bajita, inclinada, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y los brazos colgando. Con un movimiento levemente espasmódico, poco a poco, lentamente, comienza a erguirse, hasta colocarse completamente erguida. Se trata de una chiquilla de unos 13 años, bajita, de no mas de metro y medio, de cabello rubio, con dos mechas a los lados arremolinadas al final, tomando una forma acaracolada. Otra gran mecha en medio de su cara, entre ojo y ojo, mira hacia su derecha. Sus ojos fríos, inexpresivos, color sangre, acomodados encima de unas ojeras bastante acentuadas. Su nariz achatada y su piel pálida, blanquecina. Su cuerpo parece desvalido, de proporciones mas bien delgadas. Pero lo que le da un aspecto todavía mas tétrico y estrambótico es su atuendo: un traje de bruja, negro, que cubre todo su cuerpo, con su parte baja terminada en varias puntas, las mangas muy desahogadas, terminadas también en dos puntas y en la parte de arriba del brazo el traje bufado. El traje de cuello alto. Tapando su escote un broche con forma de calavera. En su cabeza un gorro negro de bruja, con gran base y con el pico doblado varias veces. En sus pies unos botines también negros, con la punta hacia arriba. Su pose: su brazo derecho flexionado, con la mano posada en su cintura, su brazo izquierdo también flexionado, pero hacia arriba, con la palma de la mano estirada, también flexionada, los dedos juntos y sobre ella una pequeña bola de cristal flotando. En sus hombros dos pequeños animales voladores posados, dos murciélagos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si no es mas que una niña.-dice Pakku.

-Mírala.-dice Zurui con tono burlón.-Que pintas lleva. ¿Estás haciendo cosplay o qué chiquilla? Jajajaaa.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-le pregunta Goku, manteniéndose alerta.

Entonces los dos murciélagos salen volando, acercándose al grupo, y de pronto BOOOOM, los dos mamíferos del aire toman una forma mas humana. Pakku y Zurui dan un paso atrás, los demás ni se inmutan. De nuevo ante ellos dos personajes singulares, uno mas alto, de un metro setenta, delgaducho, huesudo, el otro mas bajito, de un metro cuarenta, y regordete, ambos de piel azulada, pálida, y orejas puntiagudas. La cara del mas delgado, al igual que toda su fisionomía, es alargada, sus ojos saltones y muy separados, como si de un anfibio se tratara, con unas pequeñas cejas sobre ellos. Su nariz dos pequeños orificios y su pelo blanco y encrespado hacia los lados. En su boca dos prominentes colmillos. Su ropa es una camiseta azul oscura, de tirantes, con un corazón rojo (de los que tienen arterias y palpitan) dibujado, un pantalón tejano marrón, desahogado, cuyos camales se pierden dentro de unas botas con solapas, rojas. El mas gordo muestra una cara redonda, como un huevo puesto de lado, con unos pequeños ojos bastante separadas, bajo unas también diminutas cejas. De su boca, de su comisura izquierda, se escapa un pequeño colmillo. Su pelo verde oscuro, tan solo es una pequeña cresta. Su ropa sencilla: una camiseta beig y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, color tierra, sobre unos pequeños zapatos granates. En sus muñecas, valga la redundancia, pues dos muñequeras azules.

-¡Eeeeeeeella es nuestra Sra. *Haruku!-dice el delgado con un tono llamativo, como si fuera el presentador de un concurso de TV.-¡Dama de las tinieblas!

-¡La bruja mas terrorífica del mundo!-añade el gordito.

-¿Dama de las tinieblas?-pregunta Pakku tremendamente estupefacto.

-¿Bruja?-pregunta Zurui, aún con ganas de guasa. Después gira su cabeza hacia sus compañeros para decir:-Estos tíos se creen que están en un espectáculo de Halloween. Jajajajaaaaa. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois,-dice dirigiéndose a los dos individuos.-el Príncipe de Bel Air y su primo Karton? Jujuuuuu.

-¡No! Yo soy **Tiiz-dice el delgado.-y él es ***Dloob. Servidores de nuestra Sra. Haruku.

-Ellos son mis muertos vivientes.-dice Haruku con un tono tan leve que casi ni se le oye.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-pregunta Goku que apenas ha podido oir a la chica.

-Ha dicho que esos dos son muertos vivientes.-traduce Zurui, que ha podido escucharlo perfectamente gracias a su oído animal.

-Sra.-dice Dloob dirigiéndose a Haruku.-nosotros no somos muertos vivientes, somos vampiros.

-Pues eso he dicho.

Dloob cae en la cuenta, en verdad un vampiro ya está muerto, así que puede considerárseles muertos animados, muertos vivientes.

-Ummm...Visto así.-dice Dloob rascándose la cabeza.

-Así que son vampiros.-dice Pakku.

-Eso parece.-dice Goku.

-Vampiros...Uuuummmm.-rumia Zurui.

-Pero, ¿cómo pueden haber vampiros en medio del desierto? No se supone que...

Tiiz corta a Pakku para aclarar:

-No es verdad todo lo que se dice de los vampiros. A nosotros la luz del Sol no nos afecta.

-Vaya, que extraño.-comenta Pakku.-Aunque ya es extraño que existan los vampiros.

-¿Y qué es lo que queréis?-pregunta Goku.

-Nosotros solo hemos venido a acompañar a nuestra Sra.-aclara Tiiz.

-¿Y para eso todo este circo?-pregunta Pakku.

-Jeje. Solo queríamos asustaros para causaros buena impresión.

-¿Desde cuándo se causa buena impresión asustando a la gente?-pregunta Pakku.

-"Asustarnos dice"-piensa el zorro.-"Pero si son ridículos". "Mira como va vestida esa cría". "Jajajaaa"

-Así que os parecemos ridículos.-dice Haruku, que parece haber oído el pensamiento de Zurui.

-¡¿Cómo?!-el zorro se exhalta.

Sin mediar palabra la chiquilla se retira un poco junto a los dos vampiros, con la intención de que los demás no puedan oirles, excepto Kami Sama, claro, pero eso ellos no lo saben.

-Os dije que no era buena idea que me vistiera así.-dice Haruku casi susurrando.

-Pero Sra., si está estupenda. Con esa ropa parece toda una bruja de verdad.-contesta Tiiz.

-Si, no haga caso de esos humanos. Son muy extraños.

-De todos modos me cambiaré de ropa.

De pronto Haruku extiende sus brazos, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, con las palmas de las manos extendidas. Su cuerpo comienza a brillar dejando ver apenas sus formas, y como si de una serie de Magical Girls se tratara su ropa comienza a desaparecer. Entonces su cuerpo deja de brillar y la chica dice:

-Cambio realizado.

Zurui comienza a sangrar por la nariz, sus fosas nasales parecen mangueras, sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas. Pakku, aunque de manera menos exagerada, también sangra por la nariz. A Goku se le queda una expresión mas bien de estupor. Kami Sama y Andira ni se inmutan. Fungarest mira hacia otro lado avergonzado. Ante este panorama Haruku pregunta:

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Tampoco os gusta esta ropa?

-Sra., está desnuda.-dice Tiiz.

Haruku mira su cuerpo, desprovisto totálmente de prenda alguna, y sin que parezca importarle lo mas mínimo dice:

-Vaya, he vuelto a fallar.

Tiiz y Dloob se acercan a su "señora" tratando de taparla mientras le dicen:

-Ande, póngase esta ropa.-dice Dloob lanzando una Hoi-Poi al suelo.

-Si, por suerte le trajimos una muda por si volvía a ocurrir.-dice el otro vampiro.

A todo esto Zurui, como poseído por una fuerza indomable, se acerca a ellos, tratando de observar a Haruku mientras se cambia, seguido por Pakku, que trata de detenerle.

-Ujujujujuuuu...Apartaos un poquito.-dice Zurui, aún sangrando por la nariz.

Dloob ve de cerca la sangre nasal de Zurui y se desmaya, dejando al descubierto parte del cuerpo de Haruku.

-¡Si, si!-Zurui grita de alegría.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?-pregunta Pakku.

Tiiz se le acerca, dejando a Haruku al descubierto.

-Wooow, wow, wow.-Zurui aulla de la alegría.

-Verás.-dice Tiiz acercándose a la oreja de Pakku.-Es que Dloob es hemofóbico, cada vez que ve sangre, aunque solo sea una gota, se desmaya. El pobre sufre mucho por eso.

-Si.-dice Pakku desconcertado.-Debe ser muy duro para un vampiro. Pero entonces, ¿cómo...?

-Oh, no hay problema.-dice Tiiz adelantándose a la pregunta.-A Dloob lo alimentamos cuando duerme. Le hacemos una transfusión y listos.

Haruku aparece con una nueva ropa, que ahora deja ver su cabello al completo, con una coleta encrespada hacia atrás. Una camiseta sencilla, blanca, unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos marrones. Kami sama entonces se dirige a ella:

-Tú debes ser la enviada de Baba.

-Si.-dice Haruku, sin cambiar la inexpresiva expresión de su cara.-La Sra. Baba es mi maestra.

-¡Eeeexacto!-dice Tiiz, continuando con su presentación.-¡Haruku es su alumna Nº1!

-¿Enviada?-pregunta Goku.

-Si.-contesta Kami Sama.-Hace unos meses pude contactar con Baba, una anciana vidente muy famosa, capaz de viajar al Otro Mundo.

-¡¿Al Otro Mundo?! ¡¿En serio?!-exclama Goku.

Ni Pakku, ni Zurui, ni Andira, ni el Dr. Fungarest entienden nada, solo se limitan a escuchar mientras Kami Sama explica:

-Yo le pedí ayuda, la que pudiera darnos en nuestro viaje, y ella me dijo que nos enviaría a alguien.

-¿Y en qué puede ayudarnos ella, Sr. Dende?-pregunta Goku.

-Al igual que mi maestra, yo también puedo llevaros al Otro Mundo cuando quiera.-responde Haruku con su ténue voz, casi tenebrosa.

-"El Otro Mundo."-piensa Pakku.-"Ahora si que me empieza a dar yuyu todo esto. Brrrrr."

-Pero eso también puede hacerlo Kami Sama.-responde Goku.

Kami Sama mira al joven y con una leve sonrisa le dice:

-Si, pero yo quizás no siempre pueda estar contigo, pequeño.

-¡¿Qué?!-a Goku no le han gustado nada las últimas palabras del namekiano.-¡¿Qué quiere decir?!

-¡Peeeeeero, nuestra Sra. Haruku también tiene otros poderes!-interviene Tiiz.-¡Es una bruja casi tan poderosa como la Sra. Baba! ¡Puede ver el futuro y con su bola de cristal puede encontrar cualquier cosa!

-¿Ver el futuro?-dice Pakku.-Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo va a saber ella algo que todavía no ha ocurrido?

-Eso, haznos una demostración, monada.-dice Zurui dirigiéndose a Haruku.

-¡No agobiéis a la Sra. Haruku!-exclama Dloob, que se acaba de despertar tras su desmayo.-¡Sus servicios son muy caros!

-La envían a ayudar y nos quieren cobrar.-se queja el zorro.-Menudo panorama. Además, ¿por qué le llaman señora si es todavía una niña?

-Vais a morir todos.-dice Haruku tajante, con una expresión que hasta da miedo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pakku y Zurui se sobresaltan.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad?-dice Pakku.-¡¿Cuándo vamos a morir?!

-Algún día.-añade simplemente Haruku.

-¡Pero serás desgraciada!-le grita Pakku.-¡Vaya mierda de pitonisa! ¡Para decir eso mas vale que calles!

Goku se ríe al ver a su amigo fuera de sí, entonces Kami Sama pregunta:

-Entonces, chiquilla, ¿en qué nos puedes ayudar ahora?

-Vosotros os dirigís a Capsule Corp., ¿verdad?-contesta Haruku.

-¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Cómo puede saber ella eso?!-exclama Goku totálmente exhaltado, que no entiende como la chica puede saber eso cuando él mismo se ha enterado hace apenas unas horas.

-Lo se desde hace meses, tuve ese presentimiento.

-¿Presentimiento?-dice Goku.

-Deja que la joven se explique, pequeño.-le dice Kami Sama.

-Como iva diciendo...-prosigue Haruku.-Sabemos que ahora solo podéis viajar a pie para no ser detectados por los hombres de Kaarat. Nosotros podemos deciros cual es el mejor camino para llegar a la Capital del Oeste sin que os detecten.

-Vaya, jeje.-ríe Kami Sama.-Yo creía saber cual era el mejor camino para eso, pero si vosotros tenéis uno mejor decídnoslo, por favor.

-Pero primero tenéis que pagarnos 20 millones de zenis.-dice Haruku con total tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo?-Kami Sama se queda descolocado.

-Ya os lo dije.-explica Dloob.-Las tarifas de nuestra Sra. Haruku son mas altas incluso que las de la Sra. Baba.

De repente se oye una tétrica melodía (imaginaos el "This is Halloween" de "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" versión Marilyn Manson). Haruku mete la mano en su bolsillo, saca su teléfono móvil y coge la llamada directamente:

-¿Diga? Ah, es usted maestra.

Desde el móvil se oye la voz de Baba:

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Te estoy viendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir dinero a Kami Sama?!

Haruku mira al viejo namekiano y le dice:

-Así que usted es Kami Sama.

Dende no dice nada, tan solo queda espectante, con una gota de sudor cayendo desde su sien. Haruku trata de excusarse ante su maestra:

-Pero usted siempre dice que lo primordial es el dinero, que si no me pagan jamás use mis poderes.

-¡Pero esto es distinto!-grita la vieja bruja.-¡Te he enviado para ayudarles! ¡Está en juego el futuro del universo entero!

-Por cierto, maestra.-a Haruku no le cambia la expresión ni un ápice, a pesar de la dura reprimenda.-¿Por qué se comunica a través del móvil? ¿Por qué no usa la bola de cristal?

-¡Eso digo yo! ¡He tratado de contactar contigo desde la bola pero no contestas!

-Ah, debió caérseme cuando me cambié de ropa.-Haruku mira hacia atrás y ve su bola en el suelo. Entonces con un gesto de su dedo índice la esfera comienza a flotar en el aire, hasta llegar a su mano derecha.-Le cuelgo, maestra, comuníquese a través de su bola.

-¡¿Cómo que me cuelgas?! ¡No seas maleduc...!

Un click y Haruku corta la llamada, entonces en un segundo la cara de Baba aparece en la esfera de la joven bruja. En 100 años Baba apenas ha cambiado, tan solo su cabello morado, que ahora es mucho mas largo, y unas uñas negras algo mas largas que muestra en los dedos de sus manos. La vieja adivina prosigue con lo suyo:

-¡Haruku, chiquilla impertinente, pásame con el Sr. Kami Sama!

-Tenga.

Haruku le pasa la bola a Kami Sama y la anciana se dirige al Dios de la Tierra:

-Sr. Kami Sama-dice la anciana bastante apurada.-perdone a mi alumna. Es un poco difícil de tratar pero es buena chica.

-Oh, no pasa nada, Sra. Baba.-contesta Dende quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Disponga de ella todo lo que quiera, sus poderes os podrían ser muy útiles. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que ella os será crucial en vuestro viaje.

-Si, si, así lo haremos, muchas gracias.

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, páseme con mi alumna.

-Ah, si.-Dende devuelve la esfera a su dueña.

-¡Harukuuuu!-Baba pega un grito que incluso estremece al grupo de héroes, que estaban mas apartados, pero Haruku ni se inmuta.

-Dígame, maestra.-dice ella simplemente.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Acompañarás al Sr. Kami Sama y a sus amigos en su viaje y atenderás sin chistar todas sus peticiones!

-Si, maestra.

-¡Y sobretodo no vuelvas a pedirles dinero!

-Deacuerdo.

-Bien, hasta pronto.

Baba desaparece de la esfera, cortando la comunicación mágica.

-Buuuuffff.-dice Tiiz.-La Sra. Baba siempre es muy dura.

-Esas bolas son mejores que los móviles.-dice Pakku.

-Yo ya las había visto en la Escuela de Transformaciones.-añade Zurui.

-Entonces, chiquilla, ¿vas a decirnos cual es ese camino?-pregunta Kami Sama.

-Si.-contesta.-A dos kilómetros y medio de aquí hay una cueva. Esa cueva da a unos túneles que ni siquiera el Imperio conoce aún. A través de ellos podemos llegar a la Capital del Oeste.

-Vaya, desde mi palacio puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en la superficie del planeta, pero no puedo ver a través del suelo. Bien, pues dirijámonos hasta allí.-dice Kami Sama.

El grupo prosigue su camino, esta vez con la compañía de una bruja y dos vampiros, aunque para Haruku sean muertos vivientes. El grupo se incrementa y Kami Sama cada vez siente que sus planes iniciales mas se desmoronan, pero incomprensíblemente, al mismo tiempo el sentimiento de esperanza cada vez es mas profundo.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Haruku, **Tiiz y ***Dloob:

Los nombres de estos tres personajes son muy curiosos. Haruku (pronunciado jaruku) viene de la bruja Curuja. En España a los niños se les asusta diciéndoles "como no te comas el pimiento vendrá a por tí la bruja Curuja". Si leemos al revés las sílabas de Haruku tenemos Ku-Ru-Ha (Kuruja). Tiiz viene de Teeth, dientes en inglés y si intercambiamos la letra inicial por la última letra de Dloob (pronunciado dluub) obtenemos Blood, sangre en inglés. Como veis unos nombres muy apropiados para cada personaje: Haruku es una bruja, Tiiz tiene unos grandes dientes y, vaya, por casualidades del destino Dloob significa sangre, lo que mas pavor le da al personaje.

Fungarest:

El nombre del Dr. Fungarest también es bastante curioso. Fungarest es el nombre de una crema para las hemorroides. Añadiré además que su mujer se llama Nivea (una crema para la piel) y su hija adolescente se llama Clara Sil (de Clearasil, una loción anti acné).


	35. El rebelde de la Capital del Oeste

**CAPÍTULO 32: EL REBELDE DE LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE**

Capital del Oeste. 12:43 p.m. El Sol refulgía con una luz que hasta dañaba la vista. Un coche negro, reluciente, Lamborgini Sesto Elemento último modelo, mostraba sus estilizadas formas a una velocidad de infarto. Preparado con los últimos avances tecnológicos de Capsule Corp., que solo algunos aventajados pueden permitirse, el vehículo corre, con todo descaro, a una velocidad de casi 400 Kms/h, retando al viento, cortándolo cual cuchillo bien afilado corta una zanahoria tierna. El conductor pisa tan fuerte el acelerador que casi atraviesa los bajos. Tras él, dibujando a malas penas las sinuosas curvas de la ciudad, dos esbirros del Imperio le persiguen en sus motos voladoras. Intentan detener su temeraria carrera. Los peatones salen despavoridos a su paso.

En una curva muy cerrada los dos esbirros casi se topan con un carro de comida rápida.

-¡Ey, cuidado!-grita el tendero.

-¡Apartaos de enmedio, estúpidos!

Mientras uno de los perseguidores ordena a los peatones que no entorpezcan el paso, el "conductor suicida" les saca una ventaja de casi 100 metros. El Lamborgini realiza las trazadas limpias, deslizándose sobre la carretera como si el asfalto de la urbe no tuviera secretos para él. Sus perseguidores, por contra, y a pesar de que sus vehículos les proporcionan mas facilidad a la hora de esquivar los obstáculos de la calle, conducen de manera estrepitosa, torpes, sobrevolando las lindes entre la carretera y los edificios en cada curva.

El retrovisor central del vehículo oscuro nos muestra unos ojos ocultos bajo unas negras gafas de sol de marca *Rainbow. Entonces el "loco del volante" aminora la velocidad, dejando que las dos motos se le acerquen. Cuando se sitúan a ambos lados de su coche se abren las dos ventanillas delanteras. El conductor, con un gesto de cabeza, baja sus gafas hasta la altura de la nariz, dejando al descubierto sus ojos, oscuros, de mirada dura. Es cuando las "fuerzas de la ley" le invitan a parar el vehículo:

-¡Pare el vehículo! ¡Está usted quebrantando todas las normas de circulación existentes!-grita el de la derecha.

-¡No nos obligue a utilizar nuestras armas!-dice el de la izquierda, sacando del costado de su moto una especie de revolver psicodélico.

El conductor hace caso omiso de las advertencias y como respuesta una leve sonrisa:

-Ju, ju.

Con un gesto de sus ojos lanza una onda de ki a la moto de su izquierda, que se desestabiliza, viaja hacia el carril contrario descontrolada y acaba por chocar contra un camión que venía en sentido opuesto. El choque provoca una colisión en cadena con otros tantos vehículos. Con su mano derecha lanza un pequeño energy-ha, que pasa a través de su ventana contraria, impactando contra su otro acosador, reventándole la moto aérea en varios trozos. Es entonces cuando el coche acelera y en cuestión de segundos desaparece en una de las avenidas.

-¡Mierda...-dice el que ha chocado con el camión.-ese niñato repelente nos la ha vuelto a jugar! ¡¿Estás bien Match?!

-¡Si, he saltado a tiempo!-dice el otro aquejado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ese tipo era ese crío malcriado de Capsule Corp.!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que era él?!

-¡Completamente, aunque llevara esas gafas le he reconocido!

El esbirro saca su moto, que estaba empotrada contra el camión, la levanta y de debajo del manillar agarra el transmisor de radio:

-¡Aviso a las unidades que estén cerca de la avenida **Sleepy Mog Way!

-Si,-contestan enseguida desde otro walkie.-aquí la unidad ***Sweet Fart al aparato.

-¡Un Lamborgini Sesto Elemento de color negro, conducido por un "loco del volante", se dirige hacia allí!

-Ah, si...el rádar lo tiene localizado, lo vemos en el ****GPS. Iremos tras él enseguida.

-Tratadle como se merece, parece que se trata de ese criajo de Capsule Corp. otra vez.

-Oh, vaya...Entendido, sabremos que hacer con él.

-"Parece que se están movilizando los demás."-piensa el conductor del Lamborgini.-"Son como críos, manejables. Ju, ju. Les voy a dar caña."-tras esto acelera en dirección a la unidad Sweet Fart.

Dos manzanas mas allá:

-Un momento.-dice uno de los esbirros del Imperio mirando su GPS.-Mirad, ese chiquillo viene hacia aquí.

-Mejor, le estaremos esperando.-dice otro frenando su moto.

El coche llega hasta allí en unos segundos, aún a toda velocidad. Los secuaces de Kaarat paran en seco sus motos:

-¡Preparos!-dice uno apuntando su bazooca hacia el vehículo negro. Los demás, unos cinco mas, hacen lo mismo. Entonces este esbirro vuelve a decir:-¡Ahora!

Los bazoocas lanzan su descarga, que en vez de proyectiles normales son unas tremendas ráfagas de ki.

-"Es fastidioso que usen nuestras armas contra mí."-piensa el conductor del coche, mientras, con un movimiento en zigzag, esquiva los ataques , que estallan contra el suelo.

Entonces el temerario conductor, cada vez mas cerca de ellos, saca su brazo izquierdo por la ventanilla también izquierda, dispuesto a lanzarles un ataque de ki. Justo en ese momento una figura cae del cielo y se coloca de pie, en medio de su carril.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama el conductor.-¡¿Qué hace ese ahí en medio?! ¡¿Es que quiere morir?! Ju. Si cree que voy a frenar va listo.

El conductor lanza tres pequeñas Energy-Dan contra el individuo, que con un movimiento de brazo las rechaza facilmente, con la mano.

-¡No es posible!-el conductor se acerca a unos ocho metros del individuo y puede ver su cara, de ojos de serpiente, amarillentos, con dos inmensos cuernos en su frente y el cabello blanco, corto.-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Al final el conductor cede, da un volantazo y se estrella contra un edificio, destrozando el vehículo. Antes de que los hombres del Imperio puedan acercarse para detenerle el conductor suicida sale del coche, atravesando el capó del automóvil y saltando a toda velocidad hacia el tejado del rascacielos. Cuando llega a la cornisa dice quitándose las gafas:

-¿Qué hace ese malnacido aquí? Pche, mierda, por su culpa he destrozado el coche.

Se trata de un chiquillo de unos catorce años, de mirada dura y ojos oscuros. Su cabello de punta hacia arriba, también oscuro, dejando unas prominentes entradas en su frente. Vestido con una chaqueta tejana, azul clara, sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, éstos tapados con vendas hasta la altura de las manos. Una camiseta negra también sin mangas debajo de la chaqueta. En sus piernas un pantalón vaquero bastante holgado, azul oscuro, con cuatro bolsillos, dos pequeños a los lados, a la altura del cinturón, y dos mas grandes justo encima de sus muslos. En sus pies unos zapatos marrones, bastante elegantes.

De pronto suena su móvil, en su bolsillo izquierdo. Lo coge y habla:

-¿Mamá, eres tú?-pregunta.

Desde el móvil se oye una voz de mujer:

-¡Vegeta, ven enseguida a Capsule Corp.!

-Ah, si...Ahora voy.-cuelga.

El chiquillo piensa mientras vuela hacia Capsule Corp.:

-"Mierda, seguramente ya se haya enterado de esto. Esos estúpidos..."

Mientras tanto, bajo el edificio, los hombres de Kaarat se dirigen al nuevo individuo:

-¡Sr. Bulkan, es usted! ¡Es todo un honor para nosotros estar en su presencia!

-¡Si,-dice otro.-¿quiére que vayamos a por ese tío?! Ha escapado hacia el tejado de ese edificio. No debe haber ido muy lejos.

-No.-dice Bulkan con un tono solemne.-Dejadle ir. Ya me ocuparé de él mañana.

-¡Ah, si...Si señor!

-"Solo ese chico puede haber destruído la base Pepper."-piensa Bulkan.-"En la reunión de mañana lo descubriré. Jujuju."

Minutos después en Capsule Corp.:

-Señora Knicky,-un tipo de unos cuarenta años, bien trajeado, habla con la madre de Vegeta Jr. mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos de la corporación.-al parecer las armas que enviamos a Pepper han sido destruidas. El Imperio nos obliga a crear mas. Además, también nos mandan colocar nuevos generadores de energía en Yahoi. Y también está la nueva partida de vehículos aéreos que...

-Vale, vale. Me ocuparé de todo mas tarde. Ahora tengo asuntos personales que atender. Espéreme en mi oficina.

-Está bien, Sra Presidenta.

El hombre se retira y al final del pasillo Vegeta Jr. espera a su madre, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Al llegar hasta allí Kinicky le dice a su hijo con un tono contundente:

-¡¿Es qué estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar así a los hombres del Imperio?! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso qué es eso?! ¡¿Sabes en que posición deja eso a la corporación?!

-Fueron ellos quienes se metieron conmigo.

-¡Pues claro que se meten contigo!-grita Knicky.-¡Eres un imprudente! ¡Además, aún no tienes edad para conducir un coche!

-Venga ya. Llevo conduciendo desde los seis años.

-¡Y encima te cargas el coche! ¡Es el séptimo que destrozas este mes! ¡¿Es qué te crees que los coches crecen de los árboles?!

-Somos la corporación mas rica y poderosa del mundo. ¿Qué mas da un coche mas que un coche menos?

-¡Eso no te da derecho a despilfarrar de esa manera! ¡Además, estamos a punto de entrar en números rojos! ¡Nuestros accionistas se nos echan encima!

-Buah, ¿desde cuándo ha necesitado Capsule Corp. accionistas?

-¡Sabes muy bien que desde que el Imperio llegó las cosas han cambiado mucho! ¡Nos encontramos en una situación muy delicada y tú te dedicas a montar alboroto en la ciudad!

-Eso te pasa por acceder a las peticiones de esos bastardos. Nunca deberías haber tratado con ellos.

-¡No me hables así! ¡Soy tu madre, ¿entiendes?!-el tono de los gritos sube por momentos.-¡Y también sabes perfectamente que no hemos tenido mas remedio que acceder a sus peticiones!

-Si que había otro remedio. Yo mismo podría haberme cargado a todos esos idiotas.

-¡¿Es que no sabes arreglar las cosas de otro modo?! ¡Quizás puedas con algunos de ellos, pero Bulkan te mataría en un santiamén!

-Jujuu. Eso está por ver.

-¡Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a atacar a los hombres del Imperio! ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto hasta nueva orden!

-Si, mamáaaa.-dice Vegeta Jr. con total desgana, mientras coloca sus manos en la nuca y se dirige a su habitación.

-Haa, haa, haa.-la madre de Vegeta Jr. jadea después de los gritos.

El secretario de Knicky se acerca de nuevo a su jefa:

-Sra, ¿está usted bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-No, no, deme un momento. Enseguida estoy con usted.

-No debería exhaltarse tanto. Es la primera vez que le levanta la voz de ese modo al señorito Vegeta.

-Si, a veces pienso que lo he consentido demasiado. En la reunión de mañana deberé presentar mis excusas ante el consejo y lo que es peor, ante el Imperio.

Vegeta Jr., un niño criado entre laureles con todas las comodidades que Capsule Corporation puede ofrecerle. Portador de los genes de una estirpe guerrera de gran poder. Descendiente del príncipe de los saiyanos, el gran Vegeta. Pero nada de eso parece importarle al pequeño mestizo de catorce años. Para él la vida es aburrida, monótona. Las comodidades de su corporación no pueden paliar su inmenso ímpetu, no pueden saciar su sed de lucha. Se siente atrapado en un mundo que no le deja mostrarse tal como es. Su espíritu guerrero clama por aparecer una y otra vez, acallado por el murmullo de una ciudad manipulada por una raza de extraterrestres, monstruos y demonios. Reprimido, a él le gustaría salir y descargar sus energías sobre la gente que oprime su mundo. Destrozarlo todo para después resurgir de nuevo de entre los escombros. Sus entrenamientos diarios en la sala de gravedad tampoco consiguen hacerle sentir pleno y no hay adversario en el mundo capaz de plantarle cara. O eso cree él.

Años atrás Vegeta Jr. tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un verdadero y digno rival. Durante la final del Tenkaichi Budokai su destino se cruzó con el de Son Goku Jr., el continuador de la estirpe del gran Son Goku, antiguo rival de su antepasado Vegeta. Sus fuerzas estaban igualadas y el combate fue bastante reñido. Era la primera vez que Vegeta Jr. se sentía pleno, la primera vez que tenía que darlo todo. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan extasiado hasta ese momento, tan vivo. Pero la noticia de que su rival natural había muerto a manos de Kaarat lo volvió a sumir en la monotonía. Desde ese día en que el cielo oscureció dando paso a una nueva era de tinieblas Vegeta Jr. no ha tenido jamás ocasión de desatar su poder. Desde hace unos meses Vegeta Jr., harto de la represión del Imperio, se dedica a retar a los hombres de Kaarat en las carreteras de la Ciudad del Oeste, convirtiéndose en una especie de rebelde en la sombra.

-Mierda.-Vegeta Jr. se lamenta desde su habitación.-Esto es injusto. Todo por culpa de ese Imperio asqueroso. Pero si son todos unos endebles incompetentes. No se como mantienen en jaque a todo el planeta.

Aún con todo su potencial Vegeta Jr. no es mas que un adolescente que enfoca su frustración y su rabia hacia los enemigos del universo, una excusa como otra cualquiera para desfogarse y gastar sus energías. Entonces se acerca a la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Castigado? Pche.-el pequeño abre el ventanal.-Voy a recuperar mi coche.

Vegeta Jr. se lanza a través de su ventana.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, bajo tierra, el grupo de Goku Jr. y Kami Sama avanza a través de unos túneles bastante espaciosos, conducidos por Haruku y sus vampiros.

-Buuuuff, vaya tostón. ¿Cuántas horas llevamos ya sin ver la luz del Sol?-se queja Pakku.

-Tranquilos, ya queda poco.-dice Tiiz.-Además, aquí se está muy agusto, el Sol es muy molesto.

Haruku es la que avanza en primer lugar, creando una intensa luz a través de su bola de cristal que alumbra el camino. Tras ella Tiiz y Dloob la siguen de cerca. Después tenemos a Dende y Goku Jr. seguidos por Pakku y Zurui y finalmente Andira y el Dr. Fungarest. Comenzaron su viaje subterráneo muy avanzada la tarde del día anterior. Durmieron en los túneles y por la mañana temprano continuaron su viaje. Ahora se encuentran a punto de salir a la superficie, muy cerca de la Ciudad del Oeste. Haruku les explicó que los túneles que ahora pisan fueron creados hace muchos años por piratas, para poder avanzar sin ser descubiertos y poder ocultar sus tesoros. Al final los túneles acabaron ocultos y olvidados, aunque se menciona su existencia en algunos libros de leyendas antiguas. Kami Sama jamás ha leído esos libros, así que desconoce totálmente parte de los secretos ocultos en el planeta que protege. Sin embargo, la joven Haruku es una entusiasta de los libros de mitos y leyendas, recogidos en las distintas bibliotecas del mundo.

-Jefe,-susurra Zurui.-¿te has fijado en esa chiquilla pálida?

-Si, tiene mas cara de palo aún que Andira, jajajajaa. Hasta habla aún menos que ella

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Desde cuándo están estos túneles aquí?

-Ya nos lo explicó antes. Son unos túneles muy antiguos que ya no se usan.

-Ya. ¿Pero cómo es posible que ella los conozca y nosotros, que somos piratas del desierto, nunca hayamos sabido nada de ellos? Hemos pasado por aquí miles de veces...

-Si, es extraño. Quizás es verdad que es una adivina.

-Chsssst.-Goku Jr. les insta a callar.-No habléis tan alto, Haruku os podría oir.

De repente Tiiz vuela hasta ellos convertido en murciélago y les dice:

-La Sra. Haruku conoce todas las historias antiguas del mundo y con su poder puede ver cualquier lugar de la Tierra, por muy oculto que esté.

-¿Veis? Os lo dije.-dice Goku.-Al final vais a molestar a la chiquilla.

-Oooh, no te preocupes, pequeño descendiente del gran Son Goku. No hay nada que pueda perturbar la concentración de la Sra. Haruku.

-¡¿Cómo sabes quién es mi antepasado?!-pregunta Goku Jr. bastante sorprendido.

-Tu antepasado Goku es muy conocido en el Otro Mundo.-dice Tiiz.-Tengo entendido que libró al universo de varias amenazas muy peligrosas.

-Así es, pequeño.-interviene Kami Sama.-Hasta los mas grandes dioses conocen a tu tatarabuelo.

-¿De qué hablan ahora estos?-pregunta Zurui.

-No se.-contesta Pakku.-Yo también me he perdido.

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu "señora"?-pregunta Zurui.-¿Es que es autista o algo? Cuando hemos acampado no ha hablado nada, ni siquiera se ha reído con mis anécdotas.

-¡Zurui!-exclama Goku.-¡No seas tan cotilla!

Entonces Tiiz se convierte en vampiro y dice con un tono serio:

-La Sra. Haruku rara vez ríe. Si riera significaría que algo malo está apunto de ocurrir.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclaman Pakku y Zurui a la vez.

-Siendo así es mejor que no se ría nunca.-dice Zurui algo acongojado.

-Mirad,-dice Kami Sama.-ahí delante ya se ve algo de luz exterior.

-Si, ya hemos llegado.-dice Tiiz volviendo junto a Haruku y Dloob.

Al salir al exterior pueden ver la gran Ciudad del Oeste.

-¡Hemos llegado!-grita Goku Jr.-¡Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad!

-Bien.-dice Kami Sama.-A partir de ahora debemos ser muy cautos y no llamar la atención. Además, debéis estar presentables cuando lleguemos a Capsule Corp. Os cambiaré los atuendos.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Zurui.

Kami Sama hace un gesto con su mano derecha por encima de las cabezas de los demás y cambia el atuendo de Goku, Pakku, Zurui y Andira. A Goku le coloca un suéter de manga larga, naranja pálido, unos pantalones vaqueros, azules y desahogados y unos zapatos negros. A Pakku le cambia sus sucias y desgastadas ropas por unas iguales en perfecto estado. A Zurui lo vemos con una chupa negra, con un dibujo de la cara de un zorro en la espalda, un pantalón vaquero también negro, una camiseta ajustada marrón oscura, unas botas negras con puntera de hierro y unos guantes azul oscuros. A Andira le cambia su ropa rota por una camiseta de manga corta blanca, un pantalón vaquero azul, ajustado, y unos deportivos negros.

-¡Uoh, me gusta esta ropa!-exclama Zurui.

-Y porque no has visto lo que llevas en la espalda. Jaja.-dice Pakku.-En cambio la mía es la misma de antes.

-Si, tú ropa era muy normal.-dice Goku remangándose su nuevo suéter.

-Vaya, Sra. Haruku,-dice Dloob.-ese anciano también puede cambiar el vestuario con magia.

-¡Claro, él es Kami Sama!-aclara Tiiz.

-Hum.-dice Andira.-La ropa no está mal, pero no se si con estos pantalones tan ajustados podré luchar en condiciones.

-Por ahora no hay necesidad de luchar.-dice Dende.

-¿Y usted no se cambia de ropa?-dice Zurui dirigiéndose al namekiano.-Su ropa es la que mas desentona de todas, y su color de piel tampoco es que ayude mucho.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías.-al parecer Dende es un experto en esquivar los temas controvertidos.-Lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar hasta Capsule Corp.

-Yo se como se llega. No es problema.-dice Fungarest.

-Buah. Mira como me cambia de tema el tío pálido éste.-dice Zurui.

-No hables así. Ese "tío" es Dios.-le dice Pakku.

-Ya, ya...claro.-dice Zurui aún no muy convencido.

Así todos se adentran en la gran urbe, plagada de grandes rascacielos, casas semiesféricas, otras con forma de chupa-chups, vehículos y gente por todas partes. De repente, mientras cruzan una calle, una gran explosión a dos manzanas de ellos les alerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-exclama Goku Jr.

-Alguien está atacando a los hombres del Imperio.-aclara Dende.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Goku se sorprende.

-Vaya, creía que los únicos insensatos capaces de meterse con el Imperio éramos nosotros.-dice Zurui.

-Dejad estar eso ahora. Nosotros tenemos otro destino.-dice Kami Sama.

-Espere, señor Dende.-dice Goku.-Ese ki me es familiar. Pero no puede ser.

-Si, se a quien te refieres.-añade el namekiano.-Es posible que sea...

Antes de que el anciano acabe la frase Goku sale disparado hacia el lugar de la explosión. Entonces Andira exclama:

-¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño!

La androide también sale corriendo junto a Goku.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?-pregunta Pakku.-¿Les seguimos?

-No. Esperaos aquí. Si quien ha provocado esto es quien pensamos que es no merece la pena que vayamos todos. No hace falta que nos expongamos de este modo. Iré yo solo y traeré a Goku de vuelta.

Algo dentro de Kami Sama le alerta, algo le dice que tras esa explosión un nuevo contratiempo les espera y con todo eso una de las cosas que mas temía está a punto de ocurrir. De hecho era algo inevitable. En la Tierra no había un solo descendiente de saiyanos, si no *****dos. "Esto no puede traer nada bueno" piensa Dende.

Goku y Andira llegan hasta el lugar. Allí ven una especie de grúa en llamas, enganchada a un un coche negro, Lamborgini Sesto Elemento, hecho guijarros. Al lado de la grúa un esbirro del Imperio se arrastra por el suelo suplicando por su vida, mientras un chiquillo de pelos erizados le apunta con su mano.

-¡Eh! ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-grita Goku Jr. dirigiéndose al chiquillo.

-¿Umm?-dice el chiquillo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Tú! ¡Justo como pensaba!-dice Goku.

-¡¿Qué?!-el joven no sale de su asombro al ver al pequeño Goku Jr.-Tú...Eres tú...¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que...

-¡Vegeta!-dice Goku Jr.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Rainbow:

Las Rainbow son una marca de gafas de Sol muy caras que existe en la Tierra de esta historia. Su traducción literal desde el inglés es "arco iris", pero en realidad es una referencia a Rayban, la famosa marca de gafas de Sol.

**Sleepy Mog Way:

Su traducción literal del inglés sería "paso del Mog somnoliento", pero en realidad es un guiño-homenaje a una de mis películas favoritas de mi infancia, "Gremlins". Como muchos sabréis, los gremlins primero son mogwais y recordareis también al mogwai Gizmo. Pues de ahí viene lo de "Mog Way", y lo de somnoliento hace referencia a que no ha dormido mucho (¿quizás por que se levanta a comer después de media noche? XD).

***Sweet Fart:

Los Sweet Fart son una unidad de soldados del Imperio de Kaarat, que actúan en la Ciudad del Oeste de la Tierra bajo el mandato de Bulkan. Su traducción del inglés sería "Dulce Pedo"...XDDD.

****GPS:

Algunos vehículos de los soldados del imperio tienen implantados unos GPS que no solo les dan las coordenadas exactas de los lugares por los que transitan, si no que además son aparatos mágicos que pueden mostrar la ubicación de algunos sujetos.

*****Dos descendientes de saiyanos:

Bueno, en realidad no existen solo dos descendientes de saiyanos en esta historia, puesto que Knicky, la madre de Vegeta jr., también es una mestiza, pero en la cabeza de Kami Sama solo hay dos mestizos verdaderamente potenciales.

Knicky:

La madre de Vegeta Jr. Como manda la tradición en la familia de Bulma, su nombre procede de una prenda de lencería en inglés, en este caso los Knickers, que significa bragas. Como curiosidad el único que se salta la tradición es Vegeta Jr. Con él supongo que se saltaron las normas para hacerle un homenaje al desaparecido príncipe de los saiyanos.


	36. El puñetazo mas duro de su vida

**CAPÍTULO 33: EL PUÑETAZO MAS DURO DE SU VIDA**

Haruku baja la cabeza, presiente algo. Como si dos grandes fuerzas estuvieran a punto de chocar.

-¡Ah! ¡La Sra. Haruku se ha reído! Bueno, mas bien me parece haberla oído reír levemente.-exclama Dloob.

-¡Oh no!-grita Tiiz.-¡Y me parece que se ha reído tres veces! ¡Eso quiere decir que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir!

En realidad Haruku había tosido ligeramente, pero como la chiquilla apenas habla y raramente ríe, y encima su voz es tan leve, a los vampiros les parece haberla oído reir.

-Oye, Tiiz, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Les seguimos?-pregunta Dloob.

-¡Vosotros, callaos ya! El viejo ha dicho que esperemos.-dice Pakku.

Unas calles mas allá Goku Jr. y Andira se carean frente a Vegeta Jr., mientras Dende se acerca también a la escena.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Vegeta?!-pregunta Goku Jr. con tono achacoso.

-No...No puede ser. ¿Tú no...estabas muerto?-Vegeta Jr. pasmado.

-¡Ya ves que no! Ahora deja a ese tipo, si no...

-¿Si no qué? No te creas que por lo de aquel torneo ya tienes derecho a darme órdenes. Aquello no fue mas que suerte, y he estado esperando todo este tiempo para tomarme la revancha. Aunque ya creía que no iva a tener la oportunidad de vengarme.

-Yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de aquel combate. Un fuera del ring no es un resultado válido para mí.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de zanjar el tema.

-¡No, niños! ¡Dejadlo estar!-grita Dende, que acaba de llegar y se interpone entre los dos.-¡No debéis mostrar vuestra fuerza! ¡El Imperio debe estar al caer!

-¡¿Quién eres tú, viejo raro de mierda?!

-¡No le hables así!-exclama Goku.-¡Tiene razón! ¡Ahora no es el momento de pensar en cosas pasadas!-exclama Goku con tono apresurado.-¡Debemos escondernos!

-¿Escondernos? ¡Jaja! No digas gilipolleces. Ahora que por fin te encuentro no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Vegeta Jr. esquiva a Kami Sama y se lanza a por Goku. Éste a su vez toma una posición defensiva. Pero en un instante Vegeta Jr. recibe un poderosísimo puñetazo en su cara, que lo estrella contra el suelo, destrozando el asfalto. Hasta Goku se sorprende de la velocidad y la potencia del golpe. Vegeta Jr. en el suelo, frotando su golpeada mejilla derecha y de pie frente a él Andira, con una mirada asesina que achantaría al mas rudo de los guerreros.

-¡Tú...tú...¿Quién eres?!-dice Vegeta bastante dolorido, casi sin poder moverse.-¡¿Cómo has podido...?!

Andira queda en silencio, pero no tarda en hablar:

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a atacar a ese niño!-estas palabras de Andira sonaban mas duras y contundentes que nunca.-¡Si lo vuelves a hacer te destrozo todos los huesos del cuerpo!

-"U...una chica..."-piensa Vegeta.-"E...esa desgraciada...Me ha pillado desprevenido."-su indignación comienza a crecer por momentos.-"Grrrrr...¡¿Cómo se atreve...?!"

Vegeta Jr. había recibido el puñetazo mas duro y doloroso de su vida. Ya no solo por el dolor físico, que era descomunal, el dolor mas intenso que jamás había sentido, si no porque acababa de descubrir que no solo él tenía la "patente" de un gran poder. Había alguien, además de Goku Jr., capaz de tumbarle. No, era mucho peor, los golpes que intercambió con Goku hace unos años no eran ni de lejos tan poderosos como este. Una chica, una desconocida, había conseguido dejarlo fuera de combate, mermar sus fuerzas con un solo puñetazo. Aunque era verdad que Vegeta no había mostrado todo su tremendo poder, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de convertirse en super saiyano, pero aún así eso no era excusa.

De pronto Vegeta se coloca de pie, comienza a cargar energía. Su aura azul se agranda provocando un gigantesco cráter mientras grita:

-¡Maldita cabrona! ¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡Te voy a partir la cara pero bien!

-¡O no!-exclama Goku.-¡Esto va a ser peligroso! ¡Está a punto de transformarse!

Kami Sama rapidamente se coloca detrás de Vegeta, extiende sus brazos hacia él, y no sin esfuerzo logra paralizar al pequeño saiyano.

-¡Gurgh! ¡¿Qué...qué me habéis hecho?! ¡Sol...soltadme!

En ese momento se empiezan a escuchar las sirenas de los coches patrulla de las autoridades. Goku Jr. se dirige a Vegeta:

-¡Escucha, Vegeta! ¡Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos! ¡Hay un sitio al que debemos llegar! ¡Podemos dejar nuestro combate para otro momento!

-¡Cá...cállate!-grita el joven rebelde mientras forcejea con el poder mental de Kami Sama.

-Solo te soltaremos si te marchas en paz.-le dice Kami Sama.

Vegeta Jr. se relaja, deja de forcejear.

-Sr. Dende, suéltelo.

Kami Sama cede, deja libre a Vegeta Jr. Éste cae de rodillas al suelo, agotado, pero enseguida se vuelve a levantar. Entonces se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir volando, pero antes clava una mirada de odio y rabia en Goku Jr. y le dice:

-Eres un cobarde.-entonces gira su cabeza y comienza a flotar.-Se me han quitado las ganas de luchar contigo.

Vegeta sale volando y desaparece entre los edificios. Sus palabras hieren el orgullo guerrero del joven Goku Jr., removiendo viejas heridas. Hacía tiempo que nadie le llamaba cobarde. Pero el joven no tiene tiempo que perder preocupándose por el bienestar de su ego. Su meta: salir pitando de allí.

Andira, Kami Sama y Goku regresan junto a los demás.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!-encomienda Goku Jr. adelantándose a Kami Sama.

Todos echan a correr, Andira carga con el Dr. Fungarest, Tiiz y Dloob salen volando convertidos en murciélagos y Haruku vuela también flotando sentada sobre su esfera de cristal. Se alejan a unas cuantas manzanas de allí. Una vez lejos del barullo se toman un tiempo para darse un respiro. Goku Jr. habla:

-Mierda, ha estado cerca. Por nada del mundo debemos dejar que nos descubran...Pero ese Vegeta me preocupa.

Dende interviene:

-Si, al igual que su antepasado, este Vegeta parece una bestia desbocada.

-Es un peligro.-vuelve Goku.-No deberíamos acercarnos mucho a él.

-Pues mucho me temo que no tardaremos en volver a verle.

Goku Jr. entendía perfectamente a Kami Sama, pues sus pasos debían llevarles a Capsule Corporation.

-Aunque quizás nos haya venido bien esta situación.-dice Dende.-Ahora los hombres de Kaarat se dirigirán a aquel tumulto y podremos movernos con menos dificultad. Bien, prosigamos nuestro camino. Debemos llegar hasta Capsule Corp.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Preguntamos la dirección a alguien?-dice Pakku.

-Nuestra Sra. Haruku podría averiguar el lugar exacto mirando a su bola.-dice Dloob.

-No hará falta. Ya lo he dicho antes.-habla Fungarest.-Yo trabajé en esa empresa, conozco muy bien el camino. Si doblamos por esta calle...

Dende también sabía de sobras el paradero de Capsule Corp., pero se sentía orgulloso de su nuevo grupo de aliados, de ver como todos no dudaban ni un instante en contribuir en lo que fuera, en cada momento. Para él esto era un importante símbolo de que la propia humanidad estaba dispuesta a salvar su mundo, aunque fuera aportando estos pequeños granos de arena, así que esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción dejó que el anciano doctor les guiara.

Guiados por el doctor Fungarest, el grupo de Goku y Dende no tarda en llegar frente a las puertas de Capsule Corporation. La sede de la familia de Bulma había cambiado en los últimos 100 años, dejando atrás su forma semiesférica. Ahora Capsule Corp. era un edificio alargado, de forma tubular. El primer piso seguía teniendo una forma parecida a la anterior Capsule Corp., pero encima de él nacía un edificio con forma de tubo, que tras unos cuantos metros daba lugar a una gigantesca esfera, después el tubo continuaba otros tantos metros, interrumpido por unos salientes alargados; unas gigantescas barras, tres para ser mas exactos, que agarraban en sus extremos lo que parecían unas enormes cápsulas Hoi-Poi, y las tres a la misma distancia unas de otras, girando en paralelo al rascacielos. Y en la cumbre del edificio, la última planta, con la forma de una pelota chafada, lo coronaba.

-Ya estamos aquí.-dice Goku Jr. de cara a la puerta de la corporación-Supongo que debemos pulsar el timbre.

Pero antes de que el chico pueda chafar el botón, la puerta principal se abre automáticamente, y de ella surge una pequeña esfera voladora, de color blanco metálico, con una especie de ojo rojo; como una pequeña bola de cristal incrustrada en el centro y el logotipo de Capsule impreso a un lado..

-¿Qué es eso?-dice Pakku.

La esfera vuela alrededor del grupo, como si los analizara concienzudamente con su reluciente ojo ciclópeo.

-¿Por qué vuela a nuestro alrededor este cacharro?-pregunta Zurui.

Finalmente la esfera se detiene frente a Goku Jr. y de golpe y porrazo muestra unos pequeños brazos robóticos que surgen de sus extremos. Así la esfera comienza a gritar:

-¡Giru, giru, giru! ¡Tú debes de ser el nieto de mi querida Pan!

Goku Jr. cae en la cuenta:

-¡Ah, y tú debes de ser aquel robot que aparece en las fotos antiguas de la abuela!

-¡Oh, Giru se siente muy bien al comprobar que su amiga Pan no le ha olvidado!

-¡Si, la abuela me habló mucho de tí! Al parecer fuiste crucial en sus aventuras de juventud. Me dijo que eras muy valiente.

-¡Giru, giru, giru!-el pequeño robot se vuelve eufórico.-¡Harás que Giru se avergüence!

El pequeño robot muestra también unas pequeñas piernas, salta en el aire y al caer toma una ridícula pose, extendiendo sus diminutos brazos hacia los lados y alargando una pierna mientras flexiona la otra. Entonces el robot vuelve a hablar.

-¡Giru y Pan vivieron grandes aventuras a lo largo del espacio! ¡Giru, giru, giru! ¡Juntos nos enfrentamos a muchos peligros! ¡Mi nombre es Giru, el robot invencible!

-Así que Giru.-dice Zurui.-Que obvio.

-Si, es una lástima que la abuela ya no esté aquí para verte.-dice Goku con un cierto tono de tristeza en la voz dirigiéndose al diminuto robot.-Siempre miraba las viejas fotos con añoranza.

Tras esas palabras el entusiasmo de Giru desaparece por completo, y su tono se vuelve serio, tomando una pose de cierto misticismo. Entonces dice invitándoles a entrar en la corporación:

-¡Giru, giru, seguid a Giru, la Sra. Knicky os espera!

-¿Nos esperan?-dice Pakku.-Parece que todo el mundo esté al corriente de nuestra situación. Vaya manera de pasar desapercibidos tenemos.

-No os extrañeis, hace meses envié a alguien aquí para avisar de nuestra llegada, y también para pedir un gran favor.-expone Dende.-Claro que entonces no contaba con que el grupo habría aumentado tanto.

-Por favor, acompañad a Giru.-insiste el robot.-Giru, giru.

Así el grupo de héroes se aventura hacia el interior de la nueva Capsule Corp., pasando a través del recibidor, hasta unos grandes pasillos, que a pesar de sus tonos blancos y apagados a alguien le resultan de lo mas acogedores:

-Cuantos recuerdos me vienen a la mente.-murmura el anciano Fungarest.-Aunque todo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

-Giru, giru, giru, sigan a Giru, no falta mucho para llegar al despacho de la Sra. Knicky. Giru, giru, giru.

-Buuufff...Ese robotejo no para de soltar los mismos ruiditos todo el tiempo...Y son de lo mas molestos.-se queja Zurui, cuyo oído es mucho mas sensible que el de una persona normal.-Además, no para de hablar en tercera persona. Si tuviera que soportarlo durante 64 capítulos me suicidaría. (Nota del autor: XDDD)

-Peor fueron las ridículas cantinelas del Brute aquel.-dice Pakku.

Tras andar unos cuantos metros y después de unos tantos "giru, giru, giru" llegan hasta una puerta metálica, que se abre automáticamente al pulsar el robot un botón.

-Giru, giru, Sra. Knicky, sus invitados han llegado.

Tras la puerta, sentada detrás de una gran mesa llena de papeles y toda clase de carpetas y documentos, la madre de Vegeta Jr. sale de sus cavilaciones para atender al grupo:

-¡Ooooh, por fin!-exclama Knicky.-El Sr. Popo nos dijo que llegarían pronto. Aunque veo que sois muchos mas de los que esperaba, pero eso tampoco es un problema.

-Si, nos ha costado mas de lo esperado llegar hasta aquí.-comenta Dende. Andira, Pakku y Zurui miran hacia otro lado, conscientes de que la culpa del retraso la tuvo su grupo de piratas.

-Usted debe de ser Kami Sama.-dice Knicky dirigiéndose al namekiano.-Es todo un honor estar ante su presencia. Se que hace muchos años usted y mi familia fueron muy buenos amigos.

-Si, hace mucho de eso. Pasamos muchas calamidades juntos, pero también tuvimos algunas alegrías.

-Bien, pero supongo que no es momento para rememorar acontecimientos. No es por eso por lo que han venido.

-Exacto, me gustaría poder hablar a solas con usted.-dice Dende.

-No es problema. Los demás podeis acomodaros en las habitaciones de invitados o inspeccionar nuestras instalaciones. Seguramente hayáis tenido un duro viaje, aquí podréis descansar cuanto queráis. Y si tenéis hambre pedidle al servicio que os atienda. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis pedidla sin ningún reparo.

-¡Yuhuuuu!...¡Al fin podré dormir en una cama como dios manda!-exclama Zurui con una alegría desbordante.

-Giru os acompañará para mostraros el lugar y vuestras habitaciones.

-Oh, no...-la alegría de Zurui se apaga de golpe.-Con este tostonazo de aparatejo no.

-¡Giru, giru, giru!-esta vez es el robot el que da blincos de alegría.-¡En momentos así a Giru le alegra poder servir de ayuda!

-Grrrrr...Y yo me alegraría si tuviera un buen marro con el que destrozarte.-contesta Zurui.

-No seas maleducado, Zurui.-le recrimina Pakku.-Compórtate.

Todos comienzan a salir.

-Goku, espera.-dice Kami Sama llamando la atención del pequeño.-Tú quédate, debes estar enterado de todo.

-Ah, si, Kami Sama.

-Pensándolo bien será mejor que salgamos nosotros también.-dice Knicky.-Me gustaría llevaros al sótano, allí os podré explicar todo mejor.

-Está bien.-dice Dende.-Seguramente allí estemos mas resguardados.

-Si.-dice Knicky mientras comienza a salir de su despacho.-Normalmente tenemos todo esto lleno de hombres del Imperio, pero al parecer ha habido un altercado en la ciudad y todas las tropas han salido para allá.

Dende y Goku se miran conocedores del origen del altercado, mientras comienzan también a salir. La puerta se cierra tras ellos.

Andira y los demás aún no habían abandonado el pasillo cuando se topan de bruces con un individuo conocido.

-¡¿Vosotros?! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!-grita Vegeta Jr. acariciando su todavía dolorida mejilla.


	37. Malas vibraciones

**CAPÍTULO 34: MALAS VIBRACIONES**

-¡Vegeta, ¿qué haces fuera de tu cuarto?!-exclama Knicky.

-¡¿Y qué hacen todos estos tipos aquí?!

-¡Guarda tus maneras, jovencito, son nuestros invitados!-reprimenda la joven madre.

-¡¿Invitados?! ¡Me han atacado! ¡¿Y tú vas y los invitas?!-responde el chiquillo acercándose a su madre.

-¡Oh, lo sentimos, señora!-se excusa Goku.-Pero él estaba fuera de sí. Lo encontramos en la ciudad. Tuvimos que detenerle.

-¡¿Detenerme dices, maldito cobarde asqueroso?! ¡Da gracias de que no os reventara la cara a todos!

-¡Oye, te he repetido mil veces que no debes mostrar tus poderes en público!-vuelve a reprendar Knicky.-Ahora entiendo lo del nuevo altercado de hace un rato.

-¡Estoy harto, mamá, harto!

-¡Jovencito, compórtate!

-GRRRR, ¡si, quizás debiera hacer como tú! ¡Lamerle el culo a esos desgraciados del Imperio y a esas sanguijuelas que tienes por accionistas! ¡Dejarles que se queden con todo sin hacer nada, como haces tú!

-¡Te he dicho que seas mas respetuoso!-grita cada vez mas irritada Knicky.

-Pero...pero...¡Eres una estúpida, mamá, una lameculos de mierda! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡La empresa se va a la mierda por tu maldita cul...!

¡PLAS!

Un tremendo guantazo detiene los berridos del joven Vegeta. Es la primera vez que Knicky pega a su hijo. Éste queda estupefacto, pasmado, el dolor del guantazo no es físico. Se siente destruído por dentro, incomprendido, ultrajado injustamente en su propia casa, sentimientos que no tardan en volverse rabia. Vegeta Jr. no dice ni una palabra, pasa por al lado de su madre, con el rostro ensombrecido, y sale volando, destruyendo una de las ventanas.

-¡Vegeta!-grita Knicky, un tanto arrepentida de haber pegado a su hijo, alicaída, al borde del desmayo. Casi cae al suelo, pero consigue apoyarse en la pared.

Dende, Goku y los demás se acercan a ella tratando de auxiliarla.

-¡¿Señora, está bien?!-pregunta preocupado Goku.

-Si, si. Siento lo ocurrido.

-Por nosotros no se preocupe. No nos tiene que pedir disculpas.-dice Dende.-Pero, ese chico...

-Desde que murió su padre he tenido que hacerme cargo yo sola de él, y creo que he fallado como madre. Por culpa de mis responsabilidades con la empresa no he podido invertir todo el tiempo necesario en su educación.

-Supongo que debe haber sido muy duro. Usted ha hecho lo que ha podido.-trata de tranquilizar Dende.

-No quiero parecer desconsiderado, pe...pero no podemos dejar que Vegeta vague solo por ahí.-dice Goku.-En el estado en que se encuentra y viendo su comportamiento, podría ser peligroso y...

-¡Señora Knicky, giru, giru, giru! ¡Giru irá a buscar al señorito Vegeta y lo traerá de vuelta!

Tras este ofrecimiento el pequeño robot sale volando por la misma ventana que el mestizo saiyano había hecho añicos hacía unos instantes.

-Gracias, Giru.-dice Knicky algo mas relajada para después sobreponerse inmediatamente y dirigirse a sus invitados.-Bien, espero que este contratiempo...-la presencia de un nuevo sujeto interrumpe a la presidenta de Capsule.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que Capsule Corp. sufre problemas internos.

-¡Clayman!-exclama Knicky.

Desde el fondo del pasillo comienza a acercarse un hombre. Bastante alto, de complexión robusta, calvo, de ojos azules, cubiertos por unas estilizadas gafas de vista. Una perilla castaña comienza en forma de bigote y continúa a través de su alargada mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla. Sus orejas perforadas por unos diminutos pendientes de bola dorados. Su vestimenta, que aunque extraña, le dota de un porte elegante, consiste en una chaqueta de manga larga muy ceñida que marca sus músculos, de color morado oscuro, abotonada en su lado derecho, y surcada en su extremo izquierdo, y de arriba a abajo, por unas franjas rojas, que son interrumpidas a la altura de su pecho por un extraño logo en el cual se pueden leer las siglas P.O.D. Su pantalón, a juego con la chaqueta, también es ceñido y morado oscuro. Sus zapatos brillantes y negros, y en su mano derecho porta lo que parece ser una agenda electrónica, en cuya pantalla se puede ver el mismo logo que adorna su pecho. Además, le acompaña un sujeto mas bajito, feo, encorbado, de cabello corto y rubio, con un ojo robótico de color rojo, unos grandes dientes que sobresalen de su boca dándole un aspecto de roedor, y una gran bata blanca de científico que cubre casi todo su cuerpo. Mientras se acercan, el tipo alto, de nombre Clayman, le dice a su acompañante con un tono muy bajito:

-Dr. Musy, analice a todos esos tipos que están con Knicky.

-Si señor.-el ojo robótico del sujeto comienza a brillar con una intensa luz escarlata.

-[[Goku, esconde tu energía al máximo, parece que ese tipo con pinta de ratón puede escanearnos con su ojo cibernético.]]-avisa Dende por telepatía, que ha sido capaz de escuchar el comentario de Clayman.

-[[Está bien.]]-contesta Goku Jr.

-¿Y bien, doctor?-pregunta en voz baja el tipo calvo.

-No se preocupe, ninguno de ellos parece demasiado fuerte...-susurra.-Aunque esa chica es muy extraña.-dice refiriéndose a Andira.-Mi radar no puede escanearla con exactitud, no parece del todo humana. Y esos dos sujetos de piel azul no desprenden ningún tipo de calor. Es como si estuviesen muertos.-dice tras escanear a los dos vampiros.

-No pasa nada. Solo hemos venido a saludar.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos, señora Knicky?-pregunta Goku.

-Ese es Clayman, el presidente de Pod Corporation.-responde.-Son nuestra mayor competencia en el mundo de la tecnología.

-¡Oooh, es todo un halago que nos consideres así!-dice Clayman, que ya se ha acercado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí el "Gran presidente" de la Pod?-le pregunta Knicky con un cierto tono arrogante.

-Ah, disculpa nuestra falta de educación. Saludos, señora presidenta, y a vosotros también queridos amigos.-dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Déjate de formalismos y contesta, Clayman. ¿Qué pretendes esta vez?

-Oh, me ofendes, Señora presidenta. Tan solo venía a saludar antes de la reunión de mañana.

-Mientras no vengais a espiarnos...

-Jujuju, vuestra nueva tecnología basada en la energía vital es encomiable, pero nuestros avances en cibernética son mucho mas apreciados por el Imperio. No veo para que querríamos nosotros espiar a una empresa tan de capa caída como la vuestra. Los días de gloría de Capsule Corp. ya pasaron. Ahora hasta Magic Gu tiene mejores ofertas en cuanto a contener grandes objetos en recipientes diminutos. Jajaja.

-Entonces es eso. Has venido a recochinearnos vuestra "grandiosidad."

-Hum, cambiando de tema, presidenta. Supongo que ya estarás al corriente sobre el incidente de Pepper.

Goku y los demás se miran los unos a los otros.

-Si, algo he oído.-contesta Knicky.

-Todas las armas que enviamos fueron destruídas, y al parecer el Imperio quiere que volvamos a mandarles una nueva remesa cuanto antes. Nosotros, por descontado, ya lo tenemos todo listo. Espero que así sea también para vosotros. Ya sabes como es el Sr. Bulkan con estas cosas. La paciencia no es una de sus cualidades mas remarcables. Jaja.

-Vuestra preocupación es innecesaria, querido Clayman.

-También he visto que han habido altercados en esta ciudad. Por eso no hay apenas efectivos del Imperio vigilando vuestra corporación.

-Si, así es. Y nada me alegraría mas que ese altercado se solucionara y podamos volver a la normalidad.-dice con un tono no demasiado convincente.

-Oh, conmigo no tienes que fingir, presidenta. Supongo que tener a todos esos soldados rondando por todas partes debe ser todo un incordio. Por suerte el Imperio deposita toda su confianza en nosotros y nos da una total vía libre.

-Ya se sabe, entre alimañas hay entendimiento.-dice Knicky casi en voz baja.

-¿Cómo ha dicho, señora presidenta?

-Oh, nada, nada. Decía que espero que todo vaya bien en la reunión de mañana.

-Si, seguro que si.

-Y bueno, desgraciadamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo dedicaros mas tiempo, lo siento.

-Muy bien, nosotros ya nos ívamos también, ¿verdad doctor Musy?

-Si, debemos enviar cuanto antes las nuevas armas.

-Bien, diré a uno de mis robots-asistente que os acompañe a la salida.-dice Knicky con una falsa cortesía.

-Ah, no hace falta. Podemos llegar a la salida por nosotros mismos, jaja.-contesta Clayman.

-Así pues, mañana nos veremos.-se despìde la mujer.

-Si, hasta mañana señora presidenta.

Clayman y Musy se alejan en el largo pasillo, y mientras tanto Haruku comienza a temblar:

-¡Señora Haruku, ¿qué le ocurre?!-exclama Tiiz con gran preocupación.

De repente Haruku estalla en carcajadas:

-¡Jajajajajaaaaa!

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esa cría?!-exclama Zurui.-¡¿Se está riendo de la situación?!

-¡No, ya os lo dijimos!-dice Tiiz.-Cuando la señora Haruku ríe significa que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir. Normalmente ella puede contener su risa, pero esta vez parece que no ha podido hacerlo y además ha soltado grandes carcajadas.

-Y eso...¿qué significa?-pregunta Pakku con cara de preocupación.

-Significa que esta vez va a ocurrir algo muy, muy malo.-dice Dloob.

-¡¿Quééé?!-exclaman Goku, Pakku y Zurui a la vez.

Al fin Haruku habla, y esta vez se le entiende perfectamente:

-Noto una gran cantidad de malas vibraciones en el ambiente. Esos dos las desprenden. Algo terrible va a ocurrir mañana con relación a ellos.

-¡¿De qué hablas niña?!-exclama el zorro.

-¡¿Algo terrible?!-pregunta Goku Jr. exhaltado.

-Si, no puedo deciros exactamente el que, pero algo ocurrirá.

-Vaya pitonisa de tres al cuarto.-dice Zurui.-Yo no me creo nada de esas premoniciones contadas a medias. Bah.

-La niña tiene razón.-interviene Dende.-El tipo mas bajito nos ha escaneado a todos con su ojo robótico. Trataba de adivinar nuestro nivel de fuerza.

-¿Nivel de fuerza?-pregunta Pakku sin comprender nada.

-Si.-responde Kami Sama.-Y además parece que buscaban algo.

-No me extraña.-dice Knicky.-Es muy propio de ellos espiar a nuestra empresa. Solo espero que no andaran buscando lo que me imagino.

-Por cierto,-habla Goku.-habeis hablado de una reunión que se celebrará mañana...

-Si. Mañana tendrá lugar una gran reunión.-expone la presidenta de Capsule.-Los representantes de las grandes empresas y los altos cargos políticos nos reuniremos para hablar sobre el estado de la nación y su futuro. Por descontado el Imperio estará allí, representado por Bulkan.

-¡Bulkan! ¡Ese tipo estaba allí cuando murió mi abuela!-dice Goku con una expresión de rabia.

-En ese caso hay que tener cuidado.-dice Dende.-Quizás sea en esa reunión donde se compliquen las cosas. Deberíamos estar preparados.

-No os preocupeis. Yo me encargaré de todo.-dice Knicky.-Se como tratar con esa gente.

Mientras a la salida de Capsule Corp. Clayman y Musy abandonan el lugar. Una gran limusina, escoltada por tres grandes robots de combate, les aguarda. Antes de entrar en ella Clayman comenta:

-Doctor Musy, ¿has encontrado lo que buscábamos?

-Si, señor. Me ha hecho falta realizar un escaneo exahustivo, pero finalmente he dado con ello.

-Jujuju. Capsule Corporation, estás acabada.


	38. La nave espacial

**CAPÍTULO 35: LA NAVE ESPACIAL**

Knicky, Dende y Son Goku Jr. se alejan del resto hacia un ascensor de forma tubular.

-Vamos, supongo que ya va siendo hora de enseñaros lo que habeis venido a buscar.-dice Knicky mientras introduce un código en un diminuto panel de botones.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y éste comienza a bajar.

-Nos ha costado mucho mantener este proyecto en secreto. Tuvimos que construir un segundo sótano para poder trabajar sin que nos descubriesen. Los ingenieros han trabajado día y noche para construirla, y terminamos de darle los últimos toques finales anteayer.

-Ahora entiendo porque Vegeta ha reaccionado como lo ha hecho.-dice Goku.-Él no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. Ni siquiera mi propio hijo está al corriente de nada.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-dice Dende.-Supongo que el peligro al que os habeis expuesto no ha sido poco.

-No pasa nada, es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Como usted muy bien sabe, por culpa de nuestra tecnología el planeta está como está.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku Jr.-¿A qué se refiere?

-Luego te lo explico, jovencito.-dice Dende.-Ahora centrémonos.

Tras un par de minutos el ascensor llega a su destino, en una pequeña sala sin puertas.

-¿Aquí es?-dice Goku extrañado de no encontrar puerta ninguna.

-Si, esperad.-entonces Knicky pronuncia una contraseña:-"LINGERIE."

Tras esto una de las paredes se abre de derecha a izquierda, dejando ver una especie de inmenso hangar, todo lleno de ingenieros y científicos, que trabajan alrededor de un gigantesco artefacto.

-¡Oooooh! ¿Esa es la nave?-pregunta Goku entusiasmado.

-Si.-contesta la mujer.

-Tiene forma de escarabajo. Un escarabajo gigante, jaja.

-Si, jeje. Quisimos darle una forma que fuera práctica y a la vez desprendiera sensación de fortaleza.

En efecto así era. Una nave inmensa con forma de escarabajo, con seis patas, tres a cada lado, que se sujetan al suelo, un abdomen donde se encuentran las cuatro plantas de las que consta la nave y una cabeza que actúa como sala de mandos y de la que sobresale un gran cuerno.

-¡Oh, mira, hasta tiene el cuerno orgullo de los escarabajos rinoceronte! ¡Está chulísima!

-Una cosa.-dice Dende.-Ese cuerno tapa el campo de visión de la sala de mandos, entonces, ¿cómo...?

-No se preocupe.-dice Knicky.-Ese cuerno funciona como antena receptora cuando la nave se encuentra "aparcada", su función es recolectar la energía necesaria para que la nave funcione. Pero cuando la nave está a punto de despegar, el cuerno se repliega.

-Bien, entiendo.-Kami Sama ve saciadas sus dudas.

-¡Un momento!-exclama Goku.-¿Ha dicho energía? ¿Con qué tipo de energía funciona la nave?

-Esa es una cosa importante.-prosigue Knicky con sus explicaciones.-Hemos conseguido que la nave pueda funcionar con varios tipos de energía. La nave puede funcionar con energía solar, pero también puede utilizar energía vital para moverse. La antena, según convenga, puede recolectar una u otra de esas dos energías. Pero además, puede usar agua como energía de reserva.

-¡¿Energía vital?!-exclama de nuevo el joven totálmente sorprendido.-¡¿Me está diciendo que la nave funciona mediante el Ki?!

-Así es, pequeño. La antena puede recolectar el ki de los alrededores, pero en casos de emergencia puede ser recargada con el ki de cualquier sujeto que tenga la suficiente energía como para cargar la nave. Hay un dispositivo habilitado para ello.

Los ojos de Goku Jr. como platos.

-Te veo sorprendido, jovencito.-dice Dende risueño.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Una nave que funciona usando Ki! ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado! Entonces, ¿yo podría recargar la nave si se diera el caso?

-Juju.-ríe Knicky.-Eso es...Bueno, eso si tienes la energía necesaria, claro. Pero si, estoy segura de que tú podrías, jaja.

En ese momento uno de los científicos se acerca hacia el grupo:

-¡Señora Knicky, es usted! ¡Justo ahora estábamos comprobando los propulsores de energía!

-Doctor Scient, ¿cómo va todo?

-Oh, señora, todo está listo y comprobado. Tan solo falta que la nave termine de cargar la energía necesaria. Mañana por la tarde, si se quisiera, la nave podría partir.

-Estupendo. Pues ya veis, todo está listo.-dice Knicky dirigiéndose a Goku y Dende.

-Un momento.-dice Goku ansioso por probar la nave.-¿Decís que a la nave le falta cargar energía? ¿Podría yo cargarla? Así no haría falta esperar.

-No te precipites, pequeño.-dice Knicky.-Tus energías son muy valiosas, no es bueno malgastarlas. Deberías descansar.

-Además,-interviene Dende.-un incremento de Ki tan de golpe podría ser detectado por el Imperio.

-Exactamente. Por eso mismo hemos decidido que la nave se cargue poco a poco. Por cierto, ¿quereis ver su interior?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclama el joven saiyano impaciente.

-Además, hay alguien que lleva mucho tiempo deseando volver a verle, señor Kami Sama.-dice Knicky.

-Oh, si, es de suponer de quien se trata.-contesta el dios con una gran alegría en el rostro.

Los tres, junto al científico, se dirigen hacia la nave, hasta situarse justo debajo de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí debajo?-pregunta Goku.-¿Desde aquí se sube a la nave?

-Si. La manera de entrar en la nave fue una sugerencia de vuestro enviado, señor Kami Sama. Mediante una contraseña de voz la puerta de la nave se abrirá.

-¡¿Cuál es?! ¡¿Cuál es?!-pregunta impaciente Goku.

De improvisto una voz a sus espaldas pronuncia una palabra:

-"PICCOLO".

En respuesta una plataforma de forma redonda comienza a descender desde la nave, dejando visible el interior del artefacto. Sorprendidos, Goku y Kami Sama miran hacia atrás. La alegría rebosa en el rostro del dios de la Tierra, que exclama:

-¡Sr. Popo!-Dende se lanza a abrazar a su ayudante y amigo.

-¡Sr. Kami Sama, que bien que hayan llegado sanos y salvos! ¡He estado muy preocupado por usted!

-¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño?-pregunta Goku.

-Ese es el ayudante de Kami Sama.-responde Knicky.-Fue él quien vino a hacernos la petición de construir la nave, y además nos ha ayudado mucho. Sus propuestas nos han sido muy útiles.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Usted debe de ser muy fuerte y astuto si ha llegado hasta aquí sin ser atrapado!-dice Goku sorprendido.

-Pues no me costó mucho, la verdad.-contesta el Sr. Popo.-Vine aquí con mi alfombra mágica, que me traslada de un sitio a otro de manera instantánea.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku con una mezcla de cabreo y sorpresa.-¡Señor Kami Sama, si su ayudante tenía ese objeto ¿por qué no lo usamos para llegar hasta aquí en un segundo?! ¡Con todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir para poder llegar!

-No te sulfures, pequeño.-tranquiliza Dende.-El Sr. Popo tenía una misión concreta, él llegó aquí mucho antes de que tú despertaras de aquel coma. Además, al ser un objeto mágico, la alfombra pudo ser detectada por el Imperio y sus escaners mágicos.

-Pues si.-dice Knicky.-Se armó un buen revuelo en la corporación cuando llegó. Los soldados del Imperio enseguida se sobresaltaron. Menos mal que al final pudimos justificarnos. Les dijimos que la alfombra era un nuevo prototipo de nuestra empresa, y tuvimos que ocultar al Sr. Popo enseguida. Aún así no quedaron muy convencidos, nos preguntaron que por que ahora nos dedicábamos a crear objetos mágicos y la alfombra fue confiscada.

-Va...Vaya, lo siento entonces.-se disculpa el joven Goku.

-Como ves pequeño, hasta el movimiento mas mínimo puede llevar a la catástrofe.-dice Dende.-Piensa que nosotros hemos tenido mucha suerte de poder llegar hasta aquí.

-Si, lo comprendo.

-Bien. Vamos a subir.-dice Knicky.-Situaos sobre la plataforma. Para cerrar se usa la misma contraseña: "PICCOLO."

-Vaya, es la misma fórmula que en las naves namekianas.-dice Dende con un tono de cierta añoranza.-Que de recuerdos.

-Si, pensé que le gustaría.-comenta el ayudante de Kami Sama.

Mientras hablan la plataforma ya había comenzado a subir. Al llegar arriba Knicky continúa mostrándoles los detalles sobre la nave espacial mientras comienzan el recorrido:

-La nave tiene cuatro plantas. Esta es la planta baja. Aquí se encuentran los almacenes, donde podreis encontrar desde todo tipo de utensilios, hasta ropa y comida. También aquí está situada la sala de máquinas, justo debajo de la sala de mandos. En ella encontrareis los contenedores y generadores de energía, conectados a los propulsores, y también el dispositivo gracias al cual un sujeto puede cargar la nave con su propia energía.

-¡Uaaaah!-el entusiasmo de Goku crece por momentos.-Desde dentro parece aún mas grande.

-Después tendremos mas tiempo para recorrerlo todo habitación por habitación, y también para explicaros el funcionamiento de todo, así que ahora nos limitaremos a realizar un recorrido general.

-Me parece bien, señorita Knicky.-dice Kami Sama.

-Subamos a la siguiente planta.-dice Knicky mientras comienza a subir por unas escaleras.

Al llegar arriba continúan las explicaciones:

-En esta planta se encuentran los dormitorios. Aunque en principio solo tú viajarás en la nave-dice dirigiéndose a Goku.-hemos decidido incorporar mas habitaciones. Hay diez de ellas. En un primer momento pensamos en colocar cuartos de baño en cada habitación, pero creímos que eso podría llegar a conllevar un malgaste energético, así que al final decidimos colocar tan solo tres. Dos colocados cada uno en los extremos de esta planta y uno en el centro. Creo que así las necesidades estarán cubiertas de sobras y...

-Espera, espera, ¿qué yo viajaré solo?-pregunta Goku interrumpiendo a Knicky.

-En principio si.-dice Kami Sama.

-Pero nunca se sabe.-continúa Knicky.-Quizás en tu viaje conozcas a nuevos aliados que te acompañen en tu cruzada.

-Pe...Pero...-Goku no sabe que decir.

-Bueno, continuemos. También aquí se encuentra la sala de mandos. Es esta de aquí.-dice la mujer mientras presiona un botón que abre la puerta de la sala.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Ahora estamos en la cabeza del escarabajo! ¡Cuantos botones!-dice Goku acercándose a los paneles de control.

-Así es, pequeño.-prosigue la madre de Vegeta Jr.-Desde aquí se controla la nave. Ese es el asiento del piloto, y los demás asientos son para los asistentes, en el caso de que los llegara a haber.

-Pero yo no se pilotar naves.-comunica Goku.

-No te preocupes.-interviene Scient.-El ordenador principal dispone de una IA capaz de pilotar la nave, aunque en situaciones extremas quizás si venga bien la pericia y los reflejos de un buen piloto. Esperemos que esas situaciones no lleguen a ocurrir.

-¿IA, qué es eso?-pregunta Goku.

-Son las siglas de "Inteligencia Artificial".-explica el científico.-Por decirlo en términos que puedas entender, es un ordenador capaz de razonar.

-Vaya, que pasada, ¿eso existe?-Goku anonadado.

-Venga, vamos. Cuanto menos tardemos mejor.-dice Knicky con un tono apresurado.-No sabemos cuanto mas tardarán los soldados del Imperio en regresar a sus puestos. Además, creo que la siguiente planta te va a gustar sobremanera.

-¿Me va a gustar especialmente? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Goku.

-Ahora lo verás, subamos.

Nuevamente todos suben unas escaleras hasta la siguiente planta, donde Knicky prosigue con el "viaje turístico":

-Esta es la planta de entrenamiento, tanto para el cuerpo como para la mente. Aquí hay desde bibliotecas hasta un gran gimnasio, situado en la sala de gravedad.

-¿Sala de gravedad?-pregunta nuevamente Goku.

-Si, es aquí.-dice Knicky presionando otro botón que abre la puerta situada justo frente a ellos.

Una gran sala habilitada con toda clase de aparatos de ejercicios aparece ante ellos. En el centro se encuentra un panel de forma tubular que va desde el suelo de la sala hasta el techo, y donde se encuentran un buen puñado de botones al lado de una pequeña pantalla de números digitales que parece estar apagada en esos momentos.

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento. Se que, al igual que mi hijo, tú eres un gran luchador con mucho talento y potencial, así que aquí podrás dar rienda suelta a tus instintos guerreros. Las paredes y el suelo están reforzados con materiales muy resistentes, pero aún así es recomendable tener mucho cuidado de no romperlo todo. Como ves hay un gran espacio libre donde puedes moverte. Pero esta sala es especial. Dispone de un dispositivo con el cual podrás manipular la gravedad. Los grados van desde el 0 hasta el 1.000.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-pregunta el joven.

-Eso quiere decir que si usas una gravedad de 1.000º tu cuerpo pesará mil veces mas.-interviene Kami Sama.

-¡¿1.000 veces mas?! Buah.-Goku Jr. sobrepasado.

Knicky retoma sus explicaciones:

-Pero cuidado. Esta sala es muy, MUY, peligrosa. Si usas una gravedad de 1.000º seguramente morirás. Lo recomendable es usar como máximo unos 100º. Superar esa gravedad si no se está preparado puede resultar contraproducente. Piensa que una persona normal moriría aplastada contra el suelo con una gravedad de, por ejemplo, 20º. Por eso es crucial que aprendas a manejarla con total precisión.

-¿Y para qué sirve todo esto de la gravedad?-pregunta una vez mas Goku.

-Tiene muchas utilidades. Acostumbrarte a altas gravedades te ayudará a habituarte a los cambios en la gravedad que puedan haber en otros planetas. También puedes usar la gravedad cero para acostumbrarte a la falta de gravedad en el espacio. Pero sobretodo esta sala te ayudará a conseguir mayores frutos con tus entrenamientos.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado nunca.

-En mi familia hace años que se usan este tipo de salas. Mi hijo, aunque yo siempre le reprimendo por ello, es capaz de entrenar con una gravedad de 400º. Pero tú eso no lo hagas. No es bueno para el cuerpo.

-¡400 grados!

-Me consta que tu antepasado Goku también usó este método de entrenamiento en el pasado.-expone Dende.

-Salgamos de aquí, que ahora biene la parte que se que te encantará.-dice Knicky agarrando a Goku del hombro.

Todos salen al pasillo y se dirigen a una nueva sala.

-Esta es la sala de recreo.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-la mandíbula de Goku choca contra el suelo.

-Como nos sobraba tiempo incluímos este recinto.

Una esplendorosa e inmensa habitación llena de todo tipo de máquinas recreativas y juegos, desde futbolines hasta billares, dianas de dardos, bolos, canastas, pelotas de todo tipo...Incluso un mini cine.

-Las máquinas recreativas incluyen los últimos lanzamientos en videojuegos, incluso gracias a algunos contactos conseguimos muchos de los juegos que aún no han salido al mercado.

Son Goku Jr. pierde el sentido y corre de una máquina recreativa a otra:

-¡Mira, mira, Kami Sama, es el "Luchador Callejero IX"!-el entusiasmo de Goku Jr. se dispara hasta el infinito, sus ojos se iluminan como faros.-¡Yo me quedé en el ocho! ¡Y este...este es el "Fantasía Final XX"! ¡Aaaah, ¿por qué tuve que quedarme dormido tanto tiempo?!

Kami Sama y el Sr. Popo ponen cara de situación.

-No se yo si esto ha sido buena idea.-dice Kami Sama.

-Jaja. Espero que no descuides tus tareas para jugar, como hace mi hijo. El ordenador principal está configurado para desactivar todas las máquinas si eso ocurriera. Y que sepas que eso supondría perder todas las partidas guardadas.

-¡¿Quééé?!-exclama Goku.-¡Eso si que sería el fin del mundo!

Kami Sama mira al techo consternado, pero sin mas dilación Knicky acompaña a todos hasta la última planta mientras explica:

-Esta es la planta mas pequeña de todas. Lo que mas destaca en ella es el invernadero. Esa es una de las razones de que la nave recoja energía solar. Mirad.

Otro botón y otra puerta abierta, que ahora da paso a un gran invernadero.

-Aquí podrás cultivar toda clase de vegetales. Pensamos en colocar también algunos animales de granja, pero no sabemos con exactitud si los animales sobrevivirían en un viaje espacial. La nave solo está habituada para las personas. Por cierto, una cosa, el Sr. Popo ya ha comenzado a cultivar algo.

-Si, es verdad, Sr. Kami Sama.-dice Popo.-He comenzado a cultivar habichuelas mágicas. El Duende Karin me lo propuso.

-Oh, muy bien pensado.-responde Dende.-Eso será de gran utilidad.

-¿Qué son esas habichuelas, Sr. Kami Sama?-pregunta Goku mientras se dirigen a la plantación de alubias.

-Son unas habichuelas mágicas capaces de curar todo tipo de heridas y de reestablecer las fuerzas. Si comes una es como si comieras por diez días.

-¿Es eso posible?-vuelve a preguntar Goku extrañado, que ya se encuentra junto a la plantación.

-Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos.-contesta Knicky acariciando uno de los brotes.-Analizamos estas legumbres en el laboratorio pero no encontramos el origen de sus misteriosas facultades curativas.

-El secreto está en el agua con el que se riegan.-aclara Mr. Popo.-Se debe hacer con un agua milagrosa y especial procedente del manantial *Hermit Spring, situado dentro de una gruta, en los alrededores de la Tierra Sagrada de Karin. Una sola gota de ese agua suple a la planta durante un mes. Hay grandes bidones enteros guardados en cápsulas en la despensa de abajo.-dice dirigiéndose a Goku.-Aunque te serán mas que suficientes para una buena temporada, no hay que desperdiciar ese agua.

-Vaaaya.-dice el jovencito sorprendido.-Nunca había oído hablar de nada de esto.

-Muchacho,-continúa Popo.-como muy bien ha dicho el Sr. Kami Sama, estas habichuelas te serán de gran utilidad, podrían incluso salvarte la vida. Así que has de ser cuidadoso. Nunca las gastes todas, has de dejar siempre unas cuantas para volver a cultivar. Además, debes tratarlas con mucho mimo y dedicación.

-Está bien, así lo haré.-contesta Goku.

-Mirad al techo.-dice Knicky.-Ahora la cúpula está cerrada, pero en un momento dado se podría abrir para aprovechar la luz directa del Sol. También hay que tener cuidado con esto, las plantas y vegetales requieren de un cuidado especial. El ordenador de la nave se encargará de todo, pero aún así hay que estar al tanto. Y bueno, esto es la nave. Como os he dicho, mas tarde podreis inspeccionarla mas a fondo. También daré órdenes a mis trabajadores de que enseñen al jovencito el funcionamiento de todo. Ahora deberíamos regresar a ver como está la situación.

-Señorita,-dice Kami Sama.-no nos ha hablado de la potencia de la nave.

-Ah, es verdad. No se preocupe por eso. Nuestra empresa ha sido pionera en viajes espaciales, como usted bien sabe. Tenemos los datos de varios modelos que fueron usados en el pasado y hemos trabajado sobre ellos. El ordenador de a bordo está programado con las coordenadas que usted nos dio, en unos cinco días esta nave podría llegar a ese planeta Namek del que nos habló el Sr. Popo. Además, el ordenador también dispone de todo tipo de informaciones sobre otros planetas que nuestros astrólogos han investigado a lo largo de los años, y la nave está preparada para realizar aterrizajes forzosos en cualquiera de ellos si hiciera falta.

-Vaya, veo que han pensado en todo.-dice Kami Sama mas que satisfecho.

-Yo tengo una pregunta mas, señora.-dice Goku.

-Dime, pequeño.

-Si estamos en un sótano, ¿cómo vamos a sacar esta enorme nave de aquí?

-¿Es qué no sabes dónde estás? Esto es Capsule Corporation. La nave puede ser guardada en una cápsula Hoi-Poi para ser trasladada.

-¡¿Algo tan grande?!-dice Goku nuevamente maravillado.

-Si, nuestra tecnología ha avanzado mucho. Si quisiéramos podríamos almacenar en una cápsula hasta una ciudad entera.

-U...¿Una ciudad? Cuesta de creer.

-No os he dicho el nombre de la nave. La hemos bautizado como KABUTOMUSHI.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*Hermit Spring: como se ha dicho, Hermit Spring (Manantial del Ermitaño) es un manantial situado dentro de una gruta, en los alrededores de la Tierra Sagrada de Karin. Allí, en lo mas profundo de la caverna, cuya entrada está adornada con dos estatuas del Duende Karin, se encuentra el bello manantial, rodeado de hermosas plantas y flores, donde emana un agua mágica única en el mundo. Ese agua, que nunca se agota, emana desde el suelo, desde el interior de la Tierra. Las propiedades mágicas de ese agua son las que le otorgan las características especiales a las habichuelas de Karin. El Duende Karin, para regar sus habichuelas mágicas, desciende en secreto desde su torre hasta ese lugar para recoger un poco de ese agua. Una pequeña cantidad le sirve para regar sus habichuelas durante años. Cuando Yajirobe vivía en la Torre de Karin era él quien, a regañadientes, bajaba a recoger ese agua. Desgraciadamente Yajirobe murió de viejo y ahora el Duende Karin se ve obligado a bajar de nuevo él mismo a recogerla. También se dice que el agua de este manantial posee ciertas propiedades milagrosas: dicen que aquel que beba de este agua vivirá por muchos años, aunque esto nunca ha sido contrastado ni demostrado, tan solo son rumores y leyendas. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿y si fuera este el secreto de la larga vida del Duende Karin? Nunca lo sabremos.

Por otro lado Hermit Spring es un lugar inventado para el videojuego de Nintendo DS titulado "Dragon Ball Kai Saiyajins Raissu" ("Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans" en .). De ahí he sacado su descripción, que es exactamente igual a la que he colocado en mi historia (excepto lo de que el agua emana desde el interior de la Tierra, lo de que ese agua nunca se acaba, lo de las propiedades milagrosas y lo de que una gota suple a la planta durante un mes, que es todo invención mía). En el juego el Duende Karin utiliza al grupo de Krilin, Ten-Shin-Han, Chaoz y Yamcha para que le traigan el agua. El manantial está custodiado por el Spring Guardian (Guardián del Manantial) y el Spring Majin (Demonio del Manantial), una especie de hechicero y un demonio poco amigables. El nombre Hermit Spring seguramente haga referencia a Karin, porque aunque en la traducción española del manga a Karin lo mencionen como "Duende Karin" él es también un ermitaño, por tanto se trata del Manantial del Ermitaño (osea, de Karin).


	39. La aterradora tecnología de Capsule Corp

**CAPÍTULO 36: LA ATERRADORA TECNOLOGÍA DE CAPSULE CORPORATION**

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡También hay una cocina!-exclama Son Goku Jr.

-Si,-responde Scient.-en esta segunda planta, aparte de la cocina, también hay un gran comedor y una sala de reuniones.

Scient continua mostrándole la nave a Goku Jr., tratando de explicarle el funcionamiento de las cosas al joven mestizo, aunque no con mucho acierto, ya que Goku no presta demasiada atención a las explicaciones, tan solo se limita a observarlo todo dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo y a recorrer la nave de manera frenética, de habitación en habitación, muchas veces trasteándolo todo. En este momento Goku ha descubierto una especie de robot situado en la cocina.

-¡Aquí hay un robot! ¡¿Cómo funciona?! ¡¿Para qué sirve?! ¡¿Si toco esto que ocurrirá?!

-Oh, joven guerrero, le rogaría que no tocara nada hasta haber escuchado las explicaciones.-dice el científico tratando de evitar que Goku rompa algo.

Sin hacer caso Goku Jr. presiona uno de los botones del robot, y el ojo ciclópeo de la máquina se enciende brillando con una intensa luz vermellón. Se trata de un robot de cara redonda, con cuatro brazos y un torso que se esconde dentro de una especie de mueble cuadrado y metálico. Gracias a unas pequeñas ruedas el artefacto comienza a moverse, mientras Scient se echa una mano a la cabeza en síntoma de consternación.

-Bip, bup, bop, bip.-el robot comienza a hacer unos extraños ruidos antes de hablar con una voz entrecortada y metálica.-¡Hola, caballeros! ¡Yo soy el robot de cocina de la nave! ¿Quieren que les prepare algo? ¿Quizás unos huevos fritos y unas hamburguesas? El menú de hoy es...

Antes de que el robot pueda enumerar la comida del día Scient pulsa uno de los botones del aparato y éste se apaga.

-Joooo. Eres un aguafiestas, tío.-dice Goku desilusionado.-Ese robot solo quería hacernos la comida.

-Jovencito, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Las órdenes de la presidenta han sido concisas. Ya tendremos tiempo después para cenar como es debido.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la nave Dende, el Sr. Popo y Knicky debaten.

-¿Qué haremos ahora si esto se llena de soldados?-pregunta Kami Sama.

-No se preocupe,-tranquiliza la mujer.-los soldados son una simple medida de prevención, pero como norma general permiten que todo funcione normalmente. Tenemos una cierta libertad. La gente puede entrar y salir de la corporación, siempre y cuando sea dentro de los límites horarios establecidos. Y mientras no llamemos la atención ni se dispare ninguna alarma no habrá problema. Después nos las ingeniaremos para ocultaros a todos y que podais pasar la noche aquí.

-También está el tema de ese tipo de la Pod Corporation.-dice Dende.

-Si, es verdad. No creo que hayan podido localizar la nave, pero nunca se sabe. Son expertos en infiltración y tampoco conozco la capacidad de sus nuevos escaners. Como usted muy bien dijo, si algo ha de ocurrir seguramente sea en la reunión de mañana. En ese caso yo trataré de esquivar el tema como sea, o de justificarme de algún modo. Trataré de ganar todo el tiempo que pueda, pero si las cosas se ponen verdaderamente feas...

-Yo le acompañaré a la reunión.-propone Dende.-Me mantendré oculto y...

-No, no.-interrumpe Knicky.-Deje que yo me responsabilice de todo. Como ya le he dicho, me siento culpable del lamentable estado del planeta.

-Pero usted no tiene la culpa.-dice Dende.

-Aún así...Si las cosas se tuercen necesitaremos que usted y el pequeño protejan la nave. No debe caer en manos del Imperio bajo ningún concepto.

-Si, es nuestra última esperanza. Está bien, así lo haremos. Yo y Goku custodiaremos la nave.

-Hay algo mas que le preocupa, ¿verdad, señora Knicky?-dice el Sr. Popo.

-Si, es verdad.-el rostro de Knicky toma una mueca de tristeza.-Usted ya me conoce muy bien.-dice y después suspira antes de hablar de nuevo.-Es por mi hijo.

-Ese puede ser otro gran problema.-dice el namekiano.-En la ciudad perdió el control. A malas penas pude detenerlo.

-Oooh, discúlpeme de verdad, Sr. Kami Sama. Últimamente las cosas no nos han ido muy bien y él está sufriendo mas que nadie. Se siente muy solo.

-Es comprensible.-dice Dende.-Nadie se siente agusto con la situación actual.

-Giru y él son muy amigos, en realidad quizás ese pequeño robot sea su único amigo. Espero que pueda traerle de vuelta cuanto antes.

-Esperemos.-dice Kami Sama tratando de ocultar su inmensa preocupación.

Mientras todo esto ocurría los demás compañeros de Goku Jr. llevaban a cabo su propio "viaje turístico" a través de las instalaciones de Capsule Corp., guiados por un robot muy parecido a Giru, pero de color morado.

-Estos son los grandes almacenes.-dice el robot, de nombre Poll, dejándoles pasar a las tiendas de Capsule Corp.-Poll, poll, poll, la señora Knicky me ha dado órdenes, dijo que podíais coger todo lo que os hiciera falta. Poll, poll.

-¡¿Todo lo que queramos?! ¡¿En serio?!-dice Zurui con cara maliciosa.

-Si, poll, poll, poll. Eso dijo la presidenta.

-Zurui, relájate y no te pases.-dice Pakku.-Recuerda que ya no somos piratas, somos invitados, no debemos abusar de la hospitalidad de nuestros anfitriones.

-Buah, que corta-rollos eres, jefe.

Las tiendas de Capsule Corp. ofrecen todo tipo de productos, desde merchandising de todas clases con el logo de la corporación, hasta todo tipo de cápsulas Hoi-Poi, ropa, herramientas, e incluso comida.

-Yo iré a la sección de herramientas.-dice el anciano Fungarest.-Espero poder encontrar unos cuantos utensilios que me hacen falta. Con su permiso, señor robot.

-Si, poll, poll, poll. Adelante, no se preocupe.

Andira no habla, manteniendo su porte callado y serio, pero se dirige a la sección de ropa, esperando encontrar unas vestimentas cómodas que le permitan mas libertad de movimientos.

-¿Usted quiere algo Sra Haruku?-pregunta Tiiz.

-No, no creo que aquí dispongan de artefactos mágicos.-responde la niña.

-Supongo que tampoco tendrán sangre prefabricada ni nada por el estilo.-vuelve a hablar Tiiz.

-Sa...¿sangre?-dice Dloob con voz temblorosa.-Brrrrr.

Mientras, Pakku y Zurui recorren la inmensa tienda.

-Jefe, ¿se puede saber qué buscas?-pregunta Zurui.

-Uuuummm...Es extraño. El arma que conseguimos en la Base Pepper tenía el logo de Capsule, pero no encuentro ninguna de ellas por aquí.

-Pues no se, jefe. Recuerda que aquellas armas eran nuevos prototipos. Seguramente eran exclusivos solo para el Imperio.

-Si, supongo que debe ser eso.

-Poll, poll, poll.-el robot se acerca a ellos para decir.-¿Tienen alguna duda los invitados?

-Eeeemmm...Si.-dice Pakku mientras saca un objeto de su mochila.-Quería saber si hay por aquí armas como esta.

Pakku muestra el arma que adquirió en la Base Pepper.

-¡Ooooh, esa es una de las nuevas armas que nuestra empresa fabricó para el Imperio! Poll, poll, poll. ¿Cómo la habéis conseguido? Nuestras informaciones dicen que todas fueron destruidas en un accidente. Oops, Poll ha hablado mas de la cuenta y no puede deciros nada mas al respecto.

-Jefe,-dice Zurui susurrando al oído de Pakku.-me parece que no deberías haber enseñado el arma.

-Mierda, no lo he pensado.-contesta en voz baja.-Si, tienes razón.

-Pero debéis saber que Capsule Corp. no vende armas.-responde el robot.-Poll, poll, poll. Esas fueron creadas a petición del Imperio.

-Ah, si, si.-dice Pakku apresurándose a devolver el destructivo aparato al interior de su mochila y tratando de escurrir el bulto-Está bien, no pasa nada. Seguiremos mirando otras cosas.

Andira, en la sección de ropa deportiva, dentro de uno de los probadores, se prueba un top rosa con la palabra Capsule en el pecho, un pantalón de chandal azul un poco desahogado y unos deportivos con el logo de Capsule Corp., con los cuales parece estar satisfecha. La androide sale del probador y da unos pequeños saltitos.

-Perfecto, me lo quedo.-dice para sí misma.

Tras esto la chica abandona la sección de ropa y se dirige a la puerta de salida. Por el camino se encuentra con el Dr. Fungarest.

-Oh, hija mía, veo que te has hecho con una ropa mas desahogada. Yo también he encontrado cosas muy útiles.

-Si, no me sentía cómoda con esos pantalones tan ajustados.

-En cuanto puedas deberías hacer los ejercicios que te recomendé. Tu nueva extremidad aún debe de estar entumecida.

-Ya he comenzado con los ejercicios.-dice Andira pensando en el brutal puñetazo que le había propinado horas antes a Vegeta Jr.

Tras un cuarto de hora en el que Zurui y Pakku se habían hecho con varios packs de cápsulas Hoi-Poi todos abandonan los grandes almacenes para continuar con su marcha. El robot pregunta:

-Poll, poll, poll. ¿Qué van a querer hacer ahora los invitados? Puedo seguir mostrandoles las instalaciones.

-A mí me gustaría poder descansar.-contesta Fungarest.-Mi cuerpo ya no está para tantos trotes.

-Poll puede llevaros a las habitaciones que la señora presidenta ha hecho preparar para vosotros.

-Oh, bien. Por mí está bien.-contesta Pakku.-Así podremos dejar el equipaje.

Los demás asienten sin mucho mas que decir.

-Bien, seguid a Poll por aquí.

Mientras andan por uno de los pasillos Zurui se extraña de algo:

-Oh, mira esto, jefe.

El zorro señala a una especie de tubo de metro y medio de diámetro, donde emana una luz amarilla fluorescente y muy brillante en su interior, pegado a la pared, que nace desde el suelo y se pierde en el techo.

-E...eso es lo mismo que vimos en la Base Pepper.-contesta Pakku.

-Ah, yo también lo he visto antes.-dice Andira.-Gracias a eso...yo...

El robot, que iva en primer lugar, vuela hasta donde se encuentran Pakku, Zurui y Andira para decir:

-Oh, continuemos, continuemos.-trata de cambiar de tema el pequeño robot.-Poll no está autorizado para explicaros nada sobre eso.

Entonces el Dr. Fungarest se acerca y dice:

-Yo puedo contaros que es eso y para que sirve, pero me parece que quizás no os guste nada de lo que oigais.

-Ah, cuéntenoslo, cuéntenoslo.-dice el zorro poseído por la curiosidad.

-¡Ah, no, no, no lo haga señor!-dice Poll dando blincos en el aire y bastante extasiado.-¡Por favor!

El anciano comienza su explicación sin hacer mucho caso al robot:

-Esos tubos recolectan energía.

-¿Energía?-dice Pakku extrañado.-Entonces eso es normal, ¿no?

-No.-dice el viejo científico.-Este tipo de energía es especial. Capsule Corp. ha logrado crear artefactos capaces de recolectar energía vital.

-Eso de la energía vital ya lo había oído yo.-dice Pakku.-Pero, ¿qué es exactamente?

Zurui, que ya conocía este tipo de energía gracias a haber estudiado en una escuela de magia dice:

-Se trata del Ki, ¿verdad?

-Eso es.-continúa el anciano.-El Ki es la energía vital. Es un tipo de energía que poseen todos los seres vivos y cosas inhertes del planeta. Sin ella nada en este mundo podría funcionar. El Ki sustenta la vida, sin ella los seres vivos no podríamos vivir. También es una energía que algunos artistas marciales consiguieron dominar en el pasado, es una fuerza muy destructiva.

-Cre...creo que ya se de lo que habla.-dice Pakku.-Eso son esas luces que mi amigo Goku dispara con sus manos, ¿verdad?

-Si.-continúa Fungarest.-Si uno es capaz de controlar su Ki puede generarlo y utilizarlo como arma, incluso se puede llegar a volar con él, como habeis visto que hacen ese jovencito tan fuerte y el señor de piel verde. Aunque no es nada fácil llegar a dominarlo. Hay que tener una gran calma de espíritu y una gran fortaleza.

-Si, yo todo eso ya lo sabía.-dice el zorro.

-¿Yo también vuelo gracias a esa energía?-pregunta Andira.

-No.-responde el anciano.-Aunque tu cuerpo no utiliza el Ki para vivir, puede llegar a generarlo, sin embargo tú vuelas gracias a un mecanismo especial que implementé en tu cuerpo.

-Entonces, estos recipientes, recolectan ese tipo de energía.-dice Pakku.-Pero, ¿para qué?

-Como os he dicho, cuesta mucho llegar a dominar el Ki. No todo el mundo puede lograrlo facilmente. Pero Capsule Corp. ha conseguido canalizar esa energía mediante su tecnología. Como supongo que ya visteis en Pepper, Capsule ha fabricado armas capaces incluso de generarla.-Pakku traga saliva mientras sujeta su mochila con fuerza.-Son unas armas muy peligrosas y destructivas.

-Y, ¿de dónde sustraen esa energía?-pregunta el zorro.

-Esta es la parte que no os va a gustar. Algunas de esas armas pueden recolectar el Ki que yace suspendido en el ambiente, o incluso sustraerlo de las cosas inhertes que haya en los alrededores, pero todas necesitan ser recargadas con la energía que emana de esos tubos.

-¡Cállese, señor, por favor!-grita el robot, que ya parece echar humo por sus cabidades, pero el doctor sigue sin hacerle caso y prosigue con su explicación.

-¡Estos tubos, y las máquinas a los que están conectados, absorben la energía vital del planeta!

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclaman Pakku y Zurui al unísono.-¿Y eso qué significa?-pregunta Pakku.

-¡Todo el planeta entero ha sido habilitado con un sistema de absorción de energía! ¡Tubos como estos recorren las alcantarillas de las ciudades, y se pierden a muchos metros bajo el suelo, hasta llegar a las grandes bases del Imperio! ¡Al planeta le están robando la vida!

-¡Oh, no!-exclama el robot echando sus manos sobre su único ojo.-¡Poll quiere autodestruirse en este momento!

-¡¿Quéééé?!-Pakku y Zurui anonadados.

-¡Es por esto que el planeta está tan deteriorado, los desiertos cada vez son mas grandes y muchas especies de animales están en peligro de extinción!

-E...¡eso es terrible!-exclama Pakku.-¡Estos de Capsule Corp. no son lo que parecen! ¡¿Por qué harían algo así?!

-No tuvimos alternativa.-responde una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh, señora presidenta! ¡Poll no ha podido hacer nada para evitar esto!

Knicky aparece ante ellos en el momento idóneo, junto a Kami Sama y dice:

-No te preocupes, Poll. Era inevitable que esto se supiera tarde o temprano. Usted debe ser científico, ¿verdad?-dice dirigiéndose a Fungarest.

-Así es, señorita. De hecho yo trabajé en su empresa cuando era joven.

-Entiendo entonces porque está tan al corriente de todo.

-¡Ustedes son unos desgraciados!-grita Pakku.-¡¿Cómo han sido capaces de crear algo tan dañino?!

-¡Jovencito, cálmate!-exclama Kami Sama.-Vosotros no sabeis que...

Antes de que Dende pueda hablar Pakku continúa mostrando su indignación:

-¡Anciano, ¿es qué no ve lo que le han hecho a la Tierra?!

-Es...escucha...-trata de hablar Kami Sama, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Me preguntaba porque los animales morían sin causa aparente en el desierto! ¡He visto familias enteras de bueyes debilitarse hasta desfallecer! ¡Yo me preguntaba por que por mucha comida y agua que les diera acababan muriendo igual! ¡En esos momentos pensaba que se trataba de algún tipo de enfermedad, pero ahora se la verdadera razón y a la vez entiendo muchas cosas! ¡Ustedes con su aterradora tecnología están matando al planeta!

-Jefe, deja que se expliquen.-trata de tranquilizar Zurui, curioso ante las explicaciones.

-Os entiendo perfectamente.-dice Knicky.-Yo me siento igual o peor que vosotros.

-¡¿Igual o peor?!-la indignación de Pakku continúa creciendo.-¡No me haga reir!

-¡Jovencito, ya está bien!-grita Kami Sama.-¡No seas tan desaprensivo y dejad que la señorita se explique!

-No pasa nada, señor Kami Sama.-dice la mujer.-Es normal esta reacción. Este jovencito tiene toda la razón, el planeta está muriendo por culpa de nuestra tecnología. Preocupante sería que la gente no se indignara ante algo así. Pero por favor, dadme la oportunidad de poder explicaros las razones de todo esto.

Pakku se cruza de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, en síntoma de enfado y disconformidad, pero Zurui habla:

-Adelante, diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Vereis,-comienza Knicky.-fue mi abuelo, el anterior presidente de esta corporación, quien comenzó a desarrollar este tipo de tecnología. Él dominaba muy bien la energía vital, era un maestro en ese campo. Al principio lo único que se pretendía era poner esta tecnología al servicio de la humanidad.

-¡¿Al servicio de la humanidad?!-exclama Pakku.-¡¿En qué pueden ayudar esas armas a la humanidad?!

-Verás, el Ki también se puede usar con fines curativos. Si alguien tuviera a un familiar víctima de alguna enfermedad y dispusiera de los medios necesarios para cederle algo de su propio Ki, eso ayudaría mucho al enfermo a recuperarse, según de que enfermedad se trate, claro. O incluso si alguien, por algún motivo, quedara exahusto y recibiera una ráfaga de esa energía, canalizada del modo correcto, podría ver reestablecidas sus fuerzas. Incluso se descubrió que usando de este modo esa energía la esperanza de vida de las personas podría verse aumentada de manera considerable. Esas eran las aspiraciones de mi abuelo, mejorar la calidad de vida de la humanidad y crear artefactos mediante los cuales la gente normal fuera capaz de usar la energía vital con el fin de ayudarse los unos a los otros.

-¡Eso es increíble, ¿verdad jefe?!-exclama el zorro.

-Bah.-contesta Pakku.-Si eso es así, entonces no entiendo porque los animales mueren.

-Yo no trato de excusarme, pero lo cierto es que cuando el Imperio llegó se hizo con el control de nuestra tecnología y de todos nuestros estudios. Nos obligaron a fabricar armas y a crear todo el sistema que absorbe la energía del planeta. Al principio nos opusimos, pero finalmente tuvimos que ceder. Era obedecer o morir. Tras dos años, en los que fuimos testigos de la degradación que comenzaba a sufrir el planeta, y justo en el momento en que nos obligaron a fabricar las armas, estábamos dispuestos a abandonar por completo este tipo de proyectos, pero entonces Kami Sama contactó con nosotros.

-Así es.-dice el namekiano.

-¡¿Cómo?!-el mosqueo de Pakku llega a límites estratosféricos.-¡¿Y usted es el Dios de la Tierra?! ¡No se como ha engañado a mi amigo Goku, pero me parece que hicimos mal en acompañarle hasta aquí!

-¡Escuchad! Fui yo quien les dijo que continuaran sus labores con normalidad, que fabricaran las armas que pudísteis ver en la Base Pepper, pero solo lo hice por una única razón. Lo hice para que Goku pudiera tener una oportunidad.

-¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!-pregunta Pakku completamente descolocado.-¡¿Goku?! ¿Una oportunidad?

-¡Oh, señor Kami Sama!-exclama Knicky.-¡¿De verdad ellos deben estar al corriente de todo?!

-No pasa nada, señorita.-responde Kami Sama.-Sin estos chicos quizás no hubiéramos podido llegar hasta aquí. Se jugaron la vida para ayudarnos a mí y al joven Goku, demostrando gran valor. Además, son el futuro de este planeta. Algún día serán ellos quienes deban protegerlo si las cosas se ponen verdaderamente feas.

Los sentimientos de Pakku empiezan a cambiar. Las palabras de Kami Sama comienzan a infundirle confianza. Todo un dios había depositado su fe en ellos. Comenzaba a sentirse parte de algo grande. Así, invirtiendo de manera radical su actitud y con un tono mucho mas calmado, Pakku pregunta:

-Entonces, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de la oportunidad?

-Ya os lo dije en el desierto. Necesitamos ayuda para que Goku pueda viajar a traves del espacio, hacia otro planeta, mi planeta natal. Para ello necesitábamos una nave espacial, y yo pedí a Capsule Corp. que nos la construyera en secreto. Les pedí que cedieran ante las peticiones del Imperio para no levantar sospechas. Por eso sabed que la gente de esta corporación, al igual que vosotros, también se han jugado la vida para ayudarnos a mí y a tu amigo Goku, y por extensión, para salvaguardar el destino de la Tierra e incluso del universo. Comprended ahora como debe sentirse esta gente, habiendo puesto su sacrificio y sus esfuerzos a favor de la única esperanza que nos queda, y viendo a la vez como su trabajo destruye el planeta poco a poco. Entended lo impotentes que deben sentirse ante la grave situación.-el namekiano interrumpe unos segundos su solemne discurso, y finaliza con las siguientes palabras:-En esto todos estamos juntos.

Zurui y Pakku con la boca abierta, sobrepasados. Knicky echa la vista al suelo, alicaída.

-En...entonces era eso.-dice Pakku algo consternado debido a su arrogante actitud.-Lo siento, de verdad.

-Ahora descansad.-dice Kami Sama.-Aún debemos decidir que haremos a partir de ahora con vosotros.

-Uh, si, si. Así lo haremos.-responde Pakku con total diligencia.

Mientras todos siguen al robot Poll hacia las habitaciones Tiiz habla con Haruku:

-Sra., ¿qué piensa de todo esto? ¿Está sorprendida al descubrir las distintas aplicaciones del Ki?

-No, yo ya lo sabía todo desde hace tiempo.-responde la niña.

-¡¿Todo?!

-Si.

En el tejado de un edificio abandonado, a las afueras de la ciudad, una figura reposa sentada, pensativa, con los brazos cruzados, mientras algo se acerca volando desde el horizonte.

-¡Giru, giru, giru! ¡Giru sabía que el señorito Vegeta estaría aquí!

-¡¿Giru?!-exclama el joven sorprendido, viendo como el robot se acerca cada vez mas desde la lejanía.-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-Giru ha venido a llevarle de vuelta a casa.


	40. El señorito debe regresar a casa

**CAPÍTULO 37: EL SEÑORITO DEBE REGRESAR A CASA**

-¿A casa?-pregunta Vegeta Jr. no demasiado sorprendido.-Te ha enviado mi madre, ¿verdad? Dile que no pienso regresar.

-No es así, señorito Vegeta. Giru ha venido por propia voluntad.

-Pche. Me da igual. No pienso volver.

-El joven Vegeta es muy injusto con su madre. Debería volver y arreglar las cosas.

-¿Injusto dices? Bah. Ya lo he dicho antes, estoy harto de todo. Mi madre es una blandengue que no sabe dirigir la empresa, y encima fabrica armas y artefactos para esos imbéciles del Imperio.

-Eso no es cierto. Hay muchas cosas que el señorito no sabe.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Giru no puede hablar de ello, Vegeta debe confiar en Giru y regresar para arreglar las cosas.

-¡Eres un pesado! ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso moverme de aquí!-dice dándole la espalda al robot.-¡Ya lo he decidido!

Giru calla, parece que sopesa la situación y tras unos breves instantes de silencio el robot toma una posición de ataque, con sus dos diminutos brazos flexionados y apegados al cuerpo, y los puños cerrados, antes de decir:

-Giru, giru, giru. En ese caso Giru obligará a Vegeta a regresar con él.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclama Vegeta Jr.-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Quiéres enfrentarte a mí?!

-Giru ha prometido a la señora Knicky que traería de vuelta al señorito Vegeta.

-¡No seas ridículo, Giru! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Vuelve a la corporación y dile a mi madre que se cuidar de mí mismo!

-Negativo. Giru regresará con el señorito Vegeta.

-¡Mira que eres cabezón!-dice Vegeta levantándose y tomando también una pose de ataque.-Si te daño luego no pienso repararte. Estás advertido.

Giru se lanza a toda velocidad convertido en bola y golpea el estómago del joven Vegeta, que dice:

-¡Ugh, eres rápido, pero esto no es nada para mí!

Entonces Giru empieza a girar sobre sí mismo y asciende de nuevo a gran velocidad, golpeando con una fuerza brutal la barbilla del mestizo saiyano.

-¡Joder, Giru! ¡No te pases!

-¿Volverá el señorito a casa?-pregunta Giru, que sigue en sus trece.

Vegeta mira a Giru y se da cuenta de que la gran convicción del robot no va a cambiar ni un ápice, entonces dice:

-Parece que vas en serio. Grrrr. ¡Está bien, prepárate!

Vegeta lanza un pequeño Energy-Ha hacia el robot, que no se mueve del lugar, pero en el último momento Giru brilla unos instantes, su color cambia del blanco al azul, en su cabeza, justo encima de su único ojo aparece una pequeña mirilla, en sus piernas, a la altura de las rodillas sobresalen dos pequeños adornos redondos de color negro y en sus manos aparecen dos mitades de lo que parece ser un escudo. Giru junta las dos manos, extendidas hacia delante, y el escudo, de forma redonda y adornado con el logo de Capsule Corp, se completa y detiene el ataque energético sin problemas.

-Hum, tu forma defensiva.-advierte Vegeta, que luego grita:.-¡Pero solo parando los golpes no me vas a vencer!

Vegeta golpea con un fuerte puñetazo el escudo de Giru, que vuelve a resistir el impacto de forma impecable. Entonces el robot, aprovechando la fuerza del impacto, arremete contra el joven y le golpea el pecho con su escudo, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros en el aire.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?!-exclama el saiyano un poco sorprendido.-¡Pero si ni siquiera quieres entrenar conmigo cada vez que te lo pido!

-A Giru no le gusta la violencia, pero si ha de obligarte a volver a casa Giru lo dará todo.

-¡Ya me estoy hartando! ¡Esta vez voy a ir en serio! ¡Mas te vale que te transformes de nuevo y alcances tu forma de ataque!

-Giru, giru. Giru hará lo que considere oportuno.

Vegeta concentra energía, un aura de color azul recorre su cuerpo, y en un instante aparece frente a Giru, que totálmente desprevenido trata de cubrise con su escudo. Vegeta sonríe maliciosamente y propina un rodillazo que destroza el susodicho escudo, haciéndolo añicos y dejando al robot completamente desprotegido. Seguidamente Vegeta agarra a Giru y lo lanza contra el suelo, estampádolo y provocando una gran explosión de humo. Vegeta desciende desde el cielo hacia los escombros.

-¡¿Giru?! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡¿Te rindes de una vez?!

Vegeta no encuentra respuestas y comienza a preocuparse:

-¡Mierda, me he pasado!-exclama mientras comienza a retirar rocas y escombros tratando de encontrar a su robótico amigo.-¡Giru, ¿estás bien?!

De repente Giru aparece desde debajo del suelo, a la espalda de Vegeta Jr., nuevamente transformado, esta vez de color rojo, con dos bolas de pinchos en lugar de manos y unos pequeños lanzamisiles colocados en su espalda, a la altura de sus hombros.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Vegeta.-¡Me has engañado!

Sin darle tiempo a huir Giru lanza dos tremendas ráfagas de energía desde lo que supuestamente eran dos diminutos lanzamisiles. Vegeta recibe la descarga, a bocajarro. Una gran explosión tiene lugar, seguida por una gigantesca humareda, pero sin embargo el joven ha conseguido protegerse con una barrera de energía.

-¡Giru, para ya!-exclama mientras la barrera desaparece.-¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

-¡Giru, giru, giru!

El robot se lanza nuevamente al ataque, mientras que Vegeta no se mueve ni un centímetro, como si esperara el golpe del robot. Éste no se hace esperar y Giru le golpea en la cara con una de sus bolas de pinchos, pero esta vez su ataque no surte ningún efecto. Es entonces cuando el saiyano inicia el contraataque. Primero le golpea con un puñetazo, haciendo que el robot salga despedido totálmente desequilibrado. Vegeta aparece a su lado, para golpearlo con una patada, que lo lanza muchos metros a distancia. El joven guerrero vuelve a aparecer junto a Giru, haciendo acopio de su extrema velocidad, y lo intercepta otra vez con un tremendo chute, que esta vez lo lanza hacia arriba. Giru nuevamente vuela por los aires, hacia donde Vegeta Jr. ya lo espera de nuevo. Entonces el mestizo asesta su último golpe, con las manos entrecruzadas Vegeta golpea a Giru, haciéndolo caer a tierra, a gran velocidad, con el consiguiente choque y explosión de humo.

Giru yace en el suelo, con su forma inicial. Rayos eléctricos cruzan su averiado cuerpo. El robot ya no puede moverse. Vegeta aparece rápidamente a su lado y se agacha para recogerlo con cuidado.

-Giiiru, giiiru...

-Te lo advertí, Giru. Contra mí no tienes nada que hacer.-dice mientras limpia con su mano, y con gran mimo, el polvo que recubre al robot.-De todas formas me has sorprendido. Has aprovechado muy bien la situación. Has aprovechado que no tienes Ki y no puedo sentir tu presencia para pillarme desprevenido. Ju, maldito estúpido. Además, ¿desde cuándo puedes usar ataques energéticos? Se suponía que desde tus lanzaderas solo podías expulsar patéticos misiles. Parece que mi madre ha implementado en tí la nueva tecnología.

-Fu...fue Giru quien lo hizo en secreto.

-¿Tú mismo te remodelaste? Jaja. A veces se me olvida que eres una unidad autónoma.

-Gi...Giru ha fallado.

-Pero puedes estar orgulloso. Ha sido una gran batalla. Ojalá tuviera todos los días retos como este. Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora contigo?

La luz del ojo del robot parpadea, Giru parece apagarse por momentos y Vegeta dice:

-¡Mierda, dije que no te repararía! Pche. Que remedio.

Vegeta extrae una pequeña caja de cápsulas de su bolsillo trasero, de donde sustrae una de ellas, la pulsa y la lanza al suelo. "Booom". De ella surje una caja de herramientas. El joven se sienta en el suelo y saca un destornillador dispuesto a reparar a su metálico amigo.

-Sigh. Veamos.-Vegeta desmonta la carcasa del robot, mostrando su interior, un puñado de circuitos de cables y bobinas metálicas.-Parece que no se ha roto ningún sistema importante. En unos minutos estarás como nuevo.

-El...el señorito debe regresar a casa...

-Hum, no te das por vencido. Todavía sigues con eso. ¡Anda, calla de una vez!-Vegeta tira de un pequeño cable haciendo palanca con el destornillador y lo arranca, desconectando el sistema de sonido del robot y dejando a Giru sin posibilidad de hablar.

La tarde comenzaba a caer dejando ver tonos rojizos y anaranjados en el cielo. A pesar de toda la rudeza que había mostrado Vegeta Jr. es remarcable el cariño, el cuidado y el mimo que dedica a la reparación de su mejor y único amigo, el diminuto robot Giru. Mientras trastea con él hay algo que no cuadra en la mente del joven, algo que dijo Giru y que le ha dejado pensativo:

-"¿Qué querría decir Giru con eso de que hay cosas que no se? ¿Mi madre me oculta algo?"

Mientras Vegeta se sumía en un mar de cabilaciones, en Capsule Corp. Dende hablaba con Knicky en el despacho de la presidenta, a puerta cerrada:

-Hay algo mas que debe saber, señorita.

-Dígame, señor Kami Sama.

-El incidente de la Base Pepper fue cosa nuestra. Unos piratas nos capturaron y nos vimos obligados a seguirles el juego. Tuvimos que adentrarnos en Pepper y enfrentarnos cara a cara con el Imperio. Fue un acto muy temerario, pero tuve un fallo y las circunstancias nos llevaron a ello. Al final esa chica pelirroja que vino con nosotros destruyó toda la base. Ella es un androide muy poderoso. Quizás supere en poder al chico y a su hijo.

-Buff. Cuantos contratiempos. Y esa chica, ¿es peligrosa?

-En la base perdió el control, pero creo que es buena chica. Puede resultarnos de gran ayuda en el futuro.

-Pero, ¿los esbirros del Imperio os reconocieron?

-Sobre eso...No quedó piedra sobre piedra, la Base Pepper desapareció por completo y nos aseguramos de que no quedara ningún superviviente. Pero no se si el poder del chico pudo ser captado por los escaners del Imperio.

-Seguramente mañana el tema de Pepper será tratado. Yo intentaré quitarle hierro al asunto tanto como pueda, pero no me veo capaz de prometer nada. Quizás mañana las cosas se pongan muy feas. En ese caso el chico deberá partir con la nave aunque no esté cargada del todo. Ya en el espacio, y fuera del alcance del Imperio, el pequeño podría terminar de cargarla con su energía.

-Lo que me preocupa es que pasará después en la Tierra. Deberíamos huir todos y tratar de escondernos en algún lugar. Sobretodo esa chica androide. No debe caer en manos del enemigo.

-Si, y después nuestra suerte está echada. Trataremos de resistir cuanto podamos.

-Lo importante es que el chico pueda llegar a Namek sano y salvo. Deberá usar las Dragon Balls de allí para tratar de deshacer los planes de Kaarat.

-Las Dragon Balls. Mi abuelo Trunks decía que esas bolas mágicas podían conceder cualquier deseo y que aparecerían en el momento en que la humanidad mas las necesitara.

-Así debía ser, pero Kaarat se hizo con las que habían en la Tierra. Gracias a ellas consiguió hacerse con el control del universo.

-Por suerte en su planeta natal aún quedan otras, ¿no?

-Si. Están siendo protegidas por los mas altos dioses, a la espera de ser usadas en el momento oportuno.

-La situación debe ser muy crítica en todo el universo para que esos dioses hayan decidido actuar.

-Exacto. La Tierra es tan solo uno de tantos planetas que están sufriendo la tiranía del Imperio.

-Pienso que nuestro primer movimiento cuando el chico abandone la Tierra debería ser la destrucción del sistema de absorción de energía que recorre el planeta.

-Si, eso es. No he tenido tiempo de investigar las razones por las que el Imperio sustrae la energía de todo el planeta, pero no debe ser para nada bueno. ¿Para qué querrán tanta cantidad de energía?

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. Esa energía la utilizan para recargar las nuevas armas que hemos fabricado e incluso para abastecer sus bases, pero la gran malloría es recolectada y transportada fuera del planeta.

-Hum, fuera del planeta. Eso, de momento, está fuera de nuestro alcance. Tan solo espero que sus naves espaciales no alcancen al jovencito cuando parta.

-No se preocupe, nuestro Kabutomushi es mucho mas veloz que las naves del Imperio.

-Eso me tranquiliza.

-Bien. Ahora debemos mantener la calma. Mis cocineros están preparando la cena para esta noche. Que los chicos coman bien y descansen. Mañana temprano les contaremos todos nuestros planes, antes de que yo parta hacia la reunión.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto, todavía no he visto a ningún soldado del Imperio por aquí.

-Si, yo también lo he notado. No es nada normal, y aunque de momento nos puede venir bien, no augura nada bueno.

-Y...Su hijo. Todavía no ha vuelto.

Knicky se mantiene en silencio, tratando de disimular su preocupación, hasta que dice:

-No se preocupe. Él es muy fuerte. Si le hubiera pasado algo ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Además, Giru está con él y...

-No. Es algo muy serio. Si esta noche no ha vuelto yo mismo me encargaré de traerle.

-Pero usted no puede poner su vida en riesgo de ese modo. Además, no sabemos donde está.

-Yo soy dios, puedo verlo todo. Lo haré. Se lo debo.-dice el namekiano mientras abandona la sala.

Kami Sama se aleja del despacho a través del pasillo, pero, debido a su oído namekiano, no puede evitar escuchar el llanto de Knicky, como si lo tuviera al lado:

-Ubuuuh...Hijo mío, ¿dónde estás? Snif. Me gustaría poder explicártelo todo. Buhuuu-llora y solloza la mujer, caída de rodillas en el suelo y dando pequeños puñetazos a la pared, mientras sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, hasta caer derramadas en el frío suelo de la gigantesca corporación, que ahora la sentía como una cárcel, una gran fortaleza que la aprisiona y la atenaza fuertemente, y de la que no puede escapar.


	41. Ha llegado el día

**CAPÍTULO 38: HA LLEGADO EL DÍA**

En la cena nuestros héroes parecen olvidar por unas horas todos los temores y peligros que les acechan. Goku Jr. come como si esta fuera la última vez:

-¡Uaaaaah! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin comer, gulps,-traga.-como es debido! ¡Qué rico está todo!

-Juju. Nuestros cocineros son los mejores de la región.-hace notar Knicky.

Zurui, ya un poco ebrio, no para de contar anécdotas con gran efusividad:

-¡Y allí estábamos yo, el pequeñajo de Plumb (que en paz descanse) y el jefe, frente a una docena de piratas rivales, peleando por un botín!

-¡¿Y qué hicisteis entonces?!-pregunta Dloob encandilado por el relato.

-¡Pues muy sencillo, mi querido hombre-murciélago, hics, los despistamos y les robamos el botín!

-¡¿Y cómo lo hicisteis?!-pregunta de nuevo el vampiro.

-¡Fue gracias a mi astucia, jaja! ¡Yo me convertí en una mujer sexy, me desnudé y los dejé a todos boquiabiertos! ¡Mientras tanto el jefe y Plumb se hicieron con el botín! ¡Fue entonces cuando salimos por patas y...!

-¡Zurui, calla ya!-exclama Pakku.-¡¿No podías haber contado una historia menos patética?!

-¡Pero jefe, si aquello fue genial! ¡¿Recuerdas la cara que se les quedó?!

-¡Anda, pásame la cerveza!

-¡Un momento!-exclama Knicky.-¡¿No eres demasiado joven para beber alcohol?!

-Ah, eeer. Si ya tengo 14 años.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Demasiado joven!-dice la mujer, tajante, retirando las bebidas alcohólicas de esa zona de la mesa, ante la decepción del ex-jefe pirata.

-¡Aaaaah, jajajajaaaa!-ríe el zorro burlándose de Pakku.-¡El jefe no puede beber! ¡Mira, jefe, mira!-entonces Zurui vacía una litrona en su boca en síntoma de recochineo.

Todos ríen, a excepción de Andira, Haruku y Kami Sama, que, como siempre mantienen su porte serio. La chica androide come un bistec, mientras la joven bruja toma un te y el namekiano simplemente bebe un vaso de agua. Al lado del joven Goku, Tiiz toma sangre de una jarra, escondida debajo de la mesa, con una pajita. Dándose cuenta de esto el mestizo saiyano exclama:

-¡¿Eso que estás bebiendo es sangre?! ¡Buaaagh, es asqueroso, apártate de mí!

-¡Calla, estúpido! ¡Como la vea Dloob...!

-Sa...¿Sangre?-pregunta con tono temeroso el otro vampiro desde enfrente de la mesa, que al ver el color rojo de la pajita se desmaya y se desliza desde la silla hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Ves, zoquete?!-exclama Tiiz.-¡Te lo he dicho! Aunque ahora es buen momento para alimentarle a él también.

Nuevamente las risas y nuevamente Zurui al ataque, que esta vez abandona su asiento y se acerca a Andira, hasta colocarse a su espalda, sin abandonar su nuevo litro de cerveza recién abierto. Entonces suelta un bombazo:

-¡Yo me pregunto una cosa! Hips. ¡Una duuuuda, burps, que me ronda la mente desde hace ratouups!-Zurui se tambalea.-¡¿Tendrá pezones un robot?!-dice refiriéndose a Andira.

La chica ni se inmuta, no muestra ni un atisbo de rubor, pero poco a poco el cabreo comienza a brotar en su rostro. Zurui continúa con la guasa:

-¡Venga, chicos, gritad conmigo! ¡Que Andira enseñe las tetas! ¡Que las enseñe, que las enseñe, que las enseñe!

Entonces, como venido de ningún sitio, un codazo velocísimo golpea el estómago de Zurui, que cae de rodillas al suelo, dolorido y dice:

-¡Uuuugh! ¡Qué doloroso es el amor!

-Hum, parece que mi brazo funciona muy bien, doctor.-dice Andira dirigiéndose al anciano Fungarest, que come unos pinchitos de carne a su lado.-Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Una vez mas las carcajadas. Mientras, Kami Sama se disculpa ante la presidenta de Capsule, que se sienta frente a él:

-Señorita, disculpe las maneras de estos chicos. No son muy apropiadas.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Hacía mucho que nuestro comedor no se veía tan animado y jovial. Déjelos que disfruten de estos momentos. Quizás no tengan oportunidad de divertirse de esta manera en mucho tiempo.

Y tras la cena llega el merecido descanso. Mientras todos duermen Kami Sama no puede evitar su desvelo. Recorre los pasillos de Capsule Corp., extrañamente solitarios, y se pregunta porque los soldados del Imperio no han hecho acto de presencia:

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?"-piensa.-"¿Por qué no habrán aparecido los hombres de Kaarat?"

Entonces, Mr. Popo, que tampoco puede dormir, aparece a la espalda de Dende y pregunta:

-¿Qué le pasa Sr. Kami Sama? Usted también debería descansar.

-Si, lo se, querido Popo. Pero no puedo, estoy desvelado.

-Le comprendo. La preocupación no le deja dormir. Mañana puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Kami Sama no habla, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Hemos de confiar en el chico y en que todo salga bien..-dice el Sr. Popo.

-Esperemos.-dice Kami Sama simplemente, temiendo que la calma que ahora disfrutan no sea mas que el precedente de una nueva tempestad.

7:30 AM, el robot Poll actúa como despertador y recorre todas las habitaciones de nuestros héroes.

-¡Poll, poll, poll, poll, poll! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Poll, poll, poll!

Zurui y Pakku, que duermen en la misma habitación son los primeros en despertar.

-Uuuuugh.-se queja el zorro con fuertes dolores de cabeza.-¡Maldito robot asquerroso! ¡¿No podían habernos despertado de otro modo?!

-Uaaaaah.-Pakku se despereza estirando los brazos.-Buf, que bien he dormido. Estas camas son de calidad.-el chico mira a su lado y ve al zorro ya despierto.-Vaya, no me lo puedo creer. Por una vez te has despertado antes que yo. Jajajaaa.

-Ugh. Tengo esos ruiditos metidos en la cabeza. Y encima me duele todo el cuerpo.-dice el zorro metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-¡Jajajaa! No es propio de tí despertar resacoso. De todos los piratas del desierto tú eras quien mejor soportaba la bebida.

-No es eso. El codazo que me dio Andira. Ugh. Todavía me duele.

-Venga, no seas quejica y preparémonos. Tenemos que saber que haremos hoy.

Nuevamente el robot vuelve de regreso:

-¡Poll, poll, poll! ¡Venga, venga! ¡A despertar! ¡La señora Knicky les espera en el gran salón! ¡Poll, poll, poll! ¡No tarden en aparecer por allí!

La irritación de Zurui estalla, y de un salto llega hasta la puerta del dormitorio:

-¡GRAAAAAAAARRRRR!-el zorro abre la puerta bruscamente.-¡¿Dónde está ese cacharro?! ¡Que me lo cargo!

Cuando todos están listos acuden al gran salón, que esta vez actúa como improvisada sala de reuniones. El Dr. Fungarest y Andira caminan juntos hacia allí:

-Hija mía, ¿has dormido bien?

-Si, doctor.

-Aunque en realidad no te hace falta dormir. Jaja. Posees una fuente de energía inagotable.

Haruku y sus vampiros también se dirigen hacia allí:

-Señora Haruku, no me diga que se ha pasado otra vez la noche en vela leyendo novelas.-dice Tiiz.

-...Muñ, muñ...-Haruku no habla, tan solo se limita a quitarse las legañas con los puños, medio muerta de sueño.

-Seguramente, Tiiz.-responde Dloob.-Sus ojeras hoy son mas resplandecientes que ayer.

-Veremos a ver que nos tiene preparado Kami Sama para hoy.-añade Tiiz.-¿No es apasionante poder servir de ayuda ni mas ni menos que al Dios de la Tierra?

-Si. Lo es.-dice la niña para acto seguido bostezar con gran fuerza.-¡Uaaaaaai!

-Pues no parece demasiado entusiasmada.

-Eso es porque la señora Haruku siempre está concentrada y por eso no muestra sus emociones.-dice Dloob.

De repente la joven bruja cae al suelo.

-¡Uaaaah!-exclaman los dos vampiros.-¡Señora Haruku, ¿qué le ha pasado?!-pregunta Tiiz.

-Zzzzzz.

-¡Oh, se ha quedado dormida!-exclama Dloob.

-En ese caso llevemosla nosotros hasta la sala esa.

Así a los dos chupasangres no les queda mas remedio que arrastrar a su señora hasta el salón.

En la gran sala Kami Sama, Knicky, el Sr. Popo y Goku Jr. ya esperan a los demás, que empiezan a llegar uno tras otro y se van colocando frente a ellos. Al final todos se reúnen. El primero en hablar es Zurui:

-¿Es que aquí no se desayuna? Además, ¿para qué nos habeis levantado tan temprano? Ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo.

-Tendreis tiempo de desayunar mas tarde.-dice Dende.-La señorita Knicky debe partir a su reunión dentro de media hora. Este es el momento para explicaros nuestros planes. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a la niña bruja?

Haruku a penas se tiene en pie, así que sus vampiros hablan por ella:

-Ah, eeer...-Tiiz no sabe que decir.-La señora Haruku no ha podido dormir mucho, pero no se preocupe.

-Si, si.-añade Dloob.-Aunque parezca medio dormida la señora está muy concentrada.

-Ehem. Bueno,-continúa Kami Sama.-si vuestra amiga no está muy dispuesta prestad atención vosotros dos. Adelante, señorita Knicky.

-Si. Vereis chicos. Ha llegado el día de la reunión que ya os comenté. Yo ahora debo partir hacia la Capital Central en representación de Capsule Corporation. Allí, en el Castillo del Rey, es donde tendrá lugar la reunión. Como os dije los altos cargos de la nación y los representantes de las grandes empresas nos reuniremos para hablar sobre el estado actual y el futuro del mundo. Es un evento muy importante y supongo que por eso casi no vemos efectivos del Imperio rondando por aquí. Quizás estén todos allí, cubriéndolo.

-Vaya.-Pakku se asombra al ver la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

-Allí también estará Bulkan,-continúa Knicky.-el actual gobernante del mundo, y sobretodo mis rivales mas acérrimos, la Pod Corporation, representada por el tipo que conocisteis ayer, Clayman. Sospechamos que él puede que conozca la existencia de nuestra nave espacial.

-Exactamente.-interrumpe Kami Sama.-Esta tarde Goku deberá partir con esa nave hacia el espacio, pero si las cosas se pusieran feas en esa reunión debemos estar preparados. Debemos movernos rápido y sacar la nave de aquí.

-Si las cosas se ponen mal yo trataré de comunicarme con vosotros de alguna manera.-dice Knicky.-Espero que todos ayudeis a que las cosas salgan bien. ¡Contamos con vosotros!

-¿Y qué pasará con todos nosotros cuándo Goku parta hacia el espacio?-pregunta Pakku.

-No nos quedará mas remedio que volver a escondernos y montar una nueva estrategia.-responde el namekiano.-Pero por ahora lo importante es que Goku pueda partir sano y salvo.

-Señor Kami Sama.-interviene Goku.-¿Tendré que viajar solo? Pero, ¿y usted...?

-Jovencito,-responde el dios de la Tierra.-si quieres mas tarde trataremos ese tema.

-Eeeem...Otra cosa.-habla Zurui.-¿Podríamos saber cuál es el motivo de que Goku viaje por el espacio?

Kami Sama sopesa su respuesta, y aunque tarda en contestar finalmente lo hace:

-Está bien, os lo contaré todo. Goku debe llegar hasta Namek, mi planeta natal. Allí deberá pedir tres deseos a las Dragon Balls.

Al escuchar esto Haruku se espabila del todo.

-¿Deseos a las Dragon Balls? ¿Qué son "Dragon Balls"?-pregunta Zurui.

-Las Dragon Balls son objetos mágicos.-interviene Haruku, para sorpresa de todos.-En la Tierra habían unas hace tiempo.

-¿Qué dice ahora esta niña?-vuelve a preguntar Zurui.-¿Objetos mágicos?

-Si.-continúa Haruku.-Según la leyenda las Dragon Balls eran siete esferas de cristal que, una vez reunidas, podían conceder cualquier deseo. El que las reuniera podría invocar al gran dragón sagrado Shenron. Es ese dios dragón quien puede conceder el deseo que se le pida.

-Eso es.-responde Kami Sama.-No me extraña que lo sepas chiquilla. La vieja Baba te ha instruído muy bien.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué no buscamos esas esferas en la Tierra?-pregunta Pakku.-¿Para qué viajar hasta ese "planeta Namek"?

Es Dende quien responde:

-Como ha dicho la niña bruja, en la Tierra habían unas Dragon Balls, pero Kaarat se hizo con ellas. Gracias al poder de Shenron el Gran Maligno obtuvo su Imperio Universal. Todos los planetas del universo fueron sometidos, todos los seres perdieron su voluntad y cayeron bajo el yugo del nuevo Imperio.

-¡¿Perdieron su voluntad?!-exclama Pakku.-¡¿Quiere decir que por eso todos los humanos comenzaron a venerar a Kaarat tan de golpe, sin oponer resistencia?!

-Si, eso es.-responde Kami Sama.

-¡Entonces esas esferas son terribles!-exclama el joven pirata.

-Las Dragon Balls fueron creadas como símbolo de esperanza para la humanidad.-responde nuevamente Kami Sama.-Pero desgraciadamente, Kaarat conocía su existencia. Ahora las Dragon Balls de la Tierra están en su poder. Pero en mi planeta natal hay otras esferas mágicas aún mas poderosas que las de la Tierra. Goku debe viajar hasta allí y pedir un deseo a las Dragon Balls de Namek. Debe deshacer el Imperio de Kaarat y liberar al universo.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.-dice Zurui.-Si la voluntad de todos los seres fue doblegada, ¿por qué a nosotros no nos afectó? Quiero decir, nosotros no parece que estemos muy a favor del Imperio.

-Es algo difícil de explicar. El poder de Shenron no es ilimitado. Hay seres muy poderosos en el universo en los cuales el poder del dragón no pudo actuar. También hay otras personas cuya voluntad es demasiado fuerte como para ser doblegada. Además, el poder de Shenron solo actuó una vez. Quizás con el tiempo el poder del deseo se ha ido debilitando y la voluntad de algunas personas ha ido cambiando. La gente puede cambiar de parecer. Pero el caso es que como podemos ver en la Tierra muy pocos son los que se oponen al Imperio, ya sea por el poder de aquel deseo o por el temor a ser castigados.

-Uuuummm...-Zurui acaricia su barbilla mientras habla.-Ahora que lo dice, si es verdad que al principio todos veneraban como posesos a los soldados que venían del cielo. Incluso yo llegué a hacerlo. Pero después la gente parece que se ha ido desengañando, como si hubieran ido recobrando la consciencia poco a poco. A mí como me daba igual y solo pensaba en sobrevivir como fuera...

-A mí al principio solo me importaba encontrar a mi amigo Goku.-dice Pakku. Son Goku Jr. sonríe contento.

-Eso es.-responde Dende.-Con el paso del tiempo, y frente a la adversidad, las personas demuestran que ni los hechizos mas poderosos pueden doblegar su espíritu. Esa es vuestra verdadera fortaleza. Todos vosotros habeis demostrado ser muy fuertes de espíritu. Estoy muy orgulloso. Gracias a vosotros el mundo aún puede creer en su liberación.

Todos callan, serios y espectantes ante las palabras del namekiano.

-Ahora todos bajareis al sótano secreto, donde se encuentra la nave.-dice Knicky.-Allí ya teneis listo el desayuno. Si ocurre algo en la reunión encontraré el modo de comunicarme con vosotros.

-Señora,-interviene Haruku.-en mi bola de cristal puedo ver lo que ocurre en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¡Eso es!-exclama Tiiz.-¡Seguiremos los acontecimientos en la bola mágica de nuestra señora!

-Pues muy bien. Entonces perfecto.-dice Knicky.-Si veis que las cosas salen mal sacad la nave de aquí y huid. Debeis resistir cuanto podais. La nave aún no está lo suficientemente cargada como para poder despegar.

-¡Confíe en nosotros!-exclama Pakku.

-Si.-interviene Goku Jr.-Además, yo recargaré la nave con mi propia energía si hace falta.

-Eso lo usaremos como último recurso.-habla Kami Sama.-Podrían descubrirnos si lo hiciéramos. Una cosa mas. El hijo de la señorita presidenta aún no ha llegado. Yo iré a buscarlo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Goku.

-Jovencito, tú sabes lo peligroso que es dejar a ese chico a su suerte.

-Si, pero quizás usted no pueda traerle. Él es demasiado poderoso.

-No te preocupes. Sabré defenderme. Tú céntrate en proteger la nave. No tardaré mucho.

-Yo voy a prepararme para salir.-dice Knicky.-El Sr. Popo os acompañará hasta el sótano.

Así todos se disponen a comenzar con el plan. El Sr. Popo acompaña a los chicos y al anciano Fungarest hacia el sótano secreto, Kami Sama parte, caminando para no ser detectado, en busca de Vegeta Jr. y Knicky prepara su pequeño Jet Flyer para salir hacia la Capital Central.

-Señora presidenta, ¿está usted segura de que quiere ir sola a la reunión?-pregunta su ayudante y secretario personal.

-Si, no quiero involucrar a nadie mas en esto. Si las cosas se ponen feas quiero que tú y todos los demás trabajadores os pongais a salvo.-después de estas palabras Knicky calla unos segundos, hasta que habla de nuevo:-Muchas gracias por tus servicios prestados durante todos estos años.

-Ah. Pe..pero...N...No hay de qué.

El Jet Flyer se pone en marcha, comienza a flotar en el aire y despega a toda velocidad.

-Cuídese señora presidenta.


	42. La reunión

**CAPÍTULO 39: LA REUNIÓN**

En el sótano secreto de Capsule Corp. Haruku se prepara para mostrar en su bola de cristal los eventos relacionados con la reunión. Comienza a hacer movimientos extraños con sus manos, que sobrevuelan la esfera sin llegar a tocarla, mientras pronuncia unas palabras mágicas:

-Abracadabra.-la bola comienza a brillar y en su interior aparece la imagen del Castillo del Rey.

Alrededor de la bola el Sr. Popo, Andira, Fungarest, los dos vampiros y la propia Haruku observan las imágenes ofrecidas por la mágica esfera.

-¡Mirad! ¡Ese es el Castillo Real!-exclama Tiiz.

-Si. Parece que hay mucha gente.-dice Popo.-Todos esos aviones y mini jets seguramente sean de los altos cargos políticos.

El Castillo Real había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años. Ahora sus formas eran oscuras y grotescas. La entrada tiene la forma de una calavera con la boca abierta, de colmillos afilados.

-¿Podemos ver el interior del castillo?-pregunta el ayudante de Kami Sama.

-Si, no hay ningún problema.-responde Haruku.

Pronunciando de nuevo las palabras mágicas la bruja consigue que la esfera muestre la sala de la gran reunión. Se trata de un inmenso salón, habilitado con una gran mesa rectangular en el centro, bordeada por un buen puñado de sillas. Pero la sala está casi totálmente vacía, el único presente es Bulkan, que camina de un lado a otro de la habitación, esperando a que lleguen todos los "invitados".

Bulkan ha cambiado de atuendo desde la última vez que lo vimos hace cuatro años. Ahora luce una capa verde oscura, terminada en varios picos y arremolinada alrededor de sus brazos y su cuello, tapando su nuca. Su pecho lo cubre una camiseta sin mangas de color morado oscuro, que deja ver sus musculados brazos, partida en dos en el centro y atada mediante un enganche dorado. A su vez la camiseta tapa una especie de vendas negras que sobresalen un poco mas abajo de sus clavículas. Justo debajo de su cuello reluce una cadena dorada y bastante gorda, adornada en el centro con un colgante también de oro, del que a su vez cualga también una pequeña piedra negra. Sua pantalón azul oscuro acaba dentro de unas botas negras. Un cinturón amplio y negro, cintura y adornado con una gran piedra de rubí en su centro y varias pequeñas alrededor, desde el que cuelgan dos cadenas nuevamente de oro a sus extremos se acomoda en su cintura. Sobre su mano izquierda una muñequera marrón de un material duro, adornada con varias piedras rojas y ovaladas, y sobre ella una especie de brazaleto hecho del mismo material, con la forma de una calavera de demonio y complementada con otra piedra de rubí en la frente del cráneo y otras tantas mas pequeñas colocadas alrededor del brazalete.

-No hay nadie todavía.-inquiere Popo.-Parece que la gente aún no ha llegado.

-¡¿Quién es ese tipo tan desagradable?!-pregunta Dloob.-Brrrr...Da miedo.

-Ese es Bulkan.-responde el Sr. Popo.-Es un demonio venido de Makai.

-¡¿Ese es el actual "rey del mundo"?!-exclama Tiiz.-Es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Y es un demonio.-dice Dloob.-Pero no se parece en nada al Sr. Ackman.

-Te refieres al luchador que trabaja para vuestra señora Baba, ¿verdad?-pregunta Popo.

-Si.-dice Tiiz.

-Ackman es un demonio procedente del Infierno, pero Bulkan procede del mismísimo mundo de los demonios. El lugar mas oscuro y tenebroso que existe.-explica Popo.-Es un ser maligno hasta la médula.

-Va...Vaya, no sabía que ese mundo existía.-dice Dloob.-¿Usted sabía algo de eso, señora Haruku?

-Si.-responde la niña.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabe!-interviene Tiiz.-No hay nada que nuestra señora no sepa.

-Cuantas cosas le quedan a la ciencia por investigar.-dice Fungarest, perplejo ante la posibilidad de la existencia de otros mundos.

-Los seres demoníacos no pertenecen a esta dimensión, no deverían estar aquí.-responde Popo.-El mundo de los demonios no devería tomar contacto con el nuestro.

Mientras tanto Pakku y Zurui admiran a Kabutomushi.

-¡Uaaaah, vaya, es enorme!-exclama Pakku.

-Si, lo es.-contesta Goku Jr.-Y por dentro parece todavía mas inmensa.

-¿Y se supone que en esta nave tan grande has de viajar tú solo?-pregunta el viejo amigo de Goku.

-Eso parece. Aunque todavía no se exactamente como funciona el aparato...No se como me las voy a arreglar.

-Que suerte tienes. A mí también me gustaría poder viajar por el espacio. Jajajaaa.

-Es un bicho gigante.-añade Zurui.-Me gustaría poder pilotarla. ¿Y si la sacamos un ratito?

-¡No!-grita Goku.-Debemos mantenerla oculta.

-Vale, vale, pequeñajo.-contesta el zorro.-No hace falta que te pongas así.

Goku Jr. está preocupado por Kami Sama. Sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser enfrentarse a Vegeta Jr.

-"No capto la energía del señor Kami Sama."-piensa el mestizo saiyano.-"Seguramente esté ocultando su presencia."

Entonces Pakku rescata a nuestro héroe de sus pensamientos:

-Oye, Goku, ¿podemos entrar y verla por dentro?

-Ah, si, si.-dice el nieto de Pan.-Venid, la entrada está por aquí.

En ese momento la bola de cristal comienza a mostrar la acción que tiene lugar en el Castillo del Rey:

-¡Mirad, ya empiezan a entrar!-exclama Tiiz.

En la sala de la reunión comienzan a entrar unos dies soldados del imperio. Uno de ellos exclama:

-¡Su excelentísimo señor Bulkan, el príncipe Roy Konig ya ha llegado!

-Hacedle pasar.-dice Bulkan.

Por la puerta aparece un pequeño perro humanoide, de la misma raza que el rey del mundo que conocimos en el pasado, escoltado por otro perro humanoide mucho mas alto y musculado, uno de la raza Husky Siberiano, con un pelaje de tonalidades negras y blancas, y ojos claros. El pequeño es el descendiente de la *familia Konig, que durante siglos, y generación tras generación, han gobernado la gran nación de la Tierra. A pesar de su juventud, Roy Konig es el noveno en la línea sucesoria, tras la muerte de su padre, anterior rey del mundo, y sus hermanos mayores. Es un niño de nueve años, de pelaje marrón claro, con una gran mancha de color marrón oscuro que cubre su ojo y oreja derecha. Un mechón de pelo surge entre sus dos picudas orejas, desde lo mas alto de su cabeza, y cuelga ligeramente por encima de su frente. Sus pintas son las de un empollón: una chaquetilla sin mangas de color rojo, colocada encima de una camisa de manga corta blanca. Unos pantalones cortos también blancos, unos calcetines del mismo color que le llegan hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros y unas grandes gafas cubriendo sus pequeños ojos negros. En su muñeca izquierda reluce un reloj digital, bajo su cuello una pajarita azul oscura y su mano derecha sostiene lo que parece una pequeña agenda electrónica.

El Imperio asesinó a la familia real hace tres años, cuando el padre y los hermanos de Roy se opusieron al Imperio. Sin embargo el pequeño Roy, que en aquel entonces contaba con tan solo seis años, sobrevivió. El Imperio decidió perdonarle la vida ya que consideraron que un miembro tan joven de la realeza no suponía ninguna amenaza, y ahora lo utilizan como mero símbolo, como una marioneta obligada a apaciguar al pueblo cuando surgen altercados. En esos casos Roy aparece por televisión, e incluso por internet, para lanzar mensajes de calma a la población. Aunque a pesar de esos mensajes los soldados del Imperio deciden actuar sin ningún miramiento, sometiendo y aniquilando los contadísimos actos de rebeldía.

-Tome asiento, joven alteza.-invita amablemente Bulkan, algo no muy propio de un ser de la ruda estirpe demoníaca.

-Ah, si, si.-contesta tímidamente Roy sentándose en una silla, en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Su escolta se coloca de pie detrás de él y Bulkan toma también asiento al otro extremo.

-Pa...parece que hemos llegado muy temprano.-dice el pequeño príncipe.

Bulkan no habla. Se limita a cruzar una pierna encima de la otra mientras apolla su cabeza en su mano derecha, cuyo brazo está apollado a su vez en la mesa, a la altura del codo.

El siguiente en llegar es Kan Hito, el joven presidente de la empresa Magic Gu. Un chico de veinte años, de pelo muy corto, rubio y ojos fríos color verde esmeralda. Sus mejillas las cubren unas pocas pecas. Su traje es blanco, sobre una camisa negra y una corbata roja, con las siglas MG (Magic Gu) bordadas elegantemente sobre el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus zapatos marrón oscuros. En su mano derecha sostiene una carpeta. En Capsule Corp. Tiiz comenta:

-¡Mirad, ese es el presidente de la empresa de objetos mágicos Magic Gu! ¡La señora Baba suele comprar muchos artículos de sus tiendas!

Al escuchar esto Zurui se sobresalta y se dirige corriendo a la esfera mientras exclama:

-¡¿Magic Gu?!

Cuando el zorro ve al presidente de Magic Gu no puede evitar gritar:

-¡Es Kan! ¡Cómo ha crecido! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía!

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a ese tipo?-pregunta Dloob.

-Eeeer, si. Bueno, mas bien le conocía.-Zurui parece tratar de eludir el tema.-Fuimos a la escuela juntos, pero ya hace mucho de eso.

En el pasado Zurui había compartido clase con Kan en la Escuela de Transformaciones del Oeste. Aunque Zurui solo fue a esa escuela durante poco mas de medio año vivió grandes aventuras junto al susodicho Kan Hito y su hermana gemela Kary Hito (que por raro que parezca, y pese a ser gemela de Kan, la niña era un año menor que su hermano O.o). Allí Zurui conoció a otros amigos como el tigre Koji o el ratón Chizuke. Fueron tiempos dulces y divertidos. Nuestro zorro trabó gran amistad con los dos hermanos, hijos del fundador de Magic Gu, y fue de esta manera como obtuvo sus poderosas Magic Gu Cargables. En aquel momento ese tipo de MG tan solo eran un prototipo de pruebas, pero aún así Kary le dio unas cuantas como regalo de despedida. Todo esto, junto al misterio alrededor de los hermanos Hito, Kan y Kary, es otra historia que deberá ser contada en otro momento.

Regresando al Castillo del Rey, Kan toma asiento en una de las sillas del lado derecho de la mesa mientras dice:

-Con permiso.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que aparecen mas invitados: los alcaldes de las cuatro ciudades capitales, la Ciudad del Este, la del Oeste, la del Norte y la del Sur, que también van tomando asiento. El alcalde de la Ciudad del Este es un humano trajeado, de mediana edad, delgado, pelo castaño pero con una calvicie pronunciada y gafas negras. El de la del Oeste es un perro humanoide, de pelaje marrón, de orejas caídas y cara redonda, también con gafas, de traje azul oscuro. El alcalde de la Ciudad del Norte es una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de pelo corto y rizado, un poco entrada en carnes, con una chaquetilla rosa encima de una camisa blanca, y una falda, también rosa, que le llega un poco mas arriba de los tobillos. En los pies unos zapatos de tacón rojos. El último de los alcaldes, de la Ciudad del Sur, es un hombre gordo, de unos cuarenta años, trajeado, como viene siendo habitual, de cabello rubio y corto, peinado con la ralla en medio y de ojos color miel.

Junto a ellos llegan también el alcalde de Satan City, un hombre robusto de unos treinta y cinco años, de pelo negro, mas bien alto, vestido con un traje marrón oscuro y unos zapatos negros, y el alcalde de Yahoi, una de las zonas mas remotas del planeta. Todos van rellenando sus huecos en los asientos, mientras Bulkan habla:

-No me gusta tener que esperar. ¿Aún queda por llegar mucha gente?

-¡S...si, mi señor!-exclama uno de los soldados del Imperio algo apurado.-¡Han de llegar la gente de Pod Corporation y la presidenta de la Capsule junto a sus accionistas!

-Uuuumm, claro. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlos?-contesta el demonio.-Hoy hemos de tratar temas importantes con respecto a ellos. ¿Aún no han llegado?

-Eeeer...Si, si. Me comunican que los de Pod justo están entrando por la puerta principal.-añade el soldado que recibe informaciones a través del transmisor colocado en su casco.

-¿Y los de Capsule? Esos siempre llegan tarde.

-La presidenta Knicky está aterrizando con su Jet ahora mismo. Sus accionistas parece que la esperan en el pasillo.

-Hum, no hay manera de que todos lleguen a su hora. Aunque quizás la culpa haya sido nuestra por no tomar medidas. La próxima vez castigaremos con la muerte a todo aquel que se retrase.

-Mm...me parece bien señor.

En ese momento Clayman entra en la sala, escoltado por sus tres robots de combate y acompañado por el Dr. Musy. Clayman habla:

-Perdón por el retraso, caballeros. Nos ha surgido un contratiempo de última hora. Parece que nuestro avión ha sufrido una avería.

-Pasa y toma asiento, Clayman.-dice Bulkan con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Si, su excelentísimo señor. No volverá a pasar.

Por último llega Knicky, acosada por sus accionistas:

-¡Escúchenme, si quieren al finalizar la reunión podemos tratar todos esos temas!-la mujer entra en la sala tratando de huir de los hombres que la rodean.-¡Ahora no es momento de...! ¡Ah, perdonen ustedes!-dice dirigiéndose a la gente de la sala.-¡No he podido llegar antes! ¡Es que...!

Bulkan la interrumpe:

-No me interesa escuchar mas excusas. Pasa y siéntate, señora presidenta de Capsule Corporation.

En ese mismo momento en Capsule Corp. Tiiz exclama, dirigiéndose a Pakku y Goku Jr., que todavía "inspeccionan" a Kabutomushi:

-¡Rápido, venid! ¡La señorita Knicky ya ha llegado!

Goku y Pakku salen corriendo y se reúnen junto a los demás alrededor del esférico cristal. Todos los trabajadores, técnicos y científicos que aún se encargan de la puesta a punto de la nave acuden también.

-Veremos a ver que pasa ahora.-dice Goku tragando saliva.

Sin mediar palabra Knicky se sienta en la única silla que aún queda vacía, seguida por sus accionistas, que se colocan de pie a sus espaldas. La mandataria de Capsule Corp. ha acudido muy elegante a la reunión, con un modelito sugerente y a la vez elegante: un conjunto negro conformado por un top que deja al descubierto su ombligo, coronado por un cuello alto de color blanco, del que cuelga un pequeño corbatín de flecos, también color nieve. Una gran falda también negra, surge desde un cinturón rojo y tapa sus piernas hasta poco mas arriba de sus tobillos. En sus pies unos botines de color vermellón y en su muñeca izquierda un sencillo reloj digital. Como complemento unos brillantes pendientes rojos, redondos, con el logo de Capsule Corporation. A la elegancia de su vestimenta le acompañan sus dos grandes ojos azules, sus labios coloreados con carmín rosado y su esplendoroso peinado de cabello celeste, de corte semilargo, con la ralla al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y su flequillo dividido en dos y colgando de ambos lados de su frente, dejándola al descubierto.

Bulkan abandona su comodona posición y se pone en pie, presidiendo de una vez la reunión:

-¡Parece que ya estamos todos! ¡Ya podemos comenzar!

Uno de los soldados de Bulkan interrumpe a su rey:

-Señor Bulkan, siento interrumpirle, pero no están todos aún. El jefe de las Tierras de Karin aún no ha llegado.

-¿Te refieres a ese viejo y arapiento salvaje?

-Si, su alteza. Aunque esa tribu de indios son muy tercos y no paran de causarnos problemas. Protegen sus tierras como si les fuera la vida en ello. Además, esa gente vive aislada de toda civilización, no creo que dispongan de los medios necesarios para venir hasta aquí.

-¡Aún así es una afrenta imperdonable no acudir a una reunión convocada por el Imperio!-contesta Bulkan.-Cuando termine la reunión mandaremos destruir toda esa zona.

-Lo veo perfecto, señor.

Sin mas interrupciones Bulkan procede a dar comienzo a la reunión:

-¡Escuchadme todos! El Gran Señor Kaarat me ha hablado. Él se preocupa por cada uno de los planetas que ahora están bajo su cargo y, en un acto de soberana magnificencia, me ha encomendado a mí, como vuestro actual rey, realizar esta reunión en la Tierra, con el fin de que podamos tratar los problemas de estado que hayan podido surgir en estos primeros cuatro años desde el comienzo de su reinado. Ahora teneis la oportunidad tanto de dar a conocer vuestras preocupaciones como de ofrecer propuestas que puedan beneficiar y mejorar el estado actual de nuestro Imperio. Hablad, representantes de la Tierra, esta es vuestra oportunidad.

En un primer momento todos callan, amedrentados por la magestuosa y a la vez siniestra presencia del demoníaco ser. Bulkan se impacienta:

-¡Venga! ¿Nadie tiene nada qué decir? ¿Estais dispuestos a convertir esta ocasión única en una pérdida de tiempo? Quizás no se os vuelva a dar una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo.

Entonces los invitados comienzan a hablar entre ellos, entre susurros, y el murmullo comienza a irritar a Bulkan, que exclama dando un puñetazo en la mesa, ¡POM!, resquebrajándola un poco:

-¡A mí no me gusta perder mi tiempo con un atajo de cobayas temblorosas y cagadas de miedo como vosotros! ¡Dejad de cuchichear y hablad de una vez si es que habeis venido aquí con algún tema a tratar en mente!

De nuevo el silencio invade la sala. Las reprimendas de Bulkan cortan el aliento de los asistentes. Nadie se atreve a hablar.

-¡Esta bien!-dice Bulkan.-Si vosotros no vais a hablar lo haré yo. Tengo asuntos que tratar con algunos de vosotros.

-U...un momento. Yo tengo algo que decir.

-Hum. Ya era hora.-responde Bulkan.-Al fin alguien se decide a romper el hielo. ¡Adelante, habla!-ordena.

El que ha quebrado el silencio ha sido el joven Kan:

-Verá, nuestros productos mágicos se están vendiendo muy bien, las demandas se han disparado y nuestras pequeñas tiendas colocadas alrededor del mundo ya no dan abasto. Se quedan sin surtido en unas horas. Por eso nos gustaría montar una sede de nuestra empresa en cada una de las grandes ciudades del planeta, de este modo podríamos tener una mejor distribución y podríamos responder de manera mas eficiente a esa demanda.

-Huhum. La empresa Magic Gu quiere expandir sus horizontes.-dice Bulkan sopesando su respuesta.-Es verdad que vuestros productos son de una altísima calidad y les están siendo de gran utilidad a nuestros brujos, pero...¿Qué hay de la nueva remesa de armas que os hemos pedido? Ya sabeis que la anterior ha desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias.

-Oh, eso no es ningún problema.-responde Kan.-Ya tenemos listas cientos de armas preparadas para enviar y con las que podríamos abastecer a todos vuestros hechiceros si hiciera falta.

-¡Así me gusta!-responde Bulkan mientras vuelve a sentarse.-¡Eso es eficiencia! ¡En ese caso yo no tengo ninguna objeción a tu petición! Aquí tienes a todos los alcaldes de las grandes ciudades. Preguntemosles que les parece la idea.

Los alcaldes se miran los unos a los otros antes de responder:

-¡Oh, se...señor, creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que es una idea estupenda!-contesta con voz temblorosa y entrecortada el alcalde de la Ciudad del Este.-¡Todo lo que sea mejorar la calidad de vida en nuestras ciudades es un avance!

-¡S...si, así es!-habla también el alcalde de la Ciudad del Oeste.-¡Yo también estoy deacuerdo! ¡Eso enriquecerá aún mas a nuestra ciudad!

Los demás alcaldes se limitan a asentir en apollo a los que han hablado.

-¡Entonces así se hará!-dictamina Bulkan.-Cuando querais, los de Magic Gu podeis comenzar a instalas vuestras fábricas en cada una de las ciudades importantes.

-¡Muchas gracias, su excelencia!-responde el presidente de MG agradecido.

-Bien, ¿alguien mas quiere decir algo?-pregunta de nuevo el rey demonio.

De nuevo el silencio, pero no tarda en romperse. El alcalde de la Ciudad del Sur habla:

-Eeeer, yo señor. A mí también me gustaría tratar un tema.

Bulkan lo mira, con un ojo cerrado y el otro medio entornado, con cara de pocos amigos y le dice:

-¡Habla!

-Emm, si, si. Verá, en nuestras tierras el clima es muy caluroso, y eso antes era nuestro mayor orgullo, pero ahora, desde que fue instalado ese sistema de absorción de energía, la gente de nuestras islas se muere de hambre.-el alcalde para unos segundos.

Bulkan mueve su pie derecho, cuya pierna yace cruzada por encima de la izquierda, y dice:

-¡Continúa!

-L...lo que quiero decir es que antes nuestro clima tropical nos ofrecía toda clase de frutas exóticas, y nuestras tierras eran buenas para cultivar. Además, el ganado se criaba con óptima salud, pero ahora nada crece y los animales mueren a los pocos días de nacer. Nuestras gentes sufren por ello, sin nada que poder llevarse a la boca.

-Comprendo.-dice Bulkan.-Por eso hace unos meses enviamos un cargamente de bíberes y todo tipo de alimentos a cada región.

-Pe...pero señor, eso no ha sido suficiente. Agotamos esas provisiones en un mes.

-Jujuju, pues parece que te hayas comido tú solo todas esas provisiones. ¿No se pregunta tu gente por qué su alcalde está tan gordo?

-Ah, no, no, señor...Yo...

-Está bien, ¿qué propones que hagamos?-pregunta Bulkan.

-Ah...Pues estaría bien que mis islas quedaran libres de ese sistema de absorción. Quizás así podríamos volver a cultivar y...

-¡Petición denegada!-exclama el diablo.-¡Eso no puede ser!

-¡Pe...pero señor, es la única forma de...!-grita el hombre.

Bulkan apunta con su dedo al alcalde del Sur, y de él surge una pequeña llama, que en escasos segundos se coloca frente al alcalde.

-Err...¿Qué...qué es esto, señor?-pregunta el alcalde.

-Eso es un regalo para tí. Tócala y todos tus problemas habrán terminado.

-¿D...de verdad?-dice el alcalde mientras acerca su mano lentamente a la llama, con miedo.

El alcalde toca ligeramente la llama, y en unos instantes ésta rodea su brazo y se extiende a todo el cuerpo. El alcalde arde y grita:

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAGG! ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG! ¡Ayuda, auxilio, que alguien me ayude! ¡GYAAAAAAH!

Nadie se atreve a moverse de su asiento, tan solo Knicky da forma a su rabia e impotencia con un pensamiento "¡maldito cobarde!", pero sabe que no puede actuar, no debe echar a perder su plan.

-¡Su excelencia, usted no debe presenciar esto!-dice el escolta del pequeño Roy Konig tapando los ojos del niño con su mano derecha.

En Capsule Corp. todos son testigos de este acto cruel:

-¡Mierda, que crueldad!-exclama Pakku.

-Así es como actúan los hombres del Imperio.-dice el Sr. Popo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Ese maldito Bulkan..."-piensa Goku Jr. lleno de ira.-"Algún día vas a pagar por todo esto." "Aún no he olvidado lo que le hicisteis a la abuela."

En cuestión de segundos el alcalde de la Ciudad del Sur cae al suelo completamente carbonizado. El grotesco crepitar puede escucharse en toda la gran habitación. Entonces Bulkan se dirige a sus soldados:

-¡Limpiad eso! ¡No quiero ver mi castillo manchado con las cenizas de esa bola de grasa!

-¡Si, señor!-responden sus soldados, dirigiéndose aprisa a limpiar el humeante desaguisado.

-¡Por cierto, ¿de qué ciudad era alcalde ese gordo apestoso?!-pregunta Bulkan.

-Señor, ese era el alcalde de la Ciudad del Sur.-responde uno de los soldados.

-Pues informad de que la Capital del Sur ya no tiene alcalde. Cualquiera que venga aquí a quejarse de que sus gentes mueren de hambre, haciendo gala de su descarada opulencia, será considerado un traidor y castigado con la muerte.

-¡Si, señor! ¡Así se hará!

Bulkan vuelve a ponerse en pie para decir con un tono rudo y salvaje:

-¡Escuchad esto bien, gobernantes del planeta Tierra! ¡Debeis estar agradecidos a su excelentísimo señor Kaarat de que todavía podais gozar de una cierta libertad! ¡Si por mí fuera este asqueroso planeta ya haría tiempo que habría sido reducido a escombros, y en él reinaría la mas absoluta oscuridad! ¡La energía de este planeta está sirviendo para fines mucho mas elevados de lo que podais imaginar! ¡Deberíais sentiros orgullosos por ello y dar gracias por seguir respirando!

La tensión se palpa en el ambiente. Algunos tragan saliva, otros miran al suelo, aterrados y resignados. Y uno de ellos, la presidenta Knicky, hierve en deseos de que su plan salga bien, cada vez mas convencida del negro futuro que le espera al planeta si la situación actual continúa como hasta ahora. Bulkan prosigue:

-¡No estoy obligado a daros explicaciones! ¡Y ya me estoy hartando de escuchar vuestros llantos de bebé! ¡A partir de ahora yo dirigiré esta reunión! ¡Yo preguntaré y vosotros contestareis! ¡¿Está claro?!-grita finalmente.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y Bulkan comienza a interrogar a todos los alcaldes, acerca del estado de cada región, mientras los interminables minutos van pasando. Entonces Goku Jr. siente algo:

-¡Kami Sama!-exclama el mestizo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?!-pregunta Popo.

-¡Es el señor Kami Sama! ¡Cre...creo que está luchando con Vegeta!

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-exclama Popo sorprendido.

-¡Si, parece que se ha visto obligado a luchar! ¡Debo acudir en su ayuda! ¡Él solo no podrá retenerlo!

-¡Pero jovencito, el Sr. Dende dijo que tú debías esperar aquí hasta que regresara! ¡Pase lo que pase no debes moverte de aquí!

-¡No pienso dejar que le ocurra nada!-exclama Goku con una determinación aplastante.-¡Está a unos kilómetros de aquí, en las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Voy a ir!

Goku Jr. está a punto de salir corriendo cuando Andira le llama la atención:

-¡Espera, Goku! ¡Te acompañaré! ¡No puedes ir tú solo!

-¡No, Andira! ¡Tú quédate aquí! ¡Alguien debe proteger la nave y a nuestros amigos!

A la chica esta razón le parece lógica y decide quedarse, pero Popo no está muy convencido y exclama:

-¡Jovencito, espera, no te vayas así! ¡El Sr. Dende me dio órdenes específicas! ¡Dijo que no podía dejarte ir!

Goku no le hace caso y corre hacia la puerta del ascensor, pulsa los botones, pronuncia la contraseña y comienza a subir. El Sr. Popo queda preocupado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Entonces piensa:

-"Es igual a su antepasado Goku la primera vez que lo conocí." "Todo puro arrojo desbocado." "Además, tiene una percepción inaudita." "Ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de percibir la energía de Kami Sama." "Aunque es muy pequeña ahora si siento algo." "El señor Dende debe estar conteniéndola todo lo posible para no ser detectado." "Quizás ese chico haya hecho bien en ir en su ayuda, pero aún así..." "Lo siento, Sr. Kami Sama, no he podido detenerle..."

Mientras tanto la reunión continúa. Bulkan pregunta esta vez al presidente de Pod Corporation:

-¡Gente de Pod Corporation! ¡Decidme, ¿cómo están las cosas en vuestra empresa?!

-Oh, me alegra que lo pregunte, su magestuosa alteza real. Verá, en mi empresa estamos muy agradecidos por el buen trato que nos brinda el Imperio y por toda la confianza depositada en nosotros y...

-¡Clayman, déjate de zalamerías innecesarias y responde!

-Eeh, si, perdone.-responde Clayman con suma elegancia, acariciando la montura de sus gafas, como si de un tic nervioso se tratase.-Nuestra gente está trabajando duro en temas de cibernética. Ya somos capaces de convertir en ciborgs a las personas que lo deseen, como muy bien sabe. Nuestras armas son cada vez mas potentes y eficaces. Ahora estamos fabricando unas fortalezas aéreas, de metal, muy resistentes y capaces de mantenerse suspendidas en el aire indefinidamente, a muchos metros de la superficie. Mire.

Clayman coloca su agenda electrónica en la mesa, pulsa unas teclas y desde un diminuto objetivo aparece una imagen holográfica.

-Esta es la fortaleza que le digo, señor. Como ve su diseño es elegante y a la vez imponente. Son varias plantas con distintos niveles. En ellas hay capacidad para toda clase de armamento y efectivos ciborg. También posee un sistema de defensa perfecto, con unos destructivos cañones que se activan al mínimo movimiento extraño.

-Uuuummm. Muy interesante, Clayman. Nos serán muy útiles para mantener el orden aéreo.-responde Bulkan bastante complacido.-¿Y qué hay de la nueva remesa de armas que os encargamos?

-Oooh, con eso tampoco hay problema. Nuestras fábricas trabajan a pleno rendimiento y ya tenemos un nuevo cargamento que ofreceros, con armas actualizadas con todo tipo de mejoras.

-Bien, bien, bien. Estoy muy satisfecho con vosotros.

Al mismo tiempo el Dr. Musy susurra al oído de su capataz:

-Señor, ¿no va a explicar los descubrimientos que hemos hecho?

-Tranquilo, doctor.-dice Clayman en voz bajísima.-Esperemos un poco. Me gustaría saber que tiene que decir la desgraciada de Knicky.

Bulkan se levanta de su asiento, lleva sus manos a la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y empieza a caminar alrededor de la sala mientras dice:

-Por último nos queda tratar uno de los puntos mas importantes del día. Presidenta de Capsule Corp., díganos, ¿cómo van las cosas en vuestra corporación?

Por fin le toca el turno a Knicky, que tiene la lección muy bien aprendida. Sin embargo todos los presentes la miran con mala cara, conscientes de que Capsule es la responsable de la tecnología que está causando tantos estragos en la Tierra. Todos a excepción del pequeño Roy Konig y su escolta, el joven Kan, que mantiene con aplomo su porte sereno, y Clayman, que simplemente sonríe maliciosamente, como disfrutando del panorama. Aún así la mujer no se deja intimidar y comienza su exposición:

-Nuestra empresa ya ha iniciado los preparativos para colocar los generadores de energía en la región de Yahoi. Dentro de una semana esa zona también dispondrá de su propio sistema de absorción de energía. Con eso el planeta entero queda finalmente cubierto.

De pronto estallan un sinfín de abucheos. Los alcaldes de las grandes ciudades se sienten indignados, sobretodo el alcalde de Yahoi, como es lógico. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que Capsule Corp. podría haber acabado todo el sistema de absorción en tan solo un mes, pero que mediante todo tipo de excusas Knicky había conseguido darle largas al Imperio y retrasar lo máximo posible la finalización del sistema.

-¡Callaos!-grita Bulkan. Todos callan de golpe y el maligno rey contesta a Knicky:-Capsule Corp., vuestras armas son las mejores del planeta y vuestros avances tecnológicos no tienen rival.-Clayman se siente indignado al oir esto.-Vuestro sistema de absorción es uno de los inventos mas útiles que ha encontrado el Imperio en todo el universo.-la indignación del presidente de Pod crece por momentos.-Pero aún así han llegado a mis oídos todo tipo de rumores. No entiendo como, a pesar de ser la corporación con mas trayectoria a sus espaldas y con mayores logros tecnológicos, a la vez es la que peores resultados obtiene. Parece que a vuestra empresa no le va muy bien últimamente, aún a pesar de contar con todo un consejo de accionistas invirtiendo en ella.

-Verá, señor,-contesta Knicky.-al parecer nuestros productos cada vez tienen mas competencia. Los artículos de Magic Gu ya son capaces de realizar todas las aplicaciones de nuestras Hoi-Poi, y además son mas baratos. Por otra parte la Pod se ha especializado en toda clase de vehículos de alta tecnología y no nos vemos capaces de competir con ellos.

-Jujuju. Menuda tonta de mierda. Mira que admitir esas cosas.-dice para sí Clayman, que ve sus humos rebajados ante las palabras de su mas directa competencia.

Knicky continúa:

-Además, nos hemos visto obligados a invertir casi todo nuestro capital en el sistema de absorción.

Knicky miente todo lo que puede, ya que en realidad Capsule Corp. es capaz de realizar mayores logros que todas las demás empresas del planeta: sus vehículos podrían ser muy superiores a los de la Pod (¡incluso son capaces de crear sofisticadísimas naves espaciales! Pero silencio, esto es un secreto ^^) y sus Hoi-Poi han evolucionado de tal modo que serían capaces de almacenar toda una ciudad entera, e incluso de guardar en su interior seres vivos, ambos logros que aún no están al alcance de las Magic Gu. Sin embargo Knicky ha tratado de ocultar al Imperio todos sus avances tecnológicos, sacrificando su propia empresa familiar. Esa es la verdadera razón de que Capsule Corp. esté ahora al borde de la quiebra.

El consejo de accionistas de Capsule Corp., indignado, se le echa encima a la presidenta:

-¡¿Cómo que habéis usado todo "vuestro" capital para crear ese sistema de absorción?!-exclama uno.-¡Le recuerdo, señora presidenta, que parte de ese dinero ha salido de mi bolsillo!

-¡Eso, eso!-grita otro.-¡¿Y qué hay de esa partida de vehículos aéreos que os pedimos hace semanas?!

-¡Si, yo os pedí que me construyerais un Sky-Car personalizado!-chilla otro mas.-¡¿Qué ha pasado con eso?! ¡Me siento engañado! ¡Quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero!

-¡Yo también!-y otro mas.

Knicky mantiene la calma y contesta con inusitada templanza y aún mas astucia:

-Cálmense, señores. Creo que el señor Bulkan entenderá lo prioritario que era acabar el sistema de absorción. ¿O acaso creeis que hay un propósito de mas relevancia que ese en el que gastar el dinero?

Knicky les calla la boca a todos. Todos saben que no pueden quejarse, ni tampoco negarse ante los objetivos del Imperio, sobretodo cuando el gran Bulkan está delante.

-Jujuju, muy bien hablado, presidenta.-dice Bulkan.-La gente de la Tierra es muy curiosa, y muy patética. Todos carroñeros y caprichosos. Tan solo miran por su propio beneficio. Jajaja. Aunque si era por dinero el Imperio dispone de todo el necesario. Podríais habérnoslo pedido a nosotros.

-Eh, si, pero creo que mis accionistas estarán deacuerdo conmigo en que no sería adecuado molestaros con esa petición.

-Aaah, si, si.-contesta uno de los accionistas.-Claro, claro, no habría sido adecuado.

-¡Como sea!-contesta Bulkan.-También hay otro tema que debe ser tratado, señora presidenta.

Knicky se acuerda de su hijo e intuye que las cosas van a comenzar a ponerse feas, entonces trata de cambiar de tema:

-Creo adivinar de que se trata. Aún no hemos podido fabricar nuevas armas, pero también estamos en ello. En unos días tendremos lista una nueva remesa.

-Si, eso también, pero hay otra cosa mucho mas grave.

-Ah...Pues...-Knicky ya no sabe que decir y deja hablar a Bulkan.

-El alcalde de la Ciudad del Oeste sabe bien de que se trata. Desde hace unos meses la paz de vuestra ciudad se está viendo truncada. Mis tropas allí están siendo atacadas por un misterioso y escurridizo terrorista. Al principio no eran mas que pequeños altercados y no le dimos mucha importancia. Después de todo es una vergüenza que las tropas del Imperio se vean superadas por un único asaltante. ¿Sabe usted algo de esto, presidenta?

-Si, he escuchado algo, pero no tengo ni idea de quien puede ser.

-Pues mis soldados coinciden todos en su descripción. Pero iré mas allá. Vereis, todos conoceis lo ocurrido anteayer en la Base Pepper. ¡Esa base era una de las mas importantes de nuestro Imperio en este planeta!-el tono de Bulkan comienza a ser cada vez mas grave.-¡Todas las armas que las empresas aquí presentes habíais fabricado con tanto esfuerzo fueron destruídas! ¡De hecho la base entera fue destruída por completo! ¡Ahora en su lugar solo queda un gran cráter!-grita Bulkan extremadamente irritado. Las venas de la frente se le inchan.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo los propios soldados del Imperio, aterrados, deseando salir de allí. En Capsule Corp. la preocupación no tarda en aparecer:

-¡Oh, no!-exclama Pakku.-¡Me parece que esto comienza a ponerse peligroso!

-¡Chicos, preparaos!-exclama Popo.-¡Quizás tengamos que salir de aquí de un momento a otro!

Andira por su parte comienza a sentirse responsable por la suerte de Knicky, pues como todos sabemos, en realidad fue ella quien destruyó la Base Pepper.

Mientras, Bulkan continúa:

-¡En esa base se llevaban a cabo importantes experimentos! ¡En ella habían muchos de nuestros mejores brujos y soldados! ¡Ahora no queda ni huella de ninguno de ellos! ¡Esta es la mayor afrenta que ha sufrido el Imperio en la Tierra!

-No se que tiene que ver eso con lo ocurrido en la Ciudad del Oeste.-dice Knicky cada vez mas angustiada.

-Hemos investigado la zona, y hemos encontrado fragmentos de las aeronaves que usaban los soldados de Pepper, muy cerca de la fotaleza de los piratas que actuaban en ese desierto. Al parecer esos piratas tuvieron algo que ver con la destrucción de la base. En su guarida todos los piratas estaban muertos. Mostraban heridas propias de las armas que nuestras tropas utilizaban.

A Zurui, Pakku y Andira se les remueve el alma al recordar a sus amigos caídos. En el Castillo del Rey, Clayman comenta para sí:

-Esto se pone interesante. Jujuju.

-Pero además de eso-prosigue Bulkan.-nuestros escaners captaron una energía muy peculiar y poderosa. ¡La energía de un saiyano!

Todos se extrañan ante esa palabra, todos excepto Knicky. Bulkan habla:

-El señor Kaarat me habló hace tiempo sobre la existencia de esos seres. Una raza de guerreros sin igual, capaz de alcanzar poderes inimaginables. Una raza casi extinta. Pero el Gran Maligno también me dijo que algunos de ellos residían en la Tierra desde hacía años, y que habían conseguido perpetuar su estirpe. Mas concretamente en este planeta habían dos familias de esos seres. El gran señor Kaarat se deshizo de una de ellas, pero quedaba otra.

Knicky mira al suelo.

-Parece que sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, señora presidenta. ¡Usted es la descendiente del príncipe de los saiyanos, conocido como Vegeta! De hecho sabemos que su único hijo tiene el mismo nombre.

Knicky sigue sin saber que decir y Bulkan continúa:

-Mis tropas de la Ciudad del Oeste me dieron la descripción del pequeño vándalo que causaba desastres allí. Incluso ayer yo mismo pude verlo, se trataba de su hijo, el pequeño Vegeta. Desde hacía tiempo teníamos a vuestra familia controlada. Jujuju.

Al fin Knicky atina a hablar:

-¡Es verdad, mi hijo es el culpable de los altercados en la ciudad! ¡Entiendo que lo que ha hecho está mal, yo misma lo castigaré como es debido! ¡Pero estoy segura de que él no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Pepper! ¡Él estaba conmigo cuando eso ocurrió!

-Nadie mas pudo haber destruído de esa manera nuestra base.-incide Bulkan.-Y nuestros escaners son muy precisos, era la energía de un saiyano. Del único saiyano que queda con vida en la Tierra, además de tí, claro.

Knicky se muere de ganas de proteger a su hijo, de contar la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en Pepper, pero se contiene con todas sus fuerzas, para proteger el plan, para salvar el universo.

-¡¿Sabemos la ubicación de ese chiquillo?!-pregunta el demonio a uno de sus soldados.

-¡Si señor! ¡Ayer por la tarde su energía fue captada a las afueras de la Ciudad del Oeste, y en este mismo momento me comunican que sigue allí!

-Jujujuuuu. Ahora yo mismo me dirigiré a atraparle. Pero no se preocupe, presidenta, usted podrá seguir dirigiendo su empresa. Después de todo nos está siendo de mucha utilidad. Aunque eso si, triplicaremos nuestros efectivos en Capsule Corp.

-¡No!-grita Knicky.-¡¿Qué vais a hacer con mi hijo?!

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Será un gran ejemplo para la humanidad! ¡El ser mas fuerte de la Tierra castigado con la muerte por oponerse al Imperio!

-¡No, no! Uuuubuuu...-Knicky comienza a llorar desesperada.

-Por cierto, ayer, durante toda la tarde y también por la noche alguien jugueteó con los transmisores de nuestros soldados en vuestra ciudad. Al parecer los mantuvieron ocupados dándoles órdenes falsas. Alguien interceptó nuestra señal. Supongo que eso también fue cosa vuestra.

Knicky solo llora, y aunque sabe que no tuvo nada que ver, su silencio otorga a Bulkan la falsa seguridad de que los de Capsule fueron los causantes.

-Ahora voy a ir a por su hijo. ¿Quiere que le de algún recado de su parte?

¡ENTONCES ESTALLA LA BOMBA!:

-Un momento, señor.

-¡¿Qué pasa Clayman?!

-Creo que usted debería saber algunas cosas. Tenemos pruebas de que la presidenta de Capsule Corp. es una traidora.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Bulkan.

-Si, señor. Al parecer ha construído una nave espacial con la que pretendía escapar de la Tierra.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-Bulkan irritadísimo.

Knicky cesa su llanto. Como temía, su plan está a punto de desmoronarse. Debe sobreponerse, inventar alguna excusa, hacerles ganar algo de tiempo a los chicos.

-Ayer yo y mi ayudante, el Dr. Musy, visitamos Capsule Corp. Nuestros espías ya nos habían avisado de que los de Capsule tramaban algo, escondían algo en un sótano secreto.

-¡Explícate Clayman!

-¡Eso es mentira!-grita Knicky.

En Capsule Corp. estalla el pánico. Popo comienza a dar órdenes:

-¡Rápido, vosotros, gente de Capsule, preparad la nave para ser trasladada! ¡Convertidla en una cápsula Hoi-Poi!

-Eeeerr...¡Si, pero aún no podemos!-contesta Scient.-¡La nave necesita unos veinte minutos mas de carga para poder utilizar sus funciones mínimas!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡En ese caso salid todos de aquí! ¡Es una orden de vuestra presidenta! ¡Huid y poneos todos a salvo!

-¡Si, eso haremos! ¡Vamos chicos, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido! ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí!

Todos los trabajadores de Capsule comienzan a correr hacia el ascensor.

-¡Los demás-Popo se dirige a Pakku y los otros.-salid también de aquí! ¡Debemos huir!

-¡Pe...pero el señor Dios de la Tierra nos dijo que debíamos proteger la nave!-contesta Pakku.

-Jefe, pero la situación ha cambiado.-dice Zurui.-Yo también pienso que deberíamos huir.

-¡No me pienso mover de aquí sin la nave! ¡Resistiré todo lo que pueda! ¡Además, esos tipos aún no han llegado aquí! ¡Quizás nos de tiempo de poder sacarla!

-¡No seais tontos!-exclama Popo.-¡Vuestras vidas son mas importantes que una simple nave!

Pakku se sienta en el suelo, de brazos cruzados. Como ya ha dicho, no piensa moverse del lugar.

-Ugh, ¡no lo entiendes, chiquillo!-dice Popo.-¡Ese Bulkan puede llegar aquí en cuestión de segundos!

-Déjelo, señor.-dice el zorro humanoide.-Cuando se pone así es imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

Resignándose Popo trata de cambiar de estrategia:

-Está bien, valor no te falta, jovencito. Podríamos destruir el techo del sótano y sacar la nave por ahí, pero podría quedar dañada en el intento.

-¡Señora Haruku, ¿nosotros qué vamos a hacer?!-exclama Tiiz.

La niña no habla, pero parece mucho mas seria de lo normal, incluso tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tampoco me pienso mover de aquí.-dice al final.-Necesitan mi ayuda.

-Está bien.-dice Popo.-Recemos porque la señorita presidenta consiga ganar algo de tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo del Rey, Clayman continúa con sus revelaciones:

-Con nuestros escaners de última generación pudimos escanear las instalaciones de Capsule Corp. Con suerte encontramos el lugar y dimos con el artefacto.

-¡No, eso no es cierto!-grita Knicky.-¡Es una de las nuevas armas que hemos fabricado para ofrecérosla al Imperio!

-Mire, júzguelo usted mismo.-Clayman coloca de nuevo su agenda electrónica sobre la mesa.-Tenemos imágenes del aparato.

El presidente de Pod pulsa unas teclas y de nuevo muestra una imagen holográfica, esta vez de Kabutomushi.

-Como puede usted ver es una nave espacial. El doctor Musy aquí presente ha sido conciso en sus estudios. Tiene cuatro plantas y hasta un cargador de energía, mediante el cual...

A Bulkan se le inchan de nuevo las venas de la frente, su enfado es monumental:

-¡Malditos traidores! ¡Pretendíais huir del planeta!

En Capsule Corp. Mr. Popo intenta comunicarse telepáticamente con Dende:

-[[[Señor Kami Sama, ¿puede oírme?]]]

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?-pregunta Zurui.-Parece como en trance.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo comunicarme con Kami Sama! ¡Quizás se encuentre en una situación crítica!

-Tranquilícese.-dice Pakku.-Le haremos frente a ese tal Bulkan.

-¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Ese demonio es fortísimo!

Andira habla, se dirige a Popo:

-En ese caso lléveme hasta uno de esos generadores de energía.

De vuelta a la Capital Central Bulkan da órdenes a todo el mundo:

-¡Capsule Corp. ha cometido alta traición contra el Imperio! ¡A partir de ahora todo el personal de esa corporación serán capturados y ejecutados! ¡PRENDED A LA PRESIDENTA!

Todos los soldados que hay en la sala comienzan a rodear a Knicky.

-¡Los demás gobernates y presidentes volved a vuestras ciudades y empresas! ¡No mencioneis nada de esto por el momento!

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos, señor Bulkan?-pregunta Clayman.

-¡Tú has demostrado ser fiel al Imperio! ¡Desde hoy Capsule Corporation te pertenece! ¡Tomarás el control de esa corporación y de todas sus investigaciones!

-¡Vaya!-exclama Clayman completamente sorprendido.-¡Esto es mucho mas de lo que esperaba!

-¡Yo me dirigiré a Capsule Corp. y confiscaré la nave!

-Señor Bulkan, permítame que le acompañe hasta mi nueva sede. Mis robots de combate pueden serle útiles.

-¡Cómo quieras! ¡Pero salimos ya!

En ese momento el pequeño Roy Konig se dirige a su escolta:

-¡Ha llegado el momento de actuar!

-¡Si, su alteza!

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

*La historia de la Familia Konig:

Hace unos 400 años aproximadamente el joven perro humanoide conocido como Kobold Konig era fuerte y valiente. Un día, y tras escuchar la historia sobre unas esferas mágicas que podían conceder cualquier deseo, Kobold salió a la aventura marcándose como meta conseguir esos objetos mágicos, algo que acabó convirtiéndose en su mayor obsesión. Tras largos y duros años de árdua búsqueda Kobold consiguió reunir las siete Dragon Balls y formuló un deseo al dragón sagrado:

-¡Quiero que me conviertas en rey del mundo!

Así Kobold se convirtió en el nuevo rey del planeta Tierra. Al principio Kobold era un buen rey, pero como todos sabemos, a veces el poder corrompe a las personas y Kobold fue volviéndose cada vez mas caprichoso y ostentoso. Lo primero que hizo fue mandar a sus soldados a buscar las Dragon Balls, con la intención de que nadie mas pudiera usarlas y que no pudieran robarle de este modo el trono. Así Kobold consiguió las bolas de una y tres estrellas y las guardó celosamente, nunca se separaba de ellas. Por suerte su hijo, Gink Konig II, resultó ser mucho mas humilde que su padre, y tras la muerte de Kobold se hizo con el trono y se convirtió en un soberano justo y muy querido por el pueblo. Konig II se deshizo de gran parte de los tesoros de su padre y los entregó al pueblo, incluyendo las dos Dragon Balls, que finalmente se perdieron y quedaron en el olvido.

De esta manera el apellido Konig se perpetuó pasando de generación en generación, hasta llegar a Koku Konig, que subió al trono en el año 733 convirtiéndose en el sexto Konig dentro de la línea sucesoria. Koku fue el rey del mundo mas querido y recordado por todos, ya que se enfrentó con valentía a las amenazas que sufrió la Tierra: Piccolo Daimaoh Sr., Cell, Majin Boo, Baby, Super A-17 y los dragones malignos. Este rey tuvo la suerte de que en su época existieron grandes guerreros como Son Goku y sus hijos, que protegieron la Tierra una y otra vez y la mantuvieron a salvo.

Koku Konig tuvo un hijo, Vua Konig, que a su vez le dio un nieto. El nieto de Koku Konig, llamado Gavor Konig, es el padre de Roy Konig, que como hemos mencionado en este capítulo, se enfrentó al Imperio de Kaarat y acabó muriendo junto a sus cinco hijos mayores, dejando al joven Roy huérfano y como único heredro al trono, el noveno dentro de la línea sucesoria.

NOTA 1: La idea de rescatar la historia del Rey del Mundo me la dio mi amigo Elestir, aunque sus ideas eran muy distintas y yo las he amoldado para esta historia. El nombre Kobold también fue inventado por Elestir.

NOTA 2: Los nombres de los distintos reyes del mundo tienen significado. König significa "rey" en alemán. Kobold, como he dicho es un nombre inventado por Elestir y no significa nada. Gink es un juego de palabras: cambiando la G por la K obtenemos King, que en inglés significa "rey". Koku en japonés he descubierto que es una unidad de medida. Luego Roy también es un juego de palabras a dos bandas: si cambiamos la O por una E obtenemos la palabra "rey", y si por otro lado cambiamos la Y por una I, obtenemos roi, que en francés significa también "rey".

Los demás nombres de los reyes de la Tierra son:

Wa: procede del haitiano (significa rey)

Rego: procede de reĝo, que en esperanto significa rey

Kral: procede del azerí (significa rey)

Vua: procede del vietnamita (significa rey)

Gavor: procede de t´agavor, que en armenio significa rey

NOTA 3: Como sabeis, al principio de la historia de Dragon Ball Bulma menciona que en el pasado alguien consiguió reunir las Dragon Balls y convertirse en rey gracias a ellas. Yo he aprobechado ese pequeño detalle para crear la historia de la familia Konig. Kobold Konig fue aquella persona que mencionó Bulma, y quizás el primero en reunir las Dragon Balls de la Tierra y pedir un deseo a Shenron. Esta idea también procede del personaje que me creó Elestir. Muchas gracias, tío ^^


	43. Kami Sama VS Vegeta Jr

**CAPÍTULO 40: KAMI SAMA V.S. VEGETA JR.**

-Señor Bulkan, aún hay algo que he de decirle.

-¡Habla, Clayman! ¡Tenemos prisa!-contesta el demonio.

-Oh, no creo que sea nada importante, pero cuando visitamos Capsule Corp. habían unos cuantos tipos raros acompañando a la estúpida de Knicky.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Quizás fueran ellos quienes destruyeron la Base Pepper!

-No lo veo posible, señor.-añade Clayman.-Medimos su fuerza con nuestros escaners y no eran muy fuertes. Eran unos cuantos chiquillos y un par de ancianos.

-¡Sean quienes sean si aún están allí los mataremos!-tras estas palabras Bulkan se dirige a sus soldados:-¡Vosotros, llevad a la ex-presidenta a la fortaleza de Sgoil!

-¡No, no, dejadme!-grita Knicky forcejeando con los soldados que tratan de agarrarla.

Justo cuando los soldados están a punto de apresar a la mujer el pequeño Roy Konig grita:

-¡Ahora, Cansky!

-¡Si!-grita el perro escolta.

Roy y su guardaespaldas pulsan un botón de sus relojes de pulsera y en un instante sus cuerpos quedan cubiertos por unas armaduras sofisticadísimas, mientras unos cascos cubren sus cabezas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-grita Bulkan.

Roy lanza una bola negra al suelo y ésta se convierte en una espesa cortina de humo también negro que cubre toda la sala. Todos los presentes comienzan a toser. Respaldados por el humo, Roy y Cansky atacan a los efectivos de Bulkan. El pequeño perro salta y con un cabezazo lanza por los aires a unos cuantos hombres del Imperio. Por su parte Cansky lanza un combinado de patadas y puñetazos y deja fuera de combate a otros tantos soldados. Roy grita:

-¡Ahora, coge a la señora Knicky y salgamos de aquí!

Cansky agarra a Knicky, se la echa al hombro y salta a través de una de las ventanas de la sala. El joven príncipe les sigue también. Pocos instantes después el humo acaba disipándose.

-¡Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado?!-exclama Bulkan.-¡No he podido ver nada! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido con mis soldados?!

-¡Parece que ha sido el pequeño Roy, señor!-exclama Clayman.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ese crío...¿se ha revelado?!

-¡Señor Clayman, gracias a mi escaner he podido ver lo ocurrido!-dice el doctor Musy.-¡Ese chiquillo y su escolta han atacado a los soldados y se han llevado a la presidenta de Capsule Corp.! ¡Han escapado por la ventana!

-¡Debí suponer que estaban compinchados!-grita Bulkan.-¡Debemos movernos rápido! ¡Clayman, tú y los tuyos dirigíos a Capsule Corp., yo atraparé a ese crío y a esa desgraciada! ¡Haceos con la nave y esperad a que llegue!

-¡Así lo haremos, su excelencia!-responde el presidente de Pod Corp.

Una hora y media antes Kami Sama parte en busca de Vegeta Jr.:

-"¿Dónde estará ese chico?"-se pregunta Kami Sama.-"Desde el Palacio Celestial puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en el planeta, pero aquí abajo todo es muy distinto". "Ayer por la tarde capté algo a las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección Sur". "Me dirigiré allí en primer lugar".

Dende camina rápido, tratando de ocultar su energía, pero sabe que de este modo tardará mas de lo debido, así que intenta pensar una forma mas rápida de llegar. Mira a su alrededor, la ciudad hace poco que ha comenzado a moverse y el tráfico aún es escaso. A pesar de ello el anciano enseguida encuentra un modo mas rápido de moverse:

-"Parece que ese autobús va hacia donde me dirijo".

Dende da un blinco y se coloca en la parte trasera del vehículo, agarrado a una barra de hierro. Al parecer el Dios de la Tierra no tiene reparos en viajar de gorra en los transportes públicos.

-"Este vehículo no es muy rápido". "Es normal, en ellos suelen viajar niños y así se evitan accidentes". "Uuummm, pero tengo que encontrar un modo mas rápido de moverme".

En ese momento Dende ve venir de lejos un coche que viaja a gran velocidad. ¡Esa es su oportunidad! Cuando el coche se acerca al bus y se coloca a su lado para adelantarlo, Dende salta de nuevo y se sitúa encima del capó. Sin embargo el conductor se echa a un lado de la calzada y frena en seco:

-¡Eh, tú!-exclama el conductor asomándose por la ventanilla.-¡Baja de mi coche, me vas a destrozar la carrocería!

Dende, avergonzado, baja del coche y pide disculpas:

-Ah, si, si, lo siento. Perdone...Es que me caí del autobús y...

El conductor, sin pararse a escucharlo, arranca, pisa el acelerador y sale escopeteado de allí. Dende es consciente de que no para de cometer fallos:

-"¡Maldita sea!"-piensa mientras se esconde en un callejón.-"No debo llamar la atención!" "¡Como siga así me van a descubrir!"

El namekiano se asoma a la ciudad. Hay algo extraño:

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?" "Desde ayer por la tarde no se ven efectivos del Imperio por ningún lado". "¿Se habrán dirigido todos a la reunión?"

Dende sopesa la situación. Si corre su presencia puede ser captada, pero por otro lado debe darse prisa. Al final decide jugársela:

-"¡Voy a correr!" "Trataré de no ir muy rápido, pero no me queda otra opción".

El namekiano pega un gran salto y llega hasta lo alto de uno de los edificios. Comienza a correr por la terraza, hasta llegar al borde, y salta de edificio en edificio, a gran velocidad, pero procurando no emplear mucha energía. Al final llega hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hacia la zona donde había captado la energía de Vegeta Jr. el día anterior. En ese mismo momento Vegeta Jr. acababa de despertar:

-¡Buaaaaah!-bosteza.-¡Ugh, me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡Qué mal he dormido!-dice mientras hace crujir su cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Vegeta Jr. había pasado la noche durmiendo en la cornisa del edificio abandonado donde se encontraba el día de ayer. Había empleado toda la tarde, e incluso parte de la noche, en reparar a su amigo Giru, que ahora descansaba junto a él.

-Giru, despierta. Ya es de día.

-¡Giru, giru! ¡Giru nunca duerme! ¡Se mantiene alerta!

-Ya, si, claro. Jaja.

-¿El señorito Vegeta va a volver ya a casa?

-Buf.-bufa Vegeta ya algo cansado del tema.-¿Todavía estás con eso? No debí volver a conectar tu sistema de voz.

-¡Giru, giru, giru!-exclama el robot un poco asustado ante la posibilidad de ver de nuevo una de sus funciones inoculada.

-¡Jajajaa! No te preocupes Giru, ahora ya no lo voy a hacer.

Vegeta mira unos segundos al horizonte, después vuelve a mirar a Giru y le pregunta:

-Por cierto, ayer dijiste que hay cosas que no se. ¿Cuáles son esas cosas si puede saberse?

Giru se da la vuelta mientras responde:

-¡Giru no puede hablar sobre ello! ¡Es un secreto!

-Bah, si te crees que te voy a suplicar...Me da igual lo que sea. El caso es que no pienso volver.

-¡Pues debes hacerlo, jovencito!-grita Kami Sama a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Vegeta dándose la vuelta y colocándose de pie de un salto.-¡¿Cuándo...?!

-Jovencito, no eres consciente de la grave situación en la que nos encontramos. Calma tus humos y regresa a Capsule Corporation.

-¡Viejo raro de mierda! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para darme órdenes?!

-¡Giru, giru! ¡Señorito Vegeta, este hombre es el Dios de este planeta! ¡No debería hablarle así!

-¡Jaja! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esta pasa verde y arrugada es un dios?! ¡Jajajaaaa! ¡¿Y qué mas?!

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu antepasado Vegeta, todo puro orgullo y rebeldía.-dice Dende.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-responde Vegeta Jr.-¡¿Tú conociste a mi bisabuelo?!

-Si, así es.-responde el namekiano.-Ahora cálmate y regresemos juntos. Los hombres del Imperio irán a por tí en cualquier momento.

-¡Ju, eso es problema mío! ¡Si crees que me voy a dejar llevar por tus camelos vas listo!

Kami Sama sabe bien que no debe llegar a las manos, eso sería un desastre, así que trata por todos los medios de solucionar el asunto conversando:

-Escucha, pequeño, tú no entiendes todo lo que está en juego. Tu corporación corre peligro, y tu madre...

Antes de que pueda continuar Vegeta exclama:

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No me trates como a un crío! ¡Capsule es de mi madre, yo ya paso...!

-Pe...pero...Debes entrar en razón. ¡No seas tan irresponsable!

-Grrrr. ¡¿Irresponsable?!-la ira del pequeño va en aumento.-¡Mi madre es la irresponsable!

-¡No, tu madre...!-a Dende casi se le escapa. Casi le cuenta el plan que están llevando a cabo.

-Además,-el rostro de Vegeta Jr. se vuelve grotesco, con una sonrisa exagerada y maliciosa.-aún no he olvidado lo ocurrido en la ciudad. Esta es una ocasión perfecta para tomarme la revancha.-el chico toma una posición de ataque.-Ahora que estás solo, viejo de mierda, no me vas a pillar por sorpresa otra vez.

-¡No, no! ¡No he venido aquí a luchar contigo!

En ese momento Giru se interpone entre Vegeta y Kami Sama, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo:

-¡Giru, giru, giru! ¡El señorito Vegeta no debe atacar al Dios de la Tierra!

-¡Apártate Giru!-grita Vegeta.-¡Le debo una a ese gilipollas!

-¡No! ¡Giru no dejará que el señorito Vegeta luche!

Con el dorso de la mano el joven mestizo golpea a Giru, que sale disparado a muchos metros de distancia en el aire. Seguidamente Vegeta trata de provocar al Dios de la Tierra:

-¡Vamos, atácame viejo! ¡¿O es que eres tan cobarde como ese tonto de Goku?!

-"Oh, no".-piensa Kami Sama.-"Esto no está yendo nada bien".

-¡Vamos, si no te decides atacaré yo, "Dios de la Tierra"! ¡Me llamas irresponsable a mí, pero si es verdad que eres dios, algo que dudo, no hay mas que ver el estado del planeta para saber quien es mas irresponsable!

En verdad Vegeta Jr. sabe pinchar donde mas duele, pero aún así la inquebrantable templanza de Dende se mantiene inmutable. Entonces el namekiano toma una decisión:

-Parece que no me va a quedar mas remedio. Quizás sea el único modo. Los saiyanos amais la lucha, tan solo venciéndote tendría la oportunidad de hacerte entrar en razón.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Saiyanos?!

-Ni siquiera sabes nada de tu estirpe.-Dende comienza a sonreir.-¡Bien, jovencito, espero acabar esto pronto y que no nos descubran!

El edificio comienza a temblar. Dende cierra los ojos, agarra su báculo con las dos manos, extendidas hacia delante y grita:

-¡HAAAAA!

El edificio entero comienza a elevarse en el aire, rodeado por un brillo anaranjado.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclama Vegeta, que salta fuera del edificio y comienza a flotar en el aire.

Dende abre los ojos, sus pupilas ahora son rojas, su frente surcada de venas palpitantes. El edificio comienza a desmembrarse, se convierte en un amasijo de rocas y éstas comienzan a ordenarse, convirtiéndose en una especie de gigantesco golem de piedra.

-¡Uaaaaah!-grita Vegeta algo acongojado.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo viejo?!

-¡Yiaaaah!

Al grito de Kami Sama el inmenso golem ataca a Vegeta con un puñetazo, estampándolo contra el suelo, dejando un inmenso cráter humeante. Sin darle tiempo para reponerse, el golem chafa a Vegeta con su pie derecho.

-¡Buuuf! ¡Espero que esto haya sido suficiente!-dice Dende.

Entonces el pie del golem comienza a brillar y estalla en pedazos. Vegeta aparece, dejando ver un aura azul que rodea su cuerpo. El joven mestizo comienza a cargar energía con sus dos manos. Entonces extiende sus brazos hacia el cielo y crea una gigantesca esfera de ki.

-¡No me subestimes, pasa arrugada!

Tras el grito Vegeta lanza su ataque energético contra el monstruo de piedra, destruyéndole medio cuerpo. Lo que queda del golem se desmorona y cae al suelo. Esto no sorprende a Dende, que contraataca con suma velocidad. Con un movimiento rápido mueve su brazo derecho hacia arriba y desde el suelo aparecen un puñado de columnas de hielo que aprisionan a Vegeta Jr. El namekiano baja a la superficie, y se coloca frente a Vegeta, que yace atrapado dentro del hielo.

-¡Vamos, pequeño! ¡Se que puedes salir de ahí sin problemas!

Las palabras de Kami Sama provocan a Vegeta Jr. El mestizo saiyano concentra energía de nuevo y la expulsa con todo su cuerpo para destruir el hielo, que sale disparado hacia todas direcciones. Dende aprovecha para paralizar a Vegeta con su poder mental, tal y como hizo el día anterior.

-¡Mi...mierda!-habla a malas penas el mestizo saiyano.-¡O...otra...otra vez!

-Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco te pareces tanto a tu antepasado. Tu porte no tiene nada que ver con el suyo. Él era orgulloso y salvaje como tú, pero aunque sus motivaciones no siempre eran las mas adecuadas, al menos sabía por lo que luchaba.

-Grrrr...¡Su...suéltame!

-Tu pataleta no tiene sentido. ¡Ríndete!

-Kkgggg...

Vegeta Jr. se ve acorralado, sus fuerzas menguan cada vez mas.

-Entiendo tu pesar, joven saiyano. Se lo frustrante que es ver como todo a tu alrededor se desmorona sin poder hacer nada. Yo también he tenido ese sentimiento muchas veces. Pero con un berrinche no se arregla nada. Si de verdad no te gusta la situación actual de tu mundo regresa conmigo a Capsule Corp. y usa tus energías para ayudar a tu madre.

El escuchar a Dende hablando de su madre hace que Vegeta Jr. enfurezca sobremanera. Su furia se desata:

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Con un tremendo impulso de energía Vegeta Jr. consigue liberarse del control mental de Kami Sama. Esta vez Dende si que se sorprende de verdad:

-¡Este chico es mas poderoso de lo que creía! ¡Quizás supere al joven Goku!

-¡Haa, haa, haa!-Vegeta Jr. jadea, comienza a mostrar síntomas de cansancio.-Estoy harto de tus extraños poderes, viejo. ¡Haa, haa! Mira lo que has hecho, ¡me has estropeado la ropa!-grita.

El saiyano, enfurecido, se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Dende. Éste salta en el aire, pero en ese momento Vegeta aumenta su velocidad y aparece a su espalda.

-"¡Oh, no!" "¡Su velocidad es tremenda!"

Sin tiempo para reaccionar Dende sufre un potente puñetazo en su espalda, que lo lanza contra el suelo. Antes de chocar el namekiano consigue frenar su caída, sin embargo el joven mestizo aparece de nuevo detrás de él. Rápidamente Kami Sama se da la vuelta tratando de defenderse, pero Vegeta sonríe, propinándole una patada en la barbilla que le hace caer de espaldas.

-¡Coff, coff!-Kami Sama escupe sangre púrpura mientras trata de reincorporarse.

-Eres muy fuerte, anciano. Cualquier persona normal ya habría muerto.

-"Tengo que curarme".-piensa Dende.

Kami Sama usa su magia curativa en su propio cuerpo y reestablece su poder. Vegeta Jr. ni se percata de ello y simplemente dice:

-Parece que aún puedes moverte. ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? No me gusta luchar con gente mas débil que yo. Y menos con un anciano.

-¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!-exclama el anciano.-¡No atiendes a razones!

-Si que te he escuchado, pero me da igual todo lo que dices. ¿Qué no se por lo que lucho? Bah, me da igual. Voy a seguir mi camino y si me topo con esos del Imperio simplemente los destruyo y punto. No voy a seguir los pasos de mi madre.

-Entonces esas son tus intenciones, suicidarte.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡No voy a dejarte morir, pequeño, aunque para ello deba jugarme yo la vida!

-¡¿Qué estás hablando?!

Kami Sama extiende sus brazos hacia los lados, con la palma de su mano izquierda bien abierta y la derecha agarrando su báculo de madera. Su cuerpo comienza a brillar y en su bastón parece que una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica empieza a generarse. Seguidamente el Dios de la Tierra extiende su vara, apuntando al joven Vegeta y grita antes de atacar:

-¡YIAAAAA!

El báculo comienza a lanzar infinidad de pequeñas esferas de electricidad, que atacan a Vegeta con fruición. El joven intenta esquivarlas, pero Dende aparece a su espalda y, extendiendo su mano derecha, le ataca con un cañón de energía invisible, haciéndole dar varias vueltas de campana en el aire. En ese momento todas las esferas eléctricas le impactan de lleno. Vegeta chilla de dolor:

-¡AAAAAAAARRG!

Vegeta Jr. cae al suelo, herido, jadeante.

-¡Mierda! ¡Haa, haa! ¡Ese viejo es muy fuerte! ¡Voy a tener que emplearme a fondo!

Dende aparece de nuevo frente a él:

-Piensas convertirte en Super Saiyano, ¿verdad?

Dende le ha leído el pensamiento. Aunque Vegeta no entiende que es eso del "Super Saiyano", su intención si era transformarse en lo que él llama "volverse de pelos rubios". El joven se siente indignado y le ataca con un ímpetu desbocado. El namekiano crea una barrera de energía mágica a su alrededor, que intercepta una tanda de tremendos puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Mi...mierda! ¡Haa, haa! ¡Hijo de perra!-grita Vegeta Jr. aumentando la intensidad de su ataque.

En ese momento Kami Sama oye una voz en su interior:

-[[[Señor Kami Sama, ¿puede oirme?]]]

Se trata del Sr. Popo, tratando de comunicarse con él. Sin embargo Dende no puede contestarle, necesita mantener la concentración para resistir el ataque de Vegeta Jr. El namekiano espera que el pequeño se canse pronto.

-"Es el Sr. Popo".-piensa Dende.-"Algo debe haber salido mal en la reunión". "Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes".

Vegeta Jr. salta hacia atrás, preparando un nuevo ataque energético, pero en ese momento una voz sorprende a los dos contendientes:

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ni lo intentes!

-¡Goku!-exclama Kami Sama.

-¡Tú, cobarde de mierda!-exclama Vegeta Jr.

-¡Vegeta, no gastes tus fuerzas!-aconseja Goku.-¡Los ataques de Ki no tienen nada que hacer frente a las barreras mágicas! ¡Será inútil! ¡Lo se de buena mano!

-¡¿Qué dices, imbécil?!-responde Vegeta.-¡Tú a mí no me das lecciones!

-¡Jovencito, ¿qué haces aquí?!-exclama con gran preocupación Kami Sama.-¡Te dije que te quedaras en Capsule Corp. resguardando la nave!

-No se preocupe, Andira se ha quedado protegiendo a los demás.

-¡¿Una nave en Capsule Corp.?!-exclama Vegeta Jr.

-¡Goku, regresa enseguida a la corporación!-ordena Dende.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. He venido a ayudarle.


	44. Un pequeño genio

**CAPÍTULO 41: UN PEQUEÑO GENIO**

Mientras Vegeta Jr., Kami Sama y Son Goku Jr. se carean, en la Capital Central Roy Konig y su escolta ayudan a Knicky a escapar.

A tres manzanas del Castillo del Rey, en un callejón, los fugitivos se detienen para tantear el terreno.

-Parece que todavía no nos siguen.-dice Roy.

-¡Su alteza, debemos seguir huyendo! ¡No es seguro permanecer aquí!

-Ah, muchas gracias, señorito Roy.-dice Knicky.

-No hay de qué.-contesta el pequeño legítimo rey del mundo.-Usted ya ha sacrificado mucho. Ahora nos toca a nosotros tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Knicky algo descolocada.

-Sabemos que ustedes los de Capsule tienen un plan para salvar el mundo.-aclara Roy.-Hemos decidido ayudarles.

-Pe...pero...¡¿cómo es posible?!

-Hace unos meses hackeé vuestra base de datos. Así tuve acceso a vuestro ordenador central y a vuestros archivos ocultos. Sabíamos lo de la nave espacial.

-¡¿Quéééé?!-Knicky completamente sorprendida.

-No se preocupe, señora, vuestro secreto está seguro con nosotros.-dice Roy mientras se quita el casco.-Aunque ahora ya da igual. Ese tonto de Clayman os ha delatado. El caso es que a pesar de que no sabemos exactamente cuales son vuestros planes hemos decidido apostar por ellos. Por pequeña que sea siempre hay que aferrarse a la esperanza.

-Discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir, pero esas palabras no parecen las propias de un niño.

-Su alteza ha sufrido mucho y ha tenido que madurar muy deprisa.-dice Cansky.-A pesar de su edad él es un gran sabio.

-Aaaah, jaja, no es para tanto.-dice el príncipe tratando de restarse importancia.-Me avergüenzas, Cansky. La verdad es que mis padres me educaron muy bien...cuando aún vivían.

-Oh, siento mucho su pérdida.-dice Knicky en señal de apollo.-Esos desalmados del Imperio se han cobrado muchas víctimas en este planeta.

-¡Por eso hay que hacer todo lo posible para detenerlos!-dice el pequeño perro humanoide con una convicción suprema.

-Por cierto...Esas armaduras...Nunca las había visto. Son muy poderosas.-dice Knicky.

Las armaduras son negras, de un material algo extraño, alguna especie de aleación de metales ligeros. Las piezas de las armaduras se acoplan perfectamente al cuerpo, mostrando sus formas, y los cascos igualmente tienen la forma de sus cabezas.

-Ejeje.-ríe el joven príncipe algo avergonzado.-Las he creado yo. La verdad es que la idea me vino al escarbar en vuestros archivos. Encontré los datos sobre un reloj-cápsula capaz de proporcionar al usuario un traje de superhéroe. Era muy molón, jaja...Lo siento, no era mi intención robarles la idea, tan solo pretendía crear una armadura con la que poder hacer frente a los soldados del Imperio.

-No se preocupe. El reloj del que habla es un artículo muy antiguo que nunca llegó a salir a la venta, pero no era una armadura, ni siquiera otorgaba al usuario ningún poder especial. No era mas que un simple disfraz. Sin embargo esas armaduras son muy sofisticadas. Todo un logro tecnológico.

-Bueno, ehem, como iva diciendo-el pequeño se siente cada vez mas avergonzado y trata de cambiar de tema.-os hemos ayudado todo lo que hemos podido. Ayer por la tarde intercepté la señal de los transmisores de los soldados del Imperio que actúan en su ciudad. Supuse que necesitabais algo de tiempo y los mantuve ocupados toda la noche con órdenes falsas. Fue muy divertido, jeje. Incluso esta mañana pirateé el sistema de a bordo del vehículo aéreo de la Pod y les causé una avería. Quería retrasarlos cuanto pudiera. A ellos también les hackeé su base de datos y conocía sus intenciones.

-¡Oh, así que fuisteis vos! ¡Su alteza es un pequeño genio!-dice Knicky mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño Roy.-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡No hay tiempo para mas conversaciones!-grita el escolta del pequeño príncipe.-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Si!-exclama Roy tomando el control de la situación.-¡¿A dónde quiere que la llevemos, señora Knicky?!

-Pues debo regresar a mi corporación cuanto antes. Allí hay unos amigos que están protegiendo la nave. Si conseguimos escapar, cuando lleguemos os explicaré todos nuestros planes. Nos vendrá bien vuestra ayuda.

-¡Ya la has oído, Cansky!-Roy se coloca de nuevo el casco.-¡Vayamos hacia Capsule Corp.!-ordena lleno de vitalidad.

-¡Vaya efusividad!-dice Knicky encantada.

-Cuando su alteza lleva la armadura puesta cobra una gran confianza en sí mismo. Jaja.

-¡Cállate, Cansky! ¡Vámonos!

Knicky sube a la espalda de Cansky y rodea su cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a él lo mas fuerte que puede. Tanto él como Roy comienzan a volar gracias a unos potentes propulsores colocados en sus espaldas.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-grita Knicky sobresaltada.-¡Estas armaduras son muy veloces!

-Agárrese bien, señorita.-aconseja Cansky.-No queremos perderla en el trayecto.

En ese mismo momento, en el Castillo del Rey:

-¡Señor, nuestros radares han detectado dos OVNIs (Objetos Voladores No Identificados XD) volando en dirección a la Ciudad del Oeste!

-¡Muy bien, soldado!-exclama Bulkan.-¡Voy a interceptarlos en un segundo! ¡Que me sigan unas cuantas aeronaves de combate!

-¡Nosotros también vamos!-exclama Clayman.-¡Vamos chicos, bajemos a nuestro crucero aéreo y sigamos al señor Bulkan!

-"Ju, si creeis que podeis seguirme..."-piensa el rey demonio mientras sale disparado por la ventana.

Bulkan vuela a toda velocidad y en unos instantes divisa a sus "presas":

-¡Ahí están esos pajarillos revoltosos!

Bulkan aumenta su velocidad y se coloca justo frente a ellos. Roy y su escolta frenan en seco y exclaman:

-¡Bulkan!

-¡Hola, joven príncipe! ¡¿Así es como agradeces el buen trato que te ha dado el Imperio?!

-¡No puede ser!-exclama Roy.-¡Las armaduras volaban a máxima potencia!

-Juju. ¿Acaso crees que cualquier juguete creado en la Tierra puede ser mas veloz que yo? Se nota que no eres mas que un niño, ingénuo e inexperto. ¡Ahora se bueno y regresa al castillo!

-¡Rápido, Cansky! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!

-¡Si, su alteza! ¡Coja a la señorita Knicky y salgan de aquí! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

-¡No! ¡Tú también vienes!-ordena el pequño.

-¡Es el único modo, alteza!

-¡Es increíble lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser los seres de este planeta! ¡Se os olvida con quien estais tratando!-grita Bulkan, que con un movimiento de brazo crea una ráfaga de aire que desestabiliza a los fugitivos.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-gritan.

Cansky sale volando y Knicky no puede resistir mas tiempo aferrada a él. La fuerza del viento hace que se suelte. Bulkan aparece a su espalda:

-¡Te atrapé, señora presidenta!

Knicky entra en pánico, algo que su rostro deja ver claramente. Entonces Bulkan le escupe:

-¡Ptuff!

La saliva le da en la cara y Knicky comienza a convertirse en piedra mientras cae.

-¡¿Qué...qué me pasa?!

En unos segundos la mujer no puede hablar, todo su cuerpo queda petrificado. Bulkan vuela hasta ella y agarra su nueva estatua con una mano.

-Cuidado, señora presidenta, no querrá romperse, ¿verdad?.-dice el demonio.-Jujuju.

Roy y Cansky caen a tierra, en una zona boscosa. Las aeronaves del Imperio llegan al lugar al mismo tiempo y Bulkan les da nuevas órdenes:

-¡Vosotros, peinad toda la zona, encontrad a esos dos traidores!

-¡Si!

-¡Tú!-dice dirigiéndose a una de las aeronaves.-¡Toma, lleva esta estatua a la fortaleza de Sgoil! ¡Y procura que llegue entera!

-¡Así lo haré, señor!

La aeronave vuela en dirección a las frías tierras del Norte, portando a la petrificada Knicky consigo. Entonces Bulkan se dirige a Capsule Corp. A lo lejos los de Pod Corp. siguen al soberano de la Tierra:

-¡Rápido,-grita Clayman.-el señor Bulkan se dirige a Capsule Corp.! ¡Sigámosle a todo lo que da esta máquina!

En el sótano de Capsule la situación no puede ser mas desesperada. Todos han seguido los acontecimientos a través de la bola de cristal.

-¡¿Todavía no está cargada la nave?!-pregunta Zurui.-¡Esos tipos se dirigen aquí a toda velocidad!

-¡Parece que no!-exclama Popo desde Kabutomushi.-¡Llevo un rato pulsando el interruptor pero la nave no responde, no pasa a su forma de cápsula!

-¡Tendremos que luchar!-grita Pakku.

-¡Jefe, ese Bulkan es fortísimo!-exclama el zorro.-¡Ya has visto como se las gasta! ¡Quemó a ese tipo usando tan solo un dedo!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-ordena el Sr. Popo.-¡Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada contra Bulkan! ¡Si viene hasta aquí estamos perdidos!

Andira trata de esconder su preocupación, tal y como está acostumbrada a hacer con todos sus sentimientos, y además sabe que hay una baza que aún pueden jugar. Habla la androide:

-¡Escuchadme! ¡Hay algo que aún podemos hacer! ¡Llevadme hasta uno de esos generadores de energía!

-¡¿Otra vez estás con eso, chiquilla?!-dice Popo.

-¡Se lo que pretendes, hija mía!-exclama el doctor Fungarest.-¡Pero es muy peligroso!

-¡¿De qué se trata?!-pregunta el ayudante de Kami Sama.

Andira responde:

-En la Base Pepper caí al lado de uno de esos generadores. Choqué con él y se rompió. Entonces me sentí atraída por la energía que desprendía. Coloqué mi mano en el chorro de luz y mi cuerpo comenzó a absorber esa energía. Me volví mucho mas fuerte después de eso, aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió después.

-Según me comentó Kami Sama, tú eres una androide.-expone Popo.-Ya he oído hablar en el pasado de androides capaces de absorber energía, ¿no me digas que tú también...?

-Así es.-interviene Fungarest.-Esa es una de las funciones que yo mismo implementé en Andira, pero ella aún no domina esa capacidad. Si absorbe demasiada energía puede perder el control, como ya sucedió en Pepper. Si eso ocurre el planeta entero correrá peligro.

-Pe...pero podría absorber una cantidad moderada, ¿no?-responde la chica androide.-Podría intentarlo.

-Brrrr. En la Base Pepper Andira daba miedo.-dice Zurui.

-No se, no se.-el doctor Fungarest no está muy convencido.-Si absorbes demasiada incluso podrías llegar a autodestruirte.

-Debo arriesgarme. Usted podría venir conmigo y controlar la cantidad.

-Si, podría.-afirma el doctor.

-Pero ni aún así sabemos si serías capaz de vencer a Bulkan.-comenta Popo.

-¡Dejadla que lo intente!-exclama Pakku.-¡Esos tipos están al caer, no nos queda tiempo! ¡Salga bien o no si esos vienen aquí y nos matan es lo mismo!

Popo se siente indeciso. Trata de sopesar la situación, de pensar en como haría las cosas Kami Sama. Al final decide arriesgarse:

-Está bien. Ven conmigo, jovencita. Te llevaré hasta uno de los generadores.

Mientras, en el bosque a varios kilómetros de la Capital Central, Roy y Cansky son perseguidos por las aeronaves del Imperio.

-¡Corre, Cansky!-grita Roy.-¡No dejes que te atrapen!

-¡Alteza, usted siga adelante, yo trataré de frenarlos!

-¡¿Otra vez haciéndote el héroe?!

Las aeronaves comienzan a dispararles y ambos saltan de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar las balas. Harto de huir, Cansky se lanza sobre uno de los vehículos aéreos, agarra a su conductor y lo lanza al suelo. Cansky salta de nuevo a la superficie, la nave pierde el control y se estrella con otra que venía detrás. Ambas estallan en pedazos.

-¡Muy bien, Cansky!-exclama Roy sin dejar de correr.-¡Solo quedan cinco!

Roy para en seco, acerca su brazo izquierdo al pecho, y la parte de la armadura que cubre su antebrazo deja al descubierto varias hileras de pequeños botones. El pequeño comienza a pulsarlos con una precisión implacable:

-¡A ver, la señal de estos trastos eeees...!

-¡Alteza, no se pare, siga corriendo!

-¡Vamos, vamos, funciona!

Los vehículos aéreos comienzan a acercársele y a disparar a discreción justo cuando Roy exclama:

-¡Ya está!

Cansky llega justo a tiempo para agarrar al joven antes de que una ráfaga de balas lo haga picadillo. De repente una de las aeronaves toma un rumbo distinto al de las otras, como poseída, y para sorpresa de su piloto:

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡He perdido el control!

La aeronave comienza a disparar a las demás. Una de ellas estalla, y otras dos chocan entre sí y caen derribadas al suelo. La nave descontrolada comienza a girar sobre sí misma y se pierde en el cielo. Ahora tan solo una nave les persigue. Cansky se detiene un segundo, se da la vuelta y apunta con su mano al aparato que les sigue a toda velocidad. Desde su diestra lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de Ki que volatiliza la nave.

-¡Bien, lo hemos conseguido!-exclama Roy.-¡Las armaduras funcionan a la perfección!

-¡Alteza, no cante victoria tan pronto! ¡No tardarán en enviar mas naves a por nosotros!

-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡La señorita Knicky ha sido secuestrada, pero dijo que en Capsule Corp. sus amigos protegían la nave! ¡Debemos ir allí y ayudarles! ¡No podemos dejar que Bulkan y Clayman se salgan con la suya!

-Pe...pero alteza, eso es muy peligroso. Deberíamos...

-¿Huir?

Cansky agacha la cabeza y Roy habla:

-No creo que mi padre se sintiera muy orgulloso de eso. ¡Iremos a Capsule!

-Está bien, como desee.-dice el escolta no muy convencido.

Los dos salen volando en dirección a la corporación de Knicky.

**INFORMACIONES ADICIONALES:**

Esta vez os voy a dejar unas cuantas informaciones adicionales que no han aparecido en la historia, pero que son detalles curiosos que tuvieron lugar o que explican ciertas cosas. Algunas son historias que aparecen en mi cabeza mientras escribo, pero que decido omitir porque desviarían demasiado la trama principal, y otras son explicaciones que doy para aclarar algunos hechos que quedaron olvidados y sin aclaración. Ahí va:

-Al principio de la historia el anciano Kaioh Shin se dedica a observar el universo con su bola de cristal, sin embargo no sabe nada del paradero de Kaiobito (el joven Kaioh Shin) después de que abandonara Nuevo Namek. Esto se debe a que desde que el Imperio se estableció en el universo muchos planetas disponen de artefactos y dispositivos mágicos capaces de crear todo clase de interferencias en los poderes mágicos de otros seres, para evitar así ser víctimas de cualquier tipo de espionaje. Por eso al viejo Kaioh Shin le ha resultado difícil seguirle la pista a Kaiobito, ahora necesita conocer el paradero exacto de algo o alguien para poder visualizarlo en su bola de cristal, de lo contrario daría palos de ciego con su bola tratando de buscar algo (o a alguien) por todo el universo. Y es por esto también que los Kaioh Shin no conocen el paradero exacto de Kaarat.

-Cuando el Dr. Fungarest le devolvió su brazo a Andira también le sustrajo el mecanismo de parada que ésta llevaba en su interior.

-¿No os resulta extraño que Tiiz y Dloob traten a Haruku de señora, aún a pesar de que ella es todavía una niña? Esto es debido a que a causa de su incompetencia Tiiz y Dloob, que en principio eran sirvientes de Baba la adivina, ivan a ser despedidos por la anciana y enviados de vuelta al Infierno, sin embargo Haruku intercedió por ellos y convenció a Baba de que no lo hiciera. Baba le dijo a la niña que desde ese momento los dos vampiros serían responsabilidad suya. Desde entonces ambos tienen una deuda con la niña y la tratan como si fuera su jefa. Se entregaron a ella en cuerpo y alma, le juraron lealtad eterna y, con un respeto monumental y una educación suprema, comenzaron a llamarla así. Para ellos Haruku es su señora, son sus sirvientes y le pertenecen. Además de que para los vampiros, que tienen vida eterna y no envejecen, la edad es algo a lo que no le dan la menor importancia.

-¿Tiiz y Dloob en el Infierno? Os voy a contar un resumen de la historia de Tiiz y Dloob. En el mismo desierto donde vive Baba hay un lugar llamado "Horrible Community", es un lugar sombrío habitado por todo tipo de monstruos, criaturas, brujas y fantasmas. De allí proceden tipos como el Hombre Invisible, la Momia o Draculaman. Pues bien, allí también vive el rey de los vampiros. Tiiz y Dloob eran sus sirvientes, pero al igual que les ocurrió con Baba, los dos fueron despedidos a causa de su incompetencia. Siempre les salía todo mal. Entonces, al verse en el paro, pidieron ayuda a Ackman. Este demonio les encontró trabajo en su hogar, el Infierno, ayudando a los onis de allí en sus tareas. Pero nuevamente no paraban de cometer errores y de causar accidentes. Una de las veces que Baba viajó al Otro Mundo el juez Enma le pidió un favor a la adivina. Le dijo que si podía quitarle de encima a esos dos estorbos. Baba no podía negarse ante una petición proviniente de un alto cargo del Mas Allá, así que los acogió como sirvientes. El resto mas o menos ya lo conoceis.

Horrible Community existe realmente en el Dragon World. Es un lugar (mas bien una especie de aldea) situado en el desierto donde Baba tiene su palacio, como os he dicho, y que en el futuro será implementado en el juego DB Online. Estas son las únicas imágenes que se han podido encontrar de ese lugar:

-En mi cronología he decidido que Trunks murió en el año 875 a la edad de 119 años. ¿Por qué vivió tanto? Pues vereis, también fue él quien experimentó con el Ki con la intención de lograr generarlo mediante artefactos mecánicos, para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas. Aunque nunca llegó a llevar a cabo ningún prototipo de esos artefactos, si descubrió que el Ki podía llegar a tener ciertas cualidades curativas y reestablecedoras, e incluso que el Ki podía llegar a alargar la vida de las personas. Pues él, gracias a esos descubrimientos, experimentó consigo mismo y logró usar el Ki para vivir mas años. ¿Será este el secreto de que personas como Kame Sennin y Tsuru Sennin, que son grandes maestros de las artes marciales, vivan tantos años?

Si teneis alguna otra duda sobre algo relacionado con la historia, algo que visteis y os resultó extraño, que no os cuadra, o algún personaje sobre el que querais saber algo mas, decídmelo. Yo no tengo problemas en desarrollar el tema y en explicaros las cosas, siempre y cuando no resulte muy "spoiler" el asunto ^^.


	45. El enemigo en casa

**CAPÍTULO 42: EL ENEMIGO EN CASA**

Finalizada la reunión el mundo ya comienza a sufrir los estragos derivados de ese evento. En la Ciudad del Sur, donde el Sol brilla mas que en ningún otro lugar, la gente se entera de las nuevas noticias a través de un televisor gigante, colocado en la fachada de un rascacielos:

-¡Gente del Sur-un esbirro del Imperio ofrece un comunicado televisivo.-vuestro alcalde ha resultado ser un traidor! ¡Mientras vosotros os moríais de hambre él no hacía mas que enriquecerse y dar rienda suelta a su glotonería! ¡Pero no os preocupeis, el gran Sr. Bulkan ya se ha encargado de él y lo ha destituído! ¡Para que algo así no se vuelva a repetir, dentro de poco el Imperio os otorgará a un dirigente mucho mas apto que el anterior!

La gente de la Ciudad del Sur comienza a hablar entre ella, ajenos al hecho de que los graves daños ocasionados al planeta provienen del sistema de absorción implantado por orden del Imperio:

-¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestro alcalde? ¿Habrá muerto?-pregunta un anciano.

-Vaya, que cosa mas rara.-dice una señora de mediana edad.-El alcalde parecía tan buena gente...

-Hoy en día no te puedes fiar.-contesta un joven con gafas de sol.-No me extraña nada lo que están diciendo.

-Si, es verdad.-añade otro chico.-Seguro que el alcalde se quedaba todas nuestras provisiones. No es normal que escasee tanto la comida. Además, ¿no visteis lo gordo que está?

En el sótano secreto de Capsule Corporation Mr. Popo se dispone a llevar a Andira hasta uno de los generadores de energía:

-En este sótano secreto no hay ningún generador. El mas cercano se encuentra mas arriba, en el verdadero sótano.-informa Popo.

-Llévenos allí, señor.-pide Fungarest.-Trataré de que Andira no se exceda.

-¡Venga, daos prisa!-grita Pakku mirando la bola de cristal.-¡Ese demonio se acerca hacia aquí a toda velocidad!

Popo, Andira y Fungarest suben al ascensor y ascienden hasta el sótano de arriba.

-Mirad, allí está.-dice Popo señalando a una de las esquinas de la sala, a uno de los tubos fluorescentes.-Acerquémonos.

Los tres corren hasta el generador y paran frente a él.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-pregunta Mr. Popo.

-Quizás debería romper ese cristal, tal y como hice en Pepper.-expone Andira.

-Si, así es, hija.-dice el anciano doctor.-Es el modo mas directo de absorber la energía.

-Está bien. Apartaos un poco.-aconseja la androide.-La luz es muy cegadora.

Andira da un puñetazo al tubo y éste se rompe en pedazos, dejando salir una intensa luz. Todos se echan las manos a los ojos, les escuecen.

-Ugh. Ahora mete tus manos en el chorro de luz, Andira.-dice Fungarest.-Tal y como hiciste en la Base Pepper.

La chica cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Siente la misma calidez que sintió en la Base Pepper, entonces introduce sus brazos en el torrente de energía que fluye hacia arriba. Un nuevo fogonazo de luz tiene lugar, mucho mas intenso. El cuerpo de la chica comienza a ser surcado por rayos eléctricos, su cabello se eriza debido a la electricidad.

-¡Ah, no podemos ver nada con esta luz!-exclama Popo.

-¡D...debo fijarme en Andira!-grita el doctor.-¡No podemos dejar que absorba demasiada energía y pierda el control!

El cuerpo de Andira comienza a sufrir espasmos y la intensidad de las descargas eléctricas crece. A la chica se le engarrota el cuerpo, su expresión empieza a ser grotesca.

-¡¿E...eso es normal?!-exclama el Sr. Popo.

-¡Si!-contesta Fungarest.-¡El cuerpo de Andira se está viendo sometido a una alta tensión descomunal! ¡Una persona normal no lo resistiría!

En el sótano secreto Pakku, Zurui, Haruku y sus vampiros observan a través de la esfera mágica como Bulkan está a punto de llegar:

-¡Mierda!-exclama Pakku.-¡¿Todavía no han terminado?!

-Parece que no, jefe.-responde Zurui.

-¿De verdad que esa chica puede enfrentarse a ese demonio?-pregunta Tiiz.

-Ella es muy fuerte.-responde Pakku.-Y además ahora lo será todavía mas.

-Pero jefe. Ni aún así sabemos si podrá enfrentarse a este tipo.-aclara el zorro.

-¡Mirad, parece que ya ha llegado!-exclama Dloob sin apartar la mirada de la bola.-¡Eso es justo ahí afuera!

Bulkan sobrevuela Capsule Corporation., inspeccionando el lugar, mirando por cada ventana.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí!-grita Zurui poseído por el pánico.

-¡Tranquilízate, Zurui!-dice Pakku.-¡Andira no debe tardar mucho! ¡En Pepper enseguida regresó!

-¡Si, pero casi nos mata a todos! ¡¿Recuerdas?!-hace ver el zorro humanoide.

Fuera del edificio Bulkan habla para sí mismo:

-Parece que no hay nadie. ¡Cht! ¡Seguro que esa desgraciada de Knicky ya había previsto esto!-dice con tono de cabreo.-¡Seguro que mandó desalojar la corporación!

Bulkan baja al suelo mientras piensa:

-"Mejor, así no cundirá el pánico". "Nada de esto debe saberse". "Si la población se enterara de esta traición sería un escándalo". "Podrían surgir otros brotes de rebeldía".-el demonio comienza a andar hacia la entrada de Capsule.-"Pero ahora ¿cómo haré para encontrar la nave?" "No puedo destruir el edificio". "Aquí dentro se encuentran los datos sobre el funcionamiento del sistema de absorción". "Clayman está al caer". "Él sabe donde se encuentra exactamente el artefacto".

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad:

-"¿De quién es ese Ki tan potente?"-se pregunta Kami Sama.-"Solo puede ser..."-entonces Kami Sama contacta telepáticamente con su fiel servidor:-[[[Sr. Popo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?]]]

-[[[Ah, es usted al fin. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Lo siento, el pequeño Goku ya no está aquí! ¡Salió a socorrerle! ¡No pude retenerle!]]]

-[[[Él está conmigo. Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo está la situación allí?]]]

-[[[¡Es terrible! ¡Todo ha salido mal! ¡El Imperio nos ha descubierto y la señorita Knicky ha sido capturada!]]]

-[[[¡¿Cómo?!]]]-exclama Dende dentro de su mente.

-[[[¡Si, Bulkan la convirtió en una estatua de piedra! ¡Además, él ahora está aquí! ¡Está a punto de entrar en el edificio!]]]

-[[[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué haceis todavía allí?! ¡Os dije que si las cosas se ponían feas huyerais!]]]

-[[[¡Si, lo se! ¡Intenté convencer a los chicos, pero ninguno me hizo caso! ¡Ninguno quiso abandonar la nave! ¡En este momento la chica androide está intentando algo! ¡Está absorbiendo energía para poder enfrentarse a ese demonio!]]]

-[[[¡No, eso no funcionará, salid de allí enseguida!]]]

-[[[¡No nos queda alternativa! ¡Bulkan ya está aquí!]]]

-[[[Kkkggg.]]]-Dende impotente.-[[[¡Está bien, resistid como podais! ¡Escondeos bien! ¡Yo y el chico iremos enseguida!]]]

Goku se dirige a Vegeta Jr.:

-¡Vegeta, ven con nosotros! ¡Tu madre te necesita mas que nunca!

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, imbécil! ¡Y no me cabrees! ¡No quisiera gastar mis fuerzas en partirle la cara a un mierda como tú!

-¡No entiendes nada!-grita Goku.-¡Tú madre se ha sacrificado por tí!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Calla la boca ahora mismo o te la parto, gilipollas!

-¡¿Sabes por qué vinimos a esta ciudad?! ¡¿Sabes por qué fuimos a tu corporación?!

-¡Jovencito, no...!-exclama el anciano Kami Sama tratando de evitar que Goku destape el plan.

-¡Señor Kami Sama, no queda mas remedio! ¡Os he escuchado a usted y al Sr. Popo! ¡La situación es crítica y si no le contamos la verdad a este estúpido no saldremos de aquí nunca!

-Pe...pero...-el Dios de la Tierra se queda sin palabras, perplejo frente al arrojo del joven saiyano, que parece dominar la situación mucho mejor que él mismo y se muestra mucho mas certero.

De vuelta en Capsule Corp. la valentía de Pakku sale una vez mas a flote y comienza la acción:

-¡Zurui, voy a salir ahí fuera!-dice mientras saca su arma "made in Capsule Corp." y se la coloca en el brazo correspondiente.

-¡Estás loco, jefe!-contesta su compañero-¡Te va a matar!

-¡Si, yo también tengo miedo, pero vamos a morir de todas formas, así que prefiero salir y enfrentarme a ese tío! ¡Debemos hacerlo por Plumb y por todos los amigos que murieron por culpa de estos desgraciados! ¡Tú haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo ya no soy tu jefe!

-¡Uuug...!-Zurui se ve vencido. Frente a la determinación de su amigo, y consciente de que en el pasado le valió para convertise en jefe de grupo pirata, no tiene nada que hacer.-¡Está bien, te acompañaré, jefe! ¡No voy a dejarte solo!

-¡Bien, entonces vamos!-exclama finalmente Pakku corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Zurui corre tras él mientras ordena a los demás:

-¡Vosotros escondeos en algún sitio! ¡No dejeis que os descubran!

-Eeeer...Si, si.-dice Tiiz bastante acongojado.

-¡Sra., ¿qué hacemos?!-pregunta Dloob dirigiéndose a Haruku.-¡¿Dónde nos escondemos?!

Haruku hace un gesto con la mano y de la nada aparece un manto negro.

-¡Ah, esa es la capa que le regaló el señor "Hombre Invisible"!-exclama Tiiz.-¡Bien pensado, si nos la echamos encima nos volveremos invisibles y nadie nos verá!

Sin embargo la niña, con síntomas de grave morriña, pasa de ellos, se echa en el suelo, se tapa con la capa y se pone a dormir tan campante.

-¡Aaaah, señora Haruku, no se duerma ahora!-exclama Dloob, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Tonto, deja a la señora descansar!-dice Tiiz.-¡Pero vamos, tapémosla por completo y escondámonos con ella!

-¡Ah, si, si!-contesta Dloob.

Pakku y Zurui salen del ascensor a toda prisa, suben por las escaleras y llegan hasta la entrada, justo frente a Bulkan:

-¡Haa, haa, jefe.-jadea el zorro tratando de recobrar el aliento.-¿no hubiera sido mejor montar una estrategia en vez de mostrarnos tan descaradamente ante el enemigo?

-¡Nah, a saco! ¡Ya no estamos en el desierto!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-dice Bulkan.-Parece que aún quedaba alguien por aquí. Decidme, ¿dónde ocultais la nave?

-¿Nave?-a Zurui le tiemblan las piernas mientras habla, pero no se le nota en la voz, está acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones en las que se ve de cara con el peligro, así que se limita a burlarse de Bulkan.-¿Qué nave? Ese noviete tuyooo...Eemmm, ¿cómo se llama? Ah, si, Clayman. Me parece que tu amante te ha mentido. Jujuju. Aquí no hay ninguna nave.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-venas palpitantes comienzan a surgir en la frente de Bulkan.-¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!

-¡Si, tú eres ese malnacido que ha secuestrado a la señora Knicky!-exclama Pakku.-¡Mira, devuélvenosla y te dejaremos un hilo de vida antes de que acabemos contigo!

Bulkan consigue calmarse, después de todo no son mas que dos simples humanos tentando a su suerte:

-No se como lo habeis hecho, pero parece que estais al tanto de todo. Quizás debimos intensificar nuestras medidas de seguridad en la reunión. ¡Escuchadme bien...!

Antes de que Bulkan pueda acabar de hablar Pakku pulsa el botón de su arma, apunta hacia el ilegítimo rey de la Tierra y dispara. Montones de hilos de energía se dirigen a él.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama el ser de Makai.-¡Eso es un arma de Capsule Corp.! ¡¿De dónde la habéis sacado?! ¡Se supone que todas fueron destruidas en Pepper!

Bulkan ni se mueve del sitio. Con la palma de su mano derecha rechaza la descarga. Todos los finos rayos de energía estallan contra el suelo de la ciudad. El maligno diablo habla:

-Así que Knicky escondía mas armas en su corporación. Grrrr. ¡Maldita perra!

-¡No, atontado!-exclama Pakku.-¡Para tenerlo todo controlado los del Imperio no os enterais de nada! ¡Este arma se la robé a uno de tus soldados en la Base Pepper! ¡Antes de matarlo!

-¡¿Fuisteis vosotros quienes...?!

Zurui se pregunta si su ex-jefe hace bien en cabrear a Bulkan, pero aún así le sigue el juego:

-¡Si, nosotros matamos a ese monstruo con cara de pollo y destruimos la Base Pepper!

-¡Graaaaar!-Bulkan estalla en cólera.-¡Ya me he hartado de vosotros!

El demonio se lanza tras ellos. Zurui y Pakku son rápidos y corren cada uno hacia el lado opuesto. El zorro extrae de su zurrón una de las Magic Gu Cargables y se la lanza a Bulkan, que queda sepultado en una maraña de llamas de fuego, lo que le obliga a detener su avance.

-¡¿Un conjuro de fuego?! Jajaja.-ríe el demonio, a quien no parecen afectarle las llamas.-¡¿Creéis que a un demonio de Makai le puede afectar el fuego?! Jujuju. ¡En mi planeta me baño en ríos de magma hirviendo! ¡Además, los seres de mi estirpe somos especialistas en esa clase de magia! ¡El fuego nos hace mas poderosos! ¡Observad!

Bulkan comienza a aspirar con su boca todas las llamas, su pecho se incha. Entonces extendiendo sus brazos, de puños cerrados, echa la cabeza hacia delante y con un impulso escupe todo el fuego tragado en forma de una gigantesca bola de llamas. La esfera se dirige hacia Zurui a toda velocidad, que aunque corre tanto como puede no es lo suficientemente veloz, las llamas están a punto de alcanzarle. Sin embargo Pakku aparece y lanza una descarga de Ki desde su arma, que intercepta las llamas y las volatiliza.

-¡Buuuf! ¡Menos mal, jefe!-exclama el zorro aliviado-¡Ya creía que iva a acabar frito!

Bulkan se agacha para recoger la Magic Gu con su mano derecha. La observa y dice:

-No dejais de sorprenderme. Este tipo de Magic Gu no están al alcance de cualquiera.-entonces el demonio aprieta su puño y convierte la piedra en un puñado de polvo. Bulkan se dirige a sus adversarios:-¡¿Qué va a ser, rebeldes de la Tierra?! ¡¿La colaboración o la muerte inevitable?!

Mientras todo esto tiene lugar Goku Jr., Kami Sama y Vegeta Jr. continúan con su "charla":

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-exclama Vegeta Jr.

-¡Eres tan tonto que no has podido verlo!-contesta Goku.

-¡¿Te atreves a insultarme?!

-¡Tu madre no está con el Imperio! ¡Solo les ha seguido el juego para ganar tiempo!

-¡¿Qué?!-Vegeta Jr. estupefacto.

-¡Si, se ha jugado la vida para ayudarnos a montar un plan! ¡Para salvar este planeta, e incluso el universo! ¡Y sobretodo para protegerte a tí!

-¡Estás mintiendo!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tu madre ha construído una nave espacial a espaldas del Imperio, para que podamos salir del planeta y encontrar una solución a este desastre!

-Eso es cierto, muchacho.-interviene Kami Sama.-Yo mismo le pedí que lo hiciera.

-¡No os creo!-exclama Vegeta.-¡Me estáis engañando y como no cerréis vuestras malditas bocas os voy a...!

En ese momento Giru aparece frente a Vegeta para decir:

-Giru, giru. Señorito Vegeta, lo que dicen es verdad. Vuestra madre me pidió que guardara el secreto. Siento habérselo ocultado.

-¡Kkkkkggg! ¡No puede ser!-el joven descendiente del príncipe de los saiyanos no da crédito a lo que oye. Se siente completamente descolocado.

-¡Tú madre se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros y tú se lo pagas huyendo de casa!-exclama Goku Jr. provocando a Vegeta.-¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Bulkan ahora está atacando tu corporación!

-Y...y ¿dónde está mi madre ahora?-aunque el tono de su voz se vuelve calmado, la ira de Vegeta Jr. crece por momentos.

-A tu madre la han descubierto-vuelve a intervenir Dende.-y ha sido capturada en la reunión a la que ha acudido hoy.

-¡¿Cómo?!

En Capsule Corp. a Pakku y Zurui se les acaban los recursos:

-Jefe, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Mi mejor arma no ha funcionado, no le ha hecho el menor efecto.

-Voy a intentar una última jugada. Tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que Andira esté lista.-Pakku pulsa el botón de "descarga máxima" de su arma.

-¡No, jefe! ¡Eso no! ¡Tu brazo acabó hecho trizas la última vez que usaste la descarga máxima!

-Tranquilo, esta vez estoy preparado. No será lo mismo.

Bulkan espera una respuesta, situado a ocho metros de nuestros dos valientes héroes, situados a su vez y nuevamente junto a la entrada de la corporación. El demonio podría eliminarlos en un segundo, pero su intención es encontrar la nave sin necesidad de esperar a Clayman. Como ya se ha dicho alguna vez la paciencia no es una de las cualidades de Bulkan.

-¡Contestad a vuestro soberano! ¡¿Me vais a decir dónde está la nave o preferís perecer inutilmente?!

-¡¿Tú nuestro soberano?! ¡JA!-exclama Pakku.-¡Eso lo habéis decidido vosotros! ¡No te vamos a decir nada!

-Grrrrr.-hacía mucho tiempo que Bulkan no se enfrentaba a un acto de rebeldía tan descarado.-¡Está bien!

Bulkan se lanza de nuevo tras ellos, a una velocidad pasmosa. A Pakku casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar, pero lo hace. Cuando Bulkan se encuentra a unos cuatro metros de él, dispara su arma, a máxima potencia. Pero esta vez Pakku tensa sus músculos, echa su pierna izquierda hacia atrás, agarra su brazo izquierdo fuertemente con su mano derecha y se apolla en la pared, amortiguando el efecto de retroceso. Bulkan recibe el impacto de lleno. La gran explosión probocada alerta a la gente de la ciudad, que se acercan al lugar.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-exclama el conductor de un coche que frena justo en ese momento para evitar que la honda expansiva le afecte.

-¡Es en Capsule Corp., parece que ha habido un accidente!-exclama una mujer embarazada.

-¡Cariño, debemos salir de aquí!-aconseja el marido de la mujer encinta.-¡Esto no es bueno para tí!

-¡Mirad!-exclama un joven con gorra.

El humo comienza a disiparse y Bulkan aparece, sin un solo rasguño. Una pequeña masa de gente se concentra alrededor del lugar.

-¡Es el señor Bulkan!-dice el mismo chico de la gorra.

-¡Rápido, arrodillémonos!-dice un hombre gordo.

La masa se arrodilla reverenciando al gran soberano de la Tierra. Bulkan por su parte salta en el aire, vuela por encima de las cabezas de todos.

-¡Mierda!-dice el demonio.-¡No quiero testigos!

Bulkan lanza una ráfaga de llamas de fuego desde su boca, que calcina a la masa de gente apelotonada. La muchedumbre grita, profiriendo alaridos de inmenso dolor, los coches explotan. En cuestión de segundos todos quedan calcinados. Nadie se salva.

-¡Hijo de perra!-exclama Pakku bastante cabreado.-¡Esa gente eran inocentes! ¡Incluso se habían arrodillado!

-¡Jefe, debemos huir! ¡El disparo no le ha hecho ni el mas mínimo efecto!

Bulkan se dirige a nuestros dos héroes mientras vuelve a tierra:

-Esto ha sido culpa vuestra. Si hubierais colaborado esa gente aún estaría viva. Jujuju.

En ese momento el vehículo aéreo de Pod Corp. llega al lugar, aterriza y rápidamente de él surge en primer lugar Clayman, escoltado por sus tres robots de combate, seguidamente el Dr. Musy junto a unos cuantos hombres armados con modernos fusiles.

-Ya era hora.-dice Bulkan.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Sr. Bulkan?!-pregunta Clayman.

-Al parecer esos dos mosquitos intentaban detenerme.-contesta Bulkan.-No he querido excederme para no destruir el edificio y se han aprovechado de ello.

-No se preocupe, señor.-dice Clayman.-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos.

-Bien. Decidme donde se encuentra la nave. Yo iré a por ella.

El Dr. Musy responde a Bulkan, escaneando el lugar con su ojo robótico:

-La nave sigue en el mismo sitio. En un sótano secreto, dos plantas bajo nuestros pies.

-Hum...Está bien.-Bulkan extiende la palma de su mano derecha hacia el suelo y con un impulso de energía lo destruye, dejando al descubierto el sótano secreto.-Ahí la tenemos. Jujujuuu.

-¡O no! ¡Andira y los demás...!-exclama Pakku.

En el sótano secreto Tiiz y Dloob arrastran a Haruku, que aún duerme, tratando de esquivar los escombros que todavía caen del techo:

-¡Vamos, Dloob, llevemos a la señora hacia el ascensor!

-¡Espera, recogeré también su bola de cristal!

Bulkan habla, se dirige a Clayman:

-Deshazte de esos dos. Son muy impertinentes.

-¡Si señor! ¡Robot A, mátalos!

Uno de los robots, el mas escuchimizado de los tres, salta hacia Pakku y Zurui.

-¡Uaaaah, jefe corramos!

Antes de que puedan moverse algo surge desde la entrada de Capsule Corp., a gran velocidad, y golpea al robot, que sale despedido y se estrella con el edificio de enfrente. Bulkan, Clayman y todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Bulkan.

-¡Aaah, mi robot!-grita Clayman.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-pregunta Pakku.

-Mira jefe, es...

Alguien se interpone en el camino de los villanos: Andira. La chica camina lentamente hacia sus enemigos, con rostro enfurecido, ceño fruncido, boca abierta de dientes apretados, pero esta vez sus ojos no están en blanco. Andira parece mantener el control. Su nuevo top rosa, con mangas de tirantes, adornado con la palabra Capsule y el logo de esa corporación en el pecho, y su pantalón de chandal azul, así como sus cabellos, hondean fervorosamente. Los rayos eléctricos recorren el cuerpo de la androide. Su puño derecho, bien apretado, busca objetivos que machacar. Andira se dirige a sus oponentes:

-Venid.

**INFORMACIONES ADICIONALES:**

-Al principio de este capítulo se explica que el sistema de absorción de energía se mantiene en secreto para la población mundial. Y así es. Tan solo los altos cargos políticos y los mandamases de las grandes empresas conocen el secreto. Se trata de un secreto de estado y cualquiera que hable de ello a la población será castigado con la muerte. La humanidad simplemente piensa que es un sistema capaz de generar energía, eso es lo que se les ha dicho, pero no saben de que tipo de energía se trata, ni que esa energía procede del planeta, y ni mucho menos que ese es el motivo de que la Tierra esté muriendo, literalmente. Además, esa energía solo la usan exclusivamente los efectivos del Imperio, sobretodo en sus bases militares, así que no todo el mundo conoce su existencia. Es por eso que Pakku, Zurui y Andira no tenían ni idea del tema y no reconocían los generadores. Sin embargo en Capsule Corp. si hay generadores de esa energía. Claro, ellos fueron quienes crearon el sistema y para probarlo primero lo implementaron en su propia corporación.

-Como veis en la historia el Dr. Fungarest llama siempre a Andira "hija" o "hija mía". Esto ocurre por varios motivos. Por un lado Andira es su creación mas perfecta, así que el científico se considera su padre, su creador. Fungarest se siente culpable por haberla convertido en contra de su voluntad (aunque le salvó la vida) y por ello se siente responsable de ella, tanto de todo lo que le pase como de los daños que pueda causar debido al poder que le otorgó. Pero además como sabeis la hija de Fungarest, Clara Sil, fue secuestrada por el Imperio hace cuatro años. Es por esto que el sentimiento de añoranza le hace ver en Andira a la hija que le fue arrebatada, y llamarla así le sirve un poco de consuelo.


	46. Andira VS Bulkan

**CAPÍTULO 43: ANDIRA V.S. BULKAN. LA HUMANA ARTIFICIAL CONTRA EL DEMONIO DE MAKAI**

-Señor Kami Sama, cure a Vegeta, por favor.-pide Goku Jr.

-Si, está bien.-accede Kami Sama.

El Dios namekiano se acerca al joven, que yace abatido, alicaído, de rodillas en el suelo. Dende posa sus manos sobre la cabeza de Vegeta, sin llegar a tocarlo, y su magia sanadora comienza a hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo. Las heridas comienzan a curarse y las ropas se restablecen. En ese momento Vegeta reacciona, se levanta y empuja a Kami Sama mientras exclama:

-¡Déjame, viejo de mierda! ¡No uses tu brujería sobre mí!

-Solo te estaba curando.-responde Kami Sama.

-¡Dejadme en paz!-grita Vegeta mientras comienza a flotar en el aire.

-¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas jovencito?!-pregunta Kami Sama.-¡Antes de ir a Capsule Corp. deberías esperarte! ¡Debemos preparar una estrategia! ¡Bulkan se encuentra ahora mismo atacando la corporación! ¡Si actuamos a la torera nos matará a todos en cuestión de segundos!

-¡Pche! ¡Sois todos unos cobardes!

Vegeta sale volando, en dirección a su corporación.

-¡Señorito Vegeta! ¡Giru, giru, giru!-exclama el robot.

Ni siquiera el llamamiento de su amigo artificial frena al descendiente de Bulma.

-¡Jovencito, espera! ¡No...!

-Déjelo, Kami Sama.-dice Goku.-De momento limitémonos a seguirle. Giru, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Si, Giru os acompañará.-contesta el robot mutante.-Giru, giru. Giru no puede dejar que su amigo Vegeta sufra ningún daño.

-Bien. Vamos allá.-ordena Goku Jr.

Los tres siguen a Vegeta Jr. Kami Sama piensa mientras vuelan:

-"Hicimos bien en confiar en el descendiente de Goku." "Se ha convertido en un chico muy capaz." "Al principio Kaioh Shin y yo pensamos que todo esto sería muy duro para él." "Que la pérdida de su abuela acabaría por pasarle factura y se vería superado por la situación." "Por eso siempre estaba tan encima suya." "Sin embargo, y a pesar de su juventud, posee un temple y un sentido de la responsabilidad prodigiosos." "Ha sido capaz de desenvolverse en esta situación mucho mejor que yo mismo, que me he visto obligado a actuar de manera imprudente y a luchar con el hijo de la señorita Knicky innecesariamente."-Kami Sama cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, algo consternado.-"Y encima no he sabido verlo hasta ahora." "Sigh, a pesar de todos estos años que han pasado sigo siendo un inútil."

Mientras en Capsule Corp. Pakku y Zurui respiran aliviados:

-¡Bien, por fin!-exclama Pakku.

-¡Andira, guapetona, acaba con ellos!-la anima Zurui.

-Al final ha salido bien.-dice Fungarest, que aparece a las puertas de la corporación junto a Mr. Popo.-Andira ha absorbido la cantidad de energía justa para mantener su cordura.

-No cantemos victoria todavía.-aconseja Popo.-Bulkan es tremendamente fuerte. Debemos estar preparados para huir si la chica falla.

-¡¿Cómo va a fallar?!-exclama el zorro.-¡Andira es muy fuerte! ¡Es el orgullo de los piratas del desierto! ¡Adelante, machácalos!

-¿Quién es esa cría?-pregunta Bulkan.

-Parece que es amiga de Knicky.-contesta Clayman.-Ayer estaba con ella cuando vinimos aquí. Pero no se preocupe, el Dr. Musy la escaneó y no captó ningún signo de energía. No creo que sea muy fuerte.

-Hum.-Bulkan no está muy convencido. Es consciente de que algunos seres son capaces de manipular su energía hasta llegar a ocultarla.

-Pe...pero hay algo raro en esa chica.-Interviene Musy.-Aunque no capto ningún tipo de energía en ella mi escaner muestra que de su cuerpo fluye una gran cantidad de energía vital.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Bulkan.-¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-No lo se. Es muy extraño. La escanearé mas a fondo.

El escaner del Dr. Musy le muestra el interior del cuerpo de Andira, lo cual le sorprende sobremanera.

-Ah...Aaaah...

-¿Qué le ocurre doctor?-pregunta Clayman.

-Esa chica no es una humana normal. Su cuerpo ha sido modificado artificialmente. Es una especie de ciborg. ¡Es mucho mas sofisticada que nuestros modelos!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Clayman.-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible, nuestra tecnología es la mejor en ese campo!

Al escuchar esto Bulkan cae en la cuenta. Ata cabos:

-"Un momento." "Esos dos-piensa refiriéndose a Pakku y Zurui.-dijeron que habían sido ellos quienes atacaron la Base Pepper." "Deben ser los piratas del desierto de Youmaoh." "En la Base Pepper el tal Dr. Fungarest estaba creando una nueva serie de poderosos androides." "¡Eso es! ¡Esta chica debe ser uno de esos androides!" "Y ese viejo que hay en la puerta debe ser Fungarest." "Entonces no ha muerto." "¡Nos ha traicionado!"

-¿Qué le ocurre señor Bulkan?-pregunta Clayman.-Parece preocupado.

-Se quien es esa chica. Es un androide creado por el Dr. Fungarest.

-¿El Dr. Fungarest?-dice el presidente de Pod algo sorprendido.-¿Es ese viejo científico que se hizo famoso creando implantes artificiales para los lisiados? Creía que se había retirado. ¿Qué hace fabricando androides?

-El Dr. Fungarest es ese viejo que está en la puerta.-añade Bulkan.-Trabajaba en secreto para el Imperio, pero parece que nos ha traicionado.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunta Pakku.-Desde aquí no les oigo.

-Alomejor se han acojonado al ver a Andira.-dice Zurui.-Jajajaaa.

-No.-dice Fungarest.-Seguramente Bulkan me haya reconocido. No para de mirarme.

-¡Es verdad!-exclama Pakku.-¡Usted trabajaba para el Imperio, ¿no?!

-Desgraciadamente así es.-contesta el anciano.

Bulkan sigue conversando con la gente de Pod Corp.:

-Yo me encargaré de esa chica androide. Vosotros capturad a Fungarest. Lo quiero vivo.

-Está bien, señor. Así lo haremos.-contesta Clayman.-¡Ya lo habeis oído, robots A, B y C, capturad a ese anciano que hay en la puerta de la corporación!

Los tres robots se preparan para realizar su cometido, mientras Andira se acerca cada vez mas a sus enemigos. Sin embargo Bulkan aparece justo frente a ella.

-Hola, chiquilla. Se quien eres.

El estado de tensión de Andira no le permite hablar demasiado, tan solo gruñe en síntoma de cabreo:

-Grrrrr.

Andira salta y lanza una potentísima patada con su diestra, que Bulkan neutraliza sin problemas con su antebrazo derecho.

-Ju. Tu patada es potente. De verdad eres un buen arma, pero conmigo tus golpes no funcionarán. Regresa con nosotros. Sería una lástima destruir algo tan valioso.

-Grrrr...Ca...¡Cállate!

La androide lanza un puñetazo con toda su fuerza hacia el pecho de Bulkan. El golpe proboca un sonido estruendoso, los huesos de la mano de Andira crugen, destruídos, y aunque la chica ciborg dispone de un mecanismo que neutraliza parcialmente el dolor, esta vez le duele, vaya si le duele. Andira gruñe otra vez, está vez en síntoma de dolor:

-¡Groooaaaaaarrrr!

Para Bulkan el golpe no ha supuesto mas que una caricia, ni siquiera lo ha movido del sitio. El demonio vuelve a hablar:

-Es inútil, chica androide. Tu fuerza no puede hacer nada contra mí. No hay nadie en este planeta mas poderoso que yo. Hazme caso y regresa con el Imperio. Nosotros sabremos tratarte bien.

-Grrr...grrrr...Vo...vosotros...¡Vosotros me lo arrebatasteis todo!

Andira grita llena de furia y se lanza con todo su cuerpo contra el demonio, propinándole un cabezazo en el estómago, que esta vez al menos lo mueve un metro hacia atrás. Bulkan habla otra vez:

-Vaya, esto es mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

Ante esta situación Pakku y los demás ven cada vez mas cerca su caída:

-¡O no, esto no marcha bien!-exclama Pakku.-¡No ha servido de nada que Andira haya absorbido energía!

Los robots de combate de la Pod comienzan a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Mirad, esos robots se dirigen hacia aquí!-advierte Zurui.

-¡Rápido, ustedes huyan hacia dentro del edificio!-ordena Pakku dirigiéndose a Popo y Fungarest.-¡Nosotros trataremos de hacerles frente!

-Pe...pero...-Popo se ve superado por la situación.

-¡Rápido, no podemos dejar que se lleven la nave!

Las palabras de Pakku hacen reaccionar al ayudante de Kami Sama:

-¡Si, está bien!-decide Popo.-¡Vamos doctor, acompáñeme!

-Pe...pero, mi Andira...-musita el doctor preocupado por la chica, antes de salir corriendo junto al Sr. Popo.

Ambos se pierden dentro de Capsule Corp., en dirección al sótano secreto.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurre Vegeta Jr., seguido de cerca por Goku Jr., Dende y Giru, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la acción.

-"Míralos."-piensa el bisnieto de Trunks.-"Como era de esperar no paran de seguirme." "Si es verdad lo que han dicho yo mismo me ocuparé de Bulkan." "No los necesito para nada."

Las aeronaves del Imperio no tardan en darse cuenta de su presencia:

-Escuadrón 68-DX,-uno de los pilotos se comunica con los demás a través de su transmisor.-cuatro elementos voladores sobrevuelan el perímetro de la ciudad sin autorización. Procedemos a interceptarlos.

En unos segundos veinte aeronaves aparecen frente a Vegeta y los demás.

-Tenía usted razón, señor Kami Sama.-dice Goku Jr.-Volando nos descubren enseguida.

-Eso ahora es lo de menos.-contesta el namekiano.-Nuestra misión está a punto de fallar estrepitosamente.

-¡Si, tenemos que llegar a Capsule cuanto antes! ¡Deshagámonos de esas naves!

Los tres robots de combate están a punto de atacar a Pakku y Zurui. El robot A, al que Andira golpeó hace unos minutos, es delgado, encorbado y con unos brazos bastante largos. El robot B es el mas estilizado de los tres, con un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, de unos dos metros de alto. El robot C es el mas grande, de unos tres metros, de músculos metálicos exageradamente inchados.

-¡Jefe, tenemos que hacer algo!-exclama el zorro.

-¡Kkkkg! ¡Si, lo se!-dice Pakku mientras apunta con su arma a los engendros mecánicos.-¡Aaaaaahhh!

Pakku dispara su arma, una buena ráfaga de energía. Los dos robots mas pequeños la esquivan saltando hacia lados opuestos, mientras el robot gigante cubre su cuerpo con sus brazos, colocados en cruz sobre su pecho, y resiste el impacto sin sufrir daños.

-¡Mierda, voy a tener que usar de nuevo la carga máxima!

-¡Eso parece jefe! ¡Yo también voy a darlo todo!

Zurui comienza a correr hacia uno de los robots, el mas pequeño, mientras sustrae de su zurrón un par de Magic Gu Cargables, una con cada mano. El robot a su vez acepta el reto y también se dirige hacia él.

-¡Eso es, ven aquí hombre de hojalata! ¡Dorothy te está esperando!

Cuando el robot se encuentra lo suficiéntemente cerca el zorro lanza una de las MGC, que choca contra el suelo dejando salir de su interior una serpiente de agua, que se dirige hacia el robot a toda velocidad y choca contra él empapándolo por completo, aunque no le causa ningún daño. El robot ríe con una voz metálica:

-Jujujujuu.

-Esos estúpidos se creen que con un poco de agua pueden acabar con nuestros modelos mas perfectos.-dice Clayman.-Jajaja.

-Así, así, malgasta tu tiempo burládote de mí, hojalata.

Tras decir esto Zurui se convierte en un puma, sujetando la otra piedra mágica con la boca. Toma carrerilla y salta por encima del robot. Justo en ese momento deja caer la Magic Gu, que choca contra la cabeza de su enemigo. La piedra comienza a brillar y a generar una inmensa descarga eléctrica, que electrifica por completo al mecánico ser. Sin embargo al robot esto tampoco parece afectarle.

-¡Jajajaaa!-ríe Clayman burlándose del zorro.-¡La electricidad tampoco le hace nada a mis robots!

En ese momento el brazo derecho del robot estalla en pedazos, seguido por su pierna izquierda, después su cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Clayman.-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡Tontos!-exclama el zorro regresando a su forma original.-¡El agua que antes lancé se ha filtrado hacia los circuitos internos de ese bicho enlatado! ¡Gracias a eso la electricidad ha penetrado en su cuerpo y los ha quemado!

El robot estalla por completo.

-¡Uno menos!-exclama Zurui un poco aliviado.

Bulkan sigue enfrentándose a Andira. La chica se siente impotente frente a su adversario. Es la primera vez que se ve superada por completo y ataca de manera descontrolada, a la desesperada. Lanza una serie de patadas y puñetazos, con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha ha quedado hecha añicos, todos ataques que Bulkan consigue esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ya me estoy cansando.-dice Bulkan mientras esquiva.-Parece que no vas a ceder y mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite.

Uno de los puñetazos se estampa en su cara, haciéndole sangrar un poco por la nariz. Bulkan desliza el dedo índice de su mmano derecha por encima de su labio superior, limpiando la sangre. Al verla su cólera estalla durante unos segundos, en los cuales propina un descomunal guantazo con el dorso de su misma mano derecha, que golpea la mejilla de la chica y la lanza a veinte metros, a la velocidad de una bala, hasta estrellarse contra el asfalto de la ciudad, provocando un enorme agujero. Andira ya no se levanta.

-¡Clayman, voy a ir a por la nave!-comunica Bulkan.-¡No subestimes a esos dos, son los piratas del desierto que destruyeron la Base Pepper!

-Eeerr...Si, si, señor. Solo ha sido un pequeño descuido. A partir de ahora tendré mas cuidado.

-¡No!-grita Pakku.-¡Andira ha caído! ¡Tengo que proteger la nave!-Pakku corre en dirección a Kabutomushi, que ahora se muestra al descubierto, pero el robot C se interpone en su camino.

Bulkan se lanza hacia el agujero que antes provocó en el suelo y llega hasta el sótano secreto, donde Dloob todavía se encuentra buscando la bola mágica de su señora:

-¿Dónde estará?-se pregunta Dloob.-Espero que no se haya roto cuando se ha caído el techo.

Justo cuando el pequeño vampiro encuentra el cristal de forma esférica Bulkan aparece ante él.

-Hum. Otro bicho mas.-dice el maligno ser.

-¡Uaaaaah!-el tono azul del rostro de Dloob se torna morado. Un profundo terror, mayor incluso que el que le inspira el señor Ackman, se apodera de él.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡Dloob!"-piensa Tiiz, oculto tras un gran pedrusco que antes formaba parte del techo..-"¡Y no puedo ayudarle!" "¡Tengo que proteger a la señora Haruku!" "¡Dloob, huye por favor!"

Dloob empieza a correr pero Bulkan no tiene piedad. Con el dedo índice de su diestra lanza una pequeña bola de fuego, que sale disparada atravesando el pecho del ayudante de la chica bruja. Abatido, el chupasangre cae de morros al suelo. Su herida no sangra, cauterizada por el intenso calor del ataque proferido por la demoníaca bestia de ojos reptilianos.

-"¡Nooo!" "¡Dloob, no!"-Tiiz trata de no gritar, de no mostrar su dolor. No quiere que le descubran, pero no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen, cristalinos.-"¡Le ha matado!"

Entonces el soberano diablo dirige su mano hacia la nave:

-Juju. Con que este es el dichoso aparato. Su diseño no es muy esplendoroso que digamos. En los hologramas parecía otra cosa.

Con su poder mental Bulkan mueve la nave, que comienza a flotar en el aire. El rey de la Tierra sale volando de nuevo a través del socabón del techo, la nave le sigue.

-¡Señor Bulkan!-exclama Clayman.-¡Ya tiene la nave!

-¡Escuchadme, yo voy a la fortaleza de Sgoil para ocultar allí este trasto! ¡Vosotros encargaos de esta morralla! ¡No quiero que quede nadie con vida, excepto el Dr. Fungarest y esa chica ciborg! ¡Capturadlos y traédmelos!

-Confíe en nosotros.

Bulkan no dice nada mas. Vuela hacie el norte, junto a Kabutomushi.

Pakku forcejea con el gigantesco robot C, trata de quitárselo de encima para apuntar a Bulkan con su arma.

-¡Quítate de en medio, montón de chatarra!-exclama.

El amigo de Goku Jr. embiste contra él, golpeándolo con su hombro derecho, pero el robot permanece inmutable. El enemigo contraataca, agarra a Pakku del cuello estampándolo al tiempo contra la pared del edificio. La mano de hierro, fría como un glaciar, comienza a apretar, lo estrangula.

-¡Aggghkk!

-¡Jefe!-exclama Zurui, que sale en su ayuda. El robot B le corta el paso.-¡Grrrr! ¡Aparta!

El robot-escolta se dispone a atacar al metamorfo con un puñetazo. Al zorro le da tiempo de dar una voltereta en el aire y convertirse en una gran y gruesa placa de hierro, de forma rectangular. La transformación amortigua el golpe, pero no lo suficiente. Zurui sale despedido unos metros debido a la fuerza del impacto, pierde su transformación. Dolor, tres costillas rotas. Cae al suelo, aquejado, casi sin poder moverse. Pakku no lo tiene mucho mejor. Su cuello está apunto de romperse. Ni siquiera puede ya concentrarse para disparar su arma.

-"Goku, por favor, ven pronto."-suplica Pakku al borde del desfallecimiento.

**GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

Cansky:

El nombre del guardaespaldas del pequeño Roy es una contracción de dos palabras: Can (perro en inglés) y Husky. Claro, él es un perro Husky.

Dr. Musy:

Procede de la palabra inglesa Mousey, que significa "ratoncito". Le puse este nombre porque la cara del personaje recuerda a la de un roedor, y porque me acordé del ratón que asustó al General Blue en la cueva pirata, cuyo nombre en la Dragon Ball Wiki inglesa es justamente ese, Mousey.

**INFORMACIONES ADICIONALES:**

Andira y el Ki:

Como sabeis los androides en Dragon Ball no tienen Ki, sin embargo en este capítulo el Dr. Musy dice que el cuerpo de la chica emana este tipo de energía. Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente: en el interior del cuerpo de Andira no se capta el Ki, pero si que ha absorbido mucha energía y su cuerpo, al no estar acostumbrado a ella, no lo soporta y lo va expulsando muy poco a poco, y es ahí, en el exterior, donde esa energía puede ser captada. En la Base Pepper Andira absorbió muchísima mas energía que ahora y su cuerpo la resistió un rato, hasta que, como sabemos, la energía acabó siendo expulsada por el cuerpo de la chica, de manera descomunal y completamente descontrolada.


End file.
